The Path Of Two Fires
by Outcastfur
Summary: The Blonde thought it was over for the minute he fell through the portal. But now waking up in a strange new world he must face new challenges and work his way to the top. To save this world from themselves and stop an unrelenting force that has reign for over a thousand years. But he must also save two girls that desperately need to be saved from their pasts and themselves
1. Arrival

A/N: Hello everyone I'm here with my first crossover fanfiction for Naruto, and Akame Ga Kiru! This was a requested story, so I hope all of you will enjoy reading it, as much as I love writing it.

Let's get somethings straight first. This story will take different twists, and turns. The main protagonist will be of course Naruto. Tatsumi will have his moments in this story too, so do not worry. There will not be as much death, and sacrifice either considering Naruto's here, and well Naruto's…. Naruto. He'll be able to sway people's minds, more then Tatsumi, or Night raid could do. This also includes Esdeath.

Another thing Naruto will be at full strength he'll have all his abilities. Sage mode, Kurama mode, and his Sage of six paths mode. He'll be significantly overpowered even compared to Esdeath, as you'll see soon. But he will still face difficult obstacles, that even all his abilities can't get him through. He'll have to relay on other's, and his own wits.

Pairings (Not official yet)

Naruto and Esdeath, Sheele, Akame, or Leone. (All of you can Vote for this on the poll I set up.)

Tatsumi and Mine

So without further ado on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or Akame Ga Kill. Don't sue me please.

* * *

"Naruto…. Please bring peace to our world." The bloody Raven haired boy said to the bright blonde boy.

"Sasuke.…" The blonde said sadly, as a tear went down the side of his face. The artificial dimension slowly began to collapse around the two.

"I'm already dead. We've already undone the infinite Tsukuyomi. Our world should be safe. That women will never return. Now go!" Sasuke yelled to the blonde with the last of his strength.

The blonde was hesitate for a second, and then he reluctantly nodded his head. Naruto started to run towards the open portal thay led back to their dimension. As the blonde ran, the entire dimension began to collapse around him, and more portals could be seen opening at random.

"Naruto hurry!" A pink haired girl called from a far off portal.

"I'm almost there!" Naruto shouted, as he picked up speed. The dimension was now quickly dissipating, and even more portals were opening up all around the blonde.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura called out, as a portal appeared under the blondes feet, leaving him no time to react.

"Shit." The Blonde muttered under his breath as he began to fall through. Luckily he barely grabbed the edge of the portal with his hand.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she ran to the edge of the portal trying to help the blonde up.

"Sakura I can't hold on. My chakra it's gone. Leave me." Naruto told his friend, as his grip loosened in her hand's.

"I can't do that. I've already lost one teammate I won't lose another." Sakura said trying to pull the blonde up.

"Please Sakura pass on me, and Sasuke's wishes to the world." Naruto said looking up at the girl.

"No." Sakura said. Knowing well what the Jinchūriki was about to do.

"Please bring peace. I'm entrusting this to you." Naruto said, with a sad smile.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura shouted, as he finally lost his grip.

"Goodbye." Naruto said, as he fell through the portal.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, trying to reach down, and catch him.

Naruto was quickly sucked into another dimension, that was opened by the Rabbit Princess. At first everything was black, and nothing could be heard. Naruto oddly felt at peace. The blonde had been fighting a terribly long war for the past week lt had relieved him to finally have a moment of silence. Suddenly the quietness got to him, and the blonde's facial expression changed.

"This is so boring!" Naruto shouted. The Shinobi was about to say something else, but suddenly a bright light appered under him. A second later he was falling through a bright blue sky. "This is gonna hurt." He sighed approaching the snow covered ground.

* * *

"Ow! My head." Naruto said coming too, and realizing he was not covered in snow, but instead in a nice warm bed. The blonde quickly felt for Kurama presents. He was greeted by a small grumble. "Yeah he's ok." The blonde thought to himself. The Shinobi quickly looked around to see that he was in a small cabin.

"Ah I see you're awake my boy." A voice said. Naruto spun his head to see a small old man, with a short beard, and blue eye's that were covered by glasses.

"What! Where? Who are you! Where am I?" Naruto asked looking at the man trying to get out of bed, but then quickly winced from a sharp pain in his side.

"You're in the Northern Tribes my boy. Far north of the Empire. I am simply an old man, who found you unconscious outside in the snow. Also be careful you're still injured." The man said with a smile, as he cleaned an end table next to Naruto bed. The man picked a picture frame to reveal a small girl in the picture.

"Northern Tribe? Empire?" Naruto asked looking over to the man. He had never heard of any of these places.

"Yes. The great Empire to the south that has existed for over a thousand years. Now if I may who are you my boy?" The old man asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"Oh me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from the Leaf Village. How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"About two day's. I've never heard of that village, and a Shinobi?" The old man said walking away from the bed, and over to a fireplace.

"Yes we're amazing warriors. That can use the power of chakra." Naruto said with a large smile.

"Oh I see. Well we might need some shinobi soon then." The old man laughed, as he warmed up by the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"The Imperial army is invading the northen tribes." The old man said with a grim face.

"What?" Naruto asked. The old man was about to answer, but was interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

The old man slowly waked over to the door, and slowly opened it. Not even a second later two men barged into the cabin, knocking the man onto the floor.

"What can I do for you fine imperial soldiers today?" The old man asked struggling to get up.

"Save it. General Esdeath ordered us investigate this house." One of the soldier said, as he walked into the room, and immediately spotted Naruto.

"Who are you!" The soldier yelled, as he pointed his rifle at the blonde.

"Um I'm Naruto, and I have no idea what's going on." Naruto said putting both his hands up in the air.

"You stay there. Private search the house." The soldier ordered the other man.

"Understood sir." The man said saluting, and walking into a back room. You could soon hear crashes from furniture, and other objects. Naruto soon realized that one was an officer, and the other was a simple soldier.

"Now hey you just can't go looking through my thing's." The old man said, as he approached the officer.

"Shut it!" The man yelled hitting the old man with the butt of his gun. Striking the old man down.

Naruto temper quickly rose. He didn't like when people treated other's like dirt. Naruto quickly spotted his weapons pouch on the end table. He was about to get up, when suddenly the other soldier came back from the back room with what looked like a few pieces of paper in his hands.

"I found these sir." The soldier said quickly holding up a piece of paper. That had a drawing of a women on it. It read wanted dead or alive, Night Raid, Akame.

"Well, well. We have a night raid sympathizer here. Kill him." The officer said, taking the paper, and beginning to walk out the door.

"Now wait." The old man said trying to reach for the man, as he left.

"Get down now!" The other soldier yelled. Pointing the gun at the man's face.

"Please I beg of you don't do this. My granddaughter will be back soon. Can you atleast let me say goodbye." The old man pleaded.

"Down now!" The soldier said, knocking the man down onto the ground. Naruto tried to reach for his weapons pouch, but the sharp pain every few seconds in his side made it difficult.

"Grandpa!" A voice yelled from the door. Not a second later a small little girl came running through the door, and bumped into the officer as he was leaving the cabin. The little girl had long flowing black hair, with what looked like ear-like flaps of hair on each side. She had big bright blue eye's, and was wearing a small jacket with a red scarf around her neck. She couldn't have been no more then six or seven.

"No Yukari run!" The old man screamed at what appered to be his granddaughter.

"Huh?" The little girl asked, looking up at the soldier with a confused expression. The officer had a sadistic expression on his face, as he grapped the girl, and threw her into the house. She thankfully landed softly onto Naruto's bed. The blonde how ever was trying desperately to reach his weapons pouch.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard in the room, and the old man dropped down on the ground dead. Naruto froze at the sight. He had just witness a defenseless civilian murdered in cold blood. This enraged the blonde.

"G-Grandpa?" The little asked looking up from the bed to see her grandfather with a huge hole in his chest.

"Now for you. You little bitch." The soldier said with a laugh pointing the rifle at her.

"No!" The little girl screamed, as she closed her eye's.

"Die!" The soldier yelled, as he fired his gun.

The shot echoed across the room. But the bullet never reached the little girl. The soldier however fell over dead.

"Huh?" Asked the little girl, opening her eye's. They quickly widened in shock. The blonde man that her grandpa had saved had blocked the bullet for her. But not only that, there was another one of him standing over the soldier.

"What!" The officer yelled, turning around looking over at the blonde.

"I will not allow you to kill another person!" Naruto shouted, raising a kunai in the little girl's defense.

"Why you little prick! I'll show you what happens when you strike down an Imperial soldier! Die!" The officer screamed firing his gun rapidly at the shinobi. Naruto quickly dispersed his clone guarding Yukari, and used a kunai to cut all the bullets in two.

The officer ran out of ammo, and began reloading his gun. It was suddenly knocked out of his hand by a kunai. The officer looked up at Naruto. "Stand down now!" Naruto shouted, as he raised his kunai. The officer started to rummage through his pocket. He suddenly felt something, and smirked.

"Fuck you!" The officer said in response, as he raised what looked like a large ball. The man suddenly pressed a button on it, and it started to deep.

"What?" Naruto asked looking, confused. A second later realization hit him like a train.

"Time to die punk." The officer said, as he was about to throw the bomb. Naruto quickly sprinted towards the man, and kicked him in his stomach with enough force to rupture it. The officer was sent flying out of the cabin, and into the forest. Not even a half a second later a massive explosion went off in the woods.

"Now that, that's delt with." Naruto said breathing out a sigh of relief, that was short lived.

"Grandpa!" The little cried, as she ran over to the man on the floor. He was bleeding badly from the wound.

"Yukari I'm sorry. Looks like this is the end for grandpa." The old man said smiling over at his granddaughter.

"Hang on old man. I can help." Naruto said reaching his arm out towards him. But was stopped by the man.

"No don't. I've lost too much blood. I'll be dead in a minute." The man said, as blood started to flow out the side of his mouth.

"But." Naruto began but was quickly stopped by the man.

"It's fine, but I will ask you for a favor. Since I did save your life." Asked the old man.

"Yeah sure anything." Naruto said with a neutral expression.

"Take care of Yukari please. I was the last family she had. Now She'll have no one." The old man said, as he began to cough violently.

"Yeah sure old man you can count on me." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"G-Grandpa." The little girl known as Yukari cried out.

"Now Yukari. Naruto will be watching out for you. You've told me how much you liked him when I brought him here." The old man said, as he began to cough blood up.

"Grandpa you can't die." Yukari cried out, with streams of tears beginning to flow out of her eye's.

"Don't cry Yukari. I'll be watching over you from above." The old man said.

"R -Really?" Yukari asked, wiping the tears away.

"Yes. Please remember to be good for Mister Naruto, and Remember I'll always be here." He said pointing to her heart.

"O….Ok grandpa." Sniffed the little girl.

"Now go wait outside for Naruto. I have to have a word with him." He told the little girl.

The girl reluctantly nodded her head, and slowly walked out the door.

"Please take care of her. Protect her with your life." The old man said, as his expression changed to a serious one.

"Don't worry old man she's in good hands. But where are we suppose to go?" Naruto asked.

"Go to the Capital city. The rebellion could use you. Night Raid could use you." He answered to the blonde.

"Night Raid?" Naruto asked looking over to the scattered posters on the floor.

"Yes the people on those posters." The man said, cough more violently now "They'll help you." He added with a smile.

"Thanks. For everything." Naruto said, with a saddened expression.

"Don't mention it. Now go. Take care of her please." The old man said, as his eye's began to close. Naruto slowly got up from his spot, and walked up to the cabin doorway that lead outside. He stopped and looked back at him. "I give you my word. That I will protect her with my life." He said, as he walked off.

"Good luck Naruto." The old man said, as his vision began to get blurry, and a moment later everything went black.

Naruto slowly walked outside, and turned to see Yukari wiping away some tears. She quickly looked up to him with hope in her eye's.

"Grandpa?" Yukari asked looking up to him.

"I'm sorry but he's gone." Naruto said kneeling down infront of her.

She looked down again, and was about to cry until she felt two arms go around her.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, as he tightly hugged the little girl. "I know how it feels to be alone. But you have me, and I promise I'll protect you." He added with a heart warming smile.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and began crying into the blondes shoulder. The two remained like this for about five minutes, before the little girl had worn herself out. She had fallen asleep on the blonde. Naruto chuckled at this, but then suddenly his nose caught a scent of a familiar smell. The smell of gun powder, and metal.

"More of them." Naruto said narrowing his eye's, and looking in the direction they were coming from. "All from the east." He thought, looking into the dense forest. Naruto quickly created four clones, and placed Yukari on his back. He began to run through the tree's with the four clones guarding him in a diamond formation.

"Hey boss where are we going?" The clone on his right asked him.

"I've picked up a scent of a town nearby." The clone directly infront said.

"Good then we'll head there. Come on everyone." The real Naruto said.

5 minutes later

"W-What the hell happened here?" One of Naruto's clones asked, as the group looked over the hillside at the town. It had looked like it was attacked by some sort of freakish ice storm. The entire place was completely destroyed.

"The town.…" Another clone said.

"Who would do such a thing?" The third clone asked.

All the clones looked to the real Naruto who was standing infront of all of them.

"What do you want to do?" One of them asked, moving up to the original.

"Here you two. Take care of Yukari till we get back." The real Naruto said, as he hand the sleeping Yukari over to one of his clones.

"You can count on us boss!" The clones said saluting to him.

"Let's move." Naruto said to the other copies of himself. They both nodded back at him. All of them took off sprinting down the hill, and in no time they were inside the town.

"This is impressive." One of the clones said, as he admired a large ice pillars sticking out of the ground.

"Look for survivors." Naruto ordered his clones.

"Understood." They both said, as they ran farther into the village. The group started rummaging through buildings, and piles of debris.

"Anything!" Naruto called out.

"No." One of the clones responded.

"What about you?…..hey!" Naruto shouted to the other clone. But there was no response.

"Uh boss you might want to come over here." The clone finally shouted out from a street over.

"What is it…" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence, as his eye's widened in horror.

"Oh my god." The other clone said, as it stood next to Naruto.

Hundreds of body's littered the center of town. Men women, and children alike all dead. They were all thrown carelessly into a large pile in the middle of town.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the clones said.

"Who would do this?" The other said, looking around at all the bodies.

"Quick see if anyone's still alive." Naruto said trying to hold back his emotions.

"Boss their all dead." One of the clones said, as it turned around. It was in Sage mode to confirm it. Naruto also quickly entered sage mode to confirm it for himself.

"Dammit!" The blonde shouted out, as he kneeled down, and punched the ground. He quickly formed a handsign, and his two clones quickly disappeared. He kept the other two safely guarding Yukari.

"When I find whoever did this. I'll make them pay." Naruto said smacking both of his fists together in anger. The blonde began walking through the village until he found another square. He began to look around, before he sensed something in Sage mode. A second later he heard footsteps, and yelling.

"Hey come on!" A voice suddenly yelled, it was coming from the far side of town.

"I heard a voice coming from this way." Another yelled. Naruto quickly realized that these were the people that were chasing them.

"They finally caught up with me. Well I suppose I couldn't run from them forever." Naruto said sighing, as he patiently stood in the center of town waiting for his pursuers

Not even a minute later a small group of soldier's entered the square, and surrounded Naruto. They all pointed their rifles at the smirking blonde.

"Stand still Esdeath would like a word with you." The soldier directly infront of him stated.

"Esdeath? Who's that?" Naruto asked, looking confused, and putting both his hands up.

"Our General. She is the greatest warrior in the entire empire." Another soldier said.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said, as he sat on the ground, and patiently waited for this Esdeath.

20 minutes later

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at one of the soldier from his sitting position.

"What!" The soldier yelled back at the blonde.

"When's she going to show up?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed, as he had been sitting for what seemed like an eternity.

"You will not rush the great Esdeath!" The soldier yelled back.

"Hey boss!" A clone suddenly yelled out from across the street. All the soldier pointed their rifles at the clone, and they were all extremely confused at the sight.

"What!" Naruto shouted out.

"You ok!" The clone yelled back.

"Yeah I'm just perfect. I'm not captured by the enemy or anything!" Naruto shouted out with a hint of anger.

"Oh….need some help?" The clone asked, rubbing the back of it's neck, and awkwardly laughing. Naruto just sighed, he realized he acted like that all the time, so he couldn't really say anything "No. Just bring Yukari down here!" He yelled out to his clone.

"You got it." The clone said. It quickly turned around, and ran back towards the large hill.

5 minutes later

"What? How!" A soldier asked raising his rifle awkwardly. There were now two other copies of the blonde. One of the copies had a small girl on it's back.

"Is she awake yet?" The orginal Naruto asked, as the clone handed him Yukari.

"No boss she's been sleeping." The clone said with a smile.

"Good. You two are dismissed." Naruto said. The two clones quickly nodded, and disappeared into thin air shocking all of the soldier. Naruto put Yukari on his back, where she instantly latched onto his neck.

"How the hell did you do that!" The soldier infront of him yelled.

"Do what?" Naruto asked looking around confused.

"The clone thing!" He yelled back.

"You'll see soon. Now is this Esdeath coming or not? If she isn't then I'll be on my way." Naruto said, as he was beginning to walk away from the soldier.

"Hey wait!" The soldier shouted, raising his gun at the blonde. The gun suddenly froze over, and the soldier's eye's suddenly filled with fear.

"Now now Captain let's not be to hasty." A women said, as she walked up to the Captain of the group. This women was tall, beautiful and slender with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. Though the most strangest thing about her was the odd tattoo on her chest.

"General Esdeath. Ma-am I didn't see you there." The Captain said nervously.

"No matter. Why have you called me out here?" Esdeath asked looking at him with an ice cold expression.

"We've located the person responsible for killing our two scouts." The Captain said saluting to her.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Esdeath asked, but was quickly silenced by the sound of Yukari, as she woke up.

"N-Naruto?" Yukari asked looking at him sleepily.

"Yes. I'm here." Naruto said looking back at her.

"What's going on where are we?" She asked looking, around, and seeing all the men surrounding them. She quickly began to get frightened. She hugged Naruto tighter.

"We're on our way to the capital right now. We'll be their soon I promise." Naruto said to her with a heart warming smile. The girl's expression instantly changed, and she smiled back. "Ok!"

Esdeath heart nearly stopped at the sight of the blonde, and his smile. She felt a weird sensation in her chest, and her cheeks felt warm. She had to know this man's name.

"You state your name!" Esdeath called out, as she walked up to the blonde.

"Naruto who are those people?" Yukari asked, as Esdeath approached the two.

"Just sit tight here Yukari. We'll leave in a second." Naruto said with a smile.

"O-Ok." Yukari stuttered. Naruto gave her another reassuring smile, and turned his head back to Esdeath who had now stood infront of him. Even being as tall as Esdeath was, the blonde was still taller then her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you must be Esdeath. Honestly I expected an old hag. Not a young beauty." Naruto said with an awkward laugh, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And he's charming." Esdeath thought to herself. "Now Naruto I must ask. Why did you kill my men?" She asked.

"They had attacked innocent civilians, and threatened to kill Yukari. I can't let that stand." Naruto said, with determination quickly filling his face. This made Esdeath's chest fill even stranger.

"Oh I see. Can I see this girl?" Esdeath asked, as she looked back behind Naruto to reveal Yukari. Yukari had hid her face in Naruto's back. Esdeath laughed at this.

"My, my I am sorry about that. I only ordered them to capture people not kill them. But I'm afraid you two will have to come with me." Esdeath said with a smile, as she moved closer to the blonde trying to intimidate him.

"And where's that exactly?" Naruto asked moving forward not backing down from the women, and holding his ground.

"The the Capital city of course." Esdeath said looking up at the blonde, as she kept the smile of her face.

"For what?" The blonde asked.

"Don't question it. Just come along." Esdeath said as she poked him in the chest. Her expression instantly changed when she felt something from the touch a presence that felt like hers. "Y-You're like me?" She stuttered to the blonde.

"What is this?" Naruto asked confused, looking at Esdeath, as she looked up to him with a softness in her blue eye's. He felt another presence inside of the women, something similar to a tailed beast.

"She couldn't be a Jinchūriki could she?" The blonde asked himself in his conscious.

"Naruto!" Kurama suddenly roared in the blonde's mind.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, mentally jumping at the foxes quick arrival.

"I sense something dark inside of her. It's not like a tailed beast, but something else I believe." Kurama told his Jinchūriki.

"Understood. I'll be careful." Naruto replied back to the 9-tails.

"Good luck." Kurama said, as he closed their mental link.

"Is that your imperial arm?" Esdeath asked, looking up at him.

"Imperial arm? What's that? This is Kurama he's my tailed beast." Naruto said to the Ice General. Esdeath had no idea what Naruto was talking about. But there was one sure thing. He was much more powerful then her. She had never felt this intimidated in her life. Even when she had hunted Ultra class danger beasts, she hadn't felt this much power. "I feel weak." She thought to herself, but she couldn't let the blonde see.

"Tailed beast?" Esdeath quickly asked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes powerful, and honorable creation. Made by the legendary sage of sixth paths." Naruto told the women.

"I would like to know more about this. So please come back to the Capital city with me. I'll only ask nicely once." Esdeath said, leaning into the blonde. Naruto nervously chuckled, and a small blush appered across his face. "What do you think Yukari? I won't go anywhere without your say so." He asked looking back at the little girl.

"You won't be able to make it out of the North without me." Esdeath added. Naruto looked back to the girl for an answer. A second later she nodded her head confirming it. Naruto knew this person was an enemy, but if he safely wanted to get Yukari out of here he had to work with her.

"We'll go." The Jinchūriki said.

"Excellent! Men let's form up back at camp, and next we move to the capital." Esdeath called out to her soldiers. This caused all the men to cheer, and jump for joy. Yukari poked Naruto in the neck, and the blonde turned back to her. "Naruto are we going to be ok?" Yukari asked looking at him with her big blue eye's.

"Don't worry Yukari I'll protect you no matter what." Naruto said with a heart warming, and reassuring smile. The girl quickly smiled back, and rested her head on his back.

Little did the blonde know that Esdeath was watching the entire thing. Naruto looked forward to see the Ice Queen smiling at him. A small blush appered on the blondes face.

* * *

"General Esdeath has returned!" A young man shouted out, as Esdeath, and her group entered the clearing. Naruto quickly scanned the encampment. It was fairly large. It spanned the entire clearing, abd into the forest. Multiple camp fires could be seen coming from various parts of the camp, and a large wooden wall surrounded the entire encampment.

"Our army is almost ready to depart General." An older man said, as he walked up to the women, and saluted.

"When will we be able to leave at the earliest?" Esdeath asked him.

"Tomorrow morning General." The man replied.

"Good. You may go back to your post, and the rest of you are dismissed." Esdeath called out to all the soldier's surrounding Naruto, and Yukari. All the soldiers around them quickly dispersed into the camp. Yukari quickly jumped off of Naruto's back, and held onto the blonde's side.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Yukari asked, tugging at Naruto's pants. The blonde quickly kneeled down next to her, he was about to answer, but Esdeath quickly kneeled down next to him "You'll be coming with me." She said with a smile. Yukari quickly retreated behind Naruto's back, much to Esdeath annoyance.

"And where would that be?" Naruto asked looking over to her, as they both got up.

"Back to my cabin." Esdeath smiled.

"Will Yukari be safe there?" Naruto asked. He wanted to make sure that he would be ok with this women.

"Of course." Esdeath said still smiling.

"Then let's go." Naruto said reluctantly. Yukari quickly grabbed his hand, as the three began to walk through camp.

10 minutes later

"Naruto?" Yukari suddenly asked, looking up at the blonde. The three had been walking through the camp for sometime now.

"Something wrong Yukari?" Naruto asked looking down at her.

"H-How much longer? I'm kinda tired." She yawned, and began to rub her eye's.

"We're almost there." Esdeath said out of nowhere.

"We're almost there Yukari, but would you like for me to carry you?" Naruto asked the little girl.

"Yes please." Yukari said looking up with tired eye's. Naruto quickly bent down, and offered the little girl his back for a bed. She quickly jumped on, and put her arms over his neck. The blonde quickly got up, and his eye's met with a smiling Esdeath." What?" Naruto asked nervously

"You put that girl's needs before your own. Even though you're strong, and she's weak." Esdeath said with a smile. The two quickly began to walked down through the encampment again.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked as they walked into the woods.

"I'll tell you when we're inside." Esdeath said, turning back, and smirking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"We're here." Esdeath said, as she pointed to a cabin not even twenty feet away from them.

"Huh. I expected like a palace not a cabin." Naruto said with a grin, and chuckle.

"Please my castle won't be done until next week." Esdeath laughed, as they walked up to the door.

"Ehhhhh!" Naruto yelled. He didn't think the blue haired beauty was serious.

"Kidding. Now come on I have a bed she can lay in." Esdeath said opening the door to the cabin. It was fairly well furnished. It had a main room, a restroom, and two branching off side rooms

"You know for an enemy you're….well you know.… not an enemy." Naruto said admiring the room, but quickly following Esdeath as she moved to a side room. The General opened the door to reveal a very homey looking room, with one small window, and a fairly large bed.

"Place her here." She told the blonde, lifting up the covers. He gently took Yukari off his back, and placed her onto the bed. The two quietly walked out of the room, and into the main room "You're a strong warrior I can tell. I have respect for people like you. Not people like her." Esdeath said to the blonde, answering his question from earlier.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto asked raising his voice, but quickly silenced himself as to not wake Yukari.

"I'm simply stating I wouldn't have been as merciful to the little girl if I found her." Esdeath said, as she closed the door to Yukari's room. The two were now standing alone in the living room.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at her angry, and confused.

"Because she's weak, and the world would have no use for her. I live by my father's words. The strong survive and the weak die" Esdeath said, with a smirk. The blonde simply put on a thinking pose, as the women sat down.

"That's stupid." Naruto suddenly blurted out.

"W-What?" Esdeath asked slightly stuttering. No one had ever counted her father's saying before. She believed it was a law she must always go by. But now she had this powerful man infront of her saying it was stupid.

"Yes. If you are strong then it's your duty to protect the weak." Naruto said smacking both his fists together.

"Says who?" Esdeath said, crossing her arms.

"Says me!" The blonde shouted, startling Esdeath, as she began to get nervous. "If you believe that Miss Esdeath then you aren't really strong. You're weaker then anyone else in my book." Naruto said leaning against a wall. The blonde had just unknowingly challenged Esdeath.

"I am strong!" Esdeath yelled back. She did not like being judged by this man. He had no idea what her life was like when she was young.

"Then prove to me you are!" Naruto shouted back, at the blue haired beauty.

"Fine! Weissschnabel!" She screamed, as she launched several icicles at Naruto. The blonde instantly entered Sage mode, and held his hand up at the approaching icicles. All the approaching icicles instantly broke apart, as they hit the blonde's hand. Esdeath eye's widened in shock, and suprise. Her mind quickly filled with different types of emotions. A small amount of anger, but there was another unidentifiable emotion she couldn't rap her head around. "Could this be some sort of affection?" She asked herself, as she looked over to Naruto. The blonde quickly got into a fighting stance, and determination quickly flashed through his eye's. "It's definitely affection." She said to herself, as a blush appered across her face. She wanted this man.

"If that's how it's going…. Then show me that we're worthy of each other!" Esdeath blurted out, as the blush remained on her face.

"What?" Naruto suddenly asked confused.

Esdeath quickly moved her fist with super human speed towards the blonde's face, but Naruto matched it with two times the speed. Their fists smashed together creating a small shockwave in the room. Esdeath was pushed back a few feet, as well as Naruto. She looked at Naruto, with an unknown desire, and charged the Jinchūriki. The two quickly began exchanging fists. This went own for about thirty seconds, until Naruto landed a good punch on the women's left cheek, and she has landed a kick on his right leg.

"Impressive." Esdeath said, as she breath heavily. She was not prepared to fight like this against someone so powerful.

"You're not to bad yourself." Naruto said with a grin, as he stood perfectly fine, not even limping the slightest.

Esdeath smirked, and began to rush towards the blonde with her rapier aimed at the boy. Naruto quickly took out a kunai, and blocked Esdeath rapier. "Esdeath please stop." Naruto said looking into her eyes. This caused the women to lose focus for a moment, and Naruto knocked the rapier out of her hands.

"It's over." Naruto said, as he raised his kunai up to her.

"Not yet!" Esdeath shouted, as she instantly created a sword out of ice. She moved the blade in a stabbing motion at Naruto, but the blonde was quick to counter. A yellow ball of energy, formed in his hands. The ball pulsated, and glowed. It reminded her of the sun. She was completely mesmerized by it that she didn't notice it approaching her sword.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed the Rasengan into Esdeath sword immediately melting it, as it passed threw, and hitting the general sending her flying across the room.

Esdeath landed roughly, as she hit the far wall with a loud thud, and almost broke it on impact. The women was lost for a second until she felt a burning sensation on her right side. Esdeath looked down to see a large red gash in her side. Blood was quickly flowing out of it. She looked back at the blonde to see him approaching her.

"Finish me." Esdeath said, as she struggled to get up. She knew she was no match for this man. He took her out with one attack. Her the strongest general in the Empire was defeated, by this mysterious man. The blonde walked closer, and closer to her, as she prepared for the end. "Here." Naruto said, as he out stretched his hand to hers?

"What?" Esdeath asked confused, but took the man's hand, and was helped up.

"Your bleeding internally. I'll help you." Naruto said, as he suddenly picked her up bridal style. The General was suprised by this as a small blush appered across her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he walked her over to the couch in the center of the room. The blonde quickly layed her down, and lifted up her jacket to examine the wound.

"Helping you? What's it look like?" Naruto asked, as he continued to examine the wound.

"You're not going kill me?" Esdeath asked, looking at the blonde with a confused expression. Naruto simply sighed, and kept looking at the wound. Esdeath just kept staring at him, much to his own annoyance. "Why would I do that?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because you're stronger then me." Esdeath simply said.

"That doesn't matter. Here stop talking you'll tire youself out like that." Naruto told the blue haired General.

Esdeath listened to the blonde, and remained quiet as he worked on her side. "Shōsen Jutsu." The blonde whispered, as his hands began to glow green, and Esdeath felt an instant relief to her wound.

"What's that?" Esdeath asked, looking down at Naruto's hands. She was amazed at what this man could do.

"This is a healing justu. I'm completely healing your wounded." Naruto said looking up at her with a wide grin. This caused a small blush to appeared across the blue haired General's face.

"Is that part of your tailed beast?" Esdeath asked, looking up at him from her position on the couch.

"No this is chakra. It's the life energy that runs through all living things where I come from. It also in ables the user to create justu." Naruto explained to her.

"Justu?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Like the Rasengan I used." Naruto said, as he walked over to the end of the couch, and sat down. "Oh you mean the ball of fire thing?" Esdeath asked, as she quickly remembered the orange ball like thing that struck her side.

"This is going to take awhile." Naruto sighed, as he leaned back on the couch.

30 minutes later

"I think I'm starting to understand. You focus this chakra heavily, and release it outside your body to create a justu?" Esdeath said, as she finally sat up right on the couch.

"That's correct." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's an extraordinary gift. How do I obtain such a thing?" Esdeath asked, with a grin. If she could posses such a powerful ability she wanted to know how to obtain it.

"You're not able to. I've already looked at you with my Sage mode, and you posses no chakra coils at all." Naruto said shaking his head.

"What about my Demon Extract?" Esdeath asked, moving closer to Naruto.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It is my Teigu." Esdeath said, as she pointed to the strange marking on her chest.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, as he moved towards her, and moved out to touch the mark.

"They're extraordinary weapons created by the first Emperor of our Empire. They are made from Ultra class danger beasts." Esdeath told the man. Naruto had no idea what those were. "Danger beasts?" The blonde finally asked.

"Powerful monster's that roam the lands. They are almost impossible to defeat." Esdeath said, as she pointed to her mark.

"Ha!" Naruto chuckled, tilting his head back. "I'd love to fight one of those thing's!"

"They aren't as easy to defeat as you think." Esdeath said with a deadly smirk.

"We'll see about that." Naruto chuckled. Esdeath, began to get off the couch, and suddenly gripped her right side in pain. Naruto instantly moved over to her.

"Are you ok? You'll be sore for awhile, but you won't have any pain." He said, as he helped her upm

"I'm fine. This is nothing. I've been through worse." Esdeath said. Little did the blonde know, that her demon extract wasn't responding to kindly to Naruto's chakra.

"Well you should probably get some rest soon. It is getting late." Naruto said, looking out the window, watching the sun slowly set behind a mountain.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be getting some rest too?" Esdeath asked looking over to him, as she moved closer to her room's door.

"I'm fine. I've had enough rest these past few day's. I'll stay awake a little longer." Naruto said, as he went back to sitting on the couch.

"Then I'll stay here too." Esdeath said, as she slowly made her way back to the couch."I would like to hear more about your world, and adventures." She said, as she sat down next to the Jinchūriki.

Naruto paused for a moment. "I don't know." He said, as he looked over to Yukari's room. He knew if he stayed up the girl would be completely fine.

"Come on I bet you have some interesting stories." Esdeath said leaning towards the shinobi. A blush appered across Naruto's face, and he began to get nervous. Suddenly an image of Neji getting upper-cutted flash across the blonde's mind, and he expression turned into a smirk. "Well this one time….." The blonde began, as Esdeath leaned back on the couch with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 is over with ladies, and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, but first I need to work on my two other stories.

If you believe Naruto is too overpowered in this fanfiction, please PM me so you can add your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it.

Author question: Should this story follow the Manga, or the Anime of Akame Ga Kiru?

P.S. I've also set up a poll to see who Naruto should end up with. So please vote.


	2. Meeting

A/N: Yoooooooo! Back for chapter 2! I honestly didn't think I'd get alot of reviews, or support from the first chapter, all I want to say is thank you. I've also read your reviews, and I do want to address some of the problems that you presented to me. I will be editing the first chapter, and changing different things or removing them. But I won't be completely rewriting the whole thing.

Another thing is that Naruto's mood, and mind take a complete 180° if Yukari is seen in any danger. So if his personality suddenly changes it's simply because he's focusing in, and protecting Yukari.

So now that's out of the way. I still would like to know who Naruto should be paired with. I know I did say Esdeath at the very beginning, but now my minds kinda drifting. I'd kinda prefer Akame now because of the way the stories going to be headed, and if I did Akame it would still match the title pretty well. I put up a poll that no one answered so I'll just put all the options down here. The one that gets voted on the most will heavily influence my opinion on who everyone's favorite blonde will be paired with.

Akame

Esdeath

Sheele

Leone

Pick who would seem fit for Naruto. After this chapter, the pair will be locked in. No changes anymore.

Now without further ado on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Akame ga kill

* * *

"Naruto….Naruto…..Naruto wake up!" A voiced called out to the passed out blonde on the couch. His eyes slowly fluttered to life, he saw Yukari on her knees, with a familiar orange object in her hands. "Huh, what?"

"Kid help me!" The orange object in her arms shouted out. Naruto looked down to see a very small version of Kurama. He looked like how he did when he was first created, except he was alot smaller, about the size of a dog. "Kurama? Why are you?" Naruto began but was quickly stopped as the fox put his paw up. "It's a long story, and now this little brat won't leave me alone." The 9-tails said, looking up at a smiling Yukari.

"Naruto he's so cute can I keep him?" Yukari said with the sweetest smile. Naruto couldn't resist that smile, and also Kurama deserved some punishment.

"You can keep him, as long as you want to Yukari." Naruto said with smirk, Kurama's eyes widen in horror, and then filled with anger. "Why you little brat! I knew I should've eaten you when I had the chance!" Kurama barked, he was about to lunge for the boy, but then stopped when he felt the most gentle touch on his back. The tailed beast turned back to see Yukari gently petting his back. She looked up with her soft blue eyes, and smiled. "It's ok I won't be mean."

"On second thought this might not be so bad." The fox jumped out of her arms, and onto the floor. Yukari quickly followed, as started to scratch him behind the ear. Naruto smiled at this, at least the girl was having fun. The blonde finally noticed that Esdeath was missing, he began to look around, but couldn't find her. "Um hey where's Esdeath?"

"She stepped out for a bit boss." A clone said, as he leaned against the wood. Naruto had completely forgotten he had made it to watch over Yukari during the night. Naruto didn't trust Esdeath one bit, when It came to Yukari. "Alright then. I need you to watch Yukari for a moment. While I have a discussion with the furball." He said pointing to the fox who was currently on his back with his tongue hanging out, as Yukari rubbed his stomach.

"No problem boss." The clone nodded as he went over to Yukari. "Let's go Kurama." Naruto said calling the Fox over to him. The 9-tails responded with a grumble, getting off his back. He liked being pet. Naruto walked into the room he placed Yukari in the night before, and reactivated the privacy seal he haf placed on the room last night so Yukari wouldn't be disturbed. Kurama quickly scurried in, right before Naruto shut the door. "So what's this about?" He asked leaping onto the ned.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" He said, as he leaned against the far wall staring at the fox.

"What do you mean?" The 9-tails asked, tilting his head.

"The old man. Why couldn't I save him?" Naruto clenched his fist in frustration. Why couldn't he save Yukari's grandfather?

"You, and I both know, that you were still recovering from the battle." Kurama said, laying his head down on the bed.

"But that doesn't explain why I couldn't even move Kurama!" Naruto yelled out in anger. He didn't want anyone else to die, especially if he could've done something.

"Hey kid calm down. Do you know how far you fell, and the damage you took from the battle. You literally fell from a height of five miles, I did everything I could to keep you alive. So how about you take a chill pill. Yes the old man died it is truly a shame, but at least you saved the little brat." Kurama explained to the boy.

"You're right Kurama." Naruto said, letting his head hang low.

"Here we go didn't I already…..what?" The Fox paused. Had Naruto actually admitted to it?

"Yes you're right. But that doesn't make me feel any better. I'm going to discuss this with Esdeath when she returns." Naruto said.

"Honestly Naruto I would've struck her down the first moment I knew she was with the army that killed the old man." The 9-tails growled, thinking about all the bodies piled up in the road. He reminded himself to discuss that with him later.

"I'm not gonna kill someone, not unless they try to harm Yukari, or me. Like those soldiers. Kurama we both know I would never just flat out kill someone." Naruto said, heading back for the door.

"What if they threatened to kill Yukari? What would you do then." This comment made Naruto stop dead in his tracks. What if they did? 'No I won't allow that' Naruto thought, shaking the very idea from his head.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." Naruto simply said, putting on a fake smile, and walking out to see Yukari, and the clone having a staring contest. "Hey what are you two doing?" Naruto asked walking up to the two.

"Having a staring contest!" Yukari shouted, as her eyes began to tingle.

"Boss I'm about to win. Don't ruin this!" The clone said, with a smirk. The original suddenly got a very sneaky idea. "Oh is that so?" Naruto said putting up a handsign to dismiss the clone. The copy saw this, and it's eyes widened in horror. "Boss?….no…..no…NO!" It shouted, just as Naruto dispelled the clone.

"Ha I win!" Yukari shouted out, jumping up and down. Naruto, and Kurama simply smiled at the little girl.

"Good job Yukari!" Naruto shouted, giving the girl a high five. Then her eyes immediately locked onto Kurama, and she ran up to him. "Kurama can we play some more!" Yukari said, eyes full of excitement.

"Sure kid." Kurama said, as he layed on the floor, and she rubbed his back. The front door to the cabin slowly opened, and Naruto was put on alert. Esdeath slowly walked through the door. "Oh you're back." Naruto lowered his guard slightly. Esdeath smiled, and walked over to the couch, and sat next to Naruto.

"We should be ready to leave soon." Esdeath said with a smirk, making Naruto shift uneasily in his seat.

"Alright. I'll make sure Yukari's ready." Naruto said turning to look over, as the little girl played with the fox.

"Good. Now I must go make the final preperations for the journey." Esdeath said, as she began to get off the couch, Naruto suddenly reached out, and grabbed her hand. Esdeath looked back, surprised, as he grasped her hand looking up at her.

"Actually Esdeath I was wondering if I could talk with you for a moment in private." Naruto said looking directly up to her icy eyes. Esdeath was a bit shocked, what could he possible want to talk about?  
"Alright then lead the way." She said regaining her composure. Naruto quickly led her into the, that he just talked to Kurama in. He reactivated the privacy seal, and turned around crossing his arms. "So what's this about?" Esdeath asked feeling a bit uneasy by the way Naruto was acting.

"I didn't want to talk about it while Yukari was in the room, but yesterday when I arrived in the village that you found me in I….I found a whole bunch of dead bodies." Naruto said, as he kept a clear image of all the bodies pilled up in the street. Esdeath's eyes widened, as she realized what Naruto was about to ask. "I also saw several pillars of ice sticking up through the town. I just need to know Esdeath were you the one responsible?" Naruto asked turning around with his face full of seriousness. Esdeath knew that she couldn't lie to him, it would only end in a negative end for her. "No Naruto I wasn't the one responsible, but I did play a part." Esdeath said, looking away. She regretted telling the blonde that.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto shouted out.

"Please Naruto it's not what you think." Esdeath said trying to defend herself. She wanted to avoid contact with him at all costs.

"Then please do explain." Naruto said crossing his arms again, staring at her.

"Ultra class danger beasts were attacking the town, these people did nothing wrong to upset the capital. So we wouldn't have assaulted, or harmed those people anyway. My army stepped in, and tried to stop them, but they tore through us. All the people that had survived were either gravely injured, or had no where to go. So we had to put them out of their misery." Esdeath revealed to the blonde. This enraged Naruto. 'Why would she do this!' He thought to himself.

"So what? You just killed them, because they couldn't defend themselves, or had anywhere else to do!?" Naruto barked back at her.

"The weak die, and the strong survive Naruto." Esdeath repeated her fathers quote. This enraged the blonde even more. "And I told you that, that's a load of crap! You could've saved those people Esdeath!" Naruto yelled, causing his chakra to slowly boil. Kurama was immediately put on alert in the next room.

"It doesn't matter now Naruto they're already dead." Esdeath said, walking towards the one lone window in the room.

"By your hand!" Naruto shouted, as he walked towards the door.

"Naruto you need to understand." She said turning around, and grabbing hold of his hand. "No!" Naruto shouted jerking his hand away. "Stay away from Yukari! Once we get close enough to the capital, Yukari, and I are splitting away from your group. After that stay out of our way Esdeath. Because if you even try to lay a finger on her I will make YOU, and this capital regret it!" Naruto yelled out, voice full of anger. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Esdeath alone. "Naruto." She whispered to herself, looking at the floor, hair covering her eyes.

"You ok kid?" Kurama asked, as Naruto exited the side room.

"I'm fine." Naruto said looking down at the ground. He clenched his fists, why did she have to be like that. To Naruto, all life was important, no matter who, or what you are. "Dammit!" Naruto shouted out, as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Naruto?" Yukari asked walking up to him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, she was clearly worried about the blondes. Naruto instantly snapped out of his emotional state as soon as he saw Yukari. He put on a faint smile, and rubbed the little girls head.

"I'm alright. Sorry. We're about to leave. Are you ready?" Naruto asked with a smile. But you could clearly tell the blonde was still a little bit anger.

"Uh-huh." Yukari said nodding her head. Even for being as young as she was, she could tell that Naruto was faking his smile. This worried the little girl.

"Great let's get going then." Naruto said, as Yukari took his hand, and Kurama jumped on his shoulder. The group began to walk out of the door, as Esdeath exited the room she had her argument with Naruto in. The Sage stopped, and looked directly at her. "We'll meet you outside." He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. She nodded her head, as he walked out of the door with Yukari, and Kurama.

"We should probably move to the front gates." Naruto said, as they began walking down the lone path through the trees towards the armies camp. Yukari look unsure for a moment while walking, she began to drag her feet. Naruto quickly noticed this and stopped. "You ok?" Yukari quickly shook her head in response. "Please Naruto don't leave me when we get to the capital!" She cried out, tears streaming down her eyes. A sad smile appeared cross the blondes face. He knew exactly what she was going through.

Naruto slowly kneeled down next to the girl, and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Yukari I will never do such a thing. I promised your grandpa. I promised you. I will always be there." He smiled at her, Yukari broke into tears, and cried into the blondes chest. The two stood there for a minute as Yukari let out all of her bent up stress.

As the girl became silent Naruto looked down at her. "Feeling better?" He asked keeping the same on his face.

"Yeah." Yukari said, slightly grinning. Naruto once again took her by the hand, and began walking down the road.

"So Yukari?" Naruto asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at the shinobi with curiosity in her eyes. "When we get to the capital, would you like to go anywhere?" Naruto asked, putting on a thinking pose.

"Ummmmm...wait I know! I want to go to a candy shop!" Yukari exclaimed. In her entire she had been able to try candy. She remembered faint memories of her grandfather saying that is was bad for her. She of course didn't believe this it at all. "Then it's settled will go to a candy store." Naruto said with a smirk looking down at the girl.

"I could go for some chocolate as well." Kurama said from Naruto's shoulder. "Doesn't chocolate kill foxes?" Naruto asked looking over to the fox. Kurama pawed the blonde smack dab in the face. "I'm a goddam tailed beast, to think I would be defeated by something like that is just sad." Kurama said, as he jumped off Naruto's shoulder, and onto the ground. Kurama began stomping off, or whatever you would call stomping for a fox.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Naruto said quietly mocking the fox. This caused Yukari to lightly giggle.

"I will still eat you!" Kurama yelled sprinting back, and trying to jump onto Naruto. Naruto just began to laugh at the foxes antics. As Kurama, tried to jump onto Naruto, both of their eyes suddenly narrowed, as they turned looking down the dirt road. Three figures could be seen approaching them. The figure was of regular height, and clearly a make, while the one to his left was of much smaller height. Naruto couldn't tell if they were male, or female. Then the last figure was of tall stature, even taller then Naruto.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The largest one asked looking down at Naruto, as he appoached with the other two. The blonde could now analyze all three of their appearances now. The largest one in front of him had long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes which freaked out Naruto a bit. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as the two others beside him. The man beside him had grey hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. The last person confused Naruto greatly, he could tell that they were a boy, bur he looked so feminine. He had blond hair and golden eyes. A headdress similar to the tall one, and a freaking tail!

"Can I help you?" Naruto finally asked, as he finished observing the group.

"We're just seeing what a strange man like you is doing coming from the Generals cabin." The smallest one said pointing to Naruto. He had a really annoying voice in Naruto's opinion.

"We're just getting ready to leave same as you." Naruto said as he moved Yukari closer to him protectively.

"Oh is that so?" The one with the long ponytail asked.

"Yes." Naruto said trying to defuse this situation. The one with the tail quickly walked over to Naruto, and spotted Yukari. "What a cute little girl." He said, as he kneeled down next to her. Yukari hid behind Naruto in fear. "Oh come on I won't hurt you." The man said trying to reach back, but was quickly pushed away by the defensive blonde. "Oww what the hell?!" He shouted out.

"Don't touch her." Naruto said, as he guarded Yukari instinctively. Kurama was already standing behind the group of three, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"I think you need to learn some respect." The largest one said, as he reached for his back. The man took out a very large axe, and smiled with glee. Naruto simply sighed, and looked towards his tailed beast. "Kurama watch her."

"No problem." The fox said quickly scurrying back over, and stood in front of Yukari defensively.

"I'm going to tell you this right now. Walk away." Naruto said staring the man dead in the eye.

"Hahahaha! Is this guy for real?" The large man asked looking back to his other companions.

"So be it, but I hope you know I gave you a way out." Naruto said beginning to gather Chakra in his left hand, and walked forward a bit to make sur Yukari wouldn't be within range.

"Bring it! I'll fucking kill you!" The man screamed with rage, as he took off racing towards Naruto. The shinobi simply stood there for a moment, and as the man was about to strike, Naruto disappeared within an instant. "Where did he go?" The man asked looking around while keeping his guard up.

"You're too slow." A voice said from behind him. The large man quickly spun around, just as Naruto pulled back for a punch. The blonde focus a small amount of Kurama's chakra into his arm. The arm suddenly started glowing a bright neon orange, as a small amount of Kurama's chakra cloak appeared on Naruto's arm. He slammed into the mans axe with so much force that the axe completely shattered from the punch. The man was sent flying back, and his comrades quickly ran over to him. "M-My Teigu!" He yelled, as he looked towards the blonde with rage.

"Stay away from her." Naruto said, as the small portion of the Kurama cloak disappeared on his arm. The man was about to get up to charge the blonde, but the other with the ponytail put his hand in front of him. "Leave this to me." He said, as he slipped on a ring, and started to move his fingers.

"ENOUGH!" A voice suddenly shouted out which made all three of the men stop in their tracks. Esdeath came walking down the road, and glided past Yukari, and Kurama. Past Naruto, and up to the now bowing men.

"Esdeath." The man with the pony tail said, as he lowered his head.

"All three of you will report to your positions, and when we return to the capital all of you will face punishment!" Esdeath spit out, as she quickly turned her head, and walked back to Naruto.

"Yes." The man said, as he, and the others got up. They all walked off towards the camp in defeat. Little did they know Yukari was sticking her tongue out at them as they went away.

"I'm surprised you were able to break a Teigu." Esdeath said, walking up to Naruto.

"They don't seem that tough." The blonde said, brushing it off like it was nothing. "Thanks for that." Naruto said in a low voice. Esdeath simply nodded her head. She was about to say something, but heard footsteps approaching them. "General!" A lone soldier yelled out, as he ran up to her.

"What is it?" Esdeath asked.

"We're ready to move out." The man said, trying to regain his breath.

"Understood. Tell the men it's time to move." Esdeath said, ushering the man away.

"Yes General." He said sprinting off back towards tge camp. "Well we should get going." Esdeath said, beginning to walk in the direction of the camp.

"Alright. You ready Yukari?" Naruto asked, looking down at her. She looked up, and nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yes."

"Let's go then." Naruto said with an equally bright smile, as they began to move down the path towards the camp. Kurama walked with them, as he continued to make threats about wanting to eat chocolate, or he would eat Naruto.

* * *

Two days later

Esdeath army had made amazing time, as they made their way back too the Imperial city. They were current thirty miles out from the Capital. The army had been marching for four straight hours along a dirt road that to one side had a small forest that lead up to very large snowy mountains. On their other side was a very deep gorge that was certain to be filled with different types of danger beasts.

"We're closing in on the capital!" A lead soldier shouted from far ahead.

"Excellent." Esdeath wiped some sweat off her forehead, as she walked with Naruto next to a small covered wagon that held Yukari.

"Esdeath." The blonde next to her asked, as he looked to her with a blank expression.

"Yes?" She said looking up to him, as the army marched along. "Yukari, and I will be leaving soon. We do wish you good luck on your way back to the capital." Naruto said, with half a smile.

"Same to you Naruto. But I do wish to give you one last piece of advice Naruto. Please don't try to join Night Raid." Esdeath said, as she knew she couldn't stop the blonde from leaving.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked. He'd been told by the old man to join Night Raid, and the blonde had been considering it.

"Because you'll be better off with the Empire. Then those assassin's." Esdeath said simply. Now Esdeath wasn't an Idiot. She was extremely smart for her young age. She knew that if Naruto were to join Night Raid it would make them an unstoppable force. The Revolutionary Army would surely get a massive boosts of support if he sided with them.

But if he were to join the Imperial Army then they could immediately crush the rebels with his extremely power abilities.

"Why's that!? So I can help you kill more innocence people?!" Naruto bursted out, immediately enraged. He did not want to be apart of an Empire that would simply kill anyone that they deemed useless to them, or got in their way.

"Naruto I'm just giving you this advice." Esdeath said, as she put her hand up trying to calm the blonde.

"I'm not saying I'll join Night Raid but if they contact me then I'll consider their offer." Naruto said, as he calmed down. Yukari was too busy playing with a sleeping Kurama to pay to much attention to the two's argument. "So be it then. I wish you good luck." Esdeath said, as she began to walk forward. Naruto was about to say the same to her but was immediately interrupted by a large explosion from the back of the convoy. "What the hell!?" Esdeath shouted, as a wagon came flying over her head, and was sent sailing over the cliffside, but not before one imperial soldiers flew out of it, and landed in front of them.

"Soldier report?" Esdeath asked, immediately running up to man. Naruto immediately stood in front of Yukari's wagon protectively.

"T-Tyrants General. Two of them…..attacking the back of the group." The soldier manage to get out before, blood filled his mouth, and he died.

"We'll be slaughtered." Another soldier said, as he overhead the mans comment. Everyone in Esdeath's army knew the risks of Ultra Class Danger Beasts. Just because their leader knew how to deal with them, didn't mean they knew.

"I'll handle this." Esdeath said, as she began to turn away towards the back of her army.

"General those are Ultra class danger beast. Let alone Tyrant!" A women shouted back at her. Esdeath was in the women's face in a split second. "Enough! I can handle simple danger beasts!" She shouted, as she sprinted towards the back of the group.

"General wait!" The women shouted out trying to get her to stop. But it was no use. Naruto knew that these Danger Beasts sounded like trouble, if people were this worried. He had to do something. "Yukari." Naruto said turning to her with a smile. "Yes?" She asked. She knew that her blonde protector was about to do something stupid.

"Hold out your hand for a moment." Naruto asked.

"Um ok." Yukari did as Naruto commanded, and a split second later a glowing Uzumaki seal appeared on her hand. "W-What did you do?" She stuttered looking at the glowing gold symbol.

"With this mark I can instantly transport back to you wherever. I've been working on it for the past two days." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "What's it called?" She asked looking at the seal with more interest. Naruto quickly made three clones before he responded to her. "I'll tell you later. For now I need you to go with my clones." He said pointing to the other Naruto's.

"Ok Naruto." She said unsure for a moment, but then a smile filled her face.

"Don't worry I'll be back in no time." He said patting her head. "Take care of her." Naruto said looking over to one of the clones.

"You got it boss." He said giving him a thumbs up, and grabbing Yukari, as they sprinted off into the forest

The real Naruto took off sprinting through the convoy, passing Imperial soldiers, as they tried to get the chaos under control. Naruto continued to sprint through the convoy, until his sprint slowed into a jog, as he started to reach the back of the convoy. His eyes widened in horror. Fires raging around overturned wagons. Horses, and people alike burning alive. The blonde quickly shook his head, trying to ignore everything around him. He knew that if he took out the threat, then alot more people wouldn't end up like them.

"Judging by the level of carnage. The beasts are quite large." Kurama said suddenly appearing on his shoulder.

"Then it's good that we have someone who can beat the crap out of them." Naruto said with determination, as he smacked both of his fist together. Kurama laughed at this. "Hehe. I knew we'd have some fun today kid." The blonde would never change. Suddenly a massive piece of ice flew out of the sky over a treeline in front of them. It landed with a massive impact that shook the ground. "I'm guessing over there." Kurama said with a smirk, as Naruto took off sprinting with him.

Esdeath was barely holding her own against the two massive Tyrants. They were quite large, and could turn invisible. Not to mention their enhanced intelligence. These thing's even gave her a run for her money.

"Dammit." She said, as she quickly dodged another swipe from the invisible Tyrants claws. But she miss calculated the reach of the it's claws, and she was knocked flying across the small clearing she was in. Little did the general know that the other Tyrant was waiting patiently on the other side of the field. Esdeath was too preoccupied with Tyrant near her to notice it until the last second. She could barely move her body so that the blow wouldn't kill her immediately. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain, as the lower left side of her body was impaled by one of the Tyrants razor sharp claws. She looked down to see the massive claw come into view, as the Tyrant came out of invisibility. The claw went straight through, and took park of her insides with it. Luckily for her it didn't get her heart.

She looked up at the Tyrant defiantly, as it smiled down at her with it's large teeth. Esdeath was about to prepare one final ice attack before she felt a suddenly large killing presence reach her. It caused both of the Tyrants too look over in the direction of the convoy.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto screamed out, as he crashed through the trees, and smashed his fist into the Tyrants jaw that was holding Esdeath. The Danger beast instantly flung Esdeath off of it's hand. The General hit the ground hard, and rolled to the edge of the clearing.

"Man you guys sure look ugly." Naruto said walking forward up to the two Tyrants. If you looked closely you could see the orange pigment above his eyes. He was in Sage Mode.

"Naruto get out of here! You may be powerful but these things are extremely large, and intelligent!" Esdeath shouted out, as she gripped her side trying not to bleed out.

"Ha! Give me a break! I thought you were the empires strongest? Your Empire must be pretty weak then?" He asked grinting his teeth "I'll show you exactly what I can do! KURAMA!" He screamed, as a large roar was suddenly heard, and the area was bathed in a bright orange light.

"Kurama?" Esdeath asked, shielding her eyes from thr powerful light. A split second later the light faded, and Esdeath opened her eyes. What she saw next truly amazed her. A massive orange, and luminescent fox stood tall in the clearing. It stood defiantly overhead of the Tyrants. The Fox had thick black lines running across his body, and nine large tails. The Tyrants started to back away from the tailed beast.

"What's wrong? Never seen a nine tailed fox?" The Kyuubi smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth off to the two Ultra Class Beasts. "Let's make this quick!" Naruto shouted out, as he sprinted away from Kurama towards the injured General.

"With pleasure." Kurama chuckled, as he charged head first towards the smaller enemies. Naruto on the other hand was slowly healing Esdeath from her dire wound. Her body parts began finishing regenerating, as the wound closed up, and Naruto took his hands away from her. "Consider us even now." He said wiping a small amount of sweat off of his forehead.

"Thank you." Esdeath said, as she slowly stood up, and felt a massive Shockwave go through her body. She turned to see the fox tearing apart the Tyrants, she was amazed that this fox could be this powerful, but then remembered who it's container was.

"Kurama you almost done!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"This is too much fun!" Kurama laughed, as he bit down on one of the Tyrants necks, ripping off a very large piece of meat. The Beast screamed in pain, before it fell over on its side, as it began to bleed out. No matter how adaptable these beasts were they were no match for Kurama. As the Fox held the piece of flesh in his mouth the second Tyrant punched Kurama on the side of his jaw forcing the fox to swallow the piece of meat. "THIS TASTE FUCKING DISGUSTING!" He spat out, as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. The 9-tails turned back towards the last Tyrant, the Tyrant tried to put up it's arms in defense, but was much to slow for the fox. Kurama got through his guard, and put one hand on the snout of the Tyrant. While he put his other hand on it's lower jaw. Kurama then began to pull apart the danger beast jaws. A second later he heard a sickening snap, as he ripped it's lower jaw off of head. Kurama then took the lower jaw, and smashed it down the throat of the Tyrant.

A second later the Tyrant fell over dead next to the other Tyrant, that had long since died. "Disgusting creatures." The Kyuubi said, as he quickly began walking over to Naruto, and reverted back to his much smaller size.

"Could you have been a little less bloody Kurama?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"I needed to relieve some stress." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So this is the power of the Tailed Beasts." Esdeath said, as she looked down at Kurama. "That's right Girly." The Kyuubi said with a wide grin thay made the blonde lightly chuckle. But a second later a fresh sit of memories flushed back into his mind. Ones that were met with a swift, and an incredible clumsy end. It could only mean one thing.….one of his clones had been dispelled.

"Shit." Naruto said out loud. This caught the attention of both Kurama, and Esdeath. "What?" The General asked tilting her head in confusion.

"No time to explain got to go! I'll see you Esdeath!" Naruto said beginning to form a few hand signs.

"Naruto wait!" Esdeath said, trying to reach for the blonde, but was to late, as he disappeared along with Kurama.

* * *

"See what you did!" One of the blondes clones shouted out deep in the forest.

"But we had to save the girl!" The other clone shouted back to its other counterpart. "Yeah but now look! One of us died! So the boss is going to come in all guns a blazing!" The first clone yelled out.

"No he won't, besides he'll understand why one of us died in this situation." The second said, waving his hand in a non-caring matter.

"Yeah, but it has to be one of the worst, and stupidest ways for any of us to die." The first said, as he put his palm up to his face, and shook his head.

"Yeah, Yeah. How's Yukari?" The other asked, looking back at the young girl on the first clones back.

"I'm fine." Yukari said in response, as she looked incredibly bored on the clones back.

"What about the girl?" The first asked, pointing back to the passed out older girl on the other clones back. The girl he was referring too had long flowing blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing something similar to what looked like a cowgirl outfit.

"She's fine. She's still breathing." The clone said, as he adjusted her on his back.

"There's no sign of the other one so that's good." The first said, as he peered off into the distance.

"Yeah. She gave me the creeps." The second clone said, as a shiver went down his spin, as he remembered the strange girl.

"Hey but those snacks looked good." The first said with a smirk, Yukari nodded her head in agreement.

"She yelled at you when you tried to take one!" The second shouted back at the first.

"Yeah well…." The clone wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a bright light soon appeared behind him.

"I'M HERE!" The original shouted, as he stood defensively in front of the clone holding Yukari.

"Relax boss there is no danger. Little Yukari's fine." The first clone said, as started rubbing the little girls head.

"But? Why did one of you get dispelled?" Naruto said, as he lowered his guard, and looked around for any source of trouble.

"Ok so there was some danger." The second clone said shrugging his shoulders.

"Explain." Naruto said crossing his arms. As the two clones argued for another second, Naruto looked around, and notice Kurama was no longer with him. Suddenly he heard a grumble in the back of his mind. The fox had gone back into the seal.

"Here I'll explain it! Well you see we ran into this crazy girl with a sword, and she was battling this girl." The second clone said pointing back to the unconscious cowgirl on his back.

"And who exactly is this girl?" Naruto asked, walking up to the clone, and staring at the girl.

"We have no idea. But the girl with the sword was about to kill her. So naturally we stepped in." The first said boasting. Yukari bonked the top of his head in response. While the first clone rubbed his head, the original kept staring at the girl.

"It was a pretty short battle. She summoned some people, but they weren't that strong. We made quick work of them." The second explained to him.

"Then where is she now?" Naruto asked, as kept taking in all the girls features.

"She ran away." The first said shrugging his shoulders, and putting on a smirk.

"So what're we going to do with her boss?" The second asked him pointing back to the girl.

"I guess we'll have to take her with us." Naruto said as he took Yukari off of the first clones back, and put her on his. "Yeah. Maybe once she wakes up we can find where she belongs." The first said.

"Yeah come on we need to get going!" The second shouted out as he ran off into the woods. The first clone chased after him. Naruto just sighed, and started running as well.

"You guys are such a pain. Now I understand why Sakura found me so annoying." Naruto said running next to the two clones.

"Aw come on boss." The second said putting on a cheeky smile.

"Nevermind come on let's get moving." Naruto said picking up speed, and moving deeper through the woods.

"Understood." Both clones said in unison.

-Time Skip – Few Hours Later-

"Boss there's a road ahead." The first clone said, as he landed on a branch beside Naruto.

"Any movement?" Naruto asked, trying to remain as quiet as possible, because Yukari had fallen asleep on his back.

"Yes. Looks like a group of merchants, and one person following behind them at about a hundred feet." The clone said, as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. The second clone was sitting on a tree farther behind them, still carrying the unconscious girl. Naruto peered over to the road, and could see a small wagon rolling down the road. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, and everyone was put on alert. "An earthquake?" The clone beside him asked.

"No I don't think…." Naruto was interrupted by a large crash on the road. He looked over to see a weird looking creature on the road staring down at the wagon.

"EARTH DRAGON!" The men on the wagon shouted, as they jumped off of it right before the beast smashed it to pieces. Both men began to run away, their faces filled with fear.

"Dammit! We have to help them. You stay here with Yukari." Naruto said, handing Yukari over to first clone.

"Understood boss." The clone said, as he took Yukari, and leaned back against the tree.

"You put the girl down, and we'll go help them." The other clone nodded, and put the girl down next to the clone holding Yukari. The two started to sprint out into the road, and quickly neared the Earth Dragon.

"Let's end this with one hit!" Naruto shouted out, as he started to focus chakra in his right hand.

"Yeah!" The clone said, adding his chakra too the glowing yellow orb. The two picked up speed, and rushed towards the Earth Dragon. "Raseng-" Naruto immediately stopped when the danger beasts dropped dead on the ground infront of them.

"What the hell?" His clone asked looking around.

A boy soon landed infront of the dead Earth Dragon. Naruto quickly took in all his features. The boy was about the same age as him, he had green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick. The boy wore a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots.

"That was amazing boy!" Shouted a voice. The two men who were running in fear from the beast had come back. Naruto dispelled his clone, and simply stood behind the boy, waiting for a moment to speak.

"You were actually able to defeat an Earth Dragon singlehandedly!" One of them said, shaking the boys hand.

"Well obviously for someone like me that was a piece of cake!" The boy shouted. Clearly boasting about the kill.

"What's your name?" The other one asked with a smile.

"I'm Tatsumi! And you better remember the name! I'm gonna make it big in the Capital!" The boy shouted out pointing to him. The two men's expression immediately changed from relief to worry. "So you want to become successful in the capital too?" The other one asked Tatsumi.

"Yeah. It's every country boys dream to make it big there." Tatsumi said with a bright smile. The two men just looked away with a worried expression. "What's up?" Tatsumi asked clearly noticing their worried faces.

"The Capital's not some fantasy land where you'll find all of your wildest dream, and be served food on a silver plater. There are worst monsters then danger beasts there." The first one explained to him.

"Are you saying there's something worse then danger beasts out there!?" Tatsumi shouted out with a worried expression.

"Yeah…..people. Their hearts are filled with darkness, and hatred. It's filled with guys like that." The second one said looking away.

"Then I guess the capital needs me!" A loud voice shouted out from behind Tatsumi. He turned around to see a boy with spiky blonde hair, and a ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked, looking at the boy. His face had three whisker like marks on each side. Tatsumi was extremely confused.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You're going to the Capital too?" The blonde asked staring down at Tatsumi, with a kind smile.

"Yeah?" Tatsumi asked, backing away awkwardly from the blonde

"Want to travel together?" Naruto asked suddenly. Tatsumi face filled with shock. But little did he know Naruto had a master plan. He needed someone to carry the cowgirl. Sure he could use his clone, but that was such a bore. But there was also another reason. Naruto for some reason saw a bit of himself in Tatsumi.

"Um sure." Tatsumi said, not even thinking if over.

"Great let's go!" Naruto said, turning around, and began to run back into the woods to get the others. Tatsumi was about to follow but was quickly stop by one of the men from wagon. "What is it?" Tatsumi asked, looking back.

"Take this." The man said, handing Tatsumi a large bag of coins.

"For what?" Tatsumi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"For saving us. You earned it." The man smiled. The other man behind him nodded in agreement.

"Wow thanks! Now with this I'm sure to find a decent place to stay tonight, and then I can send the rest of this back to my village." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he turned around to see Naruto standing with what looked like a copy of himself. This caused Tatsumi's eyes to widen in shock. The copy had a women on his back that looked like a cowboy. On Naruto's back there was a small girl staring over at Tatsumi with big blue eyes.

"Um Naruto right?" Tatsumi asked looking over to him.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked. The little girl on his back put her chin on the top of Naruto's head, and stared down at Tatsumi.

"Who's that" He asked pointing at Naruto's copy. The clone started to grin.

"Oh yeah that's my clone!" Naruto said pointing over to him. This caused Tatsumi's eyes to nearly pop out of his head. "Clone?!" He shouted out. 'This guy can make copies of himself!?' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"It's a long story. I can explain it too you on the way." Naruto said, waving the thought away.

"But could you carry that girl?" The clone asked looking over at Tatsumi.

"What? Why me!?" Tatsumi shouted out.

"Because my clone needs a break." Naruto said with a smirk. But both Naruto, and his clone knew they could go on for another twenty days without needing to rest.

"Fine fine. Give her here." Tatsumi said, as he bent down. The clone who was now currently holding the unconscious girl bridal placed her on Tatsumi's back. Tatsumi had no trouble holding the women.

"Thanks. You're dismissed now." Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright. See yeah boss." The clone said quickly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tatsumi eyes just widened in shock even more, but then he felt someone watching him. He turned to see Yukari staring directly at him, but when she noticed he saw her, she quickly turned away. "Um Naruto who's that?" Tatsumi asked pointing up to Yukari.

"Oh her? This is Yukari." Naruto said patting the little girls head.

"H-Hello." She stuttered out, without looking over at Tatsumi. "She's a bit shy." Naruto whispered out, causing her to bury her face even more in Naruto's hair.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Tatsumi said with a bright smile, that almost rivaled Naruto's. Yukari didn't look up from Naruto's head. "Come on we only have a short walk to the capital." The blonde said, motioning for Tatsumi to begin walking forward.

"Right!" Tatsumi said, as he adjusted the girl's position on his back, and began to walk down the road. "Say Tatsumi why are you going to the capital?" Naruto asked as they walked down the road.

"Well…." Tatsumi began.

* * *

Done with chapter two!

Yeah! This will most likely be updated monthly, as I have two other Naruto crossovers that I need to update.

Also there may have been some out of character moments for Esdeath in this chapter. I do apologize that, but she's honestly a bit scared of Naruto, and his power.

Anyways I'm pretty sure all of you have already figured out who the girl with the whole cowgirl get up is. If not then you'll figure it out next chapter when she wakes up.

Some of you also might ask why there's more then one Tyrant Ultra class well that's because their a species so I thought it'd be fitting if there we more.

Anyway time for the Author question!: I'm looking for a new category of Danger Beast, because as you can tell Naruto can mop the floor with the Ultra Class. So I need a new class. Fill free to put your suggestions in the reviews. Also some new danger beasts for that class would greatly be appreciated. So come up with some awesome new danger beasts for me!


	3. Fate's Meet

Back for chapter 3!

People have sent me different things, mainly about plot holes, and I know they may seem like an issue. But I will fix them when I update chapter one later on. But also some of them were intentional, and will be explained or addressed in later chapters. So please bear with me :)

Also Naruto's personality will change over time, as he spends more time with Night Raid, and in the Akame Ga Kiru world. But it would change that much he'll just mature a bit more, and be more serious in different situations.

As for the romance. I've gotten tons of reviews, and PM's of who I should put our favorite blonde with. So without further ado I will announce that Akame is the winner. Also there will be just a bit of Esdeath in here too. Some of you may cry from this, and some will be happy. I just hope you enjoy this wonderful story as much as I like writing it.

So without further ado. On with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Akame ga kill

* * *

"Akame…..Akame…..AKAME WAKE UP!" A loud voice suddenly called out to the girl. She was quickly roused from her sleep. She instantly shot up her head, and began to look around. "W-What? What's going on?" She asked looking confused. The girl known as Akame looked in the direction of the voice calling to her. She saw one of her teammates kneeling over her, with a face full of worry. "Thank god. you're ok." Leone said, as she reached out to give the girl a hug. As she hugged Akame, Akame finally got the chance to take in all her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw where they now stood.

A battered, and destroyed building in what looked like a market place. She looked out to see bodies everywhere in the street. Above the roof of buildings she could see bullets, as well as arrows shoot through the sky. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard Leone start to cough very violently, and then a second later she went limp. "L-Leone?" Akame stuttered out. The sound of Akame's voice shot the women back to life "It's fine I'll be ok. We just need to get you out of here." Leone said with a weak smile, that's when Akame noticed the blood. On the side of Leone's mouth a steady stream of blood poured out, then Leone noticed more blood covering her stomach. A rather large wound had been made across her chest. "What're you talking about? I can fight too." Akame said trying to get up, but she felt heavier then before. Like she had somehow put on more weight. A quick set of footsteps were suddenly heard sprinting towards their location. Leone was suddenly put on guard, as well as Akame.

"Akame! What're you doing here!?" Najenda called out, as she approached to two. Leone let out a sigh of relief, and Akame dropped her guard. "I told you, and Bulat to get Akame out of here! She can't fight in her condition!" Najenda said, pointing to Leone, as she walked up next to them.

"Bulat's dead, and I won't last that long either." Leone revealed, as she tried to hide her wound. Face filled with a bit of saddens.

"What the hell do you mean!" Najenda shouted out in anger, and shock.

"Esdeath got the better of me. Lionelle's destroyed. I'm done." Leone said, moving her hand away from the wound, as blood continued to flow out.

"Dammit." Najenda said, looking at the wound. "What about Bulat?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Couldn't say. I just saw something hit him, and a second later he was gone." Leone said, as she looked down at the ground, her hair covered her eyes. You could see the faintest tear roll down her cheek.

"Where is everyone else?" Najenda asked keeping her composure, as the sound of gunfire, and explosions reached their ears. "We'll worry about that later, help me with Akame." Leone said, as she began to help Akame up, while struggling with her own wound as well.

"I can walk, I'm fine honestly." Akame said, trying to brush Leone off. But suddenly Najenda grabbed her right arm, and put it over her neck, as they began to walk out of the destroyed building, and onto the decimated street.

"You shouldn't be here. Think of the baby." Najenda said, looking ahead. Suddenly a billion questions, and shock started to fill her head. The jet black haired assassin could only ask one thing though. "Baby?"

"Yeah remember? Your child? The one you, and the knucklehead are going to have. The one from the prophecy. Are you sure you didn't get hit in the head?" Leone asked, looking over at her with worry.

"Knucklehead?" Akame asked, looking even more confused, as the gun fire near them suddenly increased ten-fold.

"Yeah-" Leone wasn't able to finish her sentence, as a large explosion blew up a building near them. Sending debris in every direction "Shit! Stay down!" Najenda shouted out, as the group ducked behind an over turned cart. Najenda covered Akame protectively with her prosthetic arm.

"What's going on! Haven't we already taken the city!?" Leone shouted out, as she leaned on the cart, trying to stop the bleeding from her stomach.

"The Revolutionary army was about to take the capital. Then this thing shows up." Najenda said, as she pointed to the sky. Akame followed her finger to see a small flying object moving through the sky at high speed. It seemed to dive down, create a large explosion, and then flying back up all in an instant. Akame felt a large killing intent from it. Whatever it was, it was not friendly.

"What is it?" Akame asked looking at it with curiosity, and caution.

"I have no idea. It just showed up, and began killing everyone. Imperial soldier's, Rebellion soldiers, even Civilians." Najenda said staring at the flying object with anger, and hate.

"Where's Naruto when you need him?" Leone asked with a laugh, as she began to cough up more blood. Najenda quickly moved over to her, and handed her a cloth. She wiped the blood off. You could tell the assassin didn't have much time. She was getting paler, and paler by the second.

"Naruto?" Akame blurted out. She had never heard of that name in her life. Najenda, and Leone looked over at her with even more confusion then earlier.  
"Akame again are you sure you're ok?" Leone asked, with worry in her voice. "Yeah you seem like you've lost your memory." Najenda said, looking down at her, as she quickly examined her.

"I don't know." Akame said shaking her head. The Tegiu user had no idea what was happening. Leone just shook her head, and began to walk forward down the street. She looked back with a smile. "We'll just have to check when we get-" she was never able to finish her sentence, as a large explosion filled the area. She tried to dodged, but was far to injured to get away in time. She was incinerated on contact. "Leone NO!" Akame screamed out, as her face filled with utter shock, terror, and rage she just watched one of her closest friends die right infront of her eyes.

"I finally found you." A feminine voice said from above. Najenda, and Akame both looked up too a bright white light looking down at them. Najenda eyes widened in shock. "AKAME MOVE!" Najenda screamed, as she went to push Akame out of the way. She was sent staggering back a few feet, just in time before a bolt of white light shot down next to Najenda. The area soon exploded into a fireball, luckily with her quick reflexes Akame was able to take cover behind a wall in the building. After the explosion died down Akame heard nothing but insane laughter, signaling that the person responsible for killing Leone, and quite possibly Najenda was still around. "A-Akame." A weak voice suddenly spoke next to her. She quickly realized this voice was none other then her boss. "Najenda?" Akame whispered looking around, her eyes finally landed on a heavily burnt body that was missing it's legs. "No." Akame said with fright, as she moved down next to the barely breathing Najenda.

"A-Akame you need to g-et out of here now. Find Naruto….he's the only one who can stop this….. and protect you." Najenda said, as life started to fade from her eyes.

Akame had no idea who this Naruto person was, but from the sound of Najenda, and Leone. She was pretty close to him. So she swallowed all her fear, and regain her composure letting her training with these types of situations kick in. She put on a blank expression, and looked down at Najenda. "Understood." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Now go! I'll distract it!" Najenda sceamed out, as Akame flew threw a small hole in the wall, and down an allyway into the next street over. She hid behind a building, before a very large explosion filled her ears. Signaling that the building she was just in had been destroyed, along with the leader of Night Raid. She wanted to go back, and tear that thing apart for killing her comrades, but she knew she would be no match. So instead she let out a sigh trying to get her bearings before she felt a massive amount of killing intent directly behind her. "Leaving so soon?" A voice whispered. Akame immediately swung around to punch whoever it was, but her fist was instantly caught by a pure white hand that reached out of a bright white light that nearly blinded Akame. Another hand came out, and grabbed the girl by the neck forcing her into the air. "Now it's time for you to die. You, and that blonde boy have been messing with my plans for too long. But before I kill you, I'll take that precious child from you." The feminine voice said in a sadistic tone, as the hand that blocked her punch reached down, and neared her stomach. Akame didn't know how to act so she just let her instincts kick in. Her face filled with rage, and she acted like an animal trying to protect it's young from harm. The White light simply laughed, as it moved it's hand closer to her stomach. It was ready to take her supposed baby. Akame didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a bright glowing orange fist connected with the bright light, and it was sent back into a building. Akame was just about to fall to the ground, but someone caught her.

"Dammit….who?!" The bright light shouted out from the building. Akame looked up, and her eyes filled with shock. A boy around her age, that appeared to be glowing an orange, yellow held her. From what she could see he had spiky hair, with two ornage horns coming out of his upper forehead. He had bright orange eyes, and what appeared to be a glowing coat, with a blacklike under suit. Two black staffs floated around him, as well as nine different orbs behind his back. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted out with rage, suddenly the boys coat extended, and wrapped around Akame protectively.

"So finally we! The Gods of this world meet face to face!" The bright light shouted walking out of the building, virtually unharmed.

"I am no God." The boy said, as Akame was brought close to him by the cloak. She could fill the warmth radiating from his body.

"Oh but you are. To these people you are at least. But tell me then? If you are no God, then what are you?" The light asked, approaching the boy, and Akame.

"I am simply a person, that will protect the one I love no matter what." He said, looking down at her with a heart warming smile. Akame knew instantly that the boy meant her. She couldn't help but blush, never before had someone said something like that about her.

"Even if that means your death?" The light snickered.

"Hehe. I'm not allowed to die." The boy said looking up with a confident smirk.

"Oh? And why's that?" The light asked, clearly interested in an answer.

"Because I made a promise to someone I love!" The boy suddenly shouted out, shocking Akame. "I gave her my word that I would not die! That I would not make her feel anymore sorrow in her life! That I would always been there for her! And I never go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way!" The boy shouted out with such confidence, that even that light seemed to back away for a moment. But then it quickly approached the boy, and started to laugh. "Fool!" It shouted out, rushing towards the two, forming what looked like a pure white rod in one of its hands.

Suddenly Akame was placed instantly on the side of the street, looking back at the man. He simply smiled at her, before he formed what looked like a golden ball of energy in his right hand. He turned towards the light with a smirk, and began to run. As the two neared, all the buildings, and junk in the area began to get blown away. Akame had trouble holding her ground.

The boys face filled with determination as he approached the white light. "THE EMPIRE ENDS TODAY!" The boy sceamed, as the orb, and the rod connected. Resulting in a massive explosion that blew Akame away. Everything went black for Akame a split second later.

* * *

The Black haired assassin's eyes flew open, as she realized that she was looking down, and the floor was approaching fast. "Huh?" Akame asked out loud, before she thumped to the ground, followed by Maniacal laughter. "Wake up!" A voice shouted out from the door to her room. Akame would've quickly put up her guard, but the owner of the voice was someone she had known for a couple years. She looked over to see Leone hunched over laughing to her hearts content. "Come on sleepy head it's not like you to sleep for this long." Leone said, trying to control herself.

"Leone?" Akame asked, looking surprised. She had thought that she had just witnessed Leone die not even a few minutes ago, but then reality kicked in, and she realized that it was a dream of some sorts.

"Yeah who else would it be? Now hurry up, and get dressed. We have an assignment tonight, and Mine made a whole bunch of meat for breakfast!" The moment she said that, Akame's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Leone laughed some more, and walked out of the room.

Akame looked around, trying to confirm it was a dream. Once she was sure everything was fine she began to get up, that's when she realized she was holding something tightly in her hands. She looked down to see that Murasame was tightly in her grip, and looked to be pulsating with a strange type of white energy. The pulsing soon stopped, and she continued to stare for a couple more seconds. Akame looked around some more, before she dismissed the sight for later, and began to get dressed. "So it was a dream? But it felt so real." She said puttin on her clothes, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "But who was that boy then?" She said, as she finished getting everything ready. The girl soon exited her room, and walked down stair. She walked into the kitchen to find all of her teammates there. Mine, and Sheele were in the kitchen preparing meals. While Bulat, Leone, and Lubbock were all sitting at the table eating various foods.

"Yo Akame." Lubbock said looking up, and seeing her standing in the doorway.

"Another assignment tonight. It seems they're coming in like wildfire now a days." Leone said, as she tossed a sheet aside, that informed them of their latest target in the Capital.

"More corruption these day's. It seems." Bulat said sipping some coffee.

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I saw a group of kids being sold off to some rich pervert right on the streets." Lubbock said leaning back in his chair, and staring out the window.

"In broad daylight?" Bulat asked, with a small amount of suprise in his eyes. Of course he knew how bad the capital was, but nevertheless it still shocked him how people could be so cruel.

"Yeah. I killed him later during the day, and rescued the kids." Lubbock added in.

"Damn this place is getting worse, and worse by the minute." Mine said walking onto the room with a large plate of meat. Sheele was not far behind her, as she was bringing more food in for the others. Akame's eyes were glued onto the plate of meat. When Mine put the food down she immediately sat down, and began to eat it quickly, but began to slow, when she recalled her very vivid dream.

"Yeah, but that's why we're here." Leone said getting up from her chair. She was about to head to the door when she noticed Akame had barely eaten anything. She was beginning to get worried.

"Something wrong Akame?" Leone asked leaning beside her. Causing the rest of Night Raid present in the room to turn towards her with worried faces.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing." Akame said face full of suprise when she realized that the dream was effecting her this much. Other people were beginning to notice.

"Really, because you haven't really touched any of your breakfast. This isn't like you." Leone said pointing to the mountain of food in front of her.

"Yeah. You also slept in today. Are you sure you're ok?" Bulat asked. Akame knew she couldn't hide it forever, so she swallowed her doubts, and decided to tell them. "Well. I'm not really sure, but I had this strange dream that's been bothering me." Akame said, face filling with worry. This put everyone on alert, because if Akame was worried about this, then it had to be serious.

"Tell us then." Mine said sitting down next to her. Bulat, Sheele, and Lubbock all nodded in agreement. Leone nodded her head as well. Akame took a deep breath, and began to explain the very vivid dream to the rest of her team.

-Time Skip - Five Minutes Later-

"That's certainly strange, and you said when you woke up you were gripping Murasame tightly?" Bulat asked putting on a thinking pose, as he thought the dream over. The others were thinking it over as well, although Leone was freaking out. She didn't want to die.

"Yeah. Do you think it might have something to do with it?" Akame asked.

"It could be. We still don't know everything about your Teigu. It could possibly have a dangerous side effect to it. Maybe very vivid dreams." Bulat said, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"I have an idea!" Lubbock shouted out suddenly. Everyone looked over at him raising an eyebrow.

"What is it Lubbock?" Mine said sighing. Majority of the time he never had good ideas.

"What if the Danger Beast that Murasame was made from had the ability to see into the future like in some of the Manga I read?" Lubbock asked. Mine, and Leone just put their hands up to their face shaking their heads. Leone turned towards Lubbock with an annoyed look. "Lubbock that has to be one of the-" She was interrupted by Bulat who raised his hand up to get everyone's attention.

"He could be right." Bulat said eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"Eh?!" Leone, and Mine shouted out in unison.

"There are Teigu's out there with the ability to see into the future. It's quite possible that Murasame was made from a Danger Beast with that type of power." Bulat said.

"This is all to confusing for me. I don't want to deal with this. Akame come talk to me when you finally start having interests in boy's." Leone said getting up from her chair, and beginning to walk towards the door that lead outside of their base.

"Where are you going?" Lubbock asked.

"Down to the Capital to collect information. What else?" Leone asked, looking confused.

"You mean you're going to trick some rich pervert out of his money, and get drunk." Lubbock said with a smirk.

"Meh. We'll see where the day takes us." Leone said shrugging.

"Just remember we have that mission tonight in the high class district. Sheele reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah. The family of Sadist I remember. I'll be there." Leone said walking out of the door. Lubbock went to take care of some chores around the base. Mine, and Sheele went to collect more food, and supplies in a nearby town. That left only Akame, and Bulat sitting in the dinning room. Bulat was busy sharpening his sword, and Akame was in deep thought. She was trying her hardest to remember the dream, but it was slowly fading from her mind. The only thing she could remember clearly was the boy. His spiky hair, glowing attire, and his whisker marks. "Naruto was his name wasn't it?" Akame muttered to herself. She remembered Najenda mentioning the name in the dream. Akame hadn't told the rest of Night Raid about the boy. She wanted to keep that to herself.

"Huh you say something Akame?" Bulat asking looking up from sharpening his sword.

"Oh. Nothing just thinking." Akame said, as she turned to stair out the window. The boy's image still fresh in her mind.

* * *

-Time Skip - Two hours later-

"Wowwwww so this is the Capital!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he marveled the massive skyline of the Imperial City. He still carried the unconscious girl on his back, and was getting uneasy stares from the people walking past him. Naruto walked up behind him, with the still sleeping Yukari, and stared up at the imperial palace with awe. "It certainly is big." Naruto said, looking around at some of the other buildings. But then he quickly noticed the looks of despair, and solemn on everyone's face passing them. He saw homeless children in the streets, and beggers on the corners. The sight didn't sit to well with him. Tatsumi was to busy marveling at the buildings, and lively colors to notice all of this.

"If I'm successful here I can buy my entire village out of debt! Where should we go first?" Tatsumi asked, with a face full of excitement. Little did the two know someone was observing them from the shadows quietly.

"How about we find a place to stay first-" Naruto was interrupted back a dust cloud, as Tatsumi sped by him. "Come on the barracks are this way!" Tatsumi shouted out with a smile full of glee.

"Tatsumi wait!" Naruto called out to him. The boy came to a speedy stop. "What?" He asked looking back confused. Naruto had know that Tatsumi had wanted to join the army so he could save his village. He had explained that all to him on the way here.

"We should find an inn first to put these two at. Don't you think?" Naruto said pointing to Yukari on his back, and the girl on Tatsumi's.

"Well yeah I suppose." Tatsumi said, fully thinking the situation through.

"We'll go to the barracks when we're done." Naruto said, walking in the opposite direction of Tatsumi.

"Alright fine." Tatsumi said, quickly following Naruto. The two had walked no more then five minutes, before they found a small inn near a small park. The two agreed on it, and walked into the building. They were greeted by a rather skinny man, who wore what looked like a bellhop uniform. Naruto went up to the man, and asked for a room. The man complied, and Naruto handed the man a rather large bag of coins. Naruto had received the money from Esdeath, who gave it to him before they left the north.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a nod. Yukari was still asleep on his back.

"First door on your left, up those stairs." The man send pointing to a set of stairs on the far side of the room. Naruto, and Tatsumi went up the stairs, and walked down a short hallway before finding their room. Naruto gripped the handle, and opened the wooden door. It was a rather small room with a small bathroom to their left, and two beds in the main area with a window on the far wall. "Geezz they charge this much to stay in one room? I don't know of we'll have enough to pay for the rest of the night." Tatsumi said, as he set the girl down on the bed closest to him. Naruto did the same with Yukari. "Times seem tough here. Haven't you noticed?" Naruto said, as he pull the covers over Yukari, who happily snuggled into the bed.

"What do you mean? This place looked very lively today?" Tatsumi asked, looking confused. He thought Naruto had a screw loose. The Imperial Capital was like heaven.

"Not really. No one was smiling, everyone had a solemn expression." Naruto said, as he walked up to the window, and stared down at the streets. People didn't look like they were happy here, from what he sense it felt like everyone here was imprisoned. He wanted to do something about it. "Anyway didn't you want to go to the barracks?" Naruto asked, turning back towards him.

"Sure do." Tatsumi said with a wide grin, as he went to the door.

"I'll stay here, and watch over these two." Naruto said pointing over the the beds. Where the others of their group layed.

"Alright then. I'll be back in a bit." Tatsumi said, walking out of the door.

"See yeah." Naruto said, as he heard the door close. The blonde went to sit cross legged on the ground, as he heard a poofing noise in front of him, and saw Kurama sitting there with a neutral expression. "What's up Kurama?" Naruto asked, staring down at the fox.

"Ah nothing kid. Just got bored sitting around in your seal." Kurama said, rolling around on his stomach.

"Oh alright then." Naruto said, as he took out one of his kunai's, and began to sharpen it on one of his sharpening tools.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kurama asked, as he finally stopped rolling around.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking up at the fox.

"Now that we're here in the capital. We should think of a plan." Kurama said tilting his head.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Naruto asked putting down his kunai.

"What about the group the old man, and Esdeath talked about." He suggested.

"Night Raid wasn't it?" Naruto asked. He tried to remember back, when he talked to the old man about them. Esdeath had said to avoid them, but Naruto would never trust her. "Yeah. We should try, and find them." Kurama said, getting up from the ground, and walking over to the window.

"We could do that. But I need to keep Yukari safe." The blonde said looking back over at the sleeping girl. He would protect her no matter what.

"Yeah agreed. We need to do some more research on them, before we could possibly think about approaching them." Kurama said with a smirk, but then he suddenly tensed up for a moment looking behind the blonde. Naruto already knew that she was standing over him with a gun pointing at the back of his head. The Shinobi just let out a sigh. "You can put the gun down. I won't hurt you." He said turning his head to see the cowgirl had now awoken, and was very confused. She held her carbon steel pistols up in defense.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where I am, and who the hell you are!?" She shouted out, as she moved her guns closer to him. Naruto could tell she was trying not to panic. Kurama had watched the entire thing, and was now dying of laughter. "Have fun boy. I'll go do some research on Night Raid." Kurama said, as he jumped out of the window, and into the capital's streets below.

"Useless Fox." Naruto muttered under his breath. But he realized that he needed to defuse the situation, or he would in danger Yukari. "I'm Naruto, and I saved your life." Naruto said, beginning to stand up.

"Saved my life? What the hell are you talking about!?" The girl shouted out in frustration.

"You were being attacked by a strange girl, so my clones came into save you. If my memory serves me right you would've died if we hadn't intervene." Naruto informed her of all the information he got from his clones.

The memories came flooding back to the girl, how she had almost met her end by that insane sword that, that crazy girl held. She remembered that she failed to assassinate her target. This meant she wouldn't be able to return to her clan.

"Fine. Maybe I believe you. But where the hell am I at!" She yelled out, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Could you please be quieter. You'll wake Yukari." Naruto said pointing back to the girl, who was now tossing and turning in the sheets.

"I don't care. Now tell me." The girl said, although her voice was now a Loud whisper.

"You're in the imperial capital. We brought you here." Naruto said crossing his arns. The girls eyes widened when Naruto said capital. She shouldn't be here.

"Why am I here in the Capital of all places." The girl said, with more frustration in her voice this time.

"If was the safest place to go." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. 'Or so I thought.' He said to himself.

"This is bull. Does anyone know who I am?"She asked raising her guns, with her hands on the triggers.

"No? Not even me. So how about you put the gun down, and we'll talk." Naruto said, as he went to sit down on the floor in front of her.

"Fine." The girl said, putting her weapons away, and sat directly in front of Naruto. The blonde began to explain to her about this everything that had happened while she was out cold.

"I guess I understand now blondie." The girl said leaning against the bed. She still couldn't believe that she almost died, all because of that crazy girl.

"You never did tell me your name." Naruto said, with an annoyed look. The girl simply put her right hand up towards his. Naruto did the same, and shook hers. "It's Doya." She said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you. Wait oh hey! Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering something he had wanted to ask her ever since he got the memories back from his clones. The memory wasn't very long. It just involved all of his clones surrounding Doya protectively, and for some reason the other girl backed off. "Yeah sure go ahead." Doya said crossing her arms.

"What were you fighting that girl for?" He asked, with curiosity filling his eyes.

"She was my target." Doya simply stated, staring him dead in the eye.

"Target?" The blonde asked, scratching his head. She didn't look like an assassin to him.

"Yeah. I'm an assassin for the northern tribe. I was ordered to go kill Kurome, for the benefit of our tribe But now that I failed I can never return to my tribe." She revealed, looking out the window.

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Because of tradition. If we should fail to kill our target, then we'll die by our target.…..you shouldn't have saved me." Doya said looking back at him, with a bit of frustration in her eyes.

"That's stupid." Naruto said crossing his arms. He still sat on the floor next to Yukari's bed. Surprisingly the girl had remained asleep the entire time. She must've been a really heavy sleeper. "I know. It's a terrible tradition. I've lost to many good friends to that stupid thing." Doya said, clearly frustrated now.

"What happens if they came back without killing alive. Without killing their target?" He asked, standing up.

"Then they would be killed by someone truly close to them in the tribe." Doya explained. "That's insane! What're you going to do now then!?" Naruto shouted out. What was it with this stupid world, and all this senseless killing. Granted back in his world their was killing, but now like this. At least not to gis knowledge.

"I really don't know. I'll repay you for this though." Doya said staring up at him. Naruto stood a whole head higher then the girl. Which made her a bit made.

"Repay me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah for saving me? What do you want food, money, clothes?" Doya asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to repay me." Naruto said with a smile. Shock filled the girls face. "Eh? Why not?"

"There's no reason too. I was just doing what was right. Anyway you could stick around with Me, Yukari, and Tatsumi." He said with a smile. Doya for the first time in her life was suprised. She had never met a person who would do such a selfless act like that. "Oh yeah, and why should I?" She asked, recovering from the small shock.

"Well honestly I really don't know. It's just a suggestion. Tatsumi wants to make it big here, to support his village, and I just want to make sure Yukari's safe." Naruto said, crossing his arms, and looking back at the sleeping Yukari. He had a small smile on his face.

"Why do you want to protect her so badly? You some kind of pervert or something blondie?" Doya said with a smirk.

"EHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted out. 'He may have been trained by a pervert, but he was no pervert.' He thought to himself.

"Relax I'm just kidding, but I would like to know why." Doya said, sitting down on the edge of Yukari's bed. Naruto didn't know if he should tell her, but if he wanted her to trust him he had too. "I made a promise to her, and her grandpa that I'd protect her no matter what." The blonde revealed to her.

"What happened to her grandpa?" Doya asked, although she was pretty sure that she knew the answer already.

"He was killed by imperial soldier's, because he was a sympathizer for this group called Night Raid." Naruto said. Her eyes quickly perked up at the mention of Night Raid.

"Oh Night Raid! I've heard of them. I was actually thinking about joining the group." She revealed with a smirk.

"Yeah. The idea's been bouncing around in my head to, but I have to worry about Yukari." Naruto said with a worried expression. He didn't want to put her in anymore danger then she already had been. But something told him that in this world it wouldn't be possible.

"You'd be making a better world for her. I'm sure you've noticed the state of this place." Doya said, looking towards the window at the grey skyline of the city.

"Yeah I have. What's the problem with this place?" Naruto asked. It's something that's been bothering him since he got here.

"Well-" Doya began to say but was interrupted by the sound of their door opening, and closing very quickly, and violently.

"Naruto!" Tatsumi shouted, as he ran into the room. The blonde was immediately put on alert, and reached for a kunai. Doya did the same, and reached for one of her pistols.

"Tatsumi what's wrong!" Naruto shouted bringing his kunai to the ready.

"I lost all my money!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he negan to whine. Naruto's face went pokerface, before realization set in, and he's irritation level went through the roof.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Naruto shouted out that instantly woke Yukari up from her sleep. Naruto wasn't angry by the fact that Tatsumi lost all of his money. He was angry at the fact that they know couldn't pay to stay the night at this ridiculously over priced inn.

"I swear it's not my fault!" Tatsumi began. Naruto couldn't wait to here this. Doya was laughing slightly at the blondes antics.

-Time Skip - 2 hours later-

The group was now walking across a small concrete bridge over a river. The sky had now turned to night, and they had no where to stay. Tatsumi had lost all his money he received from killing the Danger beasts to a women that promised him to get a high ranking position in the military. But instead the women ran off with all his money, now Naruto didn't have enough money to pay for the night so they were now forced to sleep out on the streets tonight. Kurama had found them a little while ago, and smacked Tatsumi across the face calling him an idiot. At first Tatsumi freaked out because of the talking fox, but when Naruto explained it to him he calmed down.

"Oh well isn't this just great!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he kicked a rock alongside the bridge.

"It's your own goddamn fault!" Doya shouted out to him. She had laughed her ass off after Tatsumi told them the story of him losing the money. So she thought this was the perfect moment to pick up on him.

"Why are you even still here!?" Tatsumi shouted out.

"I'm simply repaying a debt back to Naruto, and besides you guys will probably need the best marksmen in all of the Norths help." She said with a smirk.

"Hey I don't want to hear it from you! You just woke up a few hours ago. I had to carry you around all day. Do you know how much you weigh?!" Tatsumi shouted back. What Tatsumi didn't know is that he had just jumped into a pit filled with vipers.

"Why you!" Doya shouted out, as she began to chance him around the bridge, luckily for Tatsumi he was faster then her.

Naruto simply stood leaned against the side of the bridge watching the two go at it. Yukari was to his side holding his hand. She had a bright smile on her face one that wasn't meant for this place. A moment later Naruto saw a fairly nice looking carriage pass by him. It stopped a second later, and a young girl who had short chest length blonde hair with a fluffy, blue hair accessory stepped out of it. She had an expensive looking blue, and white dress on. She approached Naruto with a smile. "Um excuse me." She asked tapping Naruto on the shoulder. Kurama had instantly disappeared back into Naruto's seal, to make sure no one saw him.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" The blonde asked turning to her.

"Um yes. Do you, and your friends have anywhere to stay tonight?" She asked looking over to Tatsumi, and Doya. Doya currently had her pistol in the boy's face.

"Sadly no." Naruto said sighing. Her smile widened at this.

"Oh would you like to stay at my house?" The girl simply stated. Tatsumi and Doya quickly took notice to the girl, and walked over. "Huh? We don't have much money." Tatsumi said approaching her.

"You wouldn't be out here if you did." She said with a smile, turning to him. Tatsumi had to admit she was fairly cute. Doya on the other hand got an uneasy feeling from her.

"Give it a break Lady Aria can't leave helpless people like you alone." A man said as he stepped out of the carriage followed by another Naruto could tell that these were her bodyguards.

"She won't give up until she gets what she wants." The other bodyguard said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what do you say?" The girl know as Aria asked Naruto. The blonde thought it over for a second. If it was just Tatsumi, and Doya with him they could've easily slept outside, but he had Yukari to worry about. "Alright then." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Great." Aria said with a bigger smile then before. The group all rode inside Aria's rather large carriage all the way back to her house. The minute Naruto arrived he knew something was off. The smell, and the look of this place didn't seem right. He needed to make sure to keep Yukari close at all times here. They all walked inside, and were ushered into a room with two adults. Naruto guessed that these were her parents.

"This place is gigantic!" Tatsumi shouted out, much to Doya's annoyance. She was about to yell at him when an old looking man approached the group.

"Oh my Aria brought some more people home again. How wonderful." The man said with a smile. He held out his hand to Naruto, and the blonde shook it.

"What a habbit. It's a little late, but I think I could make it work." A lady said from the chair by a fireplace. The old man moved them into the room where they began to discuss why they came to be here. They were all now sitting in chairs surrounding the fireplace. Aria's family was on the left while Naruto's group was on the right. Yukari was sitting on Naruto's lap, humming a song. Tatsumi explained how he wanted to join the military, and become a great General. Doya said he was only here because of Naruto, and Yukari was too shy to talk. "So Naruto what do you wish to do?" Aria's father asked the blonde.

"Nothing much really." Naruto said putting his hand behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to keep Yukari safe that was the one thing that always went through his head. "Oh. You know if there's anything you need you can always come to me." The old man said with a smile. The smile made Naruto a bit uneasy.

"Also stay wary tonight." The women said with an uneasy expression.

"Why's that?" Tatsumi asked with curiosity.

"There's a group called Night Raid lurking about in the capital lately. They've been targeting rich citizens for their money." The old man said, looking extremely worried.

"What! Really?" Tatsumi asked with shock in his voice. He couldn't believe a group would do that. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"Yes. Our neighbors were attacked, and killed recently. This people want nothing more then our heads. So be on guard tonight." The old man warned the group.

"You got it." Tatsumi said with a confident smirk. Hr could handle a few assassin's.

"Of course. But also I would like to thank you for all your help. I don't know what we would've done if your daughter hadn't came along." Naruto said, as he shifted in his chair with a grateful smile.

"We're all helping each other. You do something nice for someone too." Aria's mother said, with another smile that made the blonde uneasy.

"Will do." Tatsumi said giving both of her parents a thumbs up. Naruto saw so much of himself in Tatsumi it wasn't even funny anymore.

"We'll it's about time we head to bed. Aria can show you to your rooms." The man said getting up from his seat, followed by his wife. They soon exited the room, and left Naruto's group with Aria.

"Follow me please." Aria said getting up from her seat. The group followed the girl through her house until they reached a long hallway with multiple doors. "Alright this one's for the girls, and that one's for the boy's. Goodnight." Aria said walking back down the hallway, and towards a different part of the house. Naruto knelt down, and was eye level with Yukari. "You going to be ok?" He asked. Naruto didn't want to leave her alone especially not here. But he was a guest, and Pervy Sage always taught him to follow the owners rules when he was a guest somewhere.

"I think so." Yukari said nodding het head.

"Alright if anythings wrong get Doya. I trust she'll help you." Naruto said getting up, and staring the blonde assassin directly in the eyes.

"You have my word Naruto." Doya said with determined expression. "Good. I'm going to hold you to that. Goodnight." Naruto said walking away from their door to his. Doya nodded to Naruto. This reassured the blonde that Yukari would be fine.

"Goodnight." Yukari said, as Naruto closed the door to his. He smiled to her just before he closed it.

"Come on let's try, and get some sleep." Naruto told Tatsumi. The brown haired warrior nodded in agreement. Little did they know their whole lives were about to change.

* * *

-Time Skip - 1 hour later-

Doya was currently sitting on the bed that Aria's family provided for her. She was quite greatful that the family had stopped to help them. If not then they would be sleeping outside. She turned to see Yukari asleep over on the far side of the room. The room was quite nice. A large window made up most of the far wall from the door. Beds flanked each side of the room.

"It's definitely one of the nicer places I've stayed in." Doya said, as she began to get up, and walked up to the window. A light knock was suddenly heard at her door. She quickly went to open it, and was met with Aria's mother staring at her with a smile. "Oh you're Aria's mother can I-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence before, and needle was dug into the side of her neck. A moment later she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm terrible sorry for this." Aria's mother said bowing, as two of her body guards stormed into the room.

"Ahhh. What did you do to me you b-bitch?" Doya struggled to say, as she was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Again I'm sorry. Get the little girl." The women called out to her guards. Both of the men quickly obeyed, and walked over to the little girl. One of the bodyguards took out a needle, and plunged it into the little girls neck. Her eyes immediately shot open filled with terror. She struggled for a second in the bed, but the man held her down, she soon became limp, and the man picked her up over his shoulder.

"Where do you want us to take them?" One of the bodyguards asked, picking up the now unconscious Doya.

"Take them to the shed. I wish to have fun with them." The women laughed with a sinister smile, that even made the guards a bit unsure of her. She has been known to take guards that didn't listen to her orders, and kill them. These men did not want this to happen to them too.

"W-What about the other two?" One of the guards stuttered out.

"My daughter will deal with them in a while." The women said, as her smile returned to normal. The guards complied, and took the two unconscious girls outside into the woods.

-Time Skip - 2 hours later-

The Two lone bodyguards stood in the backyard of the large estate. They had been assigned to guard duty out back so now one would go into the shed deep in the woods. To find out the families little secret.

"Man this sucks." One of the guards said leaning against the side of the estate.

"Tell me about it." The other said, lighting a cigarette, and staring out into the woods.

"Hey what do you think she's doing to them in there?" The first one asked, staring in the woods as well.

"Honestly I don't want to know." The second said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, and went to look up at the sky. The moon was an amazing blood red. Something that only happened a couple times during the year.

"Hey. Maybe when she's done with those three girl she'll let us have some fun with them." The first one said with a disgusting smile.

"Yeah. That would-" The other guard couldn't finish before a large hand like claw grabbed him on his head, and slammed it into the building. Killing him on impact.

"Disgusting filth." Leone said, tossing the dead body aside. She turned to see the remaining guard staring at her with fear, and shock. "MONSTER!" The man screamed out, as he tried to reach for his rifle. Leone beat him to it, and grabbed the rifles barrel. The man looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Go straight to hell!" Leone shouted out, as she plunged her fist straight into the mans chest. A second later she ripped out his heart, and threw him aside, as he entered the estate.

Naruto, and Tatsumi instantly awoke to a massive amount of killing intent. They both got up from their beds, and immediately reached for their weapons.

"You can feel it too?" Naruto asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. Something bad is going on." Tatsumi said narrowing his eyes at the door.

"We need to get to the girl's." Naruto said. Tatsumi nodded his head in agreement before they flew out of the room sprinting towards the girls room. The two burst into the girls weapons at the ready.

"Yukari! Doya!" Naruto shouted out in the empty room. His eyes widened in fear when realization hit him. Someone took the two. Naruto was beginning to panic, when he found whoever took Yukari he would tear them to pieces. The two looked around every inch of the room, but could not find the two.

"Where the hell did they go?" Tatsumi asked, as they walked out of the room, and back into the hallway. Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stared up out the window, and his eyes widened in shock. "Look! Up there!" Naruto shouted out pointing outside of the window. Tatsumi followed his finger, and when he saw what it lead to. He to filled with shock. Five people stood suspended in air on wires looking down at the estate. Guards immediately began to run out of the house towards the group of five.

"Those must be the people Aria's parents were talking about." Tatsumi said, gripping his sword with determination. He would not let these assassin's hurt anyone else.

"Night Raid." Naruto said out loud, staring up to the group with awe. 'So this is them.' He thought to himself.

"I'm going to go find Aria! You find Yukari, and Doya!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he began to run down the hallway towards an open window.

"Tatsumi wait!" Naruto called out, but it was already too late. The warrior had already jumped out the window, and went sprinting in some random direction. Naruto knew there wasn't enough time to follow the boy. So instead Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and an Orange pigment filled above them. They shot open a second later. He had entered Sage mode. He began to sense for Yukari and Doya's energy. After what seemed to be an eternity he finally found them but they weren't in good shape. Doya's life force was fading fast, and Yukari's….. was almost gone. "No….." Naruto said eyes filling with anger, tears, and rage. 'He had to reach her in time.' He thought to himself, as he called out to Kurama.

The fox quickly supplied the blonde with energy. Kurama was also quite anger for what he was sensing being done to Yukari. He would destroy this person.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs as ornage nine tailed fox Chakra began to swirl around him violently.

"RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" Kurama shouted out. Voice filled with rage. Naruto's body, and uniform started to glow a bright yellow, as black lines appered all over his body extending to his hands. A long orange, and black haori appeared over his already glowing body. A pair of chakra horns appered in his hair, Naruto's eyes turned to a dark orange, and chakra flames formed all around him. Multiple unknown symbols also appered all over his body.

"Let's go!" Naruto roared out, as he now had entered his nine-tails Chakra mode. He began to sprint towards the far window with supernatural speed.

Bulat had been busy killing the remaining guards when he noticed a rather large killing intent suddenly appear inside the Estate.

"W-What the hell is this?" Bulat stuttered out in his armor. Feeling the massive killing intent near them. In all his years he had never felt this much bloodlust from a person. Sheele soon jumped down next to him and raised her Extase in defense. "I can feel it too. This doesn't feel right." She said with a worried expression, staring up to the Estate.

"Mine see anything!" Bulat called out to the girl. She sat above them in the back of the Estate with Lubbock. "No nothing." She said looking through the scope of her pumpkin. She kept scanning until she finally saw a bright ornage light inside the building. "Wait! What is that!?" She quickly panicked, and prepared to fire her rifle. Whatever the thing was it was coming right at them. Bulat looked up to mine with a confused face. "What are-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw one of the windows to the Estate burst open, and a glowing ornage figure jump out of it.

"MOVE!" Naruto shouted out as he sprinted straight for Bulat. Bulat, and Sheele did not compile, and Bulat raised his spear up in defense. This made Naruto greatly frustrated. 'Why could people just listen to him for once?' He asked himself. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Naruto screamed out, as a ball of Yellow Chakra formed in each of his hands. Sheele immediately charged the blonde with her Extase ready to slice him in to. Naruto was too focused on the man in the large armor to pay much attention to her. Although he did notice her fast approaching. But the blonde's hands were to preoccupied making two Rasengan's. He couldn't block the large scissors.

"I'm sorry." Sheele said, as Extase made contact with Naruto's stomach. She waited for the familiar feeling of the blades slicing through flesh but it never came. "Huh?" She asked herself looking back. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what happened to her Teigu. It had harmlessly bounced off of the figures stomach, and he continued to charge at Bulat with the two balls of energy in each hand. "Impossible.…." She said out loud staring back at him.

"I'LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANGE! MOVE!" Naruto yelled out, as the Rasengan's approached the man in the armor.

"No can do." Bulat said raising his spear to block the incoming attack. Naruto grinnted his teeth as the Rasengan's impacted onto the spear. The shockwave, and force was so great from the collision that Bulat couldn't hold his ground. He was sent flying back into the woods.

"Bulat!" Mine shouted out from above, as she watched him sore into the woods. "Alright you piece of trash prepare to die!" Mine shouted out charging up her Pumpkin. The figure payed her no attention, and began to run in the opposite direction. "Hey where are you going?! Get back here!" Mines shouted out, her Pumpkin was almost fully charged.

"Mine give it up." Lubbock sighed beside her.

"Eh?" Mine asked, turning to him with a confused expression.

"If he wanted to fight us he wouldn't be running away. He has somewhere he needs to be." Lubbock said crossing his arms.

Naruto continued to sprint at top speed through the woods closing in on Doya's, and Yukari's life forces. 'Please be alright.' He said to himself, as he sprinted through the forest. Naruto finally caught sight of a warehouse like structure that their life forces were coming from. He saw Tatsumi standing defensively in front of Aria in a small clearing infront of the warehouse. A young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. Stood infront of Tatsumi with a sword ready to strike at Tatsumi. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie.

"Tatsumi!" The blonde shouted out, as he entered the clearing. He sprinted as fast as he could to the boy.

"Huh? Naruto?" Tatsumi asked as he lowered his guard.

"Naruto?" The black haired girl asked, turning around to see the blonde sprinting towards her. Time stopped for her. It was the boy….. the boy from her dream. He looked almost the exact same as he did in her dream. 'What the hells going on?' She thought to herself, as Naruto inched closer, and closer to her.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto screamed, as he instantly formed a Rasengan in his hand. Akame side stepped, but she caught Naruto staring directly at her. His eyes were full of determination as he passed her. Naruto continued his full sprint towards the door, as Tatsumi pulled Aria out of the way.

Naruto slammed his Rasengan staight into the large metal doors covering the warehouse. They instantly burst open, and Naruto sprinted in at full speed, eyes filled with rage.

"YUKARI!" Naruto yelled out, as he began to scan the warehouse. But when he saw what awaited for him in there he nearly threw up. Human bodies, and remains were scattered throughout the room. More bodies were layed out in cages along the edge of the warehouse. It looked like something out of a horror film. This place was a torture room. Once Naruto realized this his eyes got ten times wider in shock. "NO…YUKARI!" Naruto yelled out, trying to find her. He couldn't sense her, or Doya anymore. "Dammit something must be distorting it." He thought to himself, not even wanting to think the worst had happened to them.

"Stay away from them!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted out through the dimly lit warehouse. Tatsumi quickly ran inside just as the voice spoke out. His eyes immediately widened at this. He knew the owner of this voice."Sayo!" Tatsumi shouted out into the darkness.

"Tatsumi?" The voice asked back.

"Where are you?" Tatsumi yelled back, as he prepared to sprint farther into the warehouse.

"Over-" The voice was cut short by a muffling sound.

"Sayo!" Tatsumi called out back into the darkness. But no response was giving. Naruto was to busy listening into the voice to locate the her, to get even more distressed. "Over there!" Naruto immediately yelled out pointing to the far left corner of the warehouse. The two immediately began sprinting into the warehouse passing all the horrors the family had left behind. Little did they know that a figure was following them in the shadows.

The two kept sprinting through the warehouse until they came across a dimmily lit area. One candle hanged above the room. Naruto looked under the light to see three figures strapped in chairs. The blonde immediately narrowed his eyes. Yukari, Doya, and another women that he assumed was Sayo were all strapped, and bleeding heavily in the chairs. Yukari looked up directly at Naruto. Her face was full of tears, and blood. "Naruto!" She cried out, trying to break out of the restraints. The site made Naruto began to boil with rage, as he began to walk over to them.

"Don't come any closer!" A voice shouted out of the shadows. Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks. Tatsumi brought his sword up in defense, just incase they would be attacked. Aria's mother soon came out of the darkness next to Yukari. She held a needle up to her neck, and pointed a gun over at Doya's head, who was currently unconscious.

"Get away from her!" Naruto growled. As he was thinking of a way to get to Yukari. He couldn't use his Hiraishin no Jutsu, because his disappeared after one use.

"I'll kill them all!" The mother spat out. She had an insane expression on her face, and a disgusting smile.

"Why are you doing this!?" Tatsumi shouted out. 'Why did these people do something as terrible as this? They seemed so nice.' He thought to himself.

"It's simple…. You're all cattle. None of you are worth anything. Your existence is a sin, and I will rid the world of you filth!" She yelled back, with insane laughter, as she moved the needle to Yukari's neck.

"NO YUKARI!" Naruto screamed out in rage, as he sprinted towards her at full speed.

Aria's mother laughed insanely. "Die-" before she could finish a blade was struck right into her heart from behind. She looked back in horror to see the girl with long black hair staring at her with a neutral expression. "Get away from her you disgusting filth." The girl said, as a weird pattern started to spread out all over Aria's mothers body.

Aria's mother dropped dead a second later, and the girl ripped her sword out of the women's body.

"Yukari!" Naruto shouted out, as he ran towards the little girl. He ripped the restraints off of her, and held her in his arms. Kurama's chakra immediately began to spread over her protectively. "It's ok I'm here." Naruto muttered to her, as he stroked her hair. Tatsumi quickly ran over, and began to get Sayo down. Doya was still unconscious in her chair

"N-Naruto. I-It….. hurts." Yukari cried, as blood began to trickle out of her mouth. Naruto tried hard to hold his composure from the site. She had a major gash across her stomach, and her left eye was so badly bruised that it was closed.

"Shhh. It's okay. You'll be fine. I give you my word." Naruto said, holding her hand tightly. Green chakra began to form in his other hand.

"She doesn't have much time. Can you really save her?" A voice said from behind the blonde.

"Huh?" Naruto asked turning around to see the black haired girl staring down at him with her big red eyes. He had to admit she looked really cute, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. "Yes I can." Naruto said with a determined expression.

"N-Naruto." Yukari whispered weakly. Naruto immediately turned around, and faced her with a soft expression "I'm here." Naruto said softly.

"I-I don't want to d-die." Yukari stuttered out, beginning to cry. Naruto knew the Jutsu was done preparing. He had to use it immediately. "Shōsen Jutsu." Naruto whispered out, as he placed his hands gently on her stomach. The moment his hand touched her stomach it glowed a bright green.

The effects were almost immediate as the large wound in her stomach instantly closed up, and the swelling in her eye went down. The various cuts, and bruises disappeared as well. Yukari's skin soon turned back to a healthy pink. She passed out in the boys arms, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Amazing Naruto." The girl said behind him as she watched the entire healing Jutsu occur. Naruto looked back at her with a smile."Thanks-" That's when realization hit him. 'Who was this girl?' He asked himself, staring at her with confusion.

Akame knew she had just slipped up, and was now trying to ignore his piercing stare. "How do you know my name?" The boy asked looking towards her with curiosity, and caution filling his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Done with chapter 3!

This went much longer then I expected. So I do apologize if it's kinda lengthy. Some of these could've been explained a bit better, and I am sorry for that.

I do want to say that the dream sequence with Akame is personalized for her relationship with Naruto. Meaning that I would've have just slapped Leone, or Esdeath name in there if they were picked for the pairing. Each one would've had a different scenario that would link them with Naruto.

Also I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season :)

Author Question: I would like to know if anymore could possibly make some cover art for this story. If so please contact me. I would really appreciate it.


	4. The Beginning

Not much to see here. Except thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

So without further ado. On with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Akame ga kill

* * *

Akame stood completely still, as she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the glowing blonde infront of her. 'What do I do!' She asked herself. She was one of the most highly trained assassins in the world. How could she say something so sensitive, and secretive!

"Um hey? Are you alright?" Naruto asked looking at the girl. He moved to stare directly into her eyes, not even an inch away from her face. "Uh…uhhhhh." Akame stuttered out, trying to control herself. The blonde just tilted his head in confusion.

Naruto was about to ask the Girl again. How she knew his name, but the sound of violent coughing stopped him. "Naruto get over here!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he set Sayo down, and moved over to Doya still in the her chair.

Naruto nearly lost his lunch from the sight of her. She hung limply in her chair, with blood steadily dripping out of her mouth. Farther down her outfit had been ripped open, and her entire chest had been opened up. Organs could be seen hanging out of her body. Naruto slowly swallowed his lunch, and bent down next to her. "D-Doya stay calm. You're going to be all right."

She looked up weakly, and with a small smirk. "D-Dammit Naruto. No….No I'm not. That bitch injected me with something, and cut out my fucking liver. I-" Before she could finish she violently began to throw up blood, and other bodily fluids.

"Doya!" Naruto shouted out in desperation, and fear, gripping her shoulder. She looked back up at with with a genuine smile. "I-I don't think any amount of your magical Chakra going to heal me blondie." She said softly.

Akame who came up behind Naruto, and Doya, stared at him with worry. He couldn't possibly think that he could save this Girl?

Naruto let his head hang low for a moment, as he deactivated his Chakra cloak, and smiled down at Doya. "Nonsense don't talk like that you'll be ok. I give you my word." He quickly formed a clone into existence. Much to Akame's surprise, and curiosity. "Take care of her." He said looking back to Tatsumi who was trying to take care of his severally injured friend.

"Understood boss." The clone said, as his irises became yellow and his pupils taking on a cross-like shape. He had entered Sage Of Six Paths Mode. The clone immediately began to work on Doya, and her body began to heal slowly. Well slow on Naruto's terms.

"Now-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud scream from Tatsumi's friend. "Naruto!" The young warrior called out. The blonde who WAS going to talk with the mysterious black haired girl, sprinted over to Tatsumi, and his friend. "Tatsumi what's wrong!" The blonde shouted out kneeling down next to the screaming Girl.

"It's Sayo. She hurt bad. Please you have to help her!" Tatsumi said turning back to him, nearly in tears. Naruto began to inspect her. Again he nearly lost his stomach. Her left arm had almost been completely severed, and her left cheek had been utter ripped off, revealing her mouth. As the blonde activated his Sage Mode he noticed a strange liquid moving through her entire body.

He guessed it must've been the same type of poison that the women used on Doya. "Damn poison. What was up with that lady, and her poison?" He asked himself, as the Kyuubi Chakra began to move her body. Expelling the poison, and repairing her body. Naruto had to admit, even he was astonished how helpful Kurama, and the Sage Chakra had been. "She should be fine in a moment." Naruto said willing some sweat off of his forehead. "Thank you Naruto." Tatsumi said, face full of relief, as he held Sayo in his arms.

Naruto took this small moment to get his barrings, until the sound of dragging, and someone shouting reached his ears. "NO LET ME GO!" Aria's voice shouted out through the warehouse.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, and anger. He instinctively ran towards the voice.

"No wait!" Akame shouted out, trying to stop the blonde. She had still wanted to talk with him. She was about to follow him, when the noise of the small girl crying made her stop in her tracks. She turned around to see the small Girl, the boy Naruto had been caring for. She layed on the ground passed out sniffling all alone. A sight much to familiar to Akame. She had to comfort the poor Girl.

Naruto sprinting through the warehouse, looking for the source of the screaming until he noticed Aria being pulled by another tall blonde outside of the building. Naruto followed them outside, and observed the women for a moment. She had a very appealing figure with long blonde hair, that looked wild, and strange animal ears on her head. In a sense she kinda reminded him of a Lion.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted out, pointing at the women. She lazily turned around, and tossed Aria over to him. She violently rolled, until she came to an abrupt stop at his feet. "I found this little brat trying to escape the Estate. I figured you would want to deal with her Naruto." The women said crossing her arms.

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked looking at her with caution.

"I've been trailing you guys, ever since you entered the Capital. Word spread fast in the Empire's military about someone who could beat two Ultra Class Danger beast's at once, and best General Esdeath." The women said, looking at him with a confident smirk.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Naruto asked looking over at her, as Aria struggled to get up.

"I figured you would want to kill her? You know for hurting your little girl." The women said shrugging her shoulders. This caused Naruto to look down, reminded by the fact that Yukari was almost lost, because he was not careful enough.

"Please. Naruto don't." Aria said weakly on the ground. The Shinobi's hair had fallen over his eyes. "Did you know?" His voice had sounded hollow.

"Know what?" Aria asked, finally getting up.

"About all of this! All of the people your parents have killed?!" Naruto shouted with rage at her.

"N-No Naruto never." Aria said, with a sense of a fear in her eyes, and a hidden mischievous tone. No one but a Shinobi would've been able to spot this. It disgusted him that she had know, and possibly even taken part in it. In fact it really pissed him off. "Don't play dumb with me of course you did! Why do all of this! Why hurt, and kill all these people!" He yelled pointing back inside the warehouse. "What did they ever do to you!" He screamed out.

She finally broke from the Shinobi's pressure, and let the flood gates open. "What's wrong with that! Hurting all these people? I free them from this world! You're all just worthless peasants! Who will never amount to anything in this world! I WILL-" She was immediately sent crashing to the ground by a powerful lunch from Naruto. "SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT CRAP!" He screamed out at her.

She quickly recovered, and got back up with a confident smile. Not noticing the approaching figure from behind. "So what you're going to do? Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Do you know what would happen if you-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Tatsumi cut her down with his sword. Much to Naruto's shock, and surprise.

A second later she fell to the ground dead. "Tatsumi!" The blonde shouted approaching him.

"This filth didn't deserve to live. You were ready to do it! I saw it in your eyes! She killed Ieyasu, and tortured Sayo! If we didn't get here when we did I'm pretty sure Sayo would've been died! She damn well almost murdered Yukari, and Doya!" Tatsumi shouted out, making the blonde stop cold in his tracks. He was right that filthy Girl had hurt all of these people. He was so ready to kill her, even though it wasn't his policy to do that.

Akame quickly walked out from inside the warehouse, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. She had observed the entire thing. It had only made her more interested in him. The amount of self control he had when talking to that Girl. If it was her, she would've just cut down the sadist where she stood. "We should leave." She said approaching Leone.

"Now wait a moment. This is the boy you're talking about right?" Leone asked, pointing over to Naruto, who was busy talking to Tatsumi about what had just happened.

"I think so." She said looking away from the blonde with a soft blush. Her vision had described him perfectly.

"We should take them with us." Leone said with a grin.

"Why would we do that?" Akame asked looking up to her Friend.

"To find out if he knows anything, and-" Akame cut her off. "And to recruit them." She said, already knowing her friend had some master plan.

"Yes exactly. We're always shorthanded." She said shrugging her shoulders again.

"I guess." Akame said looking away again. At least she could get to know the boy a bit more.

"Perfect. Hey you two!" She shouted turning back to the boys, but then immediately paused at the sight that awaited her. Another exact copy of him stood their with a smaller blonde girl unconscious on his back. The original Naruto held Yukari in his arm's, while Tatsumi carried Sayo on his back. Leone decided to dismiss this for later, and move on with her offer. Well she called it an offer. "You'll be coming with us!" She exclaimed. Naruto's clone looked at her oddly, and then to the original.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto said, looking at her with caution.

"Well do you have anywhere to stay now?" Leone asked.

"Well no." Naruto said looking away. Not wanting to admit it.

"And I doubt you want to be carrying around the healing Girl's all night." She added with a grin.

"We'll find our-" Naruto began, but was stopped by an approaching Tatsumi.

"Think of Yukari, and Doya." He said with a small smile. Naruto thought it over for another moment. He really didn't have any other choice. Soon this place would be swarming with guards. All their money was lost by Tatsumi, who was now shouting at the blonde girl, saying that she was the one. And to top it all off it was terribly cold out, he didn't want Yukari, or the others to freeze. If it was just him, and Tatsumi it would've been much easier. But that just wasn't the case. "Dammit. Fine we'll go with you, but if you try to harm a hair on Yukari…I'll make you regret it." He said with a glare that could punch a hole through a mountain.

It was pretty effective on Leone who put her hands up in defense. "No worries. I promise we won't do anything."

"Alright. Sorry but I'm just worried for Yukari." He said looking down at the sleeping Girl, with a heart warming smile, that immediately caught Akame's attention. 'His smile.' She thought to herself, with a soft grin.

"No worries." Leone said, as they began to walk back to the Estate where the rest of their group sat in wait.

-Time Skip - 5 minutes later-

"You took your sweet ass time getting back here!" A Girl dressed in all pink shouted out to Leone group, as they joined them on the rooftop. She had a ponytail on each side of her pink hair, and had fiery pink eyes. This Girl really loved pink.

"I'm sorry stuff got complicated." Leone said awkwardly, pointing back to Naruto's group. Upon seeing Naruto Sheele, and Bulat raised their guards slightly, as Lubbock began to chuckle.

"Whatever, and who are those people?" The pink haired girl asked. Leone smirked, and pushed Naruto, and Tatsumi up to her. "Meeeeeet our newest recruit's!" She said with a laugh. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Recruit's?" Naruto, Naruto's clone, and Tatsumi all asked in confusion.

"R-Recruits?" Akame asked looking up at Leone with wide eyes. 'So this is what she had planned.'

"RECRUIT'S!?" Mine shouted out.

"Yep that's right. Starting today you're all part of the infamous group Night Raid!" She said shooting her hand up in the air, and cheering.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Naruto shouted out, as Yukari began to stir in his arms.

"Hey wait when was this decided?" Tatsumi asked looking over to Leone who payed no mind to him. All she did was sheepishly smile.

Naruto was about to say something but the sound of yelling, and footsteps stopped him.

"Fan out! Scan the area!" A voiced shouted out below them. Naruto peered over the edge to see multiple guards running through the streets below. No doubt looking for them.

"No time. The guards have already arrived." Leone said quietly, as the rest began to get in position. Naruto's group did the same.

"Our jobs done. It's time to return to base." Akame said, as the group began to sprint across the rooftops to their unknown base. She knew things were about to get a lot more interesting

* * *

-Time Skip - 5 hours later-

Naruto couldn't sleep at all. He sat on top of a cliff overlooking the hideout for Night Raid. He slowly signed, as he scanned the valley below. Naruto had to admit the base was hidden well. He sighed one more time before he fell back, and looked up to the sky. He began to recall the events that led him here.

When they first arrived at the hideout Leone had rushed his group to rooms to stay in rooms while she figured out what to do with them. They weren't able to official join the group, until the boss returned tomorrow, or at least that's what Leone said. So Tatsumi agreed to watch over Sayo, and Naruto was to watch over Yukari, and Doya.

Eventually Naruto had gotten bored of just sitting around, and decided to wander the halls of the base. But first he made sure Yukari, and Doya were safe. He made two Shadow clones to watch over them just in case.

So now this led him to the cliff, and the vast cloudless night sky above him.

"Oh man. I wonder what's happening back home right now?" He asked himself looking up at the sky. Suddenly images of all his friends, and the entire village began to pass through his mind. This caused him to tilt his head back in sadness, but also a sudden burst of anger. "Dammit! I'll never get to see any of them again! Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Granny, or Hinata! Their all gone!" He shouted out, quickly turning over, and punching the ground. "I'll never reach my goal of becoming Hokage!" Naruto yelled out punching the ground with such a large amount of force that a small hole had now formed.

"Hokage?" A voice asked from directly infront. The Shinobi quickly looked up to see the Black hair, and red eyed girl from earlier, standing above him. She was dressed it what Naruto could only guess was pajamas. If he recalled right her Name was Akame.

"Oh it's you. Akame right? So you're already keeping tabs on me? " He said with a small chuckle, as he got off the ground, and sat down over looking the valley again. Akame's eyes quickly widened at this. "N-No, nothing like that. I went to find something to eat, and I spotted you heading out." She said, avoiding eye contact with him. Originally Leone was suppose to watch the new guest, but Akame had found her passed out in her room.

"I'm just joking." Naruto said with a small grin. He motioned her to sit next to him. She hesitantly took him up on his offer, and sat with her legs crossed. She too stared up at the sky, her eyes widened at the sight. 'Where there always this many stars?' She thought to herself.

"This place is truly amazing." The blonde said out of the blue. Startling Akame a bit.

It felt weird for the assassin. She had always, or at least Leone had said that she would act to cold to new people. But here she was sitting with someone that was still a complete stranger to her. Her training had taught her how to kill people, not how to interact with them. This left her in a social awkward state. But with this boy she felt weird. His personality wasn't like any other. He seemed to radiate something made Akame want to talk, maybe it was the dream effecting her thinking. Also another thing that drew her closer to him was his smile. She had caught glimpse of it earlier, it was something not meant for this world. She had never seen such a warming smile like his. It was like something out of a book. "The Sky does look quite nice." She finally said, trying to put on a blank look. She didn't know what to do.

"I used to look up at the sky on nights like this in my village. I thought if I looked hard enough I could see my future." Naruto said with a chuckle, as he layed back on the grass looking up.

"Did you ever?" Akame asked looking at him with curiosity.

"No never. And besides I don't think anything could've predicted what was going to happen to me." He said with a soft smile. Akame saw it again his smile. Something not meant for this cruel world.

"You mentioned something called a Hokage?" She asked looking out into the Valley.

"Yeah. It's the leader of our village. The Hokages suppose to be the strongest, and most respected Shinobi in our village. They would protect the village with their lives." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"What was your village called?" Akame asked. She desperately wanted to know where her mystery boy had come from. The blonde sat up, and moved closer to her. "K-Konoha. It's in the land of fire." He said, with a saddened expression. Akame knew she may have hit a bad note. Was his village destroyed, or was he banished from it? "It's a great and powerful nation where I come from." Naruto said looking down, trying not to think about it too much.

"And where's that?" Akame asked moving her head down, below Naruto's face. She stared up at him with her big red eyes. A small blush appeared across the blonde's face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said looking away.

Akame simply shook her head at this, looking at the blonde. Providing him with her full attention. She wanted to know. Naruto simply sighed, and looked up at the sky one more time. "I come from another dimension. At least I think."

"Huh?" Akame asked eyes going wide. She certainly never expected to hear something like that.

The blonde sighed again, and put his palm up to his face. "This is going to take awhile." Naruto knew he was going to have to explain to her.

-Time Skip - 10 minutes later-

Naruto had taken the last couple minutes explaining to Akame, how he had gotten to this world, and who he truly was.

Everything is his mind told him not to tell her about his abilities, or Chakra. In fear of what happened with Esdeath. But for some odd reason, something was pulling him towards the girl. He wanted to tell her, his heart told him to trust her.

"T-That's incredible." Akame said wide eyed, as Naruto finished his story. She couldn't believe how much the blonde had been through. His story sounded incredible, and insane at the same time, but for some reason it all seemed possible to Akame. She's seen so many strange things in her life, so it didn't feel all that strange to her. That Naruto wouldn't be from this world. 'It would explain that warm, and loving smile.' She thought to herself, and then suddenly shook her head in embarrassment, blush spreading across her cheeks.

Lucky for her that Naruto wasn't paying too much attention to her, as he was too focused on the beautifully moonlit valley below. "Yeah. You could say I've been through alot, but it doesn't really matter to me anymore. All I care about is taking care of Yukari, and the rest of the group." He said with a determined expression, turning back to Akame.

"Where'd you meet her?" She asked with curiosity. She could tell that he was close to the Girl.

"Yukari?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You two don't seem to be related in anyway." Naruto leaned back on the grass, and took a deep breath. "I met her when I was transported to the northern tribes, from my world. Her grandfather had taken me in when I was unconscious, and nearly drained of Chakra. He was a Night Raid supporter. When I awoke he was getting attacked by Imperial Soldiers." Naruto paused. "They killed him, nearly killed her too. If I didn't stop them she would be dead right now." He said looking back at her with a great deal of sadness, and an equal sad smile.

That was a smile she was all too familiar with. The smile she's seen countless times on people she had killed or people she had known. It didn't look right on the blonde, not one bit. The sad smile quickly disappeared from his face. The Uzumaki turned back, and looked into the valley. "I don't mind that much. I do miss my friends, but I've realized something in this time that I've been here."

"What's that?" She asked, shifting on the ground next to him.

"All the hate, and corruption in this world. It's not right, not one bit. All the people are suffering here because of it. I may not be from this world, but from what I've seen in a short time here proves it all….. and now I promise that I will do everything in my power to make this world safe!" He shouted leaping up into the air, and throwing his hand up towards the sky. "I will protect this world, and save it from this corrupt Empire!" He yelled out making his hand into a fist.

Akame looked up at him speechless, the way he spoke was amazing. She could see now that Naruto truly was an amazing person. A truly kind person. A person not from this cruel world, but still he would be willing to save it.

Even after their small time talk, Akame had to admit to herself that she already admired him. 'He truly is one of a kind.' She thought to herself with a soft smile.

"Oh wait hey that does remind me of something." The Uzumaki said, standing near the edge of the cliff, as he put on a think pose.

"What is Naruto?" She asked, looking at him with her big red eyes. "Back there, at the Estate. How did you know my name?"

Her eyes immediately widened in horror upon realization. Should she tell him?

"Uhhhhh." Was all Akame could say, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I mean that women Leone knew it too, but she was following me all day. Were you with her?" He asked, confusingly.

"What? No!" Akame quickly shouted, not wanting to be in the same category as Leone, when it came to Guy's.

"Then how do you know it?" He asked, moving not even an inch from her face.

Akame was having an internal battle with herself, whether or not to tell the Uzumaki how she semi knew him. What would he say? What would he think? Finally putting aside all her worries she turned to the blonde, and began to speak. "I-I met you in a dream."

"A dream?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah." Akame said nodding her head, she knew now it was her turn to reveal something to him.

-Time Skip - 5 minutes later

"Well that's certainly one of the weirdest prophecy's I've heard. I mean the Great Honourable Geezer isn't even here." Naruto said with a chuckle, thinking of the ancient toad of Mount Myōboku. He wonder how him, and the rest of the roads were doing. Again the faintest traces of a saddened smile appeared on Naruto's face. Know one usually noticed this, but Akame caught it instantly. "Who was he?" She asked, knowing that this might help ease his sadness.

"A big toad. He's old, and hardly ever awake. But he gives highly accurate prophecy's." Naruto said with a smirk returning to his face. This made Akame slightly smile. She had helped him. "So you're saying It's a prophecy?" She asked realizing what the blonde had just said.

"It could be. I mean everything you've been saying sounds like it. I've experienced the occasional prophecy now, and then." The Uzumaki said, staring up at the stars, with a carefree expression.

"Aren't you a little weirded out by it though?" Akame asked, seeing his expression, as he stared down at her. He instantly looked up to her, and put on a warming smile. "From the things I've seen, this feels like a walk in the park. And well aside from the fact that from all the destruction, and death. Atleast I know I have another precious person to care about. You seem like a nice, and kind Girl from what I've seen." He said with a smile.

"N-Naruto." Akame said with a deep blush, as the blonde quickly sat up, and took Akame's hand into his. "But I promise that I'll do my best to make sure all the death, and destruction doesn't happen like in your prophecy. I give you my work." He said grasping both of her hands in his.

She was blushing heavily know, looking away from Naruto. He smiled gently at her, and got up. "If your group Night Raid wants to save the people, and bring peace then count me in!" He exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up before walking away. She look towards him with a bright smile, but suddenly the blonde stopped, and looked back. "We should talk again some other time. It would be nice to get to know you better." He said giving her a small smile.

Akame watched him until he was out of sight, and she stared up at the night sky. Suddenly an image flashed through her mind, of two figures holding hands up in the night sky. She looked down, and smiled.

* * *

Tatsumi, and Sayo stood on the cliffside infront of the base, looking down at the freshly dug grave. The both of them stood in silence, as they mourned.

Tatsumi had not told Naruto about this until the morning after, but last night Sayo had told him about how Aria tortured, and killed their friend Ieyasu.

Naruto was holding Yukari's hand, and Doya was standing on the other side of the blonde, watching as Tatsumi comforted a crying Sayo. They stood a couple of feet away from the two. Yukari looked down in sadness, as Doya looked up at the sky. Naruto show a small bit of sadness for Tatsumi friends.

If Naruto, and Tatsumi had arrived thereeven an hour later the worst may have happened to Sayo. Maybe even Yukari, and Doya as well. But Naruto didn't want to think about that. Yukari was healthy, and safe that's all that matter at the moment. At least Tatsumi was able to save one of his friends.

"So I hear you're going to join." A voice said from behind the three. Naruto, and Doya turned to see the women known as Leone approach them.

"That's right, if we're fighting for a better world I'm all in. I never want something like this to happen again." He said determination, pointing to Tatsumi, and Sayo.

Leone smirked at this. "Well Akame was right about you. You certainly are different."

"Heh. You don't know the half of it." He said with a grin.

"All in good time." Leone said, crossing her arms, and smiling.

"I do have in question though." Naruto said, stepping forward, as Yukari instinctively followed him.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Will Yukari be safe here? I'm not going to abandon her." The blonde said pointing down to the little girl. She looked up at Leone with her big blue eyes. Leone couldn't resist the power the Girl had on her and she picked her up. Naruto in turn was about to move forward and take her back, but Kurama told him it would be fine. He decided to trust the Fox.

Leone held her for a moment, and Yukari looked up at her strangely. "I would be lying if I said she would be." Leone said giving the little girl a big hug. "You are just sooooo cute!" She shouted out, as she rubbed her cheek against Yukari's. The little girl looked very confused, and embarrassed at the same time.

Leone soon put her down on her shoulders, and the began to talk with Naruto again. "I mean we're wanted by the Empire, people will be hunting us. She'll be watched over constantly, by some of the best trained assassin's in the world. Ultimately it's up to you if you want to keep her here."

Naruto looked up at Yukari. "Would you like to stay here?"

"Uh-huh." She said surprisingly with a smile. "I want to make this world a better place, and make sure what happened to my grandpa, or Tatsumi friend never happens again." She said with a determined smirk, reminding Naruto of himself.

"Then it settles it, I'll be joining." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad, you'll be a great addition to the team." Leone said with a smile, as Yukari began to hum on her shoulders. The small Girl let her head rest on the top of Leone's, while the rest of them continued to talk.

"Yeah. I'll show them what I'm made of!" Naruto exclaimed, as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Heh Knucklehead." Leone said with a laugh, as she slapped his back. "Now what about you?" She asked turning to Doya, who had remained silent up to this point.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Are you going to join us? I haven't seen you fight, but I'm assuming you can do some damage with those guns." Leone pointed to her two holstered pistols. Doya looked down and smirked menacingly. "If you'll have me I'll join, and of course I can! I am the best shooter in the Empire after all." She said looking up with a smirk. Leone instantly got the idea, that involved a certain pink sniper. She smiled from the idea. "Great." Leone said, simply, trying not to reveal her later plans.

"What about Tatsumi, and Sayo?" Naruto asked. Leone quickly put on a thinking pose, as she looked back towards the two standing on the cliffside. "Tatsumi shows potential to truly be a great assassin, as we saw last night with that sadist family. But he still needs to prove himself to use. Now Sayo, she's a wildcard. She very well could be mentally unstable, but we won't know until the boss talks to her." Leone said shrugging her shoulders.

"The boss?" Doya, and Naruto asked in unison.

"Yeah our leader. She's currently away right now, but she's due back today." Leone informed them.

"Why doesn't Naruto or I have to prove ourselves?" Doya asked the assassin.

"Call it intuition if you want but, you seem like you know your stuff. And Naruto." She paused while looking at him, as she sized him up again. "He blocked Sheele's Extase, which is suppose to cut through anything, and he launched our toughest guy through the air like a rag doll." She said sighing, as she recalled the moment last night, when Bulat told her about the incident.

"You did all of that?" Doya asked, turning her head back to him.

"More or less." He said with a carefree glance.

"Still it was an amazing feat. Also I was listening in on your conversations last night with Akame." Naruto face turned bright red. He had no idea Leone was watching them the entire time. "And I must say she's taking a liking to you, but back to the topic. You say you're a Shinobi from another world, and basically you can do all these extraordinary things with this thing called Chakra." Leone said, nodding her head, with a cat-like smirk.

"Yeah." Naruto said, with a blank expression. He already knew that she knew all of this. There was no need to explain it to her.

"Shinobi. Correct me if I'm wrong, are like assassin's. Going on espionage missions, stuff like that. So you should already have plenty of training." She said with a laugh. Yukari had been observing the three the entire time, as she continued to hum.

"Yeah I mean I've done plenty of that stuff, just not." Naruto paused for a moment.

"Murder." Leone finished for him.

"Yeah. I've killed people, but that's just out of self-defense, or if they were trying to harm Yukari." Naruto said looking up at the girl. She smiled down at him. A soft smile appeared across his face. He would protect the Girl no matter what.

"There's your reason to fight. Right there." Leone said with a smile, as she put Yukari down. The little girl quickly moved back to Naruto's side, and grabbed her hand.

"Huh? What is?" He asked, looking extremely confused.

"To protect her." Leone said pointing down at the little girl. "You'd be making the world a better place for her. Think of it. A world where no one had to live in fear of the Empire. No one was wrongly convicted, or heavily taxed." Leone said, as she looked out to the great expanse of the forest. The wind slowly blew past the group.

Naruto was the first one to notice Tatsumi, and Sayo standing infront of them.

"Yo Tatsumi. You okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the saddened boy. He had lost friends before, so he knew exactly what the boy, and his friend were going through.

Suddenly the boy's expression completely changed from sadness to determination, and he looked Naruto straight In the eyes. "Yeah. I'm good. Ieyasu wouldn't want me to be sad forever." He said with a smirk.

"What about Sayo?" Doya asked, pointing to the Girl next to him. She stared down at the ground, not daring to look anyone in the eye, and with a slight nod she confirmed to the ground that she would be okay. Or so they thought.

"So have you decided to join yet?" Leone asked.

"I really don't know if I'll be fine with-"Tatsumi couldn't finish his sentence, as Leone grabbed, and began to drag him back to the HQ. "Well while you decide, let's go meet everyone!" She shouted out with joy.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted out, as he set Yukari on his shoulders. "Yeah!" The little girl shouted out, as well causing the others to laugh.

"You two seem like father, and daughter." Doya said with a smirk, as they began to walk off, leaving Tatsumi, and Sayo behind. He looked back at Ieyasu grave one last time before he felt a hand go around his. He looked over to see Sayo, gently smiling at him. "Come on Tatsumi. It wouldn't hurt."

From the her comment the boy felt like he got an extreme boost of self confidence back. "Right!" He shouted out sprinting towards Naruto and his group with Sayo in hand. They now both had small smile on their faces, much to Naruto's relief.

The group walked into the rather large hideout, that they had stayed in the night before. They walked straight into a dinning room, where a women with purple hair, and equally purple eyes sat at the table in the center. She wore a rather revealing outfit, with pair of glasses. The women had a scar across her right cheek as well. Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes, this was the women from last night that nearly cut him in two.

"This is Sheele." Leone said pointing at the women. She began to get up to proper meet them. "Hello everyone. I'm- Wahhhhhhhhh!" She cried out, as she began to trip on the ground.

Before anyone could react, Tatsumi rushed forward, and caught the women. "Are you ok?!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he held her in his arms. She looked up at him, with a smile. Her big Purple eyes staring into his. "Yes. Thank you." A small blush appeared across the boy's face, as he immediately put her down.

"Clumsy as ever Sheele." Leone said crossing her arms, and shaking her head.

"I'm terribly sorry." Sheele said bowing infront of Tatsumi.

"It's fine!" He blurted out throwing both of his hands up.

"Anyway Sheele these are our newest members. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, and Doya Nisbet." Leone said, introducing the two blondes next to her. Tatsumi took this moment to move back next to Sayo to avoid any more awkward moments.

"Nice to meet both of you." She said walking up to both of them before she caught full view of Naruto. "Oh wait you were the boy from before right? You surprised me, I never thought that sorta thing could happen to my Teigu." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. People say I'm full of surprises." Naruto said with a grin.

"What about those two?" Sheele asked pointing to Tatsumi, and Sayo.

"Oh. This is Tatsumi, and Sayo. Their still deciding if they should join or not. Want to give them any words of encouragement?" She asked her with a mischievous smile.

Sheele put on a thinking pose for a moment. "Hmmmmm. Well since you know of our location, you'll be disposed of if you do not join. Think about it." She said with a blank expression, as she went back to her seat. Tatsumi, and Sayo stood there for a moment with deadpanned expression, before turning to each other in a moment of fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE STILL DOING HERE!" A voice shouted out from behind them. They all turned to see a girl wearing a blinding amount of pink. She was the one from the night before that had yelled at them.

"Oh Mine these are our newest members Naruto, and Doya." Leone said with a smile presenting the two. She stared at the two for a moment. "New members?! But the boss isn't even back yet!"

"Maybe she just realizes our amazing talent." Doya said with a laugh.

Mine stared blankly at Doya for a moment. "What the hell are you suppose to be? A cowgirl or something?"

"EH! This is how my village dresses!" She shouted back, pointing to her outfit.

"Nah. What kinda weapon does she use? A lasso?" Mine joked.

"Why you! I'm the best shot in these parts!" She shouted out, showing off her two pistols in their holsters.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I'd loved to see you beat me, and my pumpkin in a duel!" Mine shouted out, as she nearly feel over from her laughter.

"Anytime pinky." Doya said with an annoyed, and pissed off look.

Mine continued to laugh for a couple more moments until she spotted Naruto with Yukari on his shoulders. "And you!" She shouted out pointing to the blonde.

"Huh? Me?" Naruto ask pointing to himself. "Yeah. Who's that?" Mine asked pointing up to Yukari who ducked down a bit from view.

"This is Yukari. The little girl I'm taking care of." Naruto said with a smile, as Yukari slowly popped her head up from behind Naruto's.

"N-Nice to meet you." She stuttered out, letting her earlier confidence fade.

On the other hand Mines personality took a 180° when she saw Yukari. "Aww she's so shy!" She exclaimed moving up closer to Naruto to get a better view of Yukari. She suddenly got the familiar memory of herself when she was younger, as she stared up at her. But unlike her this little girl had someone strong watching over her.

Mine knew that this Naruto guy was extremely strong, but she had to play it cool infront of him. "So you're the other one joining?" She asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah. That's right I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The Shinobi said with a small smirk. Mine stared at him for a couple more seconds before turning away. "Fine out of all of you. He's the only one that can possibly reach our standard. For the rest of you, especially you." She said pointing straight to Tatsumi.

"Why me?!" The boy shouted out, with annoyance, and anger.

"You're all unqualified." Mine huffed out, as she walked out of the room, with a small smirk.

"Why that little!" Tatsumi shouted out, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Freaking Bitch. Thinking she can out beat me when it comes to shooting." Doya said with her arms crossed.

"Relax Mines like that to all the new people. Let's head outside shall we?" Leone asked, but didn't wait for an answer, as she was already leading the group to another door.

The group made their way outside of the hideout, to a training ground like area. There they saw a large muscular man, practicing with different kinds of spears.

Naruto could tell that the man was extremely skilled with it, as his motions were flawless.

They continued to watched, until he finally put the spear on a weapon rack. As the man began to walk away he noticed the group, and waved. "Hello everyone!" He said with a bright smile.

"Yo Bulat." Leone said with a wave. The man known as Bulat nodded back, and looked towards Naruto.

"Ah. These must be all the kids from last night." He said, rubbing all the sweat off of himself with a towel.

"Wait? How do you know about us?" Tatsumi asked with a confused expression. He could've sworn that there was no man who looked like this; with them last night. He would've remembered if there was.

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't recognize me. I was wearing my armor." The man said with a bright smile. Tatsumi instantly remembered the hulking figure from yesterday. "I'm Bulat by the way." He said suddenly outstretching his hand.

"Tatsumi, and this is my friend Sayo." He said, motioning to the Girl next to him as he shook Bulats hand.

A grin suddenly appeared on Leone's face, and she slide up next to Tatsumi. "He's gay. By the way." Tatsumi, and Sayo's faces turned to shock. "Now, now Leone. I don't want Tatsumi here to get the wrong idea." He said with a wink, looking at Tatsumi. The boy just had a deadpanned expression, while Leone tried to contain her laughter.

Once she settled down, Leone pointed to the two blondes next to her. "These are our newest members. Naruto, and Doya."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking the man's hand. "Same." Bulat said with a grin. Doya gave him a slight nod, and he returned it. "So you were the boy from last night." He said turning back to Naruto. "I must say you pack quite a punch. Dented my armor pretty good." He said with a laugh Remember the hit he took trying to stop the boy.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I needed to get to this little one." Naruto said, pointing up to Yukari, she stared at Bulat for a moment, before looking away.

"Understandable." Bulat said with smirk.

"Shall we move on everyone?" Leone asked. Everyone gave her a slight nod.

After they said their goodbyes to the man, the group began to walk out of the training grounds until Bulat called out to Naruto. "We should spar sometime Naruto." The blonde gave him a thumbs up. "You got it."

Bulat watched as the group left. "Those kids are going to go far." He said to himself.

After they left the training ground's, the group entered a densely wooded area, which Leone stopped them in. Just beyond them liedwhat looked like an open clearing with steam rising up from it. "The next ones a massive perv. Girl's beware." She said looking back the group with a serious expression. All the girls nodded, and they began to slowly walk ahead.

A young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. Layed down quietly, behind some bushes next to the hot spring. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hoodie. "It's almost time for Leone to take her bath. Now will be my chance!" He whispered excitingly.

"Really you're suppose to be an assassin. But you can't even hide from me." A voice said from behind him.

Lubbock slowly turned around in fear to see Leone standing over him with a devious grin. "L-Leone? This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. Lubbock looked nervously around, until he spotted the new recruits behind her.

"Hey you're the new guys aren't you? Leone what's the story behind all of them?" He asked pointing to them. The women turned around for a second to looked at the group. "Well-" She immediately froze when realization hit her, and dust flew past her. She jerked her head to see Lubbock running away in full sprint. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Leone screamed back at him. But the boy didn't listen.

"Sorry guys, I'll properly introduce myself later!" He shouted back with a laugh before he disappeared into the trees.

"Well that was Lubbock, he'll probably introduce himself later. I guess. Oh well onto the last one. Naruto's already pretty familiar with her!" She said looking at him with a wink. The blonde slowly looked away in embarrassment, and the rest of the group stared at him with confusion.

Leone led them to a small clearing where a large fire burned, and a giant bird could be seen roasting over it. "W-What no way! Is that an Evilbird?!" Sayo blurted out, pointing to it. Both her, and Tatsumi were astonished on how someone could take such a high class danger beast down. Doya simply crossed her arms, but she was still impressed over the fact. On the other Naruto was wondering how something like that would taste.

"Sure is." Leone said with a smirk. Tatsumi, and Sayo both let out gasped, even though they already knew what it was.

"So I take it she's the last one?" Doya said pointing in the direction of the bird.

"She?" Tatsumi, and Sayo both asked in unison. The two quickly jerked their heads over to where she had pointed. Akame could be seen eating a large piece of meat from the Danger Beast.

"Hey Leone." She said looking back, as she took a bite of it. Her eyes slightly lit up when she saw Naruto.

"Yo Akame." Leone said with a smile. Akame chucked a piece of meat over to her. "You should eat." Leone gladly accepted, and started to eat it.

Akame looked over at the Shinobi with a smile. "Naruto." She said with a nod, tossing him a piece of the Danger Beast.

"Thanks. How's it going?" The blonde asked, setting Yukari down in front of him. Akame responded with a smile, as she sat down on the ground. Naruto soon sat down right beside her, and placed Yukari on his lap.

"How'd you meet her Naruto?" Doya asked, as Yukari looked over to Akame.

"I met her last night after all of you went to bed. Uh We talked for a little bit." The blonde said with a sheepish grin.

Yukari stared up at the girl with her big blue eyes, and smiled. "You're Akame right?" She asked.

Akame bent down to Yukari's level with a smile. "That's right." Yukari's eyes instantly lit up, and she hugged Akame tightly, much to everyone's surprise. "Thank you. For all you've done." She said looking up at the Assassin.

"No thanks needed." Akame said with a smile, as she patted her head. Yukari smiled, and moved back onto Naruto's lap. "Have the rest of them joined yet?" Akame asked, looking towards Leone.

"Doya has." The women said pointing to the Cowgirl. Doya gave her a slight nod. "Here." Akame said tossing her a piece of meat. "Thanks." She responded back, as she took a bite of it.

Akame looked blankly over to Tatsumi, and Sayo. "The rest of them don't get any until they join." She said with a monotone voice. A shiver went down both Tatsumi, and Sayo's spines.

"You hungry Yukari?" Naruto asked, knowing that the little girl had been eyeing the food for awhile.

"Uh-huh." She said slowly her eyes fixed on it. This caused Akame to giggle slightly. The little girl reminded her of herself when it came to food.

"Here have some." Naruto said handing her the food. Yukari grabbed it, and took a large bite out of it, surprising everyone.

"It's guoddddd!" She shouted out, with a mouth full of food. Causing everyone to laugh. Doya took the opportunity to sit down next to Naruto during this time.

"Don't you think you're going a little extreme with this?" Leone asked Akame, walking up beside her, and pointing to the Danger Beast.

"The boss is back." She said blankly, as a women with short silver hair and purple eyes walked up from behind the fire. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye would have been. She was dressed in a black suit that showed off a good amount of her. cleavage. But her most striking feature was her mechanical right arm. Leone's hair stood up on her back, remembering what she had forgotten to do. 'Shit.' She thought to herself.

"Yo." The women said with a smile. Everyone turned to look up at her.

"Heyo boss! Bring me-" Leone began, but was immediately stopped by the women. "Now, now Leone we have something more important to discuss. I heard you went over the time limit at the Estate last night." She said with an evil like smile.

"CRAP." She said, but before anyone could move Leone already took off in a sprint back towards the base. The metal like hand suddenly flew away from the women, and grabbed Leone. "Aieeeeeeeee!" She screamed out, as she was dragged back.

The women brought Leone all the way back to her. She smiled down at her when she reached her feet.  
"You shouldn't enjoy fighting that much, it could lead to your downfall. Try to fix that habit ok?"

"Of course, of course." Leone said, trying to get out of the women's grip. The others were trying to control their laugher for the entire time. "Now then who are these people?" The women asked, looking towards everyone.

Leone quickly moved away from the women and placed both of her hands on Naruto, and Doya's heads. "Ah, aloud me to introduce you too our newest recruit's." She said with a smile.

"Do they show promise?" She asked, staring down at them.

"Yes in fact. This little guy here can beat out our Teigu's." The women's eyes instantly lit up. "Really now." She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I've seen what he can do. He stopped Sheele's Extase, and threw Bulat around like a rag doll." Leone said with seriousness in her tone.

The women instantly locked eyes with Naruto. "What's your name?" She asked very loudly, almost to the point of yelling.

The boy smirked. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I also approve of him." Akame said from beside him. The women's eyes widened again. She couldn't believe all the strange thing's that had happened while she was gone. Akame approve of someone that quickly. That's unheard of. "Well surprises are everywhere now a days I guess. Leone!" She called out to the women. "Yeah?"

"Have everyone gather in the meeting room. I want to proper meet all of them, and have then introduce themselves." The women said, as she began to walk off towards the base.

"You got it." Leone said, as she began to shuffle everyone back to the base. Yukari was now ontop of Naruto's shoulders, and Akame was staying close to him. The blonde felt like his entire world was about to change again.

-Time Skip - 5 minutes later-

The women now sat in the middle of the large room, where the rest of the members of Night Raid stood. All of them flanked Naruto's group on each side.

"So Naruto." The women said, taking out a cigarette, and lighting it. "Different members have told me different things about you. Care to elaborate?" She asked.

Naruto knew he had to be honest with these people, because they were the only ones that were trying to make a difference. He wanted to help this world. He was going to help this world. So he knew better then to be dishonest. "I won't lie to you. I'll tell you who I am, and how I got here. If you'd like."

"That's fine." The women said with a nod. Naruto slowly breathed in. This was going to take awhile.

-Time Skip - 30 minutes later-

Both Night Raid, and Naruto's group listened in awe at the blonde's story. He told them what he truly was, and how he ended up here. How he battle basically a god, and saved his world. He also revealed to them how he faced General Esdeath in combat, and defeated her.

"Naruto that's insane!" Tatsumi blurted out when he finished his tale.

"You took on the Empire's strongest, and defeated her with ease." Leone said, with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that this boy could've done it.

"Dude in the Manga's I read. We'd call you a too OP character." Lubbock said with a laugh.

"We could bring the Empire to it's knee's with you." Bulat said, as he put on a thinking pose. Everyone else began to bombard the blonde with questions, until their leader calmed then down. "Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Naruto may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." The boy said with a nod.

"You're telling me you did this without any assistance from a Teigu?" She asked.

"What's a Teigu?" Naruto answered her question, with another.

Leone, Mine, Bulat, and Lubbock all went wide eyed when they heard this. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all shouted out in unison.

"A Teigu is a rare, and powerful relic. It was made from the body of an Ultra Class Danger Beast. They are known for their power, and abilities." The women explained while everyone tried to calm down.

"So. What do they look like?" Naruto asked, trying to picture what these super weapons looked like.

"They're all around you. Everyone has one." She said, pointing to all of the Night Raid members.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto shouted out turning towards everyone, as they held up various types of weapons. Suddenly the memory of Naruto breaking the man's Axe came flooding back to him.  
"Wait I think I remember now. I destroyed one I think. It just seemed like a normal axe." He said with a shrug.

Everyone's faces, including the bosses turned speechless.

"Y-You did what?" Leone stuttered out.

"Impossible." Mine said, shaking her head, not wanting to believe it.

"Too OP." Lubbock said, looking at Naruto, with a scared expression.

"What exactly did you use to break it?" The boss managed to ask. Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the center of the room, and everyone immediately was put on edge. "He used me!" Kurama roared out in his small form. A deadpanned expression appeared across most of Night Raids faces. Naruto just put his palm up to his face.

"A fox?" Leone asked, lowering her two raised fists.

"Kurama what did I tell you!" Naruto shouted out, with annoyance and anger.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist." He said with a grin.

"Stupid furball." The Shinobi said, as the Fox began to walk towards him.

"Naruto please explain." The women said, pointing down at the 9-tails.

"Oh yeah this is Kurama. He's my tailed Beast." Naruto awkwardly said, as the fox sat down in front of him.

"Tailed Beast?" The women asked. She didn't remember anything about a "Tailed beast" in his story.

"All you need to know about us is that, we are extremely powerful creatures." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"So Naruto gets his power from you?" Bulat asked from the side. Kurama shook his head. "Don't be mistaken, he's much more powerful then me, even without my Chakra. But I stay around to knock some sense into him every once and awhile."

"Can you control him?" Akame asked, wanting to know if he could do something like that to Naruto.

"As much as I wish I could sometimes. I can't." The Fox said beginning to walk around the room.

Not even a split second later Sheele snatched Kurama off of the ground. "You certainly are an adorable little Fox." She said with a smile, holding him up to her face.

"My name's Kurama and-" The Fox couldn't continued, as Sheele began to scratch behind his ears. "You're so cute."

After a moment of this Kurama turned back to Naruto with a satisfied expression. "Kid join them. Don't ever leave!"

"Stupid fox." The blonde said turning away from him.

"Well now that, that's out of the way. Do you have any questions Naruto?" The women asked.

The blonde thought for a moment until the question he's been waiting so long to ask came into mind. "What's our object? The goal of Night Raid, because we certainly can't kill a few corrupt individuals, and expect to make a difference."

"You're quite right, we're back by a faction called the Revolutionary Army. They are currently amassing in the southern region of the Empire. They want to free people of all the corruption the Empire has. Our mission is the assassinate key target, and gather Intel for them. But our ultimate goal is to kill the Prime Minister. He's the reason this country has suffered so much." She explained to Naruto's group.

"So we're basically fighting for a better world." Naruto said crossing his arms. Yukari had been sitting quietly on his shoulders the entire time.

"Yes. Essentially." She said.

"I think that's something I can get behind. I'll stay, but I will put one thing above all else here, and that's Yukari." Naruto said pointing up to the little girl. "She's my top priority."

"Understood." Najenda knew how important that little girl was to Naruto, knowing what Leone had told her. How he had barreled through Sheele, and Bulat to get to her.

"Even if I'm still not alright with murder, I'll still help all of you." He said looking around at all of them.

"It gets easier, just remember what you're fighting for." Leone said with a smirk.

Doya decided to make her presence known again, by steeping forward. "Wherever this Knucklehead goes, I'll go. I owe him." She said, confirming to Najenda that she's was officially joining.

'Alright that just leave's you two." She said, turning her head to the two teens. Tatsumi looked awkwardly at Sayo, before she pushed him forward. "Sayo, and I have talked, and we'll join if you'll have us. But please I must ask, will you help train us?"

"After seeing Naruto, and Akame fight. We realized how untrained we truly are." Sayo said with a bow.

"Of course we'll help a beautiful Girl like you." Lubbock said with a smirk. A small blush appeared across her face. Leone simply rolled her eyes, she knew what he was trying to do.

"You're one of us now, we'll assist you in any way we can." Bulat said with a serious expression.

"Alright that settles it." Najenda said getting up from her seat. "Naruto, Doya, Tatsumi, and Sayo Welcome to Night Raid!" She said reaching her metal arm out to them.

Before anyone could say anything, the device on Lubbock's hand began to move violently. "Intruders Miss Najenda!" Everyone froze. Kurama disappeared from Sheele's arms, and back into Naruto. Lubbock continued to speak. "Judging by the movement, I'd say twenty in total. They're closing in on the hideout!" He shouted out. Najenda simply took in another breath from her cigarette. "They know of our location. They cannot be aloud to live." At this everyone began to ready their weapons. "GO ALL OF YOU! MAKE SURE NONE OF THEM SURVIVE!" She shouted out, as everyone began to sprint out of the meeting room. Naruto's group looked extremely confused by this, until they got the hint, and began to ready their thing's. Tatsumi, and Sayo ran out to follow Bulat, while Doya ran off, following Mine, and Sheele.

"Naruto, you can leave the little girl with me. I give you my word that she won't be harmed." Najenda said, Naruto slowly nodded before setting her down. After a quick hug he began to sprint out. "Alright, thanks!" He shouted before rounding the corner out of the door, and taking off down the hallway.

Naruto stopped when he saw Akame waiting patiently for him by a window. "You ready?" He asked, approaching her.

"Uh-huh. Let's go." She said, as the two broke off in a sprint towards the window.

Najenda stood staring out a window, as her subordinates defended the base. Yukari stood next to her, as she too looked out of the window. Najenda took a deep breath out, and turned back around. "Leone I know you're still here." She called out into the room.

"Perceptive as always boss." Leone said, as she came out from behind one of the many doors.

"So what's the story with Akame?" Najenda asked, as Leone approached them

"With Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah. The two already seemed to have a connection. I've never seen this with Akame before." She said with a worried expression. She didn't know what was happening with the girl.

"She's a teen girl, what do you expect? Or it could've been the dream." Leone said rubbing her chin. Najenda perked up at this. "Dream? What dream?" She asked. Leone had already made it too a window, and was already posed to jumped out. "I'll tell you about it later, see ya." She said with a snicker, jumping out.

'Dammit Leone.' She said to herself, knowing that there was a small Girl next to her. "Could what that old man have said been true?" She asked herself, recalling her memories from her lasted mission. "Are they linked?" She asked looking out of the window, and into the Night sky.

* * *

Done with Chapter 4!

Sorry this took awhile longer to get out, I was working on my other Fanfiction's. I'll try to go for one chapter a month.

Remember to review please. It helps.

Author question: Alright I have to ask. Should Tatsumi have a harem?


	5. The Danger Beast

Hello everyone! I'm back for chapter 5! I can't wait to write this. It's going to be sooooo awesome yeah!

So there are a few issues I wanted to point out again. First the reason Kurama couldn't detect the negative emotions will be explored later, it's all going to come together.

I would also like to thank. haseothesage for helping me pick the idea for the new Danger Beast class. Which will be revealed later in this chapter, even Night Raid is cautious when dealing with them.

Hence that I'll be adding the new class in, I'll be making the very first part of this chapter go by fast. Sorry for the inconvenience

So here is also the final romance pairings.

Naruto and Akame

Tatsumi and Mine

There's some more later, but I'm not going to reveal those yet

Also I am Sorry but there will not be a harem, I just don't like them, and plus I can't write them very well. So sorry I apologize once again.

* * *

Naruto and Akame stood perched on a tree, near a clearing. They both waited patiently, for their three target's to walk beneath them.

The three target's were part of the group that wandered into Night Raids territory. Sent by the Empire no doubt.

"Akame." The blonde sudden whispered, grabbing the Assassin's attention. Once he said it, Naruto pointing one of his fingers down to the one hostile directly below them.

"Uh-huh." Akame said, with a nod, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. She instantly dropped from the tree, and landed silently behind the three. She prepared her sword, as a sudden rock was thrown at one of them.

"Ow! What the hell?!" One of the men shouted out, rubbing his head. They all immediately began to look around, for the person.

"Hey guy's up here!" Naruto shouted out from the tree.

All three of them looked up to see Naruto standing on the branch with arms crossed, and a confident smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked, pointing the tip of their blade to him. The blonde simply stood with a smile, as a certain black haired assassin slowly moved up to the three.

"Must be another member of Night Raid, quick take him out!" The man in the center shouted out, but before he could do anything a blade went right threw his chest. Blood went flying out of his mouth, but he was already dead, when he hit the floor.

Another man took a swing at Akame, but she ducked under his blade, and as a result was cut across his side by Akame's Teigu.

He quickly recovered, and tried to retaliate. But the strange markings appearing on his body stopped him. "Ah! What the hell is this!?" He panicked, trying to stop it from spreading. But a second later he dropped to the ground dead.

The last man looked at Akame with horror, and terror. "W-What the hell are you!" He screamed, rushing towards her. Akame was already prepared to end his life, but a well placed Kunai beat her to it. The man slumped over dead, and Akame put away her sword. She looked over to see Naruto approaching her from the tree.

"You alright?" She asked him. He clearly looked less then pleased at what he had just did.

"Yeah. For the sake of Yukari right?" He asked looking at her. She nodded her head in confirmation.

The blonde let out a sigh, as they began to move again. This time the two walked over to the river at the other side of the clearing, and began to follow it. Looking for more intruders.

The two didn't say anything. Naruto just stared blankly up at the sky, and Akame stared at him. She knew he just needed time to accept this.

"Well, Well look what we got here boys." A voice said to their right. The two slowly looked over to see five guys walk out of the forest, and approach them. They all had murdering intent, and psychopathic smiles. Seriously did every one just want to kill everyone in the world?

"Two annoying little kids." A man to his right said. They began to advance on them. "Lets show them what real assassin's can do." He added, cracking his knuckles. Naruto sighed, and Akame took out the Murasame.

"Hey the black haired one looks pretty cute." Another said, as he licked his lips. All the men quickly moved their attention to Akame. Who walked menacingly towards them with her sword.

"Yeah try not to damage her body too much, so we can-" One of them began, but was quickly silenced by a Rasengan, and the blonde behind it. The man was sent flying back into the trees, and a violent explosion went off a moment later. Killing him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Naruto spat out in anger as he stood in the center of the now four remaining guy's.

They all panicked, and began to swing franticly at the blonde. "Shit! Kill h-" Murasame quickly silenced the man, before he could speak any more, and Akame joined Naruto in the middle. They went back to back, as the three guys circled them. "And you call yourselves assassin's." Naruto said looking at the one who was infront of him at the time.

"Why you little shit! Attack!" The one Naruto directed the comment at ordered.

Naruto and Akame moved in perfect sync. So much that the blonde teigu user watching from the treeline was shocked.

The two switched sides, and Naruto ducked under Akame's incoming sword, as he prepared a Jutsu for the two enemies that were now infront of him.

Akame had already moved her blade toward, and plunged it into the other enemy. He had slumped over on the ground, and Akame had quickly turned back to Naruto.

"Fire Style: Flame Hurricane!" The blonde shouted out, as a large amount of fire shaped like a hurricane came flying out of his mouth.

One of the guys was lucky enough to dodge it, but the other wasn't so lucky. He was incinerated on contact.

"H-How the hell?" The last guy stuttered out, as he look at the remains of his comrades. "Guy's…. No. This isn't possible!" He screamed, taking one more look at the ashes before bolting in the other direction.

Akame was about to go after him, but Naruto gripped her shoulder tightly. She looked back at him with confusion.

"No wait. Let me. I need to get used to this." He said, with a saddened expression. Akame already knew what he meant, and politely stepped out of the way. The blonde quickly took out a special Kunai, and chucked it at the man. It landed a couple feet infront of him. This was all the blonde needed, and he vanished infront of Akame's eyes.

A split second later he appeared infront of the guy, with the Kunai he had thrown, already at the ready. The man ran straight into it, as he had not noticed Naruto until it was to late.

"Sorry." The blonde whispered into the man's ear, as he looked at Naruto with shock, and horror. A second later the man, fell over dead on the ground.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to it." Naruto said, wiping the blood off of the Kunai, with his hand.

"You will in time. Trust me." Akame said as she walked up to him. She knew better then anyone that it would eventually get easier….eventually.

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto said, shaking his head from doubt. He honestly didn't know if he would be able to do this.

Akame, seeing the worry in his eyes was about to speak again, trying to reassure the Uzumaki some more. But the sudden sound of rustling bushes, caught both of their attentions.

Both instantly raised their guards, as someone was sent flying out of the treeline.

"SHITTTTT!" Tatsumi shouted out, as he soared threw the air. Naruto, and Akame looked confused for a moment. Why did the boy look like he was literally flying away from something?

Not even a second later Sayo came, sprinting out of the woods at top speed, she was clearly fleeing something.

Tatsumi landed a couple meters from Naruto, and Akame. He clearly looked roughed up, and cut a bit.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo shouted out, as she ran up to him. The boy looked up at Sayo for a moment. He was clearly out of it, but a second later his eyes narrowed when he realized what was happening.

Tatsumi jumped up, and raised his sword, as he watched the treeline carefully. A few milliseconds later Sayo came up behind him, and raised her bow. For as long, as Tatsumi could remember Sayo always used a bow. She said it just fit her better.

The two patiently waited for what seem like minutes, for the threat.

A couple seconds later a figure came sprinting out of the woods. From neck to feet he looked like a normal man, but instead of a head of a man, he had the head of a wolf. "Come back here you little shit!" He shouted out with rage, as he swung his word violently. To the untrained person, he would terrify someone.

Naruto was about to go forward, and helped the two. But grabbed his shoulder. He looked back at her confused, until she pointed back to the two. The blonde turned back, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Tatsumi, and Sayo didn't flinch at all. They both waited patiently for the man to close in on them.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" He screamed out again, as he was less then five feet away from the two now. Naruto would've laughed, if it wasn't a serious situation. This guy actually thought he could beat those two.

Tatsumi took his shouting as a signal. The boy immediately moved forward, with extreme focus. He clashed swords with the Man Beast thing, and sent him staggering back.

"Tatsumi move!" Sayo shouted out. Tatsumi without a second thought, moved to the left of the him, and rolled to the side. Leaving him completely open to Sayo's arrow.

It pierced him straight threw the left shoulder, and immediately began to grip it with pain. "Damn you!" He screamed, trying to rush Sayo. But Tatsumi wasn't going to have any of that. He crashed right into the Man Beast, with his sword. Cutting into his chest badly.

The Man Beast fell to the ground, and stared up at Tatsumi who stood above him. He was going to finish it.

"Wait! Don't do it! If I die here, I can't save my village!" The Man Beast shouted out, trying to stop Tatsumi.

The boy froze. He was just trying to protect his village. Like him, and Sayo.…..or so he thought.

Before anything else could happen an arrow pierced the Man Beast's skull. Killing him instantly. Tatsumi just stared in shock for a moment, before quickly turning back to the person responsible.

"Sayo!" He shouted out with a hint of anger. Why would his friend, do something so cruel?

Sayo approached him without saying a word, and slapped him across the face. "Don't hesitate Tatsumi! He was going to kill us!" She yelled out. He didn't see what she saw. The Man Beast had a hidden blade, and was preparing to kill Tatsumi, when he dropped his guard. But Sayo saw this, and prevented it.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked as he approached the two, with Akame not to far behind. She had a disapproving expression towards Tatsumi. But it quickly faded, as she reached them.

"Yeah we're fine Naruto." Tatsumi said, dusting himself off. The boy was still a bit irritated with Sayo, but he did realize she was right.

"What happened to Bulat?" Akame asked them. The big man did seem to be missing from the group, even though he was assigned to watch over Sayo, and Tatsumi.

"Bro had Sayo, and I guard the area they were suppose to come through, if any of them tried to escape. That's where we ran into this guy." Tatsumi explained looking down at the corpse.

"PUMPKIN!" A voice suddenly screamed out far within the forest, followed by a large flash of light, and a loud explosion.

Everyone besides Akame turned into the direction of the explosion. With cautious expression. No one moved a muscle.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, looking out into the woods. If only he was in Sage Mode, then he would've been able to detect anything around him.

"That was Mine." Akame said blankly, standing next to Naruto. She had to admit that the Girl was certainly powerful, with her Teigu. Pumpkin.

Suddenly the bushes began to shake again. Just like when Tatsumi, and Sayo showed up. But everyone knew from the sound of the voice that could be heard now, were not friendly.

"Get ready." Akame said, raising Murasame. Naruto instantly created a Rasengan. Tatsumi and Sayo simply stood with their weapons at the ready.

A split second later, four members of the group that attacked Night Raid jumped threw the treeline. All of them immediately stopped when they saw Akame's group.

"Crap! Four more of them!" One of the men shouted out. They all immediately raised their swords, getting ready to attack them.

Akame wondered who would attack first, until she saw Tatsumi walk forward towards all of them. "Let me handle this." He said raising his sword. Sayo was about to protest, but before Tatsumi could move any farther one bullet ripped threw each of bandit. They all died, before hitting the ground.

A moment later Mine, Doya, and Sheele all walked out of the bushes. Doya's pistol still in hand, and smoking.

"Target's eliminated." Akame said, putting away her Taigu. Naruto's Rasengan disappeared, Sayo lowered her bow, and Tatsumi stood there like an idiot for a moment.

As the three Girl's passed the body's of the bandit's. Doya bent down, and examined the body's. Making sure none of them were still alive. Lucky for her, that her aim was always true. "Idiots, why did they run?" She asked looking down for a moment, but then quickly got up, and turned towards a certain pink sniper. "Maybe it was BECAUSE OF MINES CRAPPY SNIPING!" She shouted out in a mocking tone.

"HEY!" Mine shouted back, turning around, and walking up to the women with annoyance. Mine being the shortest, she tried, as hard as possible to be menacing. She tried hopelessly to intimate the women.

"Please let's not fight." Sheele said, pushing both of them apart. The two didn't tried to resist her, as Sheele was stronger then she looked.

"We're settling this later Cowgirl." Mine said walking away from her.

"Fine by me. Pinkie." Doya laughed.

A couple seconds later Bulat in his entire set if Incursio armor came flying down from the sky. He landed confidentially in the middle of the clearing, moon light shining off his armor. "Yosh! Do not worry Tatsumi, for I have arrived!" He exclaimed running over to all of them.

"Uhhhhhh." Sayo, and Tatsumi both said, looking back and forth to each other. Who would tell the poor man, that he'd missed the battle.

"What?" Bulat asked, looking back and fourth between them.

"It's already over Bulat." Akame said blankly.

"Huh!" He shouted out with horror. How could've he missed it?!

While Sayo, and Tatsumi tried to calm Bulat down. Naruto, Akame, Mine, and Sheele all stood in a circle. Doya was watching the group from afar. They were thinking of the possibilities of what would happen next.

That's when Naruto smelt it.

The most foul smelling animal scent in the world. He was instantly put on edge, as Kurama began to growl inside of him. Something was clearly out there. Something bad.

He wasn't paying much attention, when Sheele began to explain their situation. "We've taken out a large number of them. So if they were to retreat, they'd come through this area. Where they'd be annihilated." She said, while. fixing her glasses.

Everyone agreed except for Naruto. Who was too lost in thought to care. "Naruto?" Akame asked, with a gentle nudge to his cheek.

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure something out." He said, as the smell became stronger. "feels like somethings off." Naruto added as Kurama continued to growl inside of him, at whatever was out there.

Leone suddenly, and cautiously came out of the treeline. She immediately look towards Naruto, with an extremely nervous expression. She smelled it too. This had to be the first time she had acted like this infront of him. Most of the time she was so up beat, and happy. Luckily no one had noticed Leone yet, besides him. The blonde was extremely worried now though, since the smell was getting stronger, and Leone was acting like a frightened cat.

But before she could say anything, Lubbock came flying in right beside her. He tossed a bandit's body infront of him, with a smirked. "That's the last one."

"Late again Lubbock." Mine said, with a smirked, while crossing her arms. Naruto swore she didn't know what grateful meant.

"Hey. It's an art. I'm sorry." Lubbock said with a cocky grin. Leone had now joined them, and was looking around nervously.

"Is everyone ready to head back?" Bulat asked, finally calming down. Leone rapidly nodded her head, while everyone calmly shook theirs. They still hadn't noticed how she was acting. Probably because Mine was too busy arguing with Doya.

But Naruto too was acting a bit on edge, while they walked back. Kurama continued to growl, not even telling Naruto about whatever "it" was. Of course he knew he could defend himself against whatever it was. It'd just be better knowing that's all.

Akame finally noticed how quiet Naruto, and Leone were being. She raised her eyebrow in question, wondering what was wrong with them. "Something wrong?" She finally asked, as the their base came into view.

Naruto look over at her, and quickly realized how spaced out he was acting. "Oh! No it's nothing." He said with a small nervous chuckle.

Akame knew he was lying, but before she could speak up, they reached the front doors of the hideout, and Bulat began to speak "Hey everyone. Why don't we have a party for our newest members?" He asked, as everyone entered the main doors.

"That would be nice." Sheele said with a smile. Mine also nodded, surprisingly.

"I agree." Lubbock said.

"Uh-huh." Akame said with a blank expression. But you could tell it meant a lot more. She didn't approve of hardly any of the new ones yet. The only person she felt comfortable was Naruto, and that was because…well she couldn't explain it. She always got this warm feeling when she was near him, and she liked it.

As the group started to move deeper into the hideout, Leone stopped Naruto.

"Hey." She said with authority, and a bit of concern.

"What is it?" He asked turning back around.

Leone looked down reluctantly for a moment, Before she began to speak. "You can smell it too right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He immediately replied. Naruto didn't want to lie to them, there was no use for it.

But before he could move with Leone, Akame suddenly gripped his arm hard. Naruto looked back at her confused. She simply tilted her head questioningly.

"We need to go talk with the boss." He said while. awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto?" She asked, with a serious expression. Even with the small time she known him, she can already tell he wasn't a very good liar.

Naruto looked back at Leone for a moment, looking for some assistance.

"Bring her along." The women said, with a smirk. Even though they were in a pretty bad situation she still had a plan for the two.

They all began moving away from everyone else towards the meeting room.

"This is bad." Leone said as they picked up pace. Naruto had to agree with her. If it got to the point where Kurama was on edge, shit was going to hit the fan real soon.

"What's going on?" Akame asked, trying to catch up with the two, as she had lagged behind when they quickened their speed.

"Naruto, and I picked up something big while we were out there. We have not idea what it it." Leone said without turning around. She was too focused on the smell, and finding their boss.

"Could It be a massive Danger Beast?" Akame asked. But Naruto knew this couldn't be, Kurama was too on edge from it. The blonde had tried to talk with the fox, but he payed him no mind.

They were nearing the the meeting room where Najenda waited, with Yukari.

"It could be a danger Beast, but I don't think there's one powerful enough to give off this kinda scent. It's overwhelming. I've never smelled something like this in my life." Leone explained to them.

Suddenly a poof of white smoked appeared next to them, and Kurama was running next to them.

"Kurama?" The Shinobi asked. Finally the fox who had remained so quiet before appeared.

"Whatever it is, it's something massive, and it's getting closer by the minute." Kurama said, quickening his pace.

"We need to reach the boss." Leone said, nearly bursting into a full sprint. Akame, and Naruto quickly caught up with her. The smell getting stronger by the second.

A second later they found themselves infront of the meeting room, and Leone nearly beat down the door, trying to knock.

A second later they got a hesitant response. "Enter." The voice said from the other side.

Leone, and the other's immediately entered. Naruto smiled at the the sight before him. Yukari was sitting on Najenda lap, looking out the open window. She had a bright smile on her face, and then an even brighter smile when she saw Naruto.

"Ah Leone you're back, and with-" Najenda was immediately interrupted by Yukari. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, jumping off Najendas lap, and running over to the blonde.

"Hey Yukari." He said with a small smile, as she jumped into his arm's. He was glad she was okay, he really wasn't worried. Naruto knew he could trust Night Raid.

"Did you get the bad guy's?" Yukari asked, bouncing in his arms.

"Sure did. They won't be bothering us anymore." He said with a confident smirk. Yukari smiled brightly at him. Akame who was standing behind the two had a bright smile two. She liked the way Yukari acted with Naruto. It was like they were father, and daughter.

"That's good." Najenda said with a chuckle. Noticing Akame's smile. She already knew that Girl was getting attached to him. And Akame hardly got attached to anyone, besides her sister.

"We have a problem." Leone finally said. Suddenly everything became serious, and everyone's expressions changed.

'What is it?" Najenda asked, moving back into her chair. Naruto, and the other's quickly circled around her, and began to explain.

While they explained the situation to her Kurama became increasingly anxious. The same for Leone. Naruto was the only one to keep his cool, even though the smell was much more potent now.

After they finished explaining, they all eagerly stared at Najenda who simply sat in silence. Taking it all in.

"I see." She finally said leaning back, and crossing her arms.

"So what is it boss?" Leone asked, almost jumping up and down now.

"It's a danger Beast alright." She simply said. Akame, and Leone froze. They had never expected this. It seemed impossible to them. Naruto on the other hand, just kept a calm expression. He knew now wasn't the time to freakout. Besides him, and Kurama had taken on two other danger Beasts with ease before.

"W-What?" Akame stuttered out, she still couldn't believe this. How was a Danger Beast that powerful!?

"No way." Leone said with face full of shock, thinking almost the exact same thing.

"It's a Kaiser Class." Najenda revealed, leaning forward.

"Kaiser?" Leone asked. She had never heard of such a Danger Beast class in her life. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"They're a step above Ultra Class. No one knows much about them. Although they're extremely dangerous. I only know about them because I was a General in the Empire." Najenda explained to them.

"You were a General in the Empire?" Naruto asked, a bit shocked. He was most suprise by the fact that she used to be General, then the giant monster coming to kill them.

"That's right, about half of us our. Bulat used to be an Officer, Lubbock was a soldier under my command, and Akame was an assassin for them." She said motioning to the Girl. Naruto immediately turned to her, with suprise. He had no idea, but he was sure she had her reasons for not telling him.

But Akame put her head down in a sense of shame. She should've of told him. But now he found out from another person. Now instead of the warm feeling in her stomach, it was replaced with a sickening feeling. Was this embarrassment, and shame?

"We're getting off topic here." Leone said, seeing Akame's face, and trying to change the conversation.

"Right. These things are extremely intelligent, and massive in size. The Empire has a flee on sight order for them, and you're saying one's on it's way here?" Najenda asked.

"That's right it keeps getting closer, and closer by the second." Kurama said, finally speaking.

"Why?" Najenda asked the ancient fox.

"It's probably because of me." Kurama simply stated. His eyes were to fixated on the window, and the forest outside. Where the large threat made it's way towards them.

"And me as well." Naruto said with a frown.

"Explain." Najenda asked.

"It probably feels the power coming from Naruto, and feels that it's territory is threaten." Leone butted in.

"That doesn't explain why it hasn't attacked before." Najenda said, recalling how long they've been here. Night Raids never had a problem like this before.

"It wasn't threatened before by anyone. Meaning none of you were strong enough to scare it." Kurama said with a slight chuckle. Why was it where ever Naruto, and him went things liked to fight them?

"Just how strong are you Naruto?" Leone asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well I did kill these two beasts called Tyrant I think." He said, scratching his head, trying to remember what exactly happened.

Everyone in the room besides Yukari, went wide eyed with shock. The blonde's feats just kept piling up.

"What!" Leone shouted out, with anger, and a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I killed them to be exact." Kurama said, staring back for a split second. Again Leone, and Najenda began to freak out. Akame was also a bit surprised. How in the hell was this boy able to do so much?!

Leone, and Najenda faces would eventually get stuck like that if they kept getting this kinda news. Leone finally calmed down, and tried to speak. "But those are-" She was able to finish her sentence, because that's when the roar started….

Everyone would remember that roar forever.

It came threw the open windows. A monstrous, and loud sound. It was far in the distance. It was the type of noise that no one would ever want to hear. It shook everyone to the bone. Even Naruto.

"W-What the hell was that?" Leone asked, clearly scared.

"It's five miles away." Kurama grunted, with anger. Naruto was a bit angry as well. This thing just thought it could waltz's on in here, and run over everything. Oh Naruto had wayyyy different plan's for it.

Suddenly the blonde felt Yukari's grip tightened ten times harder around him. He looked down to see the little girl buried in his chest. She was clearly shaking and scared.

Naruto knew he needed to calm her down. "Hey. Don't worry. I won't let that thing get near this place." But it didn't help the little Girl, as she still clung onto him.

"Naruto you can't-" Najenda began to protest, but was quickly stopped by him.

"Hey! I'm not going to let this thing hurt anybody here! Especially my precious people!" He shouted out, looking down at Yukari, and then over to Akame. He wasn't going to fail, he was going to save everyone. His resolve would not be broken!

Najenda stared at him for a moment. She didn't want to send in one of her own to get killed, but then again she really didn't know how powerful the blonde was. But then a brilliant idea crossed her mind. If Naruto took it out then the Revolutionary army could take credit for it. She looked at him for a couple more seconds, before reluctantly giving her answer "Go." Najenda said. Shocking both Akame and Leone.

"Najenda you can't be-" Leone began, but was interrupted by the boss.

"He's going, and besides we'll let the Revolutionary army take credit for the kill. It's going to boost public opinion." Najenda said with a stoic expression. She knew that if the rebels took credit then even the Noble's will begin to think twice about their strength.

"Go Naruto." Najenda said with more force to her voice this time.

"Right." The blonde said, turning back to Akame.  
"Watch Yukari for me." He said with a sincere smile. He knew he could trust Akame out of all the people he knew in this world.

A spit second later Bulat burst threw the doors open with everyone else. "Boss did you-" But he was immediately interrupted, by Naruto who flew past him like a Orange flash.

"Naruto's on it." Najenda said with a smirk, watching them all act clueless for a moment.

But Najenda finally noticed that Akame wasn't fairing too well. She was now acting a bit anxious like Leone. Only she was acting like it only after a certain someone left. She had to admit it was cute. She had never seen her act like this. "Something wrong Akame?" Najenda finally asked. Akame immediately turned to her, and gave a hesitant shake of her head.

Najenda already knew what she wanted. She needed to go after him. "Go." Najenda said, with a stern, and Frank expression.

Akame immediately gave Yukari back to Najenda. Who was fairly happy about it, and a second later she sprinted off, following the blonde.

Naruto being as fast as he is, already made it back to his room. He was currently looking over all of his equipment, and gear. "We got everything Kurama?" The Jinchūriki asked.

The 9-tails would was currently on the blonde's shoulder looked down at all the gear they had with them. He had a small amount of Kunais, Shurikens, and one lone set of Chakra knuckle blades. Two sets of Jounin attire, and one set of ANBU attire.

The outfits were all for prank purposes back in Konoha, but now they meant something else to him. Something more to him.

"Well we didn't bring much in to begin with." Kurama said, with a grumble. Wishing the blonde had brought more gear with him.

"Let's see what we got here." The Jinchūriki said, picking up one of the Jounin outfits. For the longest time this flack jacket, was a symbol around the Shinobi world. To many it meant hope, to some it meant a challenge, and to other's it meant fear. He looked at it for a moment, before looking down at his lone outfit he had. It had many rips, and cuts along all parts of the jacket, and pants. Not to mention most of his right sleeve had been destroyed. He knew it was time.

Naruto slowly began to take off his clothes. Just as he slipped one of his sandals off, Kurama's eyes were immediately glued to it. There was something in there. "Hey kid what's that?" The fox asked, moving closer to the sandal.

"What's what?" He asked, in the process of taking off his jacket.

"In your sandal." The fox, asked. Kurama picked up to sandal with his small paws, and tossed it over to Naruto.

The blonde (Trying to ignore the smell) looked down into his sandal. What he found confused him. It was a seal. "Huh? A seal?" He asked, with confusion. Why would there be a seal in his shoe?

Before Naruto could even think Kurama undid the seal, and two things instantly appeared on his sandal.

"That's the…..." Kurama paused, as he stared down at the objects. They were two articles of clothing that he would always remember.

In front of the Two layed two long white sleeved Haori's. Both had red flames on the bottom, and writing on the their backs.

"My dad's Haori." The blonde said, picking one of them up. Even though he only had his pants on he didn't hesitate to put it on. He looked at himself for a moment in the mirror he had in the room. He turned around to get a look at the Kanji on the back of it. Kurama was the first to notice the difference. "The writing's different." The fox pointed out.

Naruto looked down at it, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Instead of the symbol for fourth. It said…..Sixth.

"The Sixth Hokage?" He asked confusingly. Had one been named since he went away?

"There's another one." Kurama said pointing down to the second Haori.

The blonde reached down to pick it up, and as he did a folded piece of paper fell out of it. "Huh? Whats this?" The blonde asked, as he unfolded it, and began to read it.

Dear Naruto

I was going to tell you about this little hidden seal when, and if we returned from the war. Or you find it on your own. Whichever came first. I suppose. I had Shizune put this somewhere that would take you awhile to find.

These are two of your father's Haori's. I thought it would be perfect for you, since you mean so much to the village. Even though the village didn't seemed to care for at the beginning, you ignore it all, and rose to the top. I'm proud of you.

But just in case we all die out there, and you're the last one left to defend Konoha. I'm naming you the sixth Hokage.

But knowing you, you somehow joined us on the battlefield. Heck I'm probably shouting at you as we speak, but in all seriousness you deserve this. Minato would be proud. Remember everyone will always be with you. You always have the village behind you.

From "Granny" Tsunade P.S. Stay true to your ninja way. Brat. AND IF I'M STILL ALIVE AFTER THE WAR AND YOU FOUND THIS LETTER. YOU'RE NOT THE SIXTH HOKAGE!

The blonde looked at the note for another moment. He was close to bursting into tears. She did this for him. She made sure that he could reach his dream. Even though he had lost everyone, they were still routing for him until the end. Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi. All of them were right here with him. He wouldn't fail them, he couldn't fail. He won't. He'll protect this world. He was brought here for a reason. He's this world's…

"Hope." A feminine voice said from the doorway.

"Huh?" The blonde asked. He looked over to see Akame looking over at him, with a small smile.

"That's what that coat says in Kanji. Hope." She said pointing to the Haori. Naruto hadn't even looked at the Haori that the note fell out of. He picked it up, and turned it around. It was exactly like the one that said sixth Hokage, except only on the back in Kanji it spelled out Hope.

The blonde was stunned for a moment. He hadn't known he meant so much to his village. This brought a few tears to his eyes.

After a couple seconds he began to wipe them away. "Yeah. Granny always knew how dense I was. No wonder I didn't find the seal until now." He said with a sad smile, admiring the Haori.

"It fits you." Akame said walking up to him, with a small blush. Naruto wondered why she was blushing. "Hey are you alright?" He asked, moving closer to her. But as he did, she moved away quickly.

"Uh….um your clothes." She said with a stuttered. If the rest of Night Raid had been there they would've tilted their heads in astonishment. The famed Night Raid assassin was actually blushing, and stuttering.

It took a moment for things to register in Naruto's head. He looked down at his bare chest, and then up to Akame. His face got as red, as his Moms hair. "Ehhhhhh!" He shouted out, as he quickly ran towards the closest with the Jounin gear.

After a few moments of awkward silence, and Kurama laughing his ass off, Naruto slowly emerged from the closest.

He had the full Jounin gear on. But instead of the traditional blue shirt, and pants. Naruto wore black ones. The green flack jacket rested above the uniform, and fit snuggly. He also wore a pair of fingerless black gloves like Kakashi.

He stared at her for a moment, while she stared at him. They didn't know what to say.

Kurama would've found this amusing if there wasn't a giant monster on it's way here, right now. He seriously needed to teach his Jinchūriki how to talk to women.

"A-Akame what're you doing here?" He finally asked, as he began to tie his headband on.

"I'm coming with you." She said, still equally embarrassed as him.

The moment those word's came out of Akame's mouth, Naruto expression turned from embarrassment to seriousness.

"You can't." He said, staring at her down at her. Kurama knew this was about to interesting.

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at him with confusion. They worked good as a team, she didn't know why.

"Because this is my fight, and…I don't want you to get hurt." He said, slightly embarrassed.

She lowered her head at this. He wanted to protect her. She didn't need to be protected. She needed to protect. "Death's part of the job." Akame said, in a slightly cold tone.

Naruto froze at this. He knew what she was doing. It was something that's had happened to him multiple times before. She was someone that thought she could handle all of it on her own. She had that look in her eyes. They always had that look.

"Well it's not part of mine. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I couldn't protect everyone back home, but I intend to protect all of you here. I specifically intend to protect you." He said with determination, moving closer to her. In truth Naruto was staring to feel slightly overprotective of Akame, like he was with Yukari. He didn't know why though. Akame looked up at him, with a small little twinkle in her eye.

There was honestly no one in this world like Naruto. He was to good for this horrible place. He would be so selfless to put himself between her, and a danger. She began to feel that strange warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach again. "N-Naruto." She said with a stuttered. It was the only thing Akame could say at this point.

"Please don't come. If you got hurt because of me, I'd never forgive myself." He said taking both of her hands without thinking. Her face grew red, and the feeling increased in her stomach.

But her mind could not be swayed. She was going to go. To tell herself the truth, ever since they met, Akame didn't like being away from him. She's seen him fight, and seen how good he is. He'd been so selfless, and fearless. Maybe that was the reason they fought so well together?

"I'm still coming." She simply stated. One good thing about fighting for the Empire, she knew how to hide her emotions well. But she didn't like acting that way infront of the blonde.

"Ehhhhh!" Naruto shouted out. He had given her the big speech. But it still hadn't worked.

"If you're going to protect everyone here including me, then I'm going to protect you." She said, with a defiant expression, letting her assassin mask fall, deciding not to act like that infront of him.

"Give it a break kid. She's got a resolve like yours." Kurama said from the bed. He was already itching to leave.

"Fine." Naruto said, reluctantly. If things really got heated he could always move her with one of his clones.

"Enough talk. Let's move!" Kurama shouted out, as he suddenly poofed backed into Naruto's Seal.

"Right!" Naruto shouted out, as he grabbed the Haori that said Hope.

Once he put it on, the two quickly sprinted out the door. "When we get close I need you to lay low. No telling what's going to happened, or what it can do." Naruto told Akame, as they ran through the halls of the base. "Understood." She called out. They didn't even notice the rest of Night Raid, as they passed by.

Tatsumi was nearly knocked over by Akame, and Leone was almost flattened by Naruto.

The two didn't even stopped for them.

"Kurama status on target?" Naruto asked, as they neared the exit of the base. The Jinchūriki wondered if they spent too much time talking.

"One mile ahead, and closing fast!" The fox said through his mindscape. But just as they ran outside, Kurama's anger suddenly spiked. "Kid the scent suddenly disappeared!" He shouted out, this made the blonde come to a full stop. Akame stopped as well.

"Disappeared what do you mean?" He shouted out loud. Clearly panicking.

"I can't smell a damn thing." Kurama grunted out.

Naruto cautiously looked around. They were right outside of the hideout. This wasn't good. It could cause major damage.

"Akame see anything!" He called out. The Girl quickly looked, around. But all she noticed was the peaceful night air, and the sounds of animals. If there really was a Danger Beast here, it didn't feel like it. "No. Not a thing." She said, still looking around.

The two cautiously walked out onto the cliff side that stood infront of the base. They looked out into the valley to see if they could spot anything irregular.

Naruto looked out one more time, before he began to speak. "It has to be here. Spread out and-" but he was stopped by the sudden, and aggressive growling of Kurama.

"Kid under you!" He yelled out, just as something else up from the valley. It was massive.

The only thing Naruto could even say it resembled was a dragon. Except it didn't have any wings. But it had a long neck. It was easily double the size of the base. It was black with red, almost neon like lines all across it's body. It had equally red eyes. They were pointed straight for Naruto. But before Naruto could react it moved with lighting speed.

It snatch up Naruto, with it's hand, and brought him up to it's face. All in the span of second's.

"Naruto!" Akame shouted, with panic. This thing was way to fast for her.

"Damn." The blonde grunted as be looked up at the Beast. "Aren't you one ugly iguana?" He said with a small chuckle.

The Kaiser class, wasn't amused. Before Naruto could even think about doing anything else, the beast chucked him towards the cliffside above the base. "SHIT!" He shouted out, as he flew over Akame. Who could only watch in horror. A moment later he impacted with so much force, that Akame felt the shockwave.

A moment later her eyes widened in horror. "NARUTO!" She screamed out, voice full of terror. He was defeated in second's by that thing.

The Beast now looked down, menacingly at her. The killing intent this thing was giving off was insane. She had never felt something like this before.

For once in her life. Akame backed away in fear.

"Akame!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind her. She swiftly turned her head, to see almost all of Night Raid standing in the main entrance to the base.

"Get away from that thing!" Tatsumi called out, beckoning her to run over to them.

But as she was about to a massive arm slammed down right in front of her. Blocking her means of escape.

"Damn you!" Akame called out, as she pulled out her Murasame. The Assassin quickly sprinted over to the exposed skin of the Kaiser class.

She was planning to end this in one hit. Like always, but as her blade hit it's flesh nothing happened….

The blade had made a fine cut into the skin, but nothing had happened. The wingless Dragon just stared down at her. With a very pissed off expression. "M-Murasame has no effect?" She stuttered, backing away from it.

The rest of Night Raid, was busy trying to get their barrings of what just happened. The Beast hit the ground near them so hard that a few of them were sent flying back into the base.

"Dammit she needs our help! Let's get in there!" Tatsumi called out, as he raised his sword, preparing to run out of the door. But he was stopped by Leone who put her entire body infront of the doorway. "Wait." She said, looking down at him with an intimating look.

"Nee-san! What're you doing?!" He called out, as Doya, and Sayo both agreed with him. The rest of Night Raid already knew what she was doing. They just watched the newest members, as they readied their Teigu's.

"We're no match for that thing." Leone said, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to move. She would let those three go our there, and get killed.

"But she needs our help!" Tatsumi called out, trying to force his way threw the door, but Leone held her ground, and pushed him back. This caused the young man to fall to ground. She had to admit he had a good heart, but Tatsumi didn't see the full picture.

"No she doesn't." Leone said, standing above him. Doya, and Sayo looked at her with anger.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, also angry.

"The boss picked Naruto to take this thing on for a reason." She said, with a smirk. The three's anger, quickly turned into confusion.

Akame was breathing heavily, as she dodge another one of the relentless attacks from the Kaiser class. This Danger Beast's attacks had a wide range, so she had to use all her speed, and agility every time it tried to hit her. Hence why she was already exhausted. 'I can atleast get this thing away from the base.' She thought to herself.

Scanning the area around the Beast, she spotted an opening, and quickly took it. Barely making it passed the creature, and into the forest below.

But before she could even catch her breath the Beast was already on her. It slammed it's massive arms with Lightning speed towards her.

Luckily for Akame it missed by a couple feet. instead it slammed into the ground behind her, and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"S-Shit." She said to herself.

A second later her eyes widened in horror. The Danger Beast now stood above her looking down at her with great anger in it's eyes. "No….this can't happened. I won't be able to save my sister, or protect Naruto!" She shouted out, as the creature roared down at her.

There was no way.….. There was no way she was going down like this! "Like hell! I'm not going to accept this!" She screamed out, grabbing her sword, and putting it up defensively.

The creature with no hesitation, began to slam it's fist down. Akame closed her eyes, and braced for the worst. Like it would help. But suddenly she heard an agonizing scream come from the Beast. She opened her eyes. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto screamed out, as he punched the Danger Beast again. This time with so much force that it was sent flying back, farther into the valley. She looked up in amazement, but then a second later she found herself ontop of the cliffside again. She found herself in the blonde's arms.

"Don't push yourself to hard. You have other people that care about you remember that." Naruto said looking down at her with heartwarming smile.

"N-Naruto." She gasped, with wide eyes. The feeling in her stomach had increased ten fold, as she stared up at him. And now her chest had began to hurt slightly.

"It's alright." He said, putting her down. The two looked at each other for a moment. For some reason Akame wanted to take in every feature of his face. The same could be said for Naruto. They kept this up for a couple more seconds before the sound of footsteps brought them back to reality.

"Naruto! You're both alright!" Doya shouted out, as she ran up to them with the rest of Night Raid. The blonde smiled at all of them, and was about to say something. But the massive roar caught his, and everyone's attention. The Kaiser was coming back.

"This thing's out of your league. Leave it to me." Naruto said walking forward, standing on the edge of the cliffside.

"You can't really believe, that you can really defeat this thing by yourself!" Sayo panicked. Some of the other's panicked as well. But Akame watched in silence. She knew what he could do. That's symbol on his back really did represent him.

The blonde simply chuckled, as he watched the Kaiser class prepare for an attack. It began to gather energy all around it's mouth. Similar to a tailed beast, when it prepared a bomb. "Ha!" He shouted out, as he stared at the Beast with determination. "Piece of cake right Kurama?" He asked his fox friend.

"Yeah!" Kurama roared in his mind, just as the Danger Beast finished charging his attack. Everyone immediately became on edge.

A split second later the Kaiser fired it's attack. It reminded Naruto so much of a tailed beast bomb. He already knew what to do for it.

As if on command a yellow Rasengan appeared in his right hand. Naruto closed his eyes, and lifted it up into the air. He poured more Chakra into it, and it turned into a massive Rasengan. It rivaled the size of the incoming attack. Everyone held their breaths at this moment. "Don't fuck with me." He said, throwing the Rasengan into the attack.

They both met half way, and the explosion blinded everyone besides Naruto. He stood his ground, arms crossed, as the shockwave passed him.

"Incredible." Sheele stammered out, looking at the explosion. The rest of Night Raid, had to agree with her. They had never seen anything like this in their lives. The blonde was truly the strongest.

They all moved up to talk with him, but Lubbock was one to spot the fast moving target running threw the valley. It rushed into the smoke that lingered from the attack's. It moved towards Naruto at lightning speed.

"INCOMING!" Lubbock shouted out, pointing down at the incoming Danger Beast.

Naruto wasted no time to bring out the big guns. "KURAMA!" He screamed out, as the area became bathed in Orange Chakra. A blinding moment later a massive orange, and luminescent fox stood now stood tall on the cliffside. All of the Night Raid members looked up in amazement. This was the little Fox that was always wait Naruto? He was way larger then the base, and even a bit bigger then the Kaiser. He had thick black lines across his body, and if one looked closely they could see q figure way up in his forehead. Naruto had manifested him in full form for once.

But this didn't even stop the Kaiser, when Kurama appeared. It view the large fox as prey, so it leaped towards him with the intent to kill. But it was swiftly met by an uppercut to it's face. Kurama sent the Beast flying back.

He let out a massive roar in the direction of the Kaiser class. Kurama! The all mighty 9-tails would not be intimateted!

He sprang off the cliffside, and into the valley below. Landing on all fours the fox didn't hesitate to sprint forward. All of Night Raid watched in astonishment from the cliffside. Especially Akame.

The 9-tails rammed it's head into the beasts neck, pushing it back further. But it retaliated, biting Kurama on the neck. The fox used it's massive tails to throw it away, before he could do any serious damage. But as soon as he pushed it away, it was ontop of him, trying to kill him again. The Fox punched it straight in the face hopping to send it back, but it simply stunned it. Kurama was beginning to get annoyed.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking of what he, and Kurama could do to defeat. He couldn't use a tailed beast ball. That took to long, and it could possibly level everything in a one mile radius. Which is something he didn't want to happen. Suddenly he got an idea. He. Knew his target was fast, but it could only focus on one thing at a time. If he attacked it as well as Kurama, they could make this a whole lot easier. He looked down at the fox, with a smirk. It could work. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH! KURAMA SEPARATE!" He shouted out to the Fox.

"YOU GOT IT!" The fox responded, and a second later Naruto leaped out of his forehead. He quickly Shunshined back to the cliffside, startling everyone.

"Naruto?" Tatsumi asked in surprise, looking at the blonde. He didn't speak to anyone he simply got into a cross legged position on the ground, and began to meditate. While Kurama fought the Kaiser class infront of them.

Everyone was intrigued, as to what the blonde was doing. But no one dared approach him, atleast until Akame walked over. "What're you doing?" She asked, looking slightly surprised at his Chakra cloak. Even though she's seen it before. The glow his body gave off, with the flickering Chakra seemed to attract her so much.

"Channeling natural energy, and Chakra. I could do this instantly, with Kurama but I'm separated from him at the moment." He explained to her. When he was connected with Kurama he could use his abilities much easier, and quicker. Not saying it wasn't easy for him without Kurama. It just took a couple more seconds.

"KID YOU ALMOST DONE?" The fox roared, putting the monster into a headlock. He slammed his fist several times into it's head, hoping to stop it. But because Kurama was one of the unluckiest Foxes in the world, it didn't stop. He reached up, and grabbed Kurama by his neck, and chucked him to the ground. He immediately looked back at the Kaiser in anger. "I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" He shouted, preparing a tailed beast bomb, but immediately stopped when he sensed his Jinchūriki immediately behind him.

"Kurama duck!" Naruto shouted out as he came flying through the sky. He still remained in his tailed beast cloak, but something was different. Around his eyes was an Orange pigment, and his pupils now had the horizontal toad pupil, with the vertical Kyuubi slit. He had entered Sage Mode, while in Kurama mode.

But the real threat was in his right hand, what he carried. A flaming Rasenshuriken. It glowed a bright neon red. The blonde intended to end this fight here. He flew straight through the sky, towards his target. Of course he wasn't actually flying, he had just jumped from the cliffside, and used the momentum to carry him.

The Kaiser didn't even know what hit it, until it was too late….. Everyone on the cliffside, including Kurama watched in awe.

"Sage Art: Fire Release Rasenshuriken!" Naruto screamed out, as he slammed the Rasenshuriken into the beasts gut forcing it to go flying into the air from the amount of force. The Justu was quickly ripping threw the monster's skin, and muscles nearing it's vital organs. It tried to fight back, but Naruto pushed it all the way threw. "DIE!" The Jinchūriki shouted, letting go over the Rasenshuriken.

A moment later then Justu exploded inside the Kaiser, ripping it clean open, forcing both it, and Naruto go fall back to earth. As he stared at the body making sure it's dead, he felt Kurama slowly moved back into his Seal. But as he felt it, he saw the creature still twitching, barely alive. Naruto would not stand for this! "No you don't! TAKE THIS!" He yelled out forming another type of Rasengan in his hand.

One large Rasengan took shape in the middle, while three smaller ones took shape around it, and began to spin. Naruto knew this would take care of the job. He deactivated Kurama mode, and stared down at the Beast, as they continued to fall. "Planetary Rasengan!" He suddenly shouted out, slamming the Rasengan into the open area of it's chest. Grinding up any organs that might've remained intact.

Naruto suddenly began to feel weak, and he let go of the Rasengan. Leaving it, and the Beast to fall to the ground very violently. Resulting in a rather large explosion a couple moment's later from the Rasengan.

Naruto who was still falling began to consciousness. "T-That was fun kid." Kurama voice suddenly rang out in his head.

The blonde let out a small chuckle, as they neared the ground. "You get a bit roughed up there furball?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The 9-tails said, with a small chuckle as well.

Night Raid watched as the blonde finally lost consciousness, and smacked into the ground above the cliffside. His body skidded to a stop a couple feet away from the front entrance to the base. "Naruto!" Akame called out, running over as fast, as she could to him. She slid over to him, picked up his head, and rested it on her two legs. A minute later the Uzumaki regained consciousness, and looked up at her with a smile. "H-Hey Akame. You know it's been awhile since I did that. My body was not prepared for it." He said with a small laugh.

"You were incredible." Akame said, as she looked down at him. By now the rest of Night Raid had surrounded them, and were looking at Akame like she was crazy. The older members had never seen her act like this. It was almost like she was in love.

"Yeah. I guess I was. I'm just glad you, and everyone else is safe." He said, as he cupped her cheek before he faded from consciousness again. To Leone who watched the entire thing happened, it seemed like both of them were in the beginning stages of love.

As Akame stared down at the unconscious, and bruised boy her heart started to hurt a bit. She didn't like seeing him in this state. So defenseless, and vulnerable. But this did give her an excuse to protect him, until he got better. But still the problem remained, her chest still hurt. And her face got red, even though he was unconscious. What could it be? She narrowed down every possible solution, until only one remained. "I-Is this love?" She asked herself.

* * *

Done! Done, done, done!

I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful chapter. I loved writing it. :)

The reason Naruto feel unconscious will be explored in the next chapter. But just so all of you know, he wasn't going full power, otherwise that valley would be one giant crater. There will also be more Kaiser class Battle to come.

I liked to speed the romance up a tad bit, because well you know it is chapter 5, and all. This story may or may not start to follow a different path. One that may work out, but I don't know yet. I'll have to decide.

So Author question: How's the Romance? I don't want to make it go to fast. (But there is a reason Akame, and Naruto are already acting like this to each other. I don't want to reveal it because it's a major spoiler)

Remember to review! It helps more the you think


	6. Growing Feelings

A/N: Hi everyone. It's that time again. Time for chapter 6!

Although I just have a few announcements for all of you.

First I've been getting alot of reviews, and PM's telling me that I needed to write faster, and release them quicker. I just want to say that, it's not possible for me. I'm writing as fast as I can, but I also have more Fanfiction's that I'm writing too, so I can't always focus on this. I also have school to worry about as well. So please be patient, every chapter I release has more then enough content.

Next thing is that I will be messing around with Chapter 1 soon. The most complaints I've gotten are in Chapter 1 which I'll be fixing soon, so do not worry.

Also there will be a few alterations to the story. Just a bit. Esdeath will have already returned to the Capital, as you can already tell. There also will be three little girl's, that will show up early. If you'd read Akame Ga Kiru, then you'll know who I'm talking about. They'll be featured in this chapter.

The last thing here is I want to explain just one tiny little thing…this is canon Naruto. Not some super intelligent Naruto, or sadistic Naruto. Sure he'll evolve over time, becoming more mature, and such. But he'll mainly remaining canon to the best of my abilities.

Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it. Remember to review

Now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kil

* * *

2 Days later

Several individuals stood at attention inside the Emperors throne room, they all had nervous expression, as the stared down at the man kneeling before them. What he had just infromed them, shook them to the core.

"S-Say that again Major." One of the men in the throne room commanded. He wore an Imperial General attire, and had short black hair. He was fairly young to be a General.

"It's confirmed that, the Revolutionary army has taken out a Kaiser class Danger Beast." The man kneeling infront of the throne informed them again.

"How in the hell is that possible?" Another man asked, clearly freighted. He was clearly over weight.

"Even Esdeath, and Budo wouldn't be able to do that." A different man stated, which earned the nods of the other's.

"Just how in the hell did they accomplish something like that!?" The man in the General's attire asked, with a sense of urgency.

"If they have a powerful enough force to take out one of those then we need to strengthen up our military even more!" The overweight man, shouted out.

"Emperor what would you have us do?!" The General asked looking up to the throne. Everyone else turned as well.

A young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes, sat on the throne. He wore a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He looked bored in all honesty.

"Strengthen up our army would be good. Wouldn't it Prime Minister?" The young boy asked, looking over his shoulder.

Behind the throne emerged an enormous old man who chomped down on different pieces of meat. He had long grey hair and a beard, as well as a mustache. He wore a grey jacket with a white coat on top. This man was the Imperial Prime Minister. Honest.

"Yes, yes boy. It would be an excellent strategy, but to do so we need to take care of our little assassin problem first." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Prime Minister do you really think it's the time! We have a powerful force on our horizon, we shouldn't be worrying about assassin's!" The young General shouted out, calling out the Prime Minister.

Honest simply smiled, and walked down to the man. This put everyone on edge. He walked straight up to him, and towered over him. "Exactly my point General. Which is why we need to take care of them now, rather then later." He said with another smile.

"I-I can see you point sir." Abe stuttered out, clearly scared of the man.

Honest smiled again. "Good, and now." He said leaning next to Abe's ear. "If you ever speak out of term like that again General Abe…..I'll see to it your entire family is hanged for treason, and I'll make you watch." He said, with another smiles, before moving back to his place on the Emperors side.

The General looked down in fear, before he began to speak again. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now Esdeath do you have anything to report on this Kaiser class kill? Surely the Three Beast's, or your spy ring would've picked up something." Honest asked the Blue haired General in the corner.

She looked up from her spot in the corner with a sinister smirk, knowing who was already responsible for it. "Yes. Actually it's part of the reason I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh please do explain?" The Prime Minister asked.

"I believe that I know who was responsible for this." She said with, moving forward to the front of the throne.

"Oh really." Honest said with a smile. He could always trust Esdeath to get the job done.

"It wasn't a super weapon of some sorts, or a massive army. It was a person." Esdeath revealed. Almost everyone in the room besides her, went wide eyed or were shocked. Even Honest had a serious expression, surely this wouldn't be correct.

"There's no one in this world that can take on a Kaiser class." Honest said, staring down at her.

"Until recently, and it makes me so excited." She said with another sinister smile. Esdeath was going to get the boy on there side one way or another. "He calls himself Naruto Uzumaki. He's a very powerful boy, he uses a power that makes our Teigu's useless." She revealed. Again everyone in the room was shocked. They couldn't believe it.

But suddenly the two massive doors in the throne room burst open, and a large hulking man walked in. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, with two long pieces of hair jetting out behind him on each side. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with a red cloak. This was the Great General Budo.

"Impossible, and If he's just a boy, then how can he be so strong?" Budo said, as he walked up to them.

"General Budo, I can assure you that this boy is probably far stronger then any of us. He nearly defeated me in a single attack." Esdeath told them, and again nearly everyone's faces filled with shock. Honest was now particularly nervous. This Naruto boy, was now officially on the top of his shit list.

"What!" The over weight man shouted out.

"Impossible." General Abe said under his breath. How in the world can someone be strong enough to wipe the floor with Esdeath?!

"Now Esdeath surely you must be joking." Honest said, with a half hearted smile.

"I am not. He is a very powerful individual. He killed 2 Ultra Class Danger Beast's, with ease as well." She informed the Prime Minister.

"If he is as dangerous as you say, then he needs to be brought in." Budo said, walking up to her, he crossed his arm with confidence. He was not going to be intimated by some boy.

"The General's right." The Emperor said with a cheerful voice. Oh how naive the young boy was.

"I doubt you could bring him in." Esdeath said, turning to him. As much as she respected him, and knew how powerful he was, the man could stand alone against the blonde.

"Watch me." Budo said, voice full of seriousness.

"Do you know where he is?" The Prime Minister asked.

Now came the complicated part, she didn't exactly know where he was. But if he hunch was right he'd go for Night Raid, of they'd go for him. Either way there was still a strong possibility that he was with them. "Possible.…..he may be with Night Raid."

"Night Raid you say?" Honest asked. This made him 10 times more stressed, causing him to eat more meat. His blood sugar was going to go through the roof

"If they've gotten ahold of him, then we really need to get them." The Emperor said, trying to be serious.

Honest knew he couldn't lose his cool infront of the Emperor, so he went back to his calm mode. "That's correct Emperor." He said, smiling returning to his face.

"From here on the the Imperial Guard will be put on high alert, same with the police." Budo said, as he turned for the door. "And I'll personally hunt this boy down if I have too." He added, before walking out of the room.

"We'll coordinate with our spies to find their location." Esdeath said, with a bow. As she did this the Prime Minister began to dismiss everyone. She remained in her bowing position, until everyone left the room

"Now then Esdeath is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Honest asked her.

Esdeath looked up with a sinister smile. "Yes Prime Minister, there is one thing."

"Ask away." Honest said with a confident smirk. He could always count on her for anything, so he needed to give her the best in return. Anything she asked for, he would provide.

"Naruto is the man I would like to marry." She revealed. The Emperors eyes grew wide, as Honest began to choke on the food. 'Just what kinda monster must this boy be?' Honest thought to himself, as he threw up a piece of food. Esdeath just smirked.

* * *

"Hey Sis we're all going out to train. Want to come with?" Tatsumi asked, as he walked past the blonde Teigu user, with the rest of Night Raid, minus Bulat. He was already out training.

They were currently standing in the dining room, and Leone was preparing a plate of food. Alot had happened in the past 2 days. Tatsumi, and Sayo were beginning to train harder, and harder with Bulat. Agent's from the Revolutionary army had arrived to take away the Kaiser class body. It was safe to assume that, the men that arrived were surely suprised to see the corpse of the giant Dragon. All in all things were looking good for Night Raid.

"Yeah sure, I'll be out there in a second." Leone said, as she finished preparing food on the tray. Everyone already knew who it was for.

"Going to check on them again?" Lubbock asked, moving to the front of the group.

"Yeah." Leone said, not paying him much mind, as she finished preparing the food.

"She hasn't left his side." Leone said, picking up the tray, and walking out of the room.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Doya asked.

"No idea." Tatsumi replied. The blonde had done a lot. He had saved all of them from that Kaiser class. They wouldn't be here without him.

Lubbock stepped forward, and put his arm around Tatsumi. He had a bright smile. "You saw the damage, and power he unleashed. It was insane. The Empire definitely has something to fear now." He laughed.

"I heard Kurama talk about how he hadn't even gone full power." Sheele added.

"God that's scary." Mine said, with a shutter. How could this boy be that powerful. It was just unimaginable.

"Sorry Sayo, and Tatsumi looks like you won't be able to train with Akame for sometime." Lubbock said with a devious smirk. Tatsumi knew he was up to something, and it couldn't have been good. Mine got the same feeling.

"That's fine." Sayo said with a smile. She understood that Akame wanted to stay by Naruto's side right now.

"Yeah you'll be trained by Mine instead." Lubbock said with a wide smile. Both Tatsumi and Mines expressions immediately changed.

"WHAT!" They both shouted out in unison. Lubbock fell on the floor laughing.

Suddenly Bulat popped his head through the open door to the training ground's. "Hey what're you all doing? LET'S TRAIN!" He shouted out with glee, that could rival Rock Lee.

"You got it bro!" Tatsumi said with stars in his eyes. Doya, and Mine just snorted, and rolled their eyes.

Leone walked down the hallway towards the blonde's room. After the battle with the Kaiser class Naruto had fallen unconscious, and has still yet to wake up. Just as she reached the doors, Najenda walked out of it, with a small smile.

"Yo boss. How are they doing?" Leone asked. She was worried about Naruto, but she was also worried Akame. She had never seen her act like this.

"Good. I expect Naruto will wake up soon. He'll make a full recovery." Najenda said with a warm smile. She was glad to see the old members already warming up to the new ones.

"And Akame?" Leone asked.

Najenda's smile got wider. "It's so amazing to watch. She's finally falling for someone."

"So you were correct." Leone added. Hinting towards their conversation a few days ago, about the two.

"Yeah. She hasn't left his bedside at all. It's good to see her like this." Najenda explained.

"What all worried?" Leone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Finally opening up, and putting more care into someone then just her sister." Najenda said, looking towards the closed door, that lead into Naruto's room.

Leone immediately began to die laughing. "Ha! You can't be serious? Akame's goal has always been to save her sister. She loves that little demon too death. She can't care about anyone more." She snorted.

"Well…." Najenda said, beginning to trail off.

Leone raised her eyebrow again. There was something the boss wasn't telling her. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"To tell you the truth Leone. While I was away, I came across something.…interesting. I didn't just go on a trip to go update command about how we were doing. I was also given some pretty interesting information from a reliable source." Najenda explained to her.

"What was that?" Leone asked.

"It revolves around those two." The boss said pointing to the closed door.

"But you left before Naruto even showed up. How do you know it revolves around him as well?" Leone asked. She was curious before, but now Najenda had her full attention.

Suddenly Najenda's mood changed. The air in the hallway suddenly became alot colder. Najenda moved closer to Leone, and narrowed her eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is classified beyond belief. Do you understand?"

Leone knew it was time to get serious. "Yes."

"I'll also tell Akame, and Naruto this over time." Najenda added.

"Shoot Boss." Leone said, crossing her arms. Looking over towards the door. 'What could Akame be thinking right now?' She thought to herself.

Akame sat in the chair next to Naruto. Her hand on his. She squeezed it tightly, and in her lap sat a sleeping Yukari. Who also refused to leave his side.

"You'll wake up soon right?" Akame asked outloud, looking at the unconscious blonde. He slept peacefully in bed.

Akame was remembering everything he'd done for everyone. Including her. He stopped the Beast, saved everyone, join the good fight, and protected her. Naruto gave her hope, that this corrupt World would be saved. But also he gave her something more, she couldn't explained it. All she had was a warm, and sometimes painful in her chest. It made her feel good.

"He's a good person." She said to herself, looking down at his sleeping figure. His chest slowly moved up, and down, as his spiky blonde hair shifted slightly. She wanted to know more about him, so much. He had told her about some of his life, but she knew he was holding back some. Maybe just maybe he could help her understand love.

"A-Akame?" Yukari stuttered out, finally waking up. She looked up at the Girl with sleep still fresh in her eyes.

"I'm here." Akame said with a smile. She had to admit, having this little girl around changed the atmosphere of the place. She was still so young and innocent. But she still knew the hardships of the world. Akame wondered what she would grow up to become. Well with Naruto as her father figure, she could only guess.

"Has papa woke up yet?" Yukari asked, looking back towards the sleeping Hokage. The day after Naruto had gone unconscious, Yukari started to call him Papa. Akame asked her why she did that, Yukari just said that she's never had a Dad before, and Naruto seemed like he'd be a good one.

"No. He hasn't. But I'm sure he will." Akame responsed to her with a smile, as she squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Good. What he did was amazing. He saved everyone from that Danger Beast." Yukari said with a bright smile.

"That he did." Akame replied. She was so glad Yukari was grateful for what Naruto had done for everyone.

Suddenly Akame felt a slight squeeze on her hand. She immediately looked over to see Naruto smiling at her. "Hey Akame." He said softly.

Akame's eyes immediately lit up, and she couldn't help, but to smile. She knew he'd wake up, but she couldn't help herself. Both her, and Yukari reached out, and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Papa!" Yukari exclaimed with glee.

"P-Papa?" Naruto managed to get out, while being crushed to death by both of the Girl's.

"Yeah. I thought that because I've never had one that you'd be mine." The little Girl said with a bright smile.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment. He couldn't believe, she wanted that. It made him truly happy. "Of course I will Yukari." He croaked out, trying not to get emotional.

"Yay!" She shouted out, bouncing on his lap.

Akame smiled down at her. This little Girl seemed like she was so full of energy. Akame looked over to Naruto, he smiled down at her. Akame's heart jumped a beat. It was that smile again. She loved it. But something was slightly off, it looked like he had something on his mind.

"Say Yukari?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Could you go find Leone, and Najenda for me?" He asked her with a small smile. Akame looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. Why did he need to find those two?

"Roger dodger!" She said giving him a salute, and walking towards the door. Naruto looked back to Akame, and she at him. Both of them never noticed the hands that grabbed Yukari, as she walked out of the door.

Akame just stared at him for a moment in silence. But she got antsy, and tried to start up a conversation. "She's going to turn out great when she grows-" Naruto reached, and grabbed Akame. He brought her in close to him. She was in shock, as well as embarrassed.

"Naruto!?" She stammered out. Trying to keep her cool. He didn't say a word, and just held her tight. Akame didn't protest much, she liked it. A lot. But then she noticed something. He was crying. Tears slowly fell from his face. He was hurt. She didn't like that.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." He finally said, still holding her tight.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking up at him. His eyes were red, and he looked very saddened. She REALLY didn't like this.

"I'm sorry it's just, I needed to get this out of the way now. When I saw that Danger Beast attack you, I was boiling with rage. I didn't want to see you hurt Akame. I acted on instinct. I mean I've liked Girl's before, but now it's completely different. My chest hurts, whenever I look at you." He revealed, tears streaming down his face. He was remembering the attack with the Danger Beast. He had almost lost her, someone he considered to be his precious person. He had already lost so many, he didn't want to lose her too. But it was different with her. His chest began to hurt severely whenever the thought of her being hurt inched it's way into his head.

"N-Naruto." Akame began, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. He was experiencing the same thing as her. It made her happy, that he was feeling the same thing as her.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, and realized she wasn't going to say anything more. He now realized how stupid he was being. He had to try, and fix this. "I'm sorry. I understand if you-"

Akame's eyes widened, she had to act fast. "No! I don't know Naruto! She shouted, gripping his shirt. She moved closer to him, and was literally sitting on him now. She continued. "My chest hurts too. Every time I look at you as well. Since the first time I met you it's been like this. I've only ever had love for my sister, but now…..even after this short time I think I have it for someone else." She said, moving her mouth closer to his. Naruto did the same. And the two met, with a long, and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Wait so you're saying!?" Leone quietly shouted.

"These two were destined for each other. That's what the Catalyst said." Najenda whispered, pointing to the closed door.

"That's impossible." Leone said to herself. From what she's been told, Akame, and Naruto will be extremely important in the future. Like life changing.

"He's never been wrong. The Catalyst is the only reason we've been winning against the Empire." Najenda explained to him.

"Shit. If he predicted this, then what they'll do." Leone trailed off.

"It's scary." Najenda said, slightly shuttering.

Suddenly the door began to open. Leone, and Najenda froze, staring at the doorway.

Yukari looked at the two, with a raised eyebrow. She was about to signal Naruto but Leone grabbed her. Najenda grabbed the door, and closed it just enough so they could see in.

"Shoot. We've been caught." Leone whispered, removing her hand from Yukari's face. She looked up at the two. "Oh Leone, Naruto wanted to talk with-" Leone immediately covered her mouth again, and signalled her to be quiet.

"We don't want Naruto, or Akame to find out that we're here." Najenda said with a smile.

Yukari nodded, and Leone removed her hand again. She looked towards the crack in the door. "Damn." The blonde Teigu user said to herself, as she watched the sight before her. She had to give credit to those two, they definitely work fast.

* * *

The two finished their kiss, and looked at each other, with bright smiles. They were both happy. But there was something the Akame wanted to tell the blonde. "Do you remember the other Night, when you told me about your dream to become Hokage, and how you finally achieved it?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

"I to have a dream." She said, with a confident expression. This dream was something she WOULD achieve. Just like Naruto has achieved his.

"Really?" The blonde asked. He was surprised, but at the same time he wasn't. Everyone had a dream.

"Yes. Want to hear it?" Akame asked.

"I'd be happy too." The blonde said with a smile. If this was important to her, he would hear it. Hell he would help her reach it, just like other's helped him reach his.

"My dream is." She paused for a moment "My dream is to save my little sister Kurome. She's with the Empire, she's apart of one of their assassination squads. She believes that their right, and just. But she's wrong. They give her drugs to enhance all her abilities, and she suffers greatly from it. I-I want to take her away from all that, be it taking her away, or killing her. I will do it." Akame revealed to him. She didn't know how he would take it. So she patiently waited for an answer.

"Then Akame." Naruto began.

"Yes?" She asked, getting nervous. Akame didn't know what he'd say.

"What you have between your sisters, is your own. But I won't let you kill her." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. He was tired of all this killing crap.

"But Naruto she's my-" She began, but was stopped by Naruto who brought her in close to him.

He began to whispered to her. "I give you my word that I'll save your sister, from all that. And I never go back on my word. Because that's my ninja way!"

"N-Naruto." She stuttered out. Akame couldn't believe it. How in the world could he promise her something like that. It didn't seem real. But then again he didn't seem real. Everything about him just seemed to good to be true. So she just leaned into his chest, and let him continue.

"I've seen enough death and destruction to last a life time. I'm not gonna let you go through with it. I don't like seeing people in pain. Especially you. Enough people have already died Akame. If this is a burden on you, then please let me bear half of it." He said, looking down at her with another heart warming smile.

Her hear skipped a beat. She continued believe it, why in the world would he do this. But he also guessed it was the same reason he saved her, and cared for her. It was something that couldn't be shaken. He cared about her, and it was slowly developing into love.

She was still speechless. But Akame knew he was waiting for a response. "Thank you." She whispered out, putting her face into his chest. She wanted to cry, she was crying. He would so easily take this burden onto him as well. Naruto was one of the most selfless people she'd ever met. He'd renew hope in the world, she just knew he would.

"Heh. That's what I'm here for. I have to live up to being a Hokage. They protect everyone. I also have to live up to the word on the back of that jacket. But most of all I decided. For as long as I live I will protect you." He said, stroking her hair, this caused her to cry even more.

She cried into his chest for a couple minutes, before beginning to calm down. Little did both of them know Leone, Yukari, and Najenda had watched the whole thing. Leone, and the boss both had large grins across their faces, and Yukari was trying not to tear up.

Akame quickly wipped the tears, and looked at Naruto with a smile. She was happy, but suddenly something immediately crossed her mind, that he said earlier. "Say. You mentioned a Girl named Sakura. She was one of your teammates right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a sad smile. He wasn't going to lie, he missed her, he missed everyone.

"You have feelings for her?" Akame asked, getting slightly worried.

Naruto looked towards the window, out to the beautiful day which awaited them. He didn't like to talk about this, but he knew he would have to get it out of the way sooner or later. Naruto slowly exhaled, and looked back to her. "Well when I was younger yeah. I cared for her, I still do."

"I see.…" Akame said, putting her head down in sadness. There was another Girl, this didn't make her feel good. That there was another Girl out there who Naruto cared for.

The blonde saw this, and immediately realized he said the wrong thing. He grabbed her shoulder, and made her look up at him. "She's like a sister to me. It was stupid of me to think I would ever date her. Personally I was getting tired of being thrown around, and being ignored…and abused." He said looking down, with some sadness in his eyes.

"You were thrown around?" She asked, with a slight frown, but inside she was steaming. This Girl would do all that to him! Naruto was one of the nicest people in the world, so why in the hell did this Sakura Girl do that to him! Akame swore that if she ever met Sakura, she'd make her pay it.

"Yeah. Alot actually. I couldn't tell you the amount of times I've been thrown in a sushi bar. Oh those poor fishes." He said, with an awkward smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck. This earned him a small giggle from Akame. "She was like Granny." Naruto laughed.

"Granny?" Akame asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah Granny Tsunade. The fifth Hokage. She threw me around too, whenever I acted like an idiot." He explained to her, with a wide grin. Remembering the women.

Suddenly a….unique thought popped into Akame's head. 'So he likes rough relationships, and rough women.' She thought to herself.

"But I don't want you to think I liked that kinda stuff!" Naruto stammered out, making sure Akame didn't get the wrong idea.

'Deleting mental note.' Akame thought to herself, with a small smile.

Naruto began to speak up. "Well, since we're-" He wasn't able to finish, as loud noises began to come from behind the door. The two raised their guards slightly.

"Leone watch out." A voice whispered.

"Sorry boss." Another whispered back, but then a large bang was heard against the wall.

"Yukari!" The other voice whispered loudly. Both Akame, and Naruto had deadpanned expressions on at this point.

"I don't know what's going on!" A smaller voice shouted out, as another loud yelped was heard. A couple seconds later Leone came falling threw the door, followed by Yukari, who landed on her back. Najenda just looked away from the group, she still stood in the hallway. Most people would think that she wasn't trying to show embarrassment, but in reality Najenda was trying to hold off the laughter.

"Heyo!" Leone shouted, looking up at the with an awkward smile. They had been caught.

"Papa. I found them for you." Yukari said, jumping off Leone's back, and onto the bed towards him, and Akame.

"That you did Yukari, thanks." Naruto said with a smirk, looking down at Leone, who continued to awkwardly smile.

Najenda walked back into the room, wipping the tears from her eyes. She has laughed to hard. "My, My you two have seemed to take a liking to each other." Naruto, and Akame's faces both got extremely red. They had heard the whole thing.

"Uhhh." Both of them began, but Najenda stopped them. "Relax I'm just messing with you two. Although it's still strange to see Akame like this." She smirked, Akame's face got even redder. "It makes me happy." Najenda added.

But then she immediately focused attention to Naruto, who was looking up at the ceiling, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "It's good to see you're okay." She told him.

Naruto snapped back to reality, and gave her a wide grin. "Yeah. I'm fully rested now!" He exclaimed.

Najenda was about to say something, but an immediate puff of smoke in the middle of the room caught her attention.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kurama yelled out, looking up at her.

Leone got up from the floor, and looked down at the small fox. "Awww poor little Kurama. Want a hug?" She asked.

Kurama kept a neutral expression on, and looked at her. "No thanks. I can smell where you've been."

"Why you little!" Leone began, and the Fox snickered. But immediately after he remembered the one person who gave amazing hugs. He quickly sensed for her, and finally located her at the training ground's. Kurama scampered over to the window, and looked out of it. "Sheele!" He yelled out.

Everyone thought he was crazy, there was no way in hell that she'd hear him.

But by the power of Kami, it happened. "What?" A faint voice asked in the distance.

No one could believe it. Kurama simply smiled. He had waited for this. "I'm all better now! Can I get one of those hugs!" He shouted out.

Again everyone in the room didn't think she would accept, but again they got a response. "Okay." Sheele replied.

Kurama's eyes instantly lit up, he loved her hugs, they were legendary. But he was too busy focusing on his fantasy of Sheele to pay any attention to the figure approaching him from behind.

Leone, with Lightning speed picked the Fox up, and hoisted him above her. Kurama looked down at her with a "don't do it look" Leone smiled. "Bye, Bye."

"Wait what the HELLLLLLLLLLLL!" He screamed out, as she threw him out of the window, towards the training ground's.

"That was mean." Najenda said, crossing her arms.

Naruto snickered at this. "He's an immortal fox. He'll survive." The Jinchūriki explained, with a laugh. This earned him another giggle from Akame, and also Yukari.

A couple seconds after, they all heard a loud gasp from outside the window.

"Kur-kun what happened!" Sheele said, with a panicked. She had gotten in the habit of calling Kurama that now. He didn't mind it at all.

"I got pushed out of the window, by Leone!" The Fox shouted. Naruto could've sworn he heard a sniffle as well. God that Fox was acting like a 5 year old.

"You poor thing." Sheele said, with an innocent voice.

"Yes!" Kurama shouted out a couple seconds later. Naruto had to guess that he got his hug. God this Fox was worse then Pervy Sage.

After another small laugh from Kurama's antics, Najenda turned to the blonde. "Anyway Naruto you said you're back up to full strength?"

"Yeah. I don't think something like that will happen again. My body's fully adjusted to using Sage Chakra again." He explained to her, tightening his right fist. Kurama has explained to him that he was exhausted from Chakra loss, and over using it. For he hadn't used that amount of Sage Chakra for sometime. But now Kurama told him he was good to go. He also explained how him falling unconscious had to do with him going threw the portal. But the blonde didn't pay much attention to that part.

Najenda smiled, it was time then. "Good, because soon you'll be going on a mission."

Akame looked slightly shocked. Was the blonde ready to take on an assassination mission. He could barely kill the intruders.

But Naruto knew he had to do this. "What're the details?" He asked.

Najenda, and Leone smirked. Akame again looked shocked, but then it was soon replaced by a small smile. He was really trying. "It's simple. There's a pretty popular slave owner in town, we've been requested to take him out. He's located in the Red Light district, near all the whore house's. We need you to take him out." Leone explained to him. "Normally we would get to this a couple weeks later, but since we have more people we can get to it now." She added.

"Akame, Leone, Tatsumi, and Sayo will be running other missions that night as well. So you won't be alone in the Capital." Najenda said, crossing her arms. She knew very well that the blonde could level the entire Capital if he wanted to, but he was still new to killing people. If things went south Akame, or Leone were going to be instructed to intervene.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"In a week. So feel free to train, and get more comfortable with the members." She said, with a wink, looking over to Akame. Who's face brightened again.

Najenda made her way to the door, said a goodbye, and walked out.

"Who knows maybe you can teach them somethings." Leone said, carelessly following her out, and waving goodbye.

"See ya." Akame said with a quaint smile.

Naruto without warning got up out of bed, picking up Akame, and Yukari. They both were shocked for a moment, but quickly settled down. Yukari was beginning to hum, while Akame's face was bright red.

A second later he set both of them down, and went to grab his flack jacket for he only wore the black pants, and shirt.

"Come on let's do some training!" He exclaimed, zipping his flack jacket up. Naruto decided to leave the Haori on the desk in the corner. He wouldn't need it for training.

"Yeah!" Yukari exclaimed, with a bright smile. Almost as bright as Naruto's.

They both moved to the door, and looked back at Akame. "You coming?" Yukari asked, impatiently.

Naruto smiled, and walked over to her. He offered her his hand. "Come on." He said quietly.

"Okay." She said with determination. If Naruto was going to have this must determination to protect her, then she would also do the same for him. She would protect him as well!

* * *

Day of the mission

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tatsumi shouted out, rushing Bulat with his sword. Almost all of Night Raid, was at the training ground's now practicing.

Bulat stood his ground, and patiently waited for the young boy to reach him. What Tatsumi didn't know is, with age comes experience. He was about to find out the hard way.

As Tatsumi ran towards him Bulat breathed in for a moment, Tatsumi was closing in fast, but Bulat waited. Just before he reached him, Bulat moved to the right, and tripped Tatsumi. The boy tumbled to the ground, and landed on his butt. "Crap." He said breathing heavily.

Bulat walked over to Tatsumi, and offered him his hand. He gladly took it. "You're getting better Tatsumi." Bulat spoke, with a smile.

"You really think so Bro!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Sure do." He responsed with a nod.

The biggest grin appeared across his face. "Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go again. You need to prepare for your assignment tonight." Bulat said, raising his sword again.

"Hell yeah Bro!" Tatsumi said, raising his sword as well.

Sheele, Kurama, and Sayo all sat off to the side on the porch, watching the two duel.

"Tatsumi's so energetic." Sheele said, petting Kurama who sat on her lap.

"Well he was the most eager one of us to go rush into the Capital." Sayo said, with a bored expression. She had trained all week with Sheele, and Leone, but now she took a must needed break.

"I expected as much." Doya said, walking up to them. She smirked, and looked down at Sheele. Noticing Kurama in her lap. "Having fun Kurama?"

Kurama dug more into Sheele's lap with a smile. "I've decided Sheele will be my wife."

Everyone's eyes widened, as the words came out of his mouth.

"Ehhh!" Doya, and Sayo shouted out in unison. Did the Fox just claim someone! Could he even do that?

"Ohhhhh Kur-kun." Sheele said, with a smile, hugging him.

"I'm serious." Kurama said, looking up at her with a blank expression.

Before anyone could say anything else, Doya smacked the Fox on the head. "Geezzz you mangy little furball!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Kurama said, rubbing his head.

"You're a freaking ancient Fox, how does that hurt?" She asked looking down at him, as he continued to rub his head. A couple seconds later Sheele began to pet him again, which calmed him down. "Anyway where's Naruto?" Doya asked, not bothering to look around.

"Over there." Sayo pointed into the far distance. Doya looked past Tatsumi, and Bulat to see Naruto, and Akame in the far corner of the training field. They both stood looking at each other, readying themselves for what Doya could only guess was a duel.

"Alright one last time let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, with a smirk.

"Naruto if this thing cuts you once you'll die, remember that." Akame said to him, with a serious expression. She didn't want him to get hurt, of die.

"I'll be careful Akame." Naruto said, rising his weapons. She nodded, and got into her stance. The two stared at each other for a moment. She was the one to make the first move.

Akame immediately rushed the blonde, with her blade, but Naruto countered with his two Chakra knuckle blades. Thankfully no Chakra was being moved threw them right now, as Naruto didn't want to land a severe blow on her. The two then quickly began to exchange blades. This went on for a good two minutes before Akame, backed away. His defense was solid, but if she could get him to attack, then she'd find a opening.

She baited the blonde towards her, Naruto took it. He rushed towards her, with full intent to finish it with the blades. Akame slightly smirked, luckily he had only agreed to use one Justu against her during their match.

Naruto clashed one of the blades with hers, as he aimed his other for her stomach. Akame used her leg to kick the approaching arm up. She didn't even realized that she pushed it right into her blade. But he jerked his right arm away, so he wouldn't get cut by it. Leaving an opening for her.

She used the chance to kicked him in his stomach. Naruto quickly flew back, and toppled over on the ground. Akame immediately rushed over to him, and raised her sword above him.

"It's over." Akame stated, looking down at him. On the outside she held a neutral expression, like she always did when battling. But on the inside she was ecstatic. Akame couldn't believe that she actually beat him.

"Fine you got me." Naruto said, holding both of his hands up. Akame slightly smirked, but a split second later Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Akame asked outloud, looking around. A instant later, she felt a cold piece of metal move across her neck. "Or so you thought. I win." Naruto whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, and he lowered the blade.

"Naruto that's not fair." Akame said, turning around, and looking back at him.

"Shadow clone Justu! One of my most signature moves." He said with a smirk. She slightly pouted, but stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Hey you two love birds done yet?" Leone asked walking up to them, and slightly annoyed. She was suffering from a hangover.

"What is it Leone?" Akame asked, sheathing her Taigu.

"Boss called you in, it's almost time to go." Leone, responsed rubbing her head, with a groan.

"Alright. Come on." Naruto said, looking back at Akame.

The three quickly made their way to the main meeting room for Night Raid. Najenda sat in her chair. Yukari was surprisingly playing with Mine in the corner. Tatsumi, and Sayo were also standing there, waiting for them.

"Finally here?" Najenda asked looking up at all of them.

"Yeah Boss." Leone said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then I can get straight down to business then. We're here to give the rest of you details on your missions." Najenda revealed. The biggest smiled appeared on Tatsumi's face.

"Yes! Finally!" He exclaimed.

"Tatsumi." Sayo said, elbowing Tatsumi in the ribs.

"Ow. Sorry." He said, rubbing the side of his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but Sayo hit hard.

"Anyway Akame, and Leone." Najenda said, looking to the two assassin's. They both stood at attention towards her. "Your target will be the oil merchant Gamal."

"Got it." Leone said, giving her a smirk. She knew this was going to be too easy.

"Tatsumi, and Sayo your target will be Ogre. Captain of the city guard." Najenda revealed to the two.

"Understood." Sayo said with a nod. She knew exactly what they had to do. Sheele had trained her well, in the past week.

"Wait what did these people do?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda didn't say a word, she just motioned towards Leone. "Explain." Najenda ordered.

"Ogre had been accepting illegal bribes from Gamal. Everytime Gamal did something illegal, Ogre would frame someone else for it. I've gotten all of this from the client who asked us to do this." Leone explained to everyone.

"Wow wait, someone asked you to do this?" Tatsumi asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. Even though we get missions from headquarters, we also take missions from the people. Showing them that we really are on their side. Continue Leone." Najenda said.

"Anyway, the clients husband had been framed, and killed by the two. She paid us to kill both of them." Leone said, tossing a bag to Najenda. She caught the bag with ease, and tossed it up and down.

"That's a lot of coin." Tatsumi said, staring at the bag. He couldn't believe someone would pay that much to kill people.

"I caught the scent of some unsavory things on her. I believe she was selling her body to get all this." Leone said. Tatsumi's eyes widened. 'That's disgusting.' He thought to himself.

"As for you Naruto…there's been a change of plans." Najenda said, looking to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, looking at her. What could've possibly happened.

"The Slave owners moved shop." Leone said.

"He's now operating closer to the palace." Najenda revealed.

"Just outside it's walls in fact." Leone added. Akame's eyes widened slightly. This wasn't good.

"You'll be at great risk there. I'm pulling you from the mission." Najenda said, hanging her head low. Akame sighed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to put his life in danger. Even though she knew, he could take the entire Empire on if he wanted too.

"Like hell you are!" Naruto shouted out. Everyone froze.

"What?" Najenda asked, looking up. She was confused.

"I'm not gonna sit around here while a piece of trash sells people off like animals. Why the hell would I do that!" Naruto yelled out. He wouldn't let these bastards get away with this. People weren't meant to be treated like this!

"Naruto." Akame said, reaching out towards him. She knew he was right, but she didn't want him to go so close to the palace.

"No." Najenda said, causing everyone to take another pause. "He's right. I don't want to underestimate Naruto here. He'll go." Najenda said with a nod.

"Thank you. When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Immediately. You'll all be in the Capital for a couple hours. I don't want these men dead until tonight. Understood." Najenda ordered.

"Yeah." Leone said, with a smirk.

"You got it!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Sayo smiled as well.

"Don't get yourselves killed." Mine finally, spoke up. She looked directly at Tatsumi when she said it. He just raised an eyebrow in return.

"Good luck Naruto!" Yukari said with a bright smile.

Naruto grinned, as he gave her a thumbs up. Akame was looking at him the entire time. She had an extremely worried expression. For some reason, something felt strange to her.

"Then go all of you! Strike quick, and precise." Najenda commanded, with determination behind her voice. They all nodded, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto had entered the Capital sometime ago. He was now wandering around the street, as the sun reached the horizon. This particular part of town seemed more lively then the rest. But people still had some pretty big frowns on their faces, as Naruto passed them. God he wanted to help these people. "Man, why do I get this assignment? I'm all alone. I wish I had someone to talk to." He said, putting his arms behind his back. People gave him odd stares, as they walked past him. But he was used to it.

"You have me." Kurama said, out of the blue.

"I thought you were with Sheele?" Naruto asked.

"I figured you'd need someone to talk too. Besides she's not going anywhere." Kurama said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Kurama you scare me sometimes." Naruto said, with a sigh.

"Heh. It's my job kid." He laughed.

"I thought your job was to never meet up with rest of the tailed-beasts. So the ten-tails is released again?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Ah. Shut up." Kurama said, with a grumble.

"Hahahah!" The blonde laughed out.

"So what about you, and Akame?" The 9-tails suddenly asked. Naruto face immediately blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said with stutter.

"Oh don't bullshit me kid. You two are head over heels for each other." Kurama said, with another chuckle. He had watched their whole little moment unfold earlier.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Naruto said, with a nervous laugh.

"I sensed that you have the same feeling for her, that you had when you met Minato, and Kushina. More Kushina though. Since the first thing you did when you saw your dad was punch him." Kurama said.

Naruto's face blushed even more. "Ah shut up you noisy fox!" He shouted out loud. Everyone around him gave him an odd look.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You look like an idiot!" Kurama laughed inside his head.

Naruto was about to yell back, but there was a rather large bang in one of the shop to the side of the street. A second later a young boy was pulled out of the shop by two Imperial Soldiers. A little girl followed them out. She had long curly, blonde hair, with green eyes. She wore a simple white dress. That a girl her age would wear.

"Let me go!" The boy shouted out, as the dragged him out to the middle of the street.

"You know the law! No tearing down the wanted posters!" One of the men shouted out, as he held up a crumbled up picture of Bulat.

"Oh dear." A onlooker said.

"This is bad." An old women said, who was standing behind Naruto.

Then young boy got out of the soldiers grasp, and looked up at them. "Why shouldn't I!? Night Raids doing the right thing! Taking out filth like you!"

"Poor choice of words brat." The other soldier said, cocking his rifle.

The little girl rushed up to the man with the gun, and tugged at his arm. "Please sir. He's an idiot. Don't harm him. We're very sorry." She said bowing to him.

"Nope." Was all the officer said in response, as he smacked the little girl across the face with his rifle.

"Ah!" She shouted out, as she was sent to the ground. Her forehead began to gush out blood, and she began to cry.

"What the hell! You monster's leave her alone!" The little boy shouted, trying to get to his friend, but the soldier infront of him, with the rifle pressed his foot on his chest.

The other soldier walked up to the little girl, and grabbed her by the front of her dress. "How about we have some fun with you? You little bitch." He said, licking his lips disgustingly.

"Hey!" The blonde shouted out rushing towards the man. He gripped his arm, tightly, and stared him down. But the man was only slightly scared.

"What? Let go of me!" He shouted out, trying to get out of the blonde's iron grip.

"You can't hurt those kids!" Naruto shouted out.

"Oh yeah watch me!" The man standing over the boy said with a laugh. He pulled out his side arm, and immediately shot the boy in the right leg, with a sadistic smile.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The little boy screamed out in pain, as blood began to pour out of the wound.

The soldier above him smirked. "See. You don't mess with us.…" The soldier trailed off, as he watched his partner, get sent flying into a nearby wall. He hit with so much force, that it cracked behind him. Naruto didn't know if he was dead, he didn't care. The Jinchūriki looked over the man, with a very pissed off expression. The man knew he fucked up. Naruto instantly put on his knuckle blades, and rushed the man.

The soldier immediately began to open fire at the blonde. Naruto dodged the bullets with ease, and reached the man precision. He grabbed the mans gun, and snapped it right in half.

"How the hell?" The man asked, looking at Naruto, scared shitless. So much even that he pissed his pants right infront of everyone.

"It's over." The blonde called out, he punched him directly in the jaw, shattering it, and also cutting into it. The man went flying into his partner.

"Too easy." Naruto said, taking his knuckle blades off. But as soon, as he took them off the little girl came running up to him, she was still bleeding from her forehead.

"Help!" She screamed, pointing over to the little boy who was still bleed on the ground.

The Jinchūriki immediately rushed over too him, and kneeled down. The boy looked up at him, with tears rushing out of his eyes. "I-I can't…..feel…..m-my leg." He stuttered out.

Naruto expression immediately changed, he was about to come to tears. There's no reason that this little boy should be hurt like this. He was starting to grow a deep hatred for this Prime Minister.

"H-Hold still for me." Naruto managed to say. He put his hand over the boys leg, and orange Chakra began to swirl around it. A second later the bullet was pushed out, and the wound healed.

"Amazing." The little girl, gasped out as she kneeled by him. She helped him up, and Naruto kneeled down infront of the two.

"What you did was very reckless. Those men, could've killed you." Naruto said, basically scolding the two.

"Yes sir. Thank you. Very much." The little said, with another bow.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said getting up from the two. But he was immediately surrounded by all of the people, that watched it happen.

"Unbelievable." One of the men, eyes full of glee.

"You have a gift my boy." An older man said.

"Is that a Teigu?" A women asked.

Naruto was getting swamped with question, he slowly backed from all of them. "Well I better get going."

Naruto began to walk away from the group, towards his objective.

But the little girl rushed over to him, and grabbed his Haori. "Wait. Who are you?" She asked looking up at him, with her big green eyes. For some reason he was reminded of Yukari. He turned, and kneeled down infront of her. "You'll come to know in time. But for now, just believe that what's on my back, still exist for all of you here." He said getting up, and walking away.

The little girl was confused for a moment, until she saw the Kanji on the back of his Haori.

"Hope." She said outloud, as she watched him walk away. A slight blush appeared across her face.

Naruto continued to walk down the road, as the large walls of the Imperial palace came into view.

"That wasn't exciting." Kurama said, with a bored tone in his voice.

"Well it's not like we're going to fight, strong opponents everyday." Naruto told the Fox.

"True, true." The 9-tails snickered.

"Yeah. We're closing in on the area. Keep quiet for now." Naruto ordered the Fox.

"You got it." Kurama replied.

Naruto turned down the alleyway, and immediately jumped on top of the roofs. He rushed across the rooftops, closing in on the target. "There's the house." He said said to Kurama. Naruto jumped onto the roof, across the way of the target house. He looked past it, and at the enormous walls to the Imperial palace. It was now dark now, and the cities lights were now on. Lighting up the sky.

"Leone was right. It was right up next to the wall." Kurama said with a whistle, appearing next to Naruto.

"Doesn't matter, let's go." He told the Fox. Naruto also created 4 shadow clones, all stood next to him, staring down at the house. Naruto gave a certain signal, and all of them jumped.

"No problem." Kurama said, jumping down off the rooftops, following the clones. He was ready.

Little did they know, that a certain blue hair women, was watching the entire thing go down from on top of the palace walls. She grinned. "Finally. He's here." She jumped down off the wall, off towards the building where the blonde was headed too. Things were about to get interesting

Inside the house, over 12 men sat around a table, happily drinking booze, and smoking. Security stood in every corner of the room, with guns at the ready.

Towards the center of the table stood a skinny man, who had a almost lifeless Girl next to him. She looked half dead, when the man saw this he pushed the women away from him.

"Dumb bitch!" He shouted out, looking down at her with a disgusted expression.

"Another one down?" One of the men next to him asked.

"Yeah, they are falling like flies now adays." The man responded back.

"You know we should really think about expanding our area." Another man across the table suggested.

"Yeah we could find more whores!" A man next to him cheered out.

"Gentleman, gentleman that's not why we assembled here today." A voice said. They all turned back to see a young man standing in the room. He had light brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a formal suit with an orange jacket and tie.

"Ah mister Bach. I take it you've brought us something special?" The man in the center asked. He was clearly the one in charge. The man now know as Bach nodded, and he motioned towards the door. A second later they opened, and three little girl's were brought in. They looked around, slightly scared. The one in the lead had long pink hair with her bangs hanging just above her pink eyes. She wore a pink raincoat with a matching hat and boots. She proudly took the lead even though she clearly looked frighten.

The one behind her had shoulder length golden blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore an orange raincoat and a pair of matching boots. The girl looked more frightened then the one in the front, but still she walked with confidence. She wasn't going to be intimateted.

Then there was the last one. She had neck length dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue raincoat with bunny ear like attachments on the hood and a pair of matching boots. She looked around at all the men, with cautious.

"I present the fresh meat." Bach said, pointing to the girls, as they walked up. All three of them looked suprised when he said it. They were promised a nice master. "They thought they were going to some nice cushy place inside the palace walls." Bach added.

"Well they were dead wrong." One of the men laughed.

"Their ours now." Another snickered, as they moved from the table, and grabbed the Girl's.

All of the Girl's struggled in the men's gasped, and then the blue haired one looked up at them in anger. "Let us go! You have no right to do this!" She hissed.

All of the men began to laugh, as one of them looked at the blue haired Girl. "Rights? We don't need a right! It's the Imperial Capital! We can do whatever the fuck we want. Now be a good obedient little bitch, and sit." He commanded.

"Screw you!" The Girl shouted, spitting in the man's face.

He slowly wiped off the salvia, and looked back at her with a sadistic smile. "Oh. I wish you wouldn't have done that." He said, instantly snapped his fingers. Within seconds two guys grabbed onto the little Girl.

"NO LET ME GO!" She screamed out, trying the get out of their grasp. Her friends could only watch in horror. Bach simply smirked, and walked up to the man, and whispered into his ear. A second later a smile appeared across his face.

"Put her there." He commanded, pointing to the table before them. They complied, and threw her down.

The man looked down at her. "Now I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with someone better then you here!"

"Her friends are terrified hahahahaha!" Bach shouted out, pointing the the pink, and blonde haired Girl's, who's eyes were frozen in place….watching.

"Teach them a lesson too!" One of the men shouted out. The guards complied, and began to punch, and kick the small Girl's.

The lead man gave a nod, and one of the men holding her, grabbed onto her eye, and tried to rip it out. She began to scream in agony. "NO! LET GO Of MY EYE!"

"Ready to go blind bitch?" The man in charge asked, with a sadistic smile. God he loved this.

"READY TO DIE ASSHOLE!" A voice shouted out, all throughout the room, as if it was coming from all directions.

"What?" The man asked, looking up confused. A shiver went down Bach's spin, and the man trying to take the little girls eye out stopped.

A split second later Naruto barreled threw the wall directly infront of them. He had his Chakra knuckle blades at the ready.

"Enemy attack!" One of the men shouted, but it was muffled by the other explosions. Multiple other Naruto's rushed in, and began to engage the other guard's.

"Cover the boss!" One of the men screamed out, as Naruto sprinted towards them. He wouldn't let these men's get away.

"Fire, fire, fire!" One of the men yelled out. They all began to shoot towards the blonde. A wall of lead quickly approached him, but the blonde payed it no mind. He made some handsigns, and disappeared just before the bullets would've hit him.

He reappeared right next to the man who had almost ripped the little girls eye out. Naruto dug one of his Chakra blades into the man's chest, and the other into his cheek. He tossed the man aside, and picked up the little blue haired Girl.

His clones reached the other two Girl's, and grabbed them as well. All of the Naruto's disappeared, with the Girl's.

"Where the hell did they come from?" One of the men asked, clearly panicking.

"How many are there?" Another asked.

"Who cares, just fired!" Bach shouted out, taking out a pistol, and shooting in random directions. The rest of the men soon followed.

After a couple seconds the gun fire died down, and the men began to try, and get a grip on the situation.

"Crap. Anyone see them?" One asked.

"The little bitches are gone." The lead man said to Bach.

"Dammit." Bach shouted out, he had just lost a goddamn profit.

"We've lost 9 guys." Another said, as they began to huddle around the boss, and Bach.

"Shit! Cover me you idiots!" The boss shouted out, they all continued to surround him, and began to wait in silence.

Suddenly threw one of the broken walls an yellow glow appeared. It caught everyone's attention.

"What is that?" One of them asked, clearly being attracted to the light. Like a moth to a flame.

"Two of you go check it out." Bach ordered.

A second later the group pushed out two men, and they slowly began to walk towards the pulsating light. One of the men neared it, and reached out to touch it, threw the wall.

"Is anyone in here-" The man was immediately interrupted, as the wall was torn apart, and three Naruto's barged in.

"Rasengan!" One of them shouted, shoving it into the man that was closest to him. The clone pushed him back into the man behind him. They both went flying across the room.

"Take him out!" Bach ordered, standing at the front of the group. He was confused, with the amount of copies their were of the man, but he didn't pay it much mind. Bach was more concerned why no one had charged yet. All of the clones infront of him smirked. "Guys?" Bach asked turning around. His eyes widened in shock, and horror. Another one of the blonde's stood behind him, with all of the men's bodies on the floor.

Bach pissed his pants, as he fell to the floor. "What the hell do you want?! Money, power, women? I can give you it all. Just don't kill me!" He pleaded.

"I don't think so." Naruto said with a blank expression. Something that Akame had taught him, over the passed week. He was glad he picked it up quick. Otherwise he didn't know if he'd be able to do this.

"W-Who are you?" Bach asked, looking up at the blonde.

Naruto readyed his blades. "Me? I'm nobody." He said raising his blades above the man.

Bach screamed out. "NO WAIT!" But it was soon silenced by a splatter of blood on the floor, and a thump.

Naruto didn't bother to look back, as he walked away. He didn't want to. The Jinchūriki moved into the another room off to the side where a couple of his clones were, and the little Girl's.

"Are those Girl's okay?" He asked, pointing to each of them in a different clones arm.

"Their all injuried. We need to take all of them with us to the base. So we can properly heal them." One of the clones explained. Kurama immediately began to growl at this point, but the blonde didn't have to time to ask what wrong, he needed to get these Girl's out of here.

"Alright. Let's move." The original Naruto ordered.

They all nodded, and jumped through the hole in the roof, created earlier by the blonde, to make a quick escape.

Naruto was the last one up, but as he jumped on all his clones stared forward with anger in their eyes. The original moved up to the front, where he got a clear view of what they were all staring at.

"I thought I'd find you here. Naruto." The blue haired women laughed, as she stood before all the clones.

"Esdeath." Naruto growled, so this is what got Kurama wilded up.

* * *

Akame stood, watching over the streets below. She looked all around for the slightest bit of activity, particular for a certain blonde. She knew she shouldn't be worried, he was basically unbeatable. But still Akame couldn't shake the feeling, that something bad was going to happen.

"Phew. That was easy." Leone yawned, jumping into the roof, next to her.

"Yeah." Was all Akame could say, she was too busy lost in thought.

"Hey what's wrong? Worried about your lover?" Leone joked.

Akame's face instantly turned 10 shades darker. "He's not my…." She began.

Leone began to roll on the roof, laughing. "Hahaha! Your face is so red!"

A moment later Tatsumi, and Sayo appeared in front of the two. Both were slightly bruised, and bloody.

"Hey guys!" Tatsumi shouted out with a smile, and a wave. No matter what happened, the boy would always have a smile on his face.

"Oh Sayo, Tatsumi you're back. How'd it go?" Leone asked.

"Target eliminated." Sayo said with a smile. Leone's eyes instantly lit up, some other Night Raid members (Mainly Mine) didn't believe that they were ready for this. "Good job you two! I knew I was right to have faith in you."

"Thanks." Tatsumi said, with an awkward wave. He then focused on Akame who stared off into the city. If Tatsumi knew any better, he would've guessed that she was getting antsy, but she stayed focused in the one directions.

"What's wrong with Akame?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone waved him on, and she approached the Girl. Leone knew there was something wrong with her, as her eyes were now filled with seriousness. But then a second later Leone felt something as well. A massive amount of killing intent, rushed passed her.

"You can feel it too." Leone began.

"This killing intent." Akame said, eyes widening.

"It's coming from the same direction, where Naruto's suppose to be." Leone said, crossing her arms as she stared off, towards the palace.

Akame looked up to Leone, and she nodded in return. So a second later Akame jumped off the side of the roof towards the source of the killing intent.

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouted out, rushing to the edge of the building.

"I wouldn't bother, it's no use now. They've grown attached to each other." Leone said, with a snicker.

"But still….." Tatsumi said looking down. He wanted to help his teammates.

"She'll be fine, Naruto's over there remember? He could level the entire city if he wanted too." Leone joked, but deep down inside she was slightly worried, as well. Could it be another Kaiser class?

* * *

Naruto stood on the roof, facing Esdeath with a scowl on his face. His clones stood behind him, holding the little girls. They were all on the defense, for any sudden movements.

"What do you want Esdeath? Don't tell me you want to fight?" Naruto spat out, crossing his arms.

She smirked. "Oh nothing like that." The sky had now turned to night, and spectators below were now watching from the streets. Some of them ran away in fear at the sight of Esdeath, other's were fascinated by Naruto. How could someone stand so strong against the Empires strongest?

"I'm not going to join this pitiful Empire. I've already told you I won't." The blonde spat out, as he raised his weapons. His clones got ready, as well.

"I know Naruto. I just wanted to see you again." Esdeath said, with a soft voice, as she began to approach him.

"Stay away from them!" Naruto shouted out, moving forward. He turned back to his clones, with a sense of urgency. "Get the little girls out of here."

"You got it." One of the clones said, with a salute. But suddenly the girl with the pink hair, slowly opened her eyes, in the clones arm. She looked up at the clone, and spoke in a weak voice. "W-Where are you taking us?"

The clone smiled down at her. "Someplace safe." As the copy spoke the words Orange pigment formed above his eyes. The same could be said for the other clones, as well.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened. This man's smile looked sincere, and warming. Nothing like the hollow, and fake smile that Bach presented them with, when her, and her friends met him. She believed he was telling the truth.

"T-Thank you." The pink haired girl said with a weak smile, before falling unconscious again.

After the little girl fell unconscious, Naruto's clones began to jump from roof to roof, off into the darkness of the Imperial city. The original began to speak with Esdeath again. "Now then. What is it, that you want?"

Esdeath smiled again. "The Prime Minister has requested an audience with you, as well as the Emperor."

Naruto's eyes instantly widened, why in the world would he want to meet with him? The Prime Minister knew that Naruto could kill him at anytime right?

"What makes you think I'll attend?" Naruto asked, regaining his composure.

"You don't have to of course, I'm just messenger." Esdeath said, with another smirk. Naruto got the strange feeling that, there was something else.

"You're here for another reason aren't you?" Naruto said, with a raised eyebrow.

'He figured out quick.' Esdeath said to herself. "My, My you're quite perceptive."

"So what is it, that you want?" Naruto said, crossing his arms again.

She walked closer to him and, and pointed straight at him. "Naruto Uzumaki you're no doubt the strongest man in this world, that's why I've officially declared that I have fallen in love with you, and I'm going to marry you!"

"What?" Naruto asked, deadpanned.

"What?" Kurama asked, inside his head.

"I don't expect you to accept, but I'll get you. One way or another." She said, walking away from him. She knew she would get him. She was the first too claim him.

"Sorry Esdeath, but I already am taken by someone else." Naruto said with a grin.

"Huh?" Esdeath asked. Someone else had WHAT!

But before she could say anything else, Esdeath immediately moved to the side. Just in time to dodge the Katana that past her face.

Akame came flying by, and aimed a punch at Esdeath. The General simply dodged again, flawlessly. Akame grabbed her sword, and moved back to Naruto.

"Who are you!" Esdeath demanded.

"Akame what the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto shouted out, trying to get her attention.

The assassin turned back for just a second. "I'm here for-" The split second was all Esdeath needed. She barreled towards Akame with a sadistic smile.  
"Never take your eye off the enemy!" She yelled out, aiming her rapier, with a laugh. "Now time to die!" She yelled aim, reaching Akame with her sword.

But a moment later Naruto shattered her sword, with his fist, that now glowed bright orange from Kurama's Chakra. But only his fist had the Chakra cloak on it, nowhere else on the body. He stared at Esdeath with anger. "I won't let you touch her!" He shouted out.

Esdeath immediately knew what was going on, as she watched Naruto instinctively protect her. "Ah. I see. So she's the one." Esdeath said. She now knew that this girl Akame was the one she needed to get rid of.

"Leave now! Or I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted out again.

"Fine. But remember the request. Meet us at the place where we first met." She smiled.

"Leave!" The blonde spat out, with anger. Esdeath smiled, and walked away. But she stopped right in her tracks, and turned back to the Jinchūriki. "And Naruto."

"What!" He yelled out again. Was this women seriously not GETTING the message?

"Don't think the Revolutionary Army is all that just either. You should see some of their higher ups, and who do you think unleashed the Danger Beasts on that village?" Esdeath explained to him.

"W-What?" Naruto froze, as the images of the destroyed village came back into mind. He knew she had to be lying, he just knew!

"I know the Empires corrupt, but do you really think the "Rebels" are so much better? Their leaders aren't even of this nation. Just remember that Naruto." Esdeath explained to him, before jumping away back towards the palace.

Naruto froze for a moment, he was going through everything she just told him. He still believed she was lying though. But Naruto had to confirm it with Najenda. He needed to meet with the head of the Revolutionary army. The Jinchūriki needed to be sure he was actually fighting the good fight.

"Naruto?" Akame asked, looking at him. He had been quiet for sometime, as he stood on the roof.

The blonde instantly snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to Akame. "I'm fine. Are you okay!" He shouted out, looking at her for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine okay, thank you." Akame said with a slight laugh. You never knew what you'd get from the blonde.

Without saying a word Naruto picked up Akame bridal style. "We need to get back to base hold on." He commanded.

"W-What're you doing?" Akame stuttered out, getting slightly red. This love that they were forming, was certainly developing beautifully for them.

"It's similar to my fathers Justu, that let him teleport to his kunai, but I've been working on a new one, which allows me to teleport to any of my clones. Who probably have already returned to the base by now." Naruto explained to her.

Akame's eyes widened, with shock. There was no way his clones could travel that fast. "There's no way they can be that fast Naruto." Akame said, looking at him, with a skeptical expression.

"Yes, with Sage Mode they can. Now hold on." He said beginning to make various hand signs. Akame held onto him tightly, as he finished the hand signs.

A split second later they disappeared from the roof top. Leaving the area in silence.

Moment's later they reappeared behind one of Naruto's clones. They were now in a darkened forest.

Naruto, and Akame had popped out right in the middle of the clone group, which startled almost everyone. They all came to a stop to try, and get there barrings.

"Boss!" One of them shouted out, trying not to run into them.

"Naruto!" Tatsumi shouted out, staring at the two. Who appeared right infront of him. Naruto, and Akame looked behind them to see everyone on one of the clones back.

"Naruto! You're both okay!" Leone shouted, running up, and hugging both of them.

"Yeah we're fine. What's going on?" He asked, looking around at all his clones.

"Your clones caught up to us, as they were leaving the city." Tatsumi explained, walking up too them.

"We decided to give them a lift boss." One of the clones said with a smirk. Three more of his clones walked up with the still unconscious girls in their arms.

"Although Leone was kinda heavy." Another clone said, walking up to them, and rubbing his neck. Naruto guessed that his clones made more of themselves to carry the rest.

"Ow!" One of the clones shouted out, as Leone smacked him across the head.

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled out, trying to strangle him.

As Leone was trying to murder one of the clones; Sayo walked over to them. "What happened?" She asked.

"We ran into Esdeath." Naruto said, with a sigh.

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "You did? What happened?!" He shouted.

Naruto took a deep breath, before deciding to tell all of them the news. "The Prime Minister wants to meet with me."

This time everyone including Leone, and Akame looked shocked. Akame hadn't heard about that at all. This wasn't good…not at all.

Leone immediately ran up to the blonde, and began to shake him like crazy. "WHAT!" She shouted out. Naruto just awkwardly smiled at her, but in his head the things Esdeath said about the Revolutionary army kept coming up.

'What if she wasn't entirely wrong?' He asked himself.

* * *

Done with Chapter 6! Hope all of you like it. Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing the romance too hard. I needed to give it an extra push.

Anyway I now have three other stories to manage soooooo expect slower updates. I'm sorry for all of this.

Time for the Author question: What do you think the importance of Akame, and Naruto being together will do. What do you believe will happen, and who is this Catalyst?


	7. A Unique Discovery

Hello everyone! Now I know it's been quite awhile since I last updated. It was mainly because I've been busy with my new Job, and finishing finals.

But now I'm back! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It should be pretty interesting. Remember Naruto's maturing over time, so his responses will evolve. But at his core he'll still be the same loveable Knucklehead.

But before we do start with the story I would like to say that with Naruto's whole look and outfit. I'll actually be changing it later in the story to his look in Naruto: The Last. If you haven't seen the movie, watch it. I really enjoyed it. But here's a quick list of his outfit changes

Original battle damaged Naruto outfit Chapters 1-5

Naruto Hokage outfit 5-?

Naruto: The Last outfit ?-End

So now that, that's out of the way. It's time to put out this longer overdue addition to The Path Of Two Fires

Now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill

* * *

Naruto stared out of the window, back at the base. It had only been a couple hours since the group had returned from their missions in the Capital. Naruto had taken it upon himself to take care of the little girls, that he had recovered from the slaver.

"Boy….. Najenda sure through a fit." He said with a chuckle, staring down at the three little girls. When Naruto had returned with all of them Najenda went crazy. She told him this was a assassin hide out, not a daycare. Leone, Tatsumi, and Sayo were all laughing their ass off, while Naruto got scolded.

But his saving grace was Akame, she had come up with a brilliant idea. She proposed that these Girls train here, and be raised to be assassins. Help Night Raids cause, by doing the less dangerous missions. To his surprise Najenda accepted it, and she told Naruto they would be in his, and Akames care. He was a bit bummed out, but Naruto also was happy. He got to save these Girls from a fate worse then death.

He stared back at his bed, which was currently being occupied by all three of the little girls. Naruto had fixed them up using his Sage Chakra. Now they just needed rest.

"Man. What a day." He chucked, with a smirk.

As he stared out the window, Esdeaths words kept ringing in his head. 'I know the Empire's corrupt, but do you really think the "Rebels" are so much better? Their leaders aren't even of this nation. Just remember that Naruto.'

Those words kept him awake for most of the night. He didn't know if he was honestly fighing the good fight here. Naruto needed to figure this out, but he couldn't now, because of the lack of sleep. "Man I'm so tired." He yawned. He decided to go out of his room, and find a place to sleep.

The little girls would be safe, but just in case Naruto made two clones to watch over them. He would've done the same for Yukari, but she's taken a liking to Najenda, so she's sleeping with her tonight.

As Naruto walked through the corridors of the base he found a small common room pushed off to the side, with a small couch.

"I'll see if Tatsumi has any spare blankets." He said to himself, as he walked off towards the young mans room. While a quick shadow was falling him from behind.

But as he walked, little did Naruto know, that something terrible was happening hundreds of miles away in the Imperial Capital.

* * *

In the cold, dark streets of the Imperial Capital lower districts. A Women was slowly being chocked to death by a tall man. To the side of them layed a body of a man without a head.

"P-Please don't kill me." The women pleaded out, trying to bargain with the clearly insane individual.

The man had a hood over his head, but you could clearly see his insane smile. "It's your fault. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to walk out at night in the Capital?" He said with a snicker.

"Someone help me!" The women screamed out to the empty streets. The man smile sadistically, and tightened his grip. "Oh I just love it when they scream."

"I'll do anything, please just let me go!" She screamed out, trying to get out of his Iron grip.

The man's smile only got bigger. "Anything you say?" He smiled wider.

"Yes!" She shouted, some relief filling her eyes. She might actually be spared, and go home.

"Well you see I'm kind of a talker. Would you mind having a chat with me?" He asked, extended a strange blade out of his hand, without the women noticing.

"Yes of course!" She shouted with a now full smile. She was going to live, and be spared.

The man smiled again."Haha! Wonderful. Then tell me, what's it feel like to have no body?"

The women never saw it coming. "Huh?" She asked, until her eyes went wide, and her head was completely severed. Her body fell onto the ground, like a sack of potatoes. "Feeling a little tall there?" He laughed, throwing the head aside, and walking off into the night.

But his facial expression suddenly changed, into a scowl as he remembered the fight on the rooftops today. He had watched the entire thing unfold earlier, between Esdeath, and that strange boy. "My, My it's been a pretty busy day in the Capital. A lone man faces down Esdeath, and causes her to flee. I must find him." He snickered, walking off in search of his next victim.

* * *

Naruto now layed on the couch he had found earlier. The sleepy Tatsumi was more then happy to give the blonde a spare blanket, and pillow. Although Naruto kinda snickered at the boy, when he thought of him. Tatsumi had been training his ass off, along with Sayo, and Doya. But tomorrow would be his greatest challenge yet. He would start his training with Sheele.

"Ah poor Tatsumi." Naruto said, with a chuckle shaking his head.

Speaking of Sheele. Kurama had taken quite a liking to her. Right now Naruto could imagine that his tailed beast was wrapped up in her arms.

"Heh. Atleast he won't be angry anymore." He said to himself. Naruto was honestly happy for the Fox. If Sheele was someone that Kurama enjoyed spending time with, then by all means he wouldn't mess with them. Kurama deserved this.

After thinking about it for a little longer Naruto threw his 7th Hokage Haori, and flack jacket on a table to his right. "Man time for some much needed rest." He quickly jumped onto the couch, and wrapped himself in blankets. Naruto, being Naruto he didn't notice the shadow creeping towards him. He just fell into the world of sleep.

A split second later his eyes opened. He felt disoriented, and confused. The blonde looked around to see that he was no longer in the base, and it was no longer even nighttime. Instead he layed on the ground of what looked like a ravaged Battlefield, at the base of a massive mountain. He looked all around him to see hundreds of bodies. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked himself, looking around widening his eyes. 'This had to be a dream!' He thought to himself.

"Naruto!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind him. A second later Tatsumi sprinted over, and helped him up. "Huh? Tatsumi?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy.

Tatsumi looked battered, and bruised with blood flowing out of his forehead. "Naruto you're alive!" He shouted out, giving him a quick hug.

"Is the Hokage safe?" Another voice shouted out, as a group of what looked like Imperial soldiers ran up to all of them. This made Naruto extremely confused.

"Yeah, he's alright!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a relieved smile.

"W-What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking around at everyone. One of the Imperial troops walked forward. "They hit us hard Lord Hokage. We had no idea she'd be this powerful!"

"Who?" Naruto asked. But the soldiers never answer, as they were immediately cut down by what looked like a ray of light.

Both Naruto, and Tatsumi looked up to see a women land infront of them. She wore what looked like a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. She reminded the blonde of Kaguya, but only this women had bright red eyes, and short shoulder length white hair.

"Hehe. My, My. You boys just love to venture out in the open. You will not pass me! You will not gain entrance to Mount Genten!" She shouted out, outstretching both of her hands, that caused a bright white light to form.

"Dammit my eyes." Tatsumi shouted out, covering both of them. A second later the women appeared infront of them, and punched him away.

"Tatsumi!" Naruto shouted out, looking back, but before he could fully turn the women grabbed him, and held him in the air. "You Naruto! Reincarnation of Ashura! Grandson of Kaguya! I hope you're prepared!" She spat out, raising the bright white light up to him.

"A-Ashura?" Naruto stuttered out, looking down at her. What in the hell did his Chakra brother have to do with this?

"Get away from him!" Tatsumi shouted out, rushing her, and landed a punch straight into her face. Sending her flying away from Naruto.

"Stand back Naruto! I'll handle her! Tatsumi shouted back to the blonde. He lifted up his sword, and held it up in the sky. "Incursio!" He screamed out, the very ground beneath him began to shake. After a few seconds Tatsumi was now wrapped into the demon armor. Although it looked quite different, then when Bulat wore it.

Tatsumi held up the spear that was always with Incursio, in defiance. The women simply snickered. He moved with so much force towards her that the ground cracked as he moved. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed out as he charged. He would not accept defeat.

But a second before he reached the women, she instantly disappeared. "Huh?" He asked himself looking around. "So slow, little boy." A voice said behind him. He wasn't even able to turn around. The women used her hand to grab Tatsumi's right arm, and break it, something considered impossible to do to a wearer of Incursio. She then used the ray of white energy in her other hand to sever his left hand. The women then grabbed him by his neck, and threw him onto the ground, and kicked him all the way back to Naruto.

"Tatsumi!" The Shinobi shouted out, kneeling down next to him. Incursio's face plate was busted wide open, and Tatsumi's eyes were wide open with a horrified expression.

"You never learn do you boy? You're the weakest one here. Now do me a favor, and just die." She snickered, walking back over to them.

Naruto was steaming with rage, he was about to get up, but Tatsumi grabbed Naruto's arm with his broken right arm. "Heh…" He struggled out, using Naruto's arm as a support to help him up.

"Huh?" The women asked, stopping in her tracks, as Tatsumi staggered up.

"T-Tatsumi?" Naruto asked, wide eyed. The boy was still going after all this. Impossible.

He ripped off Incursio's helmet, and stared directly at the women, blood streaming down his messy hair. "You think I'm going to stand by, and let you walk all over us! ESPECIALLY WHEN MINE, AND AKAME ARE UP THERE!" He screamed out with Valor, pointing up to the massive mountain. Narutos eyes widen. Akame was up there?

Tatsumi screamed out a battle cry, as he charged the women again. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Idiotic boy" she smirked, watching him run. She prepared another shot of white energy, this time to finish the job.

She grabbed the boy by his neck, and held him up in the air. "D-Dammit." Tatsumi chocked out, as he struggled in his grasp. He knew this was over, he was prepared for this. He always was.

"Die!" She shouted out, moving her hand towards his chest. A split second later, a yellow Chakra arm came out of nowhere, and punched the women, sending her flying back into rubble.

The women instantly sprang out of the rubble, and looked back to see Naruto standing there. He was surrounded by Chakra, and natural energy.

"What?!" She stammered out, backing away from the boy. Tatsumi was now laying on the ground, as another copy of Naruto healed him.

"You will not harm MY FRIEND!" The blonde roared out, forming a Rasengan in his hand. It glowed orange with his Chakra.

"H-How did you get your chakra back?!" The women screamed out, getting angry, and scared at the same time.

Naruto smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about lady! But all I know it your going down!"

"Impossible! My master said you wouldn't be able to get your Chakra back!" She roared, forming more white energy in her hands.

Tatsumi looked up at Naruto. He stood so proud, and confident. Tatsumi smiled.

"N-Naruto. You grew up to everything bro expected you to be." He said quietly, the copy of the blonde smiled, while the real one took off with a sprint towards the women. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed out as he Rasengan got more powerful as the time went on.

"Die!" She screamed out, the white energy getting more powerful, as she moved towards him. Naruto neared her, and the energy got intense. The ground was beginning to disintegrate under them. Everything went black for the blonde.

Naruto immediately jolted awake back in the small room. He looked around quickly in every direction. The blonde was breathing heavily, and had a thick layer of sweat all over his body.

"I-It was just a dream." He breathed out, looking around, with a sigh of relief. The blonde was happy none of that was real.

He quickly ran to one of the nearest bathrooms, and washed his face with water. "What the hell was that? Some sort of vision?" He asked himself. It looked like something the great old geezer toad said he had sometimes. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

"She called me the reincarnation of Ashura….Oww!" He yelped, feeling a strange pain on his right hand. The Shinobi looked down. What he saw next made his eyes widen more. "My sun mark." Naruto said, staring down at the mark, the Sage of six paths had given him. It was now pulsating with a strange type of white energy.

A second later it went away, and it left Naruto wondering. Did that have something to do with his dream? After a moment longer of wondering, he shrugged his shoulders. This was best left to be answered tomorrow. Naruto without hesitation open the door out to the hallway, and walked right into Akame.

"Oh! Naruto!" Akame yelped in surprise, almost falling over.

"Akame? What're you doing awake so late at night?" Naruto asked, quickly backing away from her.

After she caught herself, the Assassin looked at him, with a nervous smile. "I saw that you couldn't sleep so I was going to offer you my bed."

Narutos face got so red, that it rivaled his mom's hair color. The blonde didn't say a word. How could she even suggest something like that. They had only just started to fall for each other.….wait he was what?! The blonde couldn't believe that he was falling for her.

A split second Akame realized what Naruto thought she meant, and her face got as red, as his. "I-I didn't mean it like that." She stuttered out. God she really was socially awkward.

"R-Right of course." The blonde shifted a bit, still blushing.

"So would you?" Akame asked.

Naruto didn't know what to do his brain was just sent into alert, which only happened when something world ending was happening…..or they were out of Ramen. And this was neither of those situations. "Uh Akame. I'm fine on the couch. You don't have to do this." Naruto said looking away.

Akame frowned. Leone's plan had to work for once. So she mustered up the courage, and walked closer to him. "Yeah you're right I don't have to do this. But I want to do this." She said with a blush. The blush matched perfectly with the rest of her facial features. God Naruto had to admit she was cute.

After a moment of quick hesitation, Naruto quickly swallowed his doubts. "Alright. I'll do it."

Inside Akames head, she was literally jumping for joy. She couldn't actually believe Leone's plan had worked! The Assassin needed to repay her friend tomorrow for this. Akame began to guide Naruto back to her room.

But just as she was about to open her mouth to ask him something, her left hand began to suddenly throb in pain. "Owwww!" Akame suddenly shouted clutching her hand.

"Akame you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at her with concern.

Akame quickly waved it off, and looked back at him. "Y-Yeah my left hand just started to hurt suddenly." She clenched her fist a few times. As Akame did this the pain quickly subsided.

The blonde, knowing something was up decided to investigate. "Here let me take a look." He said, activating Sage mode, and kneeling down on one knee, while taking her hand. What Naruto saw next shocked him to the core. There was actual natural energy circulating around her left hand. "This is strange." Was all the Shinobi could say.

"What?" Akame asked, tilting her head in the hallway. She looked down at him, and quickly realized the position he was in. Naruto was on one knee in the hallway, holding her hand. This….This was too much for her. Akame began to blush deep crimson.

Naruto, being who he was didn't notice this, and kept examining her hand. "This is impossible." He muttered out, watching the energy circle around her hand. Akame couldn't see it, but Naruto could.

"What?" Akame asked, trying to get her mind off the thought of Naruto holding a ring up to her.

Naruto felt around Akame's hand, and looked up at her. "There's natural energy circulating around your hand."

"Natural energy?" Akame tilted her head in confusion. Natural energy? What the hell did that mean to her?

"Do you remember when I disconnected from Kurama, during our fight in the Kaiser class? So I could enter Sage mode." Naruto said, trying to remind the Girl.

Akame quickly recalled the events of when he fought to Beast. She was all in all still impressed by his actions that day. It was the time she knew….  
She had fallen for the man. "Uh-huh." Akame finally said.

"Well I did so, so I could gather natural energy from the land too focus it into my body. This let's me do all these extraordinary things." He said with a smile, as he got up from the kneeling position.

"So this is like your Chakra?" The Assassin asked. Staring at her left hand with awe. Could it be possible she had Chakra?

"No. The two are completely different. Someone can block my Chakra, while you can't block Sage mode. It's difficult to explain." The blonde said, trying to make sense, so she'd understand.

Akame, understanding very little of what the blonde meant just decided to nod her head. "Oh I think I understand now. But what does it have to do with my left hand?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. I have an idea." He paused to yawn. "But we can save it for tomorrow."

Akame yawned a few seconds after him, and happily agreed. "Alright. Follow me then." She said, turning and beginning to walk down the hallway.

Naruto walked after Akame through the hideout. He had to admit their base was a decent size. He usually pictured assassin bases to be deep underground. Naruto guessed the Revolutionary army spared no expanse for Night Raid to feel comfortable, and operate successfully.

But again, as the thought of the Revolutionary army appeared in his head, so did Esdeaths words. He needed answers. Naruto needed to meet with both sides of the conflict. The Emperor, and the leader of the Revolutionary army. He needed to go back to the destroyed village.

"We're here." Akame suddenly said, stopping infront of her door. Naruto, deep in thought wasn't paying attention walked right into her. "Oh!" The blonde yelped out, coming back to reality. She got pushed up against the door with Naruto rubbing against her.

Akame brain was going haywire. Akame knew they had feelings for each other, but he already wanted something like this?! She was not prepared at all. "U-Uh Naruto?" She stuttered out, looking back to him.

The blonde went wide eyed, as he connected the dots together. "Ehhh?! Sorry! Sorry!" He shouted, quickly backing away from her. Naruto was not Pervy Sage! He didn't do that!

"I-It's fine." Akame said, with a deep blush. Before Naruto could say anything else, Akame opened the door. "Well here we are." She said quickly.

Naruto walked in after her, and looked around the room. He wasn't surprised that the room looked quite bland. It was Akame. She had a few nick nacks scattered around the room. But the main thing that stuck out to Naruto was the lone picture frame on the side of Akame's bed.

Naruto walked over to it, and picked it up. There in the picture stood two young Girls. One could clearly be seen as a young Akame, while the other girl looked closely like her. Except she had solid black eyes instead of red. Like an Uchiha. Naruto then realized. This must be her younger sister. "Is this your sister?" He asked, picking up the picture frame.

Akame walked closely behind him, and looked at it with a frown. "Yes. That's Kurome."

"I can see the resemblance." Naruto said, looking at the picture, and then Akame with a smile.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" She suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject.

Naruto's smile quickly faded. "No. My parents never got the chance to have more, before they died."

"They died?" Akame asked, going wide eyed. She had no idea.

"Yeah, on the day I was born." He said, sitting down on the bed side. Akame sat next to him, and looked over. "A man took control of Kurama who was sealed inside my mom, and released him inside the village. Both of my parents sacrificed their lives to protect the village, and save me." He explained to her.

"Who were they?" Akame asked, wanting to know more.

Naruto putting his finger on his chin, began to recall the memories of his long dead parents. "Well my Dad was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was known as the Red-Hot Habanero of the leaf."

Such a unique name, caught Akames attention. "Red-Hot Habanero?" She asked.

"Yes. It was because of her red hair. It was so beautiful." Naruto said, remembering when he first saw his moms beautiful hair.

Akame quickly caught on that Naruto liked the color red. "You think red's a nice color?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah..….." He paused, and stared into her eyes. "Y-Your eyes look beautiful as well." His blush increased ten-fold from this.

Akame was taken back. This was the first time someone had said her eyes were beautiful. Usually people would shy away from her red eyes. She blushed deeply. "Y-You think so?" Akame stuttered out.

"Sure do." He said, bright smile returning to his face.

There was that smile again. The one Akame loved. But she didn't understand him, he'd been through so much, but still remained happy all the time. How had the world not claimed him, while she had became a monster? Akame who, had been resisting the urge, couldn't hold it in any longer.

Without saying a word she moved closer to Naruto. "Uh Akame?" The blonde asked, tilting his head at the Girl. A moment later Akame began to cry, and hold onto Naruto tightly.

"A-Akame?!" He asked, freaking out.

"How do you do it Naruto?" She suddenly asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, confusingly. Did he do something to upset her? Naruto certainly hoped not.

"You go through all these hardships, and death. But you still manage to come out okay. All the things I've done. Do they make me a monster? Am I no better then the Empire?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Akame….." Was all the blonde could say as he held her, but suddenly he felt a flood a words about to come out. "Never say that again! I mean look at what you've done. You're practically an angel compared to the Empire. You helped start Night Raid, and you're fighting the good fight against the Empire." Naruto said with a sense of pride, and respect in his voice.

"But how have you done it up to this point? Not fallen to any corruption, or temptation?" She asked, wanting to know his secrets.

I have people I care for, and people watching over me. My precious people." He revealed, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" Akame asked, going dead quiet. She hadn't expected to get an answer from him.

"My Mom, My Dad, My Sensei's, and all my friends. They are all watching over me. I can't let them down. They cared for me, and loved me. So I must honor their memory, and live to be one of the best people they will ever know. Failure is not an option for me." He said narrowing his eyes. Akame was taken back a bit. He was so confident in his voice too. But what Naruto said next made Akames heart skip a beat. "And it's not an option for you too."

"W-What?" She asked, wipping away the tears.

"You can't fail Akame. You won't because I won't let you." The blonde said, hugging her tightly. "When you think you don't have anyone in this world that cares, look at Night Raid. Look at me. We all care for you Akame. They watch over you." He whispered to her.

"What about you?" She asked, wanting to know how he felt for her.

"I want to stand beside you. To take down this horrible Empire, with you. I'll be there for you Akame." Naruto said, putting back on a confident smirk. "Better?" He asked, looking down at her again.

Akame nodded slightly, as he held her in his arms. She had to admit. The Assassin liked this feeling of being held by him. It was something she could get used too. "Good. Now let's get some sleep." He finally said.

Akame wiped away the last of the tears with a smile, as she complied with Naruto. Akame went to lay in her bed, while Naruto sat nervously at the edge. "Naruto?" She asked, looking up.

"Are you sure this is fine Akame? I mean...uhhhhh." He said, blushing and looking away. Akame thought he looked so cute doing it. This was one of the rarest moments, where Akame giggled. "Yes Naruto it's completely fine. I trust you."

Naruto slowly nodded, and got into Akame's bed. Within seconds both of them had bright red expression on their faces, as they stared at each other. Naruto stayed at the far end of the bed, as much as possible. Akame on the other hand wasn't.

"U-Uh Naruto?" Akame asked, looking over at him with a blush. The Uzumaki who was currently trying to avoid eye contact with her stared right at her for a second. "Yes?" He asked, then darted his eyes away. Naruto was so embarrassed.

"You know you could move closer right?" Akame asked, looking at him curiously. She didn't want to blurt it out directly that she wanted to be close to him.

"I-I know. I'm fine right here." The almost always energetic blonde said with a blush, looking away from her.

Akame decided to take initiative this time, and move not even an inch from his body. "Akame!" He yelped, as he began to fall off the bed from moving so far away. Akame wasn't going to have that, she used all of her strength, and grabbed Naruto pulling him back up with her on the bed.

"Akame?!" Naruto shouted out, looking straight at her, not even an inch away from her face.

Akame didn't say a word, and just rested her head under Naruto's chin. The blonde on the other hand was freaking out, he had no idea what to do in this situation. He had to admit he deeply cared for the girl, after such a short time, of them being together he wanted Akame to know it too. So he did the only thing that came to him. The thing that saved so many people in his life, countless times. He spoke from his heart to her. "Akame?" He asked, this time with a softer tone to his voice.

"Hmm?" She asked, eyes still closed, as she held onto him in her bed.

The Uzumaki moved down towards her, and gently kissed her forehead. Akame opened her eyes instantly, and looked up at the Uzumaki. He looked down at her with a sincere smile. "You're one of my precious people." When Naruto said that, the ever strange feeling in her heart went haywire "Someone I care for.…..deeply." He added. She was so happy. Akame buried her head in Naruto's chest, in turn the Uzumaki held her close.

Akame felt the warmth coming from his body, as Naruto held her close. The warmth she always felt, when she was close to him.

Both of them didn't need to say anything else, they both understood how they felt. Naruto continued to hold a smiling Akame. These were the arms she truly felt safe in, from the cruel and harsh world, that always seemed to be around her. Naruto, the ever smiling boy, that dropped into Akame's life one day, has already begun to save her from her terrible past. Akame smiled one last time, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ehhhhh!? You're telling me their is some strange lunatic going around, and chopping off peoples heads?!" Tatsumi shouted out in the middle of the meeting room. All the other members were standing in a circle around him, with Najenda in her chair. She held Yukari, in her arms. Doya, and Sayo stood together off to the side while the older members of Night Raid stood closer to Najenda. Kurama was being held by Sheele. It could clearly be seen that he was enjoying himself. While Naruto, and Akame stood close to each other, at the far end of the group. Both of them had pleasant smile on their faces. This was something that Leone quickly picked up on. She was going to have to get all the details from Akame later.

Najenda waited a moment for Tatsumi to finish his outburst, but before she could resume speaking. Mine spoke for her. "They called him headhunter Zanku. He was originally an executioner for one of the Empire's biggest prisons, but went insane from the sheer amount of executions he did daily." The pink haired assassin explained.

"Once more we have received Intel that he is in possession of an Imperial arm." Najenda added, crossing her arms.

Tatsumi's expression instantly turned into a scowl.  
"What a horrible guy! We need to find him, and beat his ass!" He shouted up into the air.

Bulat, and Leone laughed at this, while Mine simply shook her head. "Now hold your horses Tatsumi. No need to go rushing ahead. Besides if you ran into this man without your partner, you'd be in a lot of trouble." Bulat said, holding Tatsumi's chin, and staring down at him.

The young man tried to back away while Leone, and Lubbock were dying on the floor, from laughter. "I feel like I'm in another kind of trouble at the moment." Tatsumi said.

"Do we have any idea what kind of Teigu he possesses?" Sheele asked, as Kurama snuggled into her arms. Naruto gave him an annoyed scowl.

"No. No idea." Leone informed her. This wasn't good for Night Raid. Going into a fight with poor information about the enemies offensive capabilities, didn't exactly play out well.

Naruto just smirked, walking into the middle of the group past Tatsumi. "It doesn't matter. A man like that, I'll do what Tatsumi already said. I'll beat the crap out of him!" Naruto shouted, smacking both of his fists together. Akame slightly smiled at this, the same could be said for Doya, Sayo, and Tatsumi.

"Oh?" Najenda asked, perking up at his declaration. The older members of Night were also intrigued, so they let Naruto continue. "Back in my world, Shinobi would've made quick work of him. So it's my job to do the same here. No matter a Teigu or not!" He exclaimed, flaring his Chakra a bit at this. A blue wave of energy flew in every direction from his body.

Some of the members were slightly shocked, by this. Kurama smiled, and looked at Najenda. "Hahaha! You got the boy fired up!"

Heh. Sounds like you need to blow off some steam Naruto?" Leone suggested.

Najenda smiled at this. "Well you won't be leaving for a few hours. I would like to see Naruto's full capabilities. So I can send back a report to the Revolutionary army leaders." Najenda explained.

Naruto froze for a moment, as he remembered Esdeath's words again. Having the Revolutionary army, a completely unknown faction know about all of his abilities was very idiotic. He had been to blind earlier, and trusted Esdeath with certain information a mistake he would not make again.

Everyone stared at the blonde for a moment, waiting for him to speak. "Well uh-" He began but was immediately cut off by a loud crash from the hallway outside.

All of Night Raid turned to the source of the noise too. The blonde of course instantly picked up, that it was one of his clones. But he didn't know what was happening.

"No wait just a minute!" The clone shouted from the other side of the door. Another loud crash soon followed.

"Get the hell back here!" A feminine voice shouted out, as they neared the door. Everyone in Night Raid (Including Naruto) tilted their head curiously.

A split second later one of Naruto's clones went flying through the door "Ahhhh!" He yelled, flying through the air, and landing ontop of Leone.

"Boss help!" The other clone shouted running through the doorway. "Eh?" The original blonde asked. These were the clones that he made last night to watch over the little girls…which that could only mean.

"Out of my way!" The little girl with golden blonde hair shouted, sprinting through the doorway after the clones. She rammed into the clone standing in front of Naruto with full force.

"Wahhhh!" The clone shouted, as he stumbled right into Naruto, which caused him to trip backwards. The clone quickly dispelled, as Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh no." Was all the original could say, as he fell back gripping onto a nearby Tatsumi, and moving towards an open window. Not controlling themselves.

"Shit!" Tatsumi shouted out, as they stumbled.

"Crap!" Naruto yelped, knowing nothing could've prepared him for this moment. And just like that both by flew out of the window, holding onto each other as they fell.

"Naruto!" Akame, and Doya shouted rushing too the window.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo, and Mine yelled following them. Sayo gave Mine a strange look, the pink haired girl, didn't pay much attention to her.

A loud crash soon followed, and everyone reminded dead silent. All the girls at the window held their breaths, while Leone was crushing the clone Naruto in her breasts. Kurama, and Lubbock were laughing their ass's off, while Sheele, was looking around curiously. Najenda, and Bulat were just shaking their heads, while Yukari was giggling. As for the now three little girls that had entered the room, they all froze in place seeing all the people.

A few seconds later a rustling noise was heard below the window. "We're okay!" Tatsumi shouted out. All the girls looked down too see a thumb up in the bushes from below. They all sighed in relief.

"Those idiots." Mine said, turning away from the window, and walking back to group, only to see Leone still snuggling Naruto's clone.

"L-Leone you're crushing me." The Clone, said. Gasping for breath, as she pushed him further into her chest.

Leone simply smirked, and whispered into the clones ear. "Hehe. Don't be silly, I'd never do that to you."

"C-Can't breath." The clone said one last time, before he poofed away. Out of existence. This caused Leone to start laughing, as the remaining Girls by the window all walked back over.

Everyone in the room waited patiently for the boys to return. After a few minutes Naruto, and Tatsumi made their way back up to the meeting room.

"Goddamnit Tatsumi you're so heavy!" Naruto shouted out, as they burst through the doors.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Tatsumi quickly retaliated back. The rest of Night Raid, just watch the two bicker, as they walked back to them. The blonde smirked at this. "Maybe if you cut down on all the late night snacks!" He shouted out.

Najenda's ears perked up at this, as Tatsumi's eyes widen in horror, as he grabbed Naruto's collar. "Ehhhhh?! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" He shook Naruto back, and fourth as he laughed.

Najenda knew that it had gone on long enough, so she looked over at the two. "Ahem."

Her voice made the two stop, and look over at her, as well as the rest of the team. Kurama, and Lubbock were still laughing their ass's off.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Boss." Tatsumi apologized for the both them. Najenda waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Now Naruto. Would you like to introduce me to these Girls?" She asked, pointing to the three little girls still standing cautiously in the middle of everyone.

But suddenly the Girl with the Golden blonde hair, and orange raincoat ran straight up to Najenda. "I'm Fal! I'll beat the crap out of you if you try, and hurt my friends!" She snickered.

Najenda chuckled at this, as the Girl with the long pink hair, and the matching pink raincoat walked up behind the blonde one. "Fal please don't be rude. That was the man who saved us yesterday." The Pink haired girl said, walking up to Naruto. "You were the one who saved us right?"

Naruto blinked for a moment. "Uh yeah. That was me. Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a bright smile.

The little girl smiled, from seeing his smile. A smile that was untainted by this world. She used to have this smile…..until yesterday.

"Air. Pleased to meet you." She smiled, and hugged Naruto. Much to everyone's shock. "Thank you for saving us." She looked at him, staring contently into his eyes. Until a small blush appeared across her face.

Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah. Don't mention it. Just doing what's right."

"That seems Noble. Not many people would do that in this world for us." The Girl with the hood over her blue hair said, standing behind the other two.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking back to her. The Girls head hanged low. You could tell she wasn't in the best of moods.

"That's Luna." Fal said pointing back to her. As soon as she heard her name was called Luna perked up, the bunny ears on her hood bounced a bit.

She quickly walked forward, and stood infront of Naruto. "Thank you for saving me. Just the thought of what they would've done to us, if you wouldn't have shown up." Luna said, as she also hugged Naruto. Akame was getting quite antsy from all the hugs Naruto was receiving.

After Luna finished hugging the blonde, Naruto smiled happily at all three of them.

"I do have a question. Who are you?" Air asked, putting a finger over her mouth, as she thought.

Lubbock smirked, and out of nowhere pulled out a giant Night Raid flag, holding it over his shoulders. "We're Night Raid!" He shouted out, and was immediately punched in the head by Leone.

The girls stood in awe for a moment. So this was the mysterious organization that they all have heard about.

Fal immediately ran up to Lubbock, and shouted out with glee. "N-Night Raid!"

Luna immediately walked up, and pulled her back. "Fal…." She said with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Fal broke free of Luna's grasp, and ran back forward. "You're actually the famous group that battles the Capital, with the Revolutionary army?!"

Naruto smirked at this. "Yep. That's right!"

Fal's eyes lit up even more. "Wow! So cool! You have to let me join!" She shouted, literally jumping off the walls.

"Fal." Luna said again, walking forward. Luna had always been the more realistic one of their little group. She thought things through the entire way first.

Najenda put her hand up. "No it's quite alright. We actually wanted to talk with all of you about that. I have an offer for you."

Some of the Night Raid members eyes widened, but Tatsumi was the one to speak out against this.

"What!" He yelled out, stepping forward.

"Tatsumi?" Sayo asked, looking towards him.

"You can't be serious! They're just kids!" The young man argued.

"Tatsumi calm down." Sayo said, walking up to him, and grabbing his shoulder.

"No!" He shouted out, turning to Naruto. "Come on you have to back me up here! We shouldn't do this."

Naruto was all for it actually. "Well…I kinda learned how to fight at an early age. Every Shinobi in my village did."

"Are we seriously going to use kids to attack the Empire now?!" Tatsumi yelled out, looking at everyone around the room.

"World isn't pretty." Bulat said, looking out a window.

"Bro?" Tatsumi asked. But he didn't get a response. Bulat just stared out the window.

Leone walked up to him, and laugh slightly. "I bet these girls know the full dangers of the Capital, and the Empire."

"You're damn right! I want some pay back! I'll join Night Raid!" Fal shouted out, running forward to the both of them.

"Fal. Think about this. We barely know how to fight." Luna said, trying to stir her friend away from this.

"We'd only be sending you on minor missions, and messenger runs. I assume you have no where else to go?" Najenda asked.

Luna, and Fal looked down, with a hint of sadness. Surprisingly Air walked forward. "We can't go back to our village…they'd get in big trouble with the Empire, and plus we weren't really wanted there."

"And to top it off, you have two of the best people in this world to train you." Lubbock suddenly butted in, trying to convince the girls. He immediately got a dirty look from Leone.

"Huh?" All of the Girls asked.

"Your teachers would be Akame, and Naruto." Najenda revealed. This time all of Night Raids eyes widened, except for Leone, Naruto, and Akame who already knew about this. Their two most powerful members were going to train this little kids?! What was Najenda thinking?!

Najenda coughed for a second, and pointed to Akame. "Akame here is an excellent Sword user. She's also cunning, and stealthy. Which are some of the best traits for an assassin. She knows much more as well." Najenda explained.

Leone then walked over to Naruto, and put him in a headlock. "And Naruto over here is the knucklehead of the group!" She shouted out, much to his protest.

"Hey Leone." Naruto blushed. Akame's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Naruto is one of the best people I've seen in my life. He's extremely powerful, and kind." Najenda explained as well.

Leone smiled. "Heh. He's already taken on General Esdeath."

"Wow! No way!" Fal shouted out. Everyone who lived in the lands of the Empire knew of the heartless ice queen Esdeath. She was known to be unbeatable…..until now.

"He won too." Akame said quietly.

Fal eyes lit up with hearts as she stared at Naruto. She just adored being strong, and training with this Naruto person would certainly put her on that path.  
"I'm set I'm in!" She exclaimed.

Luna on the other hand had grown tired of Fal's outburst, and immediately protested. "Fal! Wait a moment!"

"What?" Fal asked, turning around.

"Do you realize what will happen to us, if we agree to this? We'll become assassin's, like all these people. We need to think about this." Luna said, walking up to her, with a serious expression.

Najenda smirked. She knew these little Girls were no idiots. They would make good team members.

"I assure you. This is no game. You will have to kill people." Sheele said, petting a sleepy Kurama.

Fal frowned, as she looked down hair covering her eyes. "I know that." She said clutching her fist. She knew all of this already. She would have to kill, and murder people. But she didn't care. Fal wanted to stop everything bad in the Capital.

She started to cry, thinking of the memories of last night, but suddenly she felt a pair of arms go around her.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up. Naruto was hugging.

"Hey. It'll be alright." He smiled brightly. *We'll be there with you every step of the way." Naruto smiled again. Fal was immediately filled with reassurance. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as Naruto let go. "What do you think Air?" She asked, looking back to the leader of their little group. Luna also looked back.

"We should join." The pink haired girl said, almost immediately.

"What?!" Both of the other Girls said in unison.

"We'd be doing more help here, then out in the countryside somewhere, and besides we'd be training under these two amazing people. Just think, with their training the events of yesterday would never have to be repeated." Air explained.

Fal agreed with her, but Luna looked down with doubt. "But still….murdering people….we're only 13." She protested.

Air put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Please Luna..…just think. We could make it that, there would be no more slave trade here."

Luna looked down again, thinking it over for a moment. Everyone waited in anticipation for her answer. Finally she put her head back up. "F-Fine Air….I'll do it."

Najenda smirked, and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Then it's settled." Naruto said.

Najenda, began to stand up, and Yukari hopped off her lap. "Starting today. Air, Fal, and Luna welcome to Night Raid!" The leader exclaimed.

Everyone in the room clapped, as Fal and Air smiled happily. Luna still looked unsure, but still put a smile on her face.

Najenda walked up to them. "You'll be following Akame, and Naruto around for the majority of your training. Please Sheele, show them to some of our extra rooms. I'll have everyone introduce themselves later." She explained, with a rare smile.

"You got it." Air said, as Sheele quickly gathered the three, and moved out of the room. Kurama was now asleep in Sheele's arms, as they moved. Naruto, and Akame both knew they were in for quite a ride.

"Now then. Naruto." Najenda said, turning everyone's attention back to the blonde.

"Yeah?" He asked, even though knowing full well what she wanted.

"Back to our earlier conversation. I would like to see your full capabilities." The leader of Night Raid asked crossing her arms, and staring at the blonde.

"You really think that's safe Najenda? I can level an entire continent if I saw fit." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. But this caused some of the other members of Night Raid to shudder. How could someone be so powerful?

"I know, but still I would like to see." Najenda said with a smirk, sitting back in her chair.

Naruto thought for a moment. This would be the perfect time to ask her for an opportunity to meet with certain individuals. "Then I need something from you in return." Naruto said, causing Najenda to raise one of her eyebrows. "Oh? What's that?" She asked.

"A meeting with the people who are in charge of the Revolutionary army." Naruto revealed, everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Why would you want that?" Najenda asked. Getting slightly worried.

Naruto knew this next question was about to make Night Raid question his loyalty. "I-I need to meet with the person in charge so I know I'm fighting for what's right." He said. This immediately caused everyone to stare daggers into him.

"What?" Mine asked, turning towards him with a confused, and angry expression.

"Are you saying you don't think the Revolutionary army is doing good?" Lubbock asked, walking towards him, killing intent rising.

"Naruto.…" Akame said, staring at him. How could he possibly even think like that?

Bulat chuckled at this, and so did Najenda. Leone didn't pay much attention, as she looked out the window, while everyone else remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, it's just Esdeath told me something, that I can't get out of my head." The blonde explained to them.

"She's playing mind games with you Naruto!" Lubbock protested, gripping his collar.

"Would you really trust that bitch over us?" Mine asked, walking up to him clearly pissed off.

Najenda quickly put her hand up to silence everyone. "Now hold on everyone. I can understand Naruto's caution. He isn't from this world, remember. He doesn't know the history all to well. Naruto was also rushed into Night Raid."

"But Boss…." Lubbock protested, as he let go of Naruto's collar.

"But nothing. Naruto has a right to answers. So I'll get you that meeting Naruto. After the current target is eliminated." Najenda said, she wanted the blonde to be with them 100% no doubts, or anything of the sorts.

Naruto smiled, slightly. "Thank you Najenda."

The leader of Night Raid smirked. "I still expect to see your full capabilities, but in time. I won't push it. But we'll also talk about this meeting with the Prime Minister when you return, and the dangers it might hold." Naruto nodded at this, and moved to the back of the group. Avoiding everyone.

Najenda stood up, and everyone immediately stood at attention to her. "Now everyone. You leave tonight for the Capital to find the cereal killer! Dismissed!"

"Roger!" They all shouted out, as Naruto slipped out of the room quickly to avoid any awkward stares.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since the meeting, and Naruto was sitting alone on the training ground's. He had been careful to avoid everyone since the meeting. He kinda felt ashamed, for making Night Raid question him.

"Dammit I shouldn't have asked that. Now they're going to lose faith in me…..and Akame. She must hate me now." He said, sighing.

Naruto sighed. "I need to do something to get my mind off of this." Naruto said looking around "Well I am at a training field"

Little did the blonde know, that Akame was watching him from behind one of the buildings, nervously. "Does he hate me now? He's been avoiding me all day." She asked herself.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Leone said, standing behind the stealthy assassin. Akame looked behind her. "You're probably right…eh? Leone?!" She stammered out, completely confused.

Leone immediately put her hand over Akame's mouth. "Shhhh quiet. You don't want to alert him." Leone said pointing to the blonde.

"Y-Yeah." Akame stuttered out, staring at Naruto. He was to busy on the field, training with some shadow clones. Naruto flawlessly defended himself against all his shadow clones. Akame still had a worried expression on her face.

Leone, picked up on this, and looked at her best friend with concern. "Are you still worried about earlier?"

"A little bit." Akame said, still staring at the blonde. I hope he doesn't hate me."

Leone chuckled at this, it was so cute to see Akame act like this towards a person. It was also odd too. She was usually cold to anyone when she first meets them, but not Naruto she warmed right up to him. But the blonde also wasn't like everyone in this world. Leone had to admit. Naruto gave her hope that one day, her home can truly be at peace.

Akame jittering, quickly brought Leone back to reality. "He doesn't hate you Akame. Honestly I think he thinks you hate him right now." The blonde explained to her.

"W-What?" She didn't even think about that. God she felt stupid now.

"Yeah he thinks you don't trust him now, that he questioned our cause. But he has every right to do it." Leone continued to explain. Akames eyes just widened. "You should try to show him that you don't hate him, during the mission tonight " Leone added, with a devilish smirk. The black haired assassin, simply blushed at this.

Leone leaned up against the building, and got back on track with the topic at hand. "But to be honest Naruto aroused my suspensions in our own army as well."

Akame's eyes widened. This shocked her. "You mean you have doubts too?"

Leone nodded. "For awhile I have."

"What do you mean?" She asked, wanting to know more. If two trust worthy people in her life had doubts about the Revolutionary army, then that meant something was up.

Leone chuckled. "Just think about it. We don't exactly know who's running the show up top. It could be a person that's just as bad as the Prime Minister."

Akame didn't realize this, until now. She was so blinded by the noble cause of the Revolutionary army. She didn't stop to realize what it might actually be. Something worse then the Empire.

"I've had my suspicions. Naruto's just the only one with the balls to question the true purpose of the rebels." Leone added.

Akame didn't say another word, she simply turned back to watch Naruto train, while all these thoughts racked her brain.

"Naruto." She said in a soft tone, worrying about the Uzumaki.

One thing was certain though, she would make sure he knew she didn't hate him now. On the contrary she actually grew to like him alot more now from this.

The blonde still stood on the training field wiping some sweat off his face. He may basically be a god, but he can still work up a sweat from moving around so much.

"Alright! Let's go for a high powered Justu!" He shouted out.

His clone on the other side of the field gave him a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Naruto began to form a tailed beast ball in his hands, but as it grew bigger, and bigger Naruto began to suddenly condense the Justu down. His clone began to do the exact same thing. Without a second thought Naruto sprinted towards his clone, and his copy did the same.

Akame watched in awe as Naruto demonstrated some of his raw power again. He really was the strongest.

* * *

Few hours later

Naruto walked through the streets of the Capital in the dark of night. He opted to go by himself, away from the other groups. He still didn't want to be near them. Not right now atleast.

A split second later a group of Imperial Guardsmen ran past him, almost completely ignoring him, besides for a few stares. Maybe Esdeath gave word to the guard to avoid him at all costs. But oh well. It didn't matter to him, he had a mission to complete, and a target to eliminate.

What the blonde didn't know was the very target he was looking for was watching him. A matter of fact he was watching all of Night Raid from a tall tower in the distance. "Heh. It's time for fun. Who should I go after first?" Zanku asked himself, staring at all of them. He looked from each member of Night Raid. First was Akame and Leone, then Sheele and Mine, Bulat and Lubbock, and finally the largest group was Doya, Sayo, and Tatsumi. But Zanku ignored all of these people, until his eyes landed straight on Naruto. "Oh a lone ranger I see?" He smirked, showing his pure white teeth. "I'll get you first little one." He smirked jumping off the tower towards the Uzumaki.

"Man this is boring!" Naruto shouted out, sitting down on a park bench. He sat on the very edge of a park. He peered off into the very poorly lit park. Who knows what could happen in there.

But suddenly Naruto heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He only slightly tensed up, he didn't want his target to think that he was waiting for him. A moment later a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes ran towards him, with a bright smile. The woman had her hair up in her a long ponytail, that almost reached the ground. She wore a Imperial Guard uniform and she was carrying a strange dog like creature.

"Um excuse me?" The women asked, jogging up to him.

"Uh yeah?" Naruto responded looking, at her.

She put one of her hands on her hip, and began to speak. "You shouldn't be out here this late. There is a curfew in the area, and a serial killer on the loose."

Naruto just leaned back on the park bench. "I think I'll be just fine out here by myself lady."

The women, smile faded for a moment, but then returned. "Well then you must be very brave then."

"Heh. Something like that." Naruto said with a chuckle. He even knew he had to be quiet here. The blonde didn't want this lady knowing he was part of Night Raid. He had to keep his responses simple.

"Trying to help us track him down?" She asked, tilting her head. The dog did the same too, as it stared at him. It freaked out Naruto.

"You could say that." Naruto said with an awkward smile, that dog just kept staring. With those blank eyes.

"That is the ultimate sense of justice!" She suddenly shouted out.

"Eh?!" Naruto instantly began to freak out. Why in the hell was she being so loud?! The killer could be around them, at this very moment.

Suddenly she stopped shouting, and saluted to him. "I'm Seryu by the way. Imperial Guard." She said with a smile.

This girl freaked him out, more then he freaked himself out. But he knew he had to be polite to her. "I'm Naruto."

The womans facial expression lit up at this. "It's nice to meet you." She said with another bright smile. It was hard for the blonde to focus on her, with that dog staring. He had to ask the question. "Um who's that?" Naruto pointed down to the dog.

"Oh him? This is Koro! He's my partner." Seryu explained, still with a smile on her face.

"Partner?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow. That little chubby thing didn't look that powerful? It was more like a bouncy ball.

"Yep." She said holding Koro close, causing it to look up at her and smile. But then the dog made a noise for a second, and then turned back to Naruto. He made a low growl. Naruto gulped. Could that thing tell he was Night Raid?

"Oh is something wrong Koro?" Seryu asked, with a worried expression.

Koro made another noise, and Seryu began to giggle. "No it can't be? This man can't be an enemy. He's the spitting image of justice!" She shouted out, hugging the dog. Seryu looked like she was about to pop Koro.

Naruto just smiled awkwardly. The little dog freaked him out still…..alot. But as Seryo kept talking, Naruto got the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly turned his head, and saw Akame poking her head out from corner of a building.

Naruto waved to her but she quickly darted her head back in, when she saw he had noticed her. This made him Chuckle, and stand up. "Well Seryu it was nice talking with you, but I gotta go now."

Seryu perked up at this. "Oh?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, probably time I head inside for the night." He said, beginning to walk off.

Seryu smiled again. "Alright, well take care. Be on the look out for that killer, and if you find him come get me!" She said, waving to him.

Naruto stopped, and turned back with a bright smile. "Heh. Don't worry I will. You can count on me."

This caused Seryu to blush, as she watched him. "The spitting image of justice. Just like Dad, and the Captain." She said to herself, watching Naruto walk off, blush still on her face.

Naruto waved to her one last time before running towards the direction Akame went. Even though their was a murderer on the loose, there was a little time for fun and games.

""Damn she's fast. Let's see where did she go?" He asked himself, walking through the empty streets of the Capital.

Finally after sometime searching, he finally ran into her. He tracked her all the way to some ruined area or square of some sorts. She kept running towards the center. "Hey Akame! Wait up!" He shouted out to her.

Almost as if on command she stopped, and turned with a smile. "Heh. You're running a bit fast there aren't you?" He asked her with a smirk.

She just smiled, and hugged him. "Eh?! Akame this is sudden?!" He freaked out, as she held him close. But something felt off to Naruto. Why wasn't she talking, and she usually got really embarrassed by these things.

A smirked appeared across her face.

"Ashura move!" A voice suddenly shouted out in his head. A feminine voice. Not Kurama's.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, until his eyes widened, and he realized.…this wasn't Akame.

"Well hello there!" Zanku shouted out, extending his two blades from the gauntlets on his hand. He moved one for Narutos head, and the blonde barely stopped it with a Kunai. But with the other blade, Naruto wasn't so lucky. Zankus hand was moving too fast, and he didn't have enough time.

A moment later his blade sliced into Naruto's chest, and Zanku buried it inside him. C-Crap! He stammered out, as Zanku kicked him away.

'Well hello my young friend, how is your day going?" Zanku snickered, approaching Naruto with his blades extended, one dripping the blondes blood.

Naruto gripped his stomach. The wound was nothing, but he would be slowed for a couple seconds, until it was fully healed. He needed to buy time. "Fine before I met you asshole." Naruto said with a smirk. The wound was already healing.

Zanku's evil smile returned, and he ran towards the Hokage. "Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He shouted out, with an insane laugh.

Naruto smirked again. His wound fully closed, and he disappeared for a moment. Zanku stopped, and looked around. "Not likely. Asshole." Naruto whispered, as he launched a kick to the man, from behind.

But with surprising speed, Zanku turned and blocked the kick. But from Naruto's brute strength, he shattered one of Zanku's blades.

"Oh? S-Still have some fight left in you?" The killer stammered out.

Naruto didn't say a word, and sprinted towards him, and took out his Chakra knuckle blades. Again just before he reached him, he suddenly disappeared.

But this time Zanku was prepared, and he instantly blocked the incoming slice from Naruto on his right. He pushed the blonde away, and snickered even more

"H-How?" Naruto asked. With his incredible speed, no one could usually block his kicks.

Zanku smiled. "All in due time friend. Let's get acquainted first. I'm headhunter Zanku. Please to meet you." He said, throwing off his overcoat.

Naruto's expression didn't change. He had already guessed who he was. "So you're the insane Serial killer running around?" The Uzumaki smirked.

"Why yes, that's me. Heh. And you are?" Zanku asked.

Naruto stuck his right arm out, and pointed at Zanku. "Naruto Uzumaki you piece of trash, and you'll be dying right here!" He screamed rushing him, with his Chakra blades.

Naruto managed to clash blades with Zanku, but everytime he got close to hitting him, he always dodged it. "Haha! You won't be able to land a scratch on me for a while, attacking like that." Zanku shouted.

"Then I'm glad I have all night!" Naruto said. Using his strength to push harder.

Zanku struggled, and was pushed back by Naruto's strength. He began to Huff to puff. The kid really was strong, but he couldn't show his lost of confidence. "I'm suprised someone like you joined Night Raid. You don't really seem like the Assassin type. Trying to change the world? Heh. The Revolutionary army isn't really the place to start, they're just as corrupt as the Empire." He pushed the Uzumaki away. Hard to believe you're the one who beat Esdeath! " Zanku charged the Uzumaki again.

Naruto blocked it again, and struck blades against him. "I'll just have to change the Empire and the Revolutionary army! I'll save this world from both of them if they won't LISTEN!" He screamed punching Zanku. He blocked it with his blade, but in turn it shattered. He was defenseless now.

He just scowled at Naruto. He was sick and tired of his little speeches. "And Night Raid! They're just an unstable path of fire. That will be extinguished once the Revolutionary army is done with them!"

Naruto rushed him throwing his blade aside. "Then I'll just have to be the fire from Night Raid that walks a different path. You piece of trash!" He shouted, rearing back his fist.

"Dammit." Zanku said, aloud as be took out a hidden blade. He slashed it at the incoming Naruto.

"I didn't give up on my world! So I'm not going to give up on this one!" The blonde screamed out, still approaching.

"Such ideological talk." Zanku frowned. He hated these kinds of people. He took out his second knife, and slashed both of them at the blonde.

Naruto narrowly dodged it, and disappeared again.  
"What?" Zanku asked.

"I'll change this world and fix it! So cut the crap, with how I can't save it! Because I will!" The Uzumaki screamed reappearing behind the killer. Zanku put up his guard, with his knives.

Naruto instantly got through his guard, and punched Zanku in the chest. 'Crap he's fast.' Zanku thought to himself. The killer kneeled down, and spat up some blonde. He was incredibly powerful too. He needed to by time, and wait it out for an opening. Zanku knew the perfect idea. "I'll tell you a little secret boy. It's my Teigu here-"

Naruto wasn't going to fall for that. He punched through Zanku's guard, and created a clone that grabbed him from behind. "I don't give a shit about that useless crap!" The Uzumaki yelled.

"Ehh?!" Zanku freaked out. There were two of them?! The clone firmly held Zanku, while a ball of orange Chakra formed in Naruto's hand.

"Now die. You piece of trash!" He shouted out, forcing the Rasengan into his chest. It slowly began to grind against his stomach.

The blonde smirked, but what he didn't see was that Zanku was smirking too. "What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked. Zanku's Teigu began to glow bright green.

Zanku kept smirking, and time almost felt like it stopped for Naruto. The sky turned red, and he looked around. "What the hell?" He asked himself.

He looked at his Rasengan, and realized the target was much smaller then before. 'The hell?' He thought to himself.

"No wait please! Naruto-kun!" A feminine voice now screamed out, as the Rasengan kept grinding.

The Uzumaki froze at this, and looked at his target. She had long dark blue hair, that reached her back. Her eyes were almost pure white, with a hint of lavender. "W-What?" The blonde asked, going wide eyed, and causing the Rasengan to disappear.

"Naruto-kun don't do this…." The Girl coughed out, as blood trickled out of the side of her mouth.

The blonde was still frozen. This was impossible. The very Girl infront of him was suppose to be dead. "H-Hinata?" He stammered out.

In turn the Girl weakly smiled back.

Naruto shook his head. "Y-You're dead, no this is a trick." He began to form another Rasengan in his hand.

But before he could complete it, the Girl sprinted up to him, and hugged him tightly. "Please don't. Not again!" She cried.

Naruto was about to drop the Rasengan, but the sudden roar of Kurama shook him. "Kid snap out of it! Don't fall for it again!" He roared. "Don't die yet! I just found Sheele!"

Zanku was smiling the entire time. Naruto was stuck in his trap. He had moved a good distance away from Naruto. "Another hidden ability. It can play pretty convincing tricks on the mind." Zanku smirked. "You may be powerful kid. But you're not invincible. Hard to believe that you were the one to beat Esdeath." He sighed, and walk towards the frozen Naruto with his blade extended.

Naruto was still doubtful. But then as if Kami himself smacked Naruto for extra reinforcement, another voice shouted in his head. "Ashura!" The Feminine voice from earlier shouted out in his head.

Suddenly the image of Hinata disappeared, and Zanku returned, running straight for the blonde. Naruto's eyes narrowed. So it wasn't real. One of his friends really wasn't alive. The psychotic killer was just playing him. His jaw clenched, and he took off towards Zanku with such speed that the ground cracked under him.

Naruto didn't even notice the rest of Night Raid approaching him now from behind.

Zanku's smirk fell, as he saw the blonde approaching at high speed. "WHAT!" He screamed out, his expression turning to terror, trying to turn around.

Naruto held his fist out, and opened his palm as it glowed with Kuramas Chakra, and a flamming Rasengan formed.

"Wow. What's Naruto's doing?" Lubbock asked, running alongside the rest of the group.

"It isn't exactly stealthy." Mine said, huffing along with her Pumpkin, as they all came to a stop.

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Sayo asked, sticking close to Tatsumi. All of Night Raid stood and watched the Uzumaki. Akame stood directly at the front.

"Go straight to hell you Psychotic freak! I'll change this world!" The blonde screamed out. His eyes burned with hatred towards the man. Zanku eyes just widened. He couldn't do anything. But suddenly he smiled, and thought to himself. 'So this was the boy who beat Esdeath. Maybe there's hope after all. Huh. The voices they've finally stopped.' His vision blurred, and everything became white.

The air crackled around Naruto as he reached Zanku. "THIS IS FOR HINATA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT LOOKING IN MY MEMORIES!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

When he impacted everything went quiet, and then a spark appeared between Zanku and Naruto. Second later the entire area was bathed in fire. Almost all of the Night Raid members were blown over from the explosion. Except Akame and Bulat. Bulat because of his armor, and Akame because she dug Murasame into the ground. The two watched the attack.

As the explosion began to die down, a bright orange object flew from the explosion. It was the blonde Rasengan, and whatever remained of Zanku.

Everyone watched, with opened mouths, and shocked expression. The Rasengan flew upwards into the sky, high above the Imperial city. A few moments later it exploded in a gigantic ball of flames above everything. The shockwave soon followed and woke everyone who already wasn't awake.

Night Raid just stood there. Half terrified, half shocked. Naruto keeps proving how strong he is over, and over again.

"Holy." Leone began.

"Shit." Doya finished.

"So much power." Bulat said outloud, as he deactivated Incursio. Tatsumi, and Mine agreed with him.

Akame was still watching the fading explosion. She was still so amazed by it. Naruto was certainly the Savior for this world.

As the dust, and smoke settled around the courtyard, all of Night Raid turned to the middle were a small crater now laid.

Naruto walked out a moment later, still partially smoking from the attack. He quickly walked over to the rest of Night Raid, who were still trying to get up. Akame struggled to get up from her crouched position, until Naruto offered her a hand with a bright smile. She took it and stood beside him. Without thinking, Akame held his hand tightly. They both could feel the mass of Natural energy flowing through them both.

"Naruto that was incredibly!" Tatsumi shouted running up to him, with a cheery smile. Lubbock did the same. "Totally awesome man."

He smirked at them, and looked back in the sky. Akame did the same. "Whatever tortured you is over Zanku. I'll make sure men like you aren't created in this world. I'll save this world! It's official under the protection of Naruto Uzumaki now!" He shouted out, with Valor clenching his fist into the sky.

"This way!" A voice shouted in the distance, followed by dozen of footsteps. It was the Imperial Guard. "Move, Move!" Another voice shouted as the footsteps got closer.

Leone looked at everyone. "We need to go."

They all nodded there head. "Right." And quickly began to sprint off into the night. Leone smiled at the fact that Naruto and Akame were holding hands.

* * *

"The hell was that?!" The Prime Minister asked, as he stood on the balcony of the Palace, watching the massive explosion in the distance.

"That was Naruto." Esdeath said, with a small chuckle, watching the attack fade. She was amazed by it. How one man could unleash so much destruction, she'd never know.

"What?" Honest asked, standard there in his pajamas. He got incredibly nervous.

"Yes. I'm guessing. Probably only a simple attack." Esdeath nodded.

"Impossible." He said, looking back out.

Footsteps were heard a second later, and Budo along with the Imperial Guard ran to them on the balcony.

"Prime Minister are you alright?" Budo asked.

"Yes Budo." Honest sighed. He found the Imperial Guard to be quite annoying at some points. Budo gave him a slight nod, and walked up to them. "So you're saying that was this Naruto?" He asked.

"Correct." Esdeath smiled.

Budos nose wrinkled, and he turned to one of the guards. "Deploy the guard to the area of the source of that attack!"

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted, and ran off.

"So he really is strong. But no matter he will fall to the Empire's might." Budo announced, crossing his arms.

Esdeath still smiled, standing in the middle between the two. "See why I want him on our side?" She asked the Minister.

Honest had to agree with her. "Yes. Hopefully this meeting will pay off." But he still had no intention on letting this boy live. There was one way to take out someone this powerful. He smirked. 'Soon the fun will begin.'

* * *

Omg finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do apologize for such a long update. It is my fault. But I do plan on getting back in the swing of things. I'll be back soon, with my once a month releases for this story. But now it's time for a really important author question.

 **Author question: What about Sakura and Kakashi? Should I add them? They're kinds stuck back in Naruto's world by themselves. Since the Infinite Tsukuyomi wasn't undone.**


	8. The Protector Of Man

**A/N: Alright hey everyone! I'm back for chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I would just like to start off by saying thank you for all the support, with my story. It's really helped. You all help make this possible.**

 **First off I would like to thank Dylan Millwood for beta reading this chapter, I've wanted a beta reader for so long. Give his profile a look, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As for the double spacing on tablet and computer goes I know it might annoy some of you, but it's something I won't change. I primarily write on my phone so I usually just keep the format from their, when I move it onto the computer. My apologies for this.**

 **Alright so now on to the other announcements, first off I have gotten some complaints about how Naruto acts. Some say he shouldn't be acting like he usually acts. Yelling on the battlefield or shouting at his enemies. Some reviewers say now that he's gotten his Sage Of Six Paths Mode he has to act extremely mature. I've read the Manga for quite sometime, and Naruto will never drastically change the way he is. Even in the Akame Ga Kill universe.**

 **As you can see as well I've added Leone to the pairing. I've thought long and hard about this, but I feel added Leone as well will benefit the story. In reality I wanted to make Leone the main female anyway, but in the end, I chose Akame at the last second. I can write Leone fairly well, and I love her character. So please don't be mad. This was a hard-thought choice.**

 **So if I am writing Naruto wrong, please PM me about it, and thank you. Sorry about the rant guys, I'll try not to do it again.**

 **Now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill**

* * *

Naruto sat on the branch of a tree on the outskirts of the destroyed village. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. A couple months ago he was here, and had no idea what he was getting into. He was naive, and still was. But now he had a better grasp on the situation.

The blonde had certainly changed now. He'd become more mature, and realistic. But he hadn't let the evil of this world taint him. Like it had so many others.

"I'm sure they're here." Akame said, kneeling by him on the tree branch. Leone sat on a branch below them scanning the area. Najenda had just sent these two with Naruto.

"I can smell them." Leone said, smacking her fists together. She had her Teigu activated, which enhanced all her senses.

"Are you sure you want to go alone, Naruto-kun?" Akame asked the blonde. She had gotten into the habit of adding the "-kun" suffix to his name ever since he fought Zanku. Naruto didn't mind it at all, he liked the feeling.

The blonde looked back and smirked at her, "Yeah. It has to be me. No one else."

"But this is our perfect chance to kill the Prime Minister." Leone quickly protested. It was clear that she was correct. Naruto was here, their most powerful assassin. Night Raid could take down Honest right now, and shorten the civil war. But Naruto had his doubts. So did Najenda.

The Prime Minister wouldn't just show himself to Naruto without a plan.

So Naruto was instructed to go down and meet with the man by himself. Although Leone was still doubtful.

"I doubt the Prime Minister would show himself like this." Akame said. Leone looked over at her friend and frowned; but she knew Akame was right.  
Naruto looked towards the town, then back towards the girls, "Alright then. Well, I'm off. Be on guard."

"Will do." Leone said with a smirk, Akame simply nodded her head.

The blonde jumped down from the tree, and entered the destroyed village. It was a ghost town now. No one had even come back to salvage the place.

Naruto continued to walk the streets. Until he remembered something. The Uzumaki put his finger up to his forehead, "Yo Kurama, you there?"

"Right here." The fox replied a few seconds later, with a slight groan. The blonde was sure that he pulled him away from his new, "friend".

Naruto laughed, and put his hands behind his back. "How's your time with Sheele coming along?"  
It almost seemed like the fox got a bit excited by this, as his mood took a quick turn, "Good. She's actually out in the Capital with Mine right now. She's holding me."

"Oh, a mission?" Naruto perked up, but carefully watching his surroundings.

"No, just some errands." The fox said, with another slight groan. Naruto knew that Kurama wanted to fight. In a world where so many fought, the fox couldn't resist.

"I hope they got some more Ramen." Naruto added, feeling hungry. He should have eaten in the morning.

"Is that all you think about?" Kurama suddenly blurted out in his mind.

"No!" Naruto quickly shot back at his tailed beast.

"Hahaha! Lies!" Kurama laughed.

Naruto quickly disconnected the link between them, "Stupid fox." he said out loud, looking around his surroundings. He was almost to the meeting point. Naruto sighed, and reconnected the link.

Lucky for him Kurama was still talking, unaware that the blonde disconnected the link, "Anyway Tatsumi and a couple others are out on a mission. So Najenda had Mine and Sheele do this stuff.

"Wait, I thought Sheele was on all the wanted posters around town?" The Uzumaki asked. Sure Sheele was an airhead, but she wasn't THAT big of an airhead.

Kurama snicked. "She is. But I put a henge on her. Now she looks completely different."

Naruto smirked, "Heh. Anything to protect your lover."

Everything went dead silent for a moment, if Naruto knew any better he would think Kurama was blushing, "Stupid boy." Kurama said quietly.  
Naruto tried to contain his laughter. The great and powerful Nine-Tails was embarrassed, "Haha! Keep me posted, Kurama." The blonde said, once his laughter died down.

"Will do." Kurama said with a slight chuckle, as he disconnected the link. Naruto was then left in silence, as he walked.

The shinobi walked through the ruins, already sensing some people in the center of town. One he clearly knew was Esdeath. The others were unknown to him, but if he had to guess they were Esdeath's men, and the Prime Minister.

"Should be there in a moment." He said to himself. Looking back to the forest where Akame and Leone sat.

And with that Naruto rounded the corner, and looked into the center of town. Esdeath was staring right at him with a group of Imperial Soldiers around her.

"Ah Naruto-kun. You've finally arrived." Esdeath said with a smile. Naruto slightly cringed as she added the "kun" to his name. "Geez. You really know how to make something so good sound so bad." he chuckled, walking up to them. But making sure to keep his distance, just in case, "Oh Naruto-kun, you don't have to be so rude." Esdeath laughed.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you want from me." Naruto said crossing his arms, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I want your love." Esdeath said with a smile. Some of the men around her gasped and others chuckled. But Esdeath shot them glares that practically killed them.

Naruto sighed, "Not gonna happen."

Esdeath put on a sadistic smile, "Oh it will. All I have to do is take care of that little assassin." Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes towards the general. Man she really knew how to press his buttons, "Not gonna let you touch her."

"We'll see." Esdeath chuckled.

"Now, Now Esdeath. We're not here to talk about our love lives." A voice said from behind the General. Everyone besides Esdeath (and of course, Naruto) immediately stood at attention to the voice. A moment later, Prime Minister Honest stepped out from behind all of them.

Naruto analyzed the man. He had heard all the reports from Night Raid how this man had murdered the last Emperor, and installed the new one. Naruto knew this man was clever, and would say anything. This man embodied everything the blonde hated. He couldn't just rush into this, the blonde needed to play smart, "So you're the infamous Prime Minister?" Naruto asked, taking a step forward.

"And you're the godlike man I've heard so much about. I've seen a taste of your power. That light show above the capital a couple weeks ago was certainly a statement." Honest said, remembering the event. It was a powerful statement indeed.  
Naruto decided to go for the direct approach first, even though he had a feeling it wouldn't work, "Listen, I already told Esdeath here I'm not joining your shitty Empire."

Honest chuckled, "Oh. I know full well that you're not. But I would just like to talk with you about the side you're fighting for."

"I already know that the Revolutionary Army has a few bad eggs in it." Naruto stated. Knowing Honest was going to bring this up first, "Oh? A few? There's much more then that. I sense you are a man of peace. So please hear this out."

Naruto knew he needed to get some information. Even if it was flawed beyond high hell, "Fine. You have my attention." He huffed out.

Honest smiled, "First and foremost. Have you ever even met the leader of the Revolutionary Army?" Naruto in return shook his head no in response. The meeting with the Revolutionary Army leader was set for next week, "Oh? Do you think he is a man of peace? One who wants to spread his beliefs about the corruption of the Empire to his noble followers."

"I would assume so yes, but I doubt that's the case." Naruto sighed. 'Here we go.' he thought to himself.

"Oh, a smart young lad. The true leader of the Revolutionary Army is a man not from this country, but from the county to the west. They have waged war with us on multiple occasions. The Revolutionary Army is backed by them. He has no plans to liberate this country from its cruel rule, towards a path of peace. He only plans to take the seat of emperor, and claim this land for his country." Honest explained. "He will abused this country much more than I have."

Well at least the fatass Prime Minister knew he was a nut job. But this information with the Revolutionary Army was troubling. Even though he had to take this info with a grain of salt, "Why are you telling me this?" He finally asked.

"Because Naruto. I want you to know the full truth. Not the lies that, the Revolutionary Army will tell you. They manipulated my best people into becoming theirs. By fooling them with a path of promised peace. But you're different, Naruto." Honest said.

Naruto already knew he was trying to butter him up, "Oh yeah? How?"

"You don't mindlessly follow the path others have. You blaze your own trail." Honest said with a hideous smile.

Naruto sighed. This was getting old. He narrowed his eyes at the Prime Minister, "I'm still not going to join the Empire! Even with your smooth-talking antics."

Honest chuckled again, and put up a hand, "Again. I know. But you will eventually have to choose a path. I only hope you pick what's right. My death will come. I know this. All of the corruption in the capital will be destroyed one day."  
Naruto thought to himself, 'Well at least he knew he would eventually die. That was-'

"But…..of course I was lying." Honest blurted out.

"Fuck." Naruto sighed. "Here we go..."

Honest outstretched both of his arms, and raised them up to the sky, "The empire will not fall today! No one will kick me off this mighty throne I have built, through murder, and deception. I will continue to rule this mighty empire with an Iron fist! I will destroy all my enemies. No one will stop me! No one ever has, and no one ever will. I will kill everyone. Even if it's a god!" The Minister put on a disgusting, and hideous smile again, "And I will personally devour the little assassin girl, Akame."

Naruto's eyes instantly filled with rage. He formed a flaming Rasengan in his hand, and threw it at the Prime Minister. Fuck being clam; he just threatened Akame! The Rasengan barreled through the air towards the Prime Minister.

But to Naruto's surprise, the orb went straight through Honest. It just phased through him. Like he wasn't even there. The Rasengan flew into some already-destroyed buildings, and instantly incinerated them with a massive explosion. A mushroom cloud appeared above the smoldering remains of the structures. All the soldiers looked over in horror, and Esdeath looked like she was practically being turned on.

"Just as I thought." Honest said, his voice filling with laughter.

"You're not real?!" Naruto asked aloud.

"I knew if I got you riled up you'd attack me." Honest said, smirking after his laughter died down.

"But...How?!" Naruto demanded. He was going to kill someone if this was another Obito incident, where everything passed through him.

A small female imperial soldier stepped out from behind the Prime Minister. She wore a strange-looking silver bracelet on her left hand that glowed white, "One of the many Teigu's we have. It's called Celestial Projection. It allows the user to project an image of whatever they like, in whatever desired location." Honest smirked. So this was his plan! The Prime Minister would never risk showing his face to Naruto.

"So you're not here?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"None of us are, Naruto. I knew it would be foolish to meet you in person. Otherwise I would be dead right now." He explained.

"You're a sadistic and insane piece of shit." Naruto said, staring the man down. This was all so idiotic for Naruto. He couldn't trust either side now. Both were in fault. He always knew who the enemy and allies were. But not now. It wasn't all cut and dry. But the blonde had an idea. A very stupid idea, but first he needed to confirm that the Revolutionary Army was in fact made for evil purposes.

"Haha! You still have much to learn about our world, Naruto. You can never save this place!" Honest yelled out. Challenging the blonde.

Naruto put one foot forward, and shouted back, "Oh yeah! Watch me! I'll protect the people from tyrannical leaders like you, and the Revolutionary Army!"

Honest grinned. This is what he wanted. The blonde was falling nicely into his plan, "We shall see Naruto. Even Gods have their weaknesses." Honest said smirking, as he and his guard began to fade away. Esdeath happily waved to him, to which Naruto practically snarled back at her. In turn, this made her giggle before vanishing completely.  
Now the blonde was alone. He needed to think. Naruto's mind was all over the place. It was complete bull crap for him. Was this place just filled with greedy bastards, who only care about themselves? Of course it wasn't! He had already met some amazing people. But almost everything about this world just gave him a bad taste in his mouth. Both of these armies (if the Prime Minister wasn't lying) were only in it for their own personal gain, manipulating the people who thought each cause was noble. Groups like Night Raid who were lied too. It was the actual people who needed to be heard, not these two armies.

The wind slowly blew through the village as Naruto thought to himself. Finally after a few more seconds, the blonde made up his mind.  
Naruto made three shadow clones. They all stood around him anxiously, "What's up, boss?" One of the clones asked.

"Yeah?" Another asked, crossing his arms.  
The original slowly breathed in and exhaled, "I'm giving you three an assignment."

"What would that be?" The last one asked.  
Naruto looked down at his feet, if Night Raid found out about this then he would almost certainly be kicked out, or they might try to assassinate him. But this needed to be done, "I can't wait a week for the Revolutionary Army meeting." He closed his eyes again, then quickly opened them. This time with a sense of purpose filling them, "So I want you three to find out as much info about the Revolutionary Army as possible. True agendas, Leadership, Alliances."

All three clone's eyes widened, "Wow, that's very thought out, Boss." One of them said. Still trying to process all of it.

"Yeah. Enough messing around. If the Prime Minister's words are true, then I can't support either side." He said, crossing his arms. He would have to make a completely new faction, in an already fucked up country.

"What will we do then?" His copy asked.  
The blonde smirked, "The only thing a Hokage like me would do.….fight the good fight. For the innocent people of this country. If you come back with evidence, then the Revolutionary Army is a no go. I will have to make my own path."

They all nodded, their eyes flooding with the same purpose that their original had, "You have until the day of the meeting. No one must know about this. Stay hidden."

"Roger boss." They all said with smirks.

"Now go." Naruto commanded. All three clones instantly scattered without a trace, and the blonde was again alone.

But not for long, Naruto looked to his right to see Akame and Leone lightly jogging over to him.

"Naruto!" Akame shouted out; running up to him with her sword drawn.

"What happened?" Leone asked, walking up behind her and crossing her arms. The older women scanned the area looking for evidence of a battle. But all she saw was the destroyed house.  
Naruto looked over at her, and he decided to make a split-second decision. The blonde was going to lie to them. It was for the best, "I talked with the Minister." He inhaled. No going back now, "He told me nothing but lies. As expected. He kept trying to tell me how the Revolutionary Army was as bad as the Empire."

Leone's eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto's opinion changed from earlier. He thought both sides were questionable. Now he was acting like the Revolutionary army was flawless. It was something Leone had to investigate later. She didn't want him getting weary. She was certain he knew more then he let on. Leone hoped Akame knew this too.  
Akame was always better at putting up a front then Leone; heck she could've been doing it right now, and she'd never know.

So to deceive Naruto, she put on a front and smiled at the blonde "Come on. It's not that bad." She laughed, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"But what was that noise?" Akame asked, lowering her sword and relaxing.

"And the clouds of smoke?" Leone added.  
"I sorta...tried to attack the Prime Minister." Naruto laughed nervously.

"And you missed?!" Leone shouted out, putting him in a headlock.

"O-One of his soldiers were using a Teigu of some sort. It let them project their image all the way from the capital." He said, pretending to struggle against her grip.

"Dirty bastards. I knew they'd never play fair." Leone said, letting go of Naruto which caused him to fall to the ground.

"We still don't know a lot about what Teigus the Empire has access to." Akame said, helping the blonde up. "Thanks Akame." Naruto told her, she smiled happily in return.

"Agreed." Leone said, smacking both of her fists together with a confident smirk.

"We need to get back to the hideout." Akame said, knowing they need to report their findings, and Naruto's "choice" to Najenda.

Naruto knew what he had to do, "Stand close to me." He said, beginning to form hands signs. The same hand signs that had got them there. Leone and Akame both stood on either side of him.  
He had practiced with this justu immensely wheb he had arrived here. Much to Najenda's request, he put his own seal for this move on every member of Night Raid. Just in case. So the blonde exhaled, and narrowed his eyes "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" And with that the group disappeared from the northern countryside, but little did they know a far greater danger was being unearthed, much closer to home.

* * *

Deep underground in the caves directly under the mountains, residing next to the Imperial Capital, two lone miners work on the ancient rocks. Looking for riches.

"Come on, boy! If we don't find the resources we're looking for, the guards will kill us for being here illegally!" An older man shouted to a young man in front, who was chipping away at a rock wall. The younger one couldn't have been any older then seventeen, he could still be classified as a boy in the older one's eyes.

The younger man struggled to break through the rocks while the older man behind him leaned against his pickax, drinking a canteen of water, "Y-You got it. Hey why were these caves sealed off anyway?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, but I heard this place was a gold mine back in the ancient days of the Empire."

The boy groaned, from his annoyance at the older man, "Y-Yeah the good days of the Empire. Back when it cared about it's people."

"Quit the complaining until after we uncover jewels gems or whatever! We'll be rich, and can live out our lives without working ever again!" The old man shouted with laughter, as it echoed through the cave.

"Crazy old man. I don't see you working." He muttered to himself as he kept chipping away. But suddenly his pickaxe smashed against something harder, "Huh?" The young man asked, looking at whatever he hit. It was a strange, fragile, white wall that had a large crack in it from the pickaxe, "Hey boss. I found something."

"What! Let me see!" The old man shouted, pushing him out of the way to get a look at the wall.

"What is it?" The younger one asked.  
The old man put a hand on his chin, "Hmmm. Could be a large rock blocking the path."

"I don't think a rock is this smooth. It almost feels metallic." The boy said, feeling the wall with his hand, just before a pickaxe nearly smashed into his hand beside him, "What're you doing!?" He shouted out, looking back to the old man.

"Breaking through it, of course!" He laughed, smashing into it again with the pickaxe. The boy was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. They shouldn't do this. It was buried under a couple layers of rock for a reason, "I really don't think you should do that." He protested.

"Shut it!" The old man shouted out, rearing his arms back for another swing, "One last go!" He shouted, striking the wall again.

A couple seconds later the wall blew out, as a large gust of air shot past both of the men, knocking them down, "C-Crap. You okay old man?" The boy asked, struggling to get up.

"Y-Yeah." He responded back getting up, but as he looked back to the wall he saw that a large chamber had been opened up from the other side. He immediately rushed to the chamber pushing the young man down in the process, "Watch out!" He shouted back to him.

"Geez. A little warning would be appreciated." The boy said, getting back up, and following the older man.

The old man ran into the chamber, "Look at this place!" He exclaimed. The chamber was incredibly large with ragged rocks pointing inwards towards the center of the chamber. In the center sat a lone tree, with a hot spring surrounding it.

"Wow!" The boy exclaimed as well, looking all around, his eyes widening. This place was truly something else.

"Think of all the hidden treasures in here!" The old man yelled, literally jumping for joy. As the man jumped the boy looked down in the center of the spring, and noticed a lone women sitting in the center, "Hey look over there." He called out to the old man, looking to the center of the room.  
The man stopped jumping and looked too the center of the room, "Is that a women?" He asked, with a smirk. Maybe he found more then one treasure.

Both of the men began to walk down the ragged rocks towards the center of the large room. As they walked closer to her, the women in the center of the room turned her head to them, and the miners could make out what she looked like.  
The women had what looked like a high-collared hime-kimono, which adorned with gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the kimono. The women looked very beautiful with shoulder-length white hair and bright red eyes.

"Who are you?" The young boy asked, walking through the hot spring with the old man next to him. The women narrowed her eyes at them for walking through the hot spring.

"Yeah, you're sitting on our gold mine here!" The old man screamed out with annoyance, but in his mind, he was thinking of something else. Something more lewd.

"Humans." The women growled out, standing up and fully narrowing her eyes at both of the men. Something incredibly large began to stir behind her, which caught both of their attentions

"What?" The young man asked, looking up towards the stirring object. He didn't notice that the women was approaching the older man, "Well, hello there pretty girl." The older man said, still holding the smirk on his face.

The women continued to scowl as she raised her arm up, "Now how can I help- Gah!" The old man shouted out in pain. The women had dug her entire arm into his chest. He looked at her in horror as the boy turned to them. Without a second thought, the women grabbed his spin and crushed it. She threw the man across the room and his body hit the rocks with a violent splatter.

"What the hell?!" The younger man screamed in horror, backing away from her. The women quickly moved over to him and grabbed his neck.  
"Before I kill you; what is the closet civilization of you pathetic animals?" She commanded, tightening her grip.

"T-The Imperial Capital." The boy struggled to say as his throat was being crushed.  
The women smirked and licked her lips, "Perfect. Now." Her gripped strengthened tenfold, "Die, pathetic ant.

"N-No. Please!" He screamed out, just before she crushed his throat. He hung in her grip, lifeless, as the women laughed, and chucked his body into the far ends of the chamber.

After she calmed down, she looked over to the dead old man and scoffed, "So these insects still exist on the planet? That means my sister left here after she sealed me away."

As she finished speaking an incredibly large red eye began to glow behind her. She turned and smiled up at the eye, "Ah, you're awake my pet." A moment past before a mighty roar was heard throughout the chamber, followed by more laughter, "Find this Imperial Capital! Burn it to the ground!" She commanded to the great beast before her.

It roared again before it began to move, causing the entire chamber to begin to shake violently. The women smiled, as she began to move to the exit, "And once I rid this planet of the human filth, I'll find you and kill you, Kaguya! Our mother's plans will go on! Our race will be reborn!"

As the chamber finished shaking, the lone silhouette of Prime Minister Honest emerged from the shadows. His snow white teeth shining in the darkness.

* * *

Naruto, Akame, and Leone all walked out of the meeting room back at the hideout. They had just finished explaining to Najenda about what had happened at the meeting in the northern lands. Their boss was stoic about the entire thing, Naruto assumed she really didn't have an opinion on the matter yet.

But when he left he noticed Yukari, Air, Fal, and Luna all hiding behind some of the curtains in the meeting room. He chuckled at this. Those girls had certainly been glued to Najenda's side for the past couple of days. Even if the women knew of any corruption in the Revolutionary Army, he was sure she wouldn't harm the girls. But just as a precaution he always had a clone by them, at the ready. He smirked at this as they walked down the hallway.

"Man...what should we do now?" Leone asked, putting her arms behind her head and looking up to the ceiling as they walked.

"Maybe something to eat?" Akame suggested, her stomach growling.

"I could go for some Ramen." The Uzumaki said with a slight yawn, as his stomach growled too.

"Is that all you eat?" Leone asked teasingly, putting her arm around him.

"Yes. I mean no!" The boy quickly retaliated, laughing in her grip. Akame giggled as well. Leone was happy to see them all happy. But a small blush appeared across her face, when she saw Naruto smile. There was something very attractive to it.  
All of them found their way into the dining area.

Leone and Naruto took a seat at the table, while Akame went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Leone leaned back in her seat, while Naruto had created a miniature Rasengan in his hand, to entrain himself. In truth this was only a ploy, so Leone didn't think he was up to something. In all reality, he was still deep in thought on what he was going to do. There were many options. He had one goal in mind, protect the innocent people of the empire at all costs. The Empire was certainly not doing that, and the Revolutionary Army was possibly just a puppet of a neighboring country. The blonde chuckled internally he was finally acting like a Hokage. Thinking of everything, and protecting the people at all costs.

"Spill it." Leone said suddenly, leaning back in her chair while closing her eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking over to her with a confused expression. Crap! Had he been found out?

"You heard me. Spill it, Naruto." Leone said. This time with a more demanding tone, "I know there's alot more happening then you're letting on here, Naruto." She leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at him.

Crap! Crap! Crap! She knew! This was bad! But the Uzumaki tried to play it off casually, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me, Uzumaki." Leone said, activating her Teigu, to try and intimidate him. She knew it wouldn't work though. Naruto wasn't scared of anyone here.

But to her surprise. The Uzumaki finally caved. He didn't want to keep secrets. Making sure Akame was out of earshot, Naruto leaned in, "Looks like I can't get much passed you."

"Tell me." Leone demanded. Playing the tough girl card.  
Naruto sighed, "I don't believe either side is correct in the conflict."

"What?" Leone asked, slightly confused.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe that the Revolutionary Army or the Empire are worthy causes to fight for."

"How can you be sure?" Leone asked, crossing her arms.

"Well. I know for sure the Empire isn't. But the Prime Minister told me some things I can't ignore about the Revolutionary Army. So I dispatched some clones to do some investigating for me." Naruto revealed to her, lowering his head. Leone smirked at that, so that was what they saw when they ran up to him in the village. His clones.

"Smart. At least we think alike." Leone finally said.  
Naruto immediately lifted his head up and stared at her, "What?"

Leone smirked again, and leaned close to him, "I have my doubts about the Revolutionary Army as well. I've done my own digging also. What I've come back with hasn't been very positive."  
Naruto's eyes widened. He was truly shocked. He would have never thought Leone would do that. She always came off as a very carefree and good-looking girl to him. A slight blush appeared on his face from the last thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shaking away the blush. Leone saw this and found it cute. But then she narrowed her eyes again, "Puppet states, Slave trade, enemy invasion. Also rumors of turning this country over to the west once the war's over." She revealed, "I'm sure your clones will find the same, and even worse."

The blonde nodded. He was sure now that he would find these things. Leone has no reason to lie to him, "What are you going to do?" The Uzumaki asked, knowing that she probably would have some plan.

"I'm assuming you already have a plan?" Leone asked, moving closer him.

"Yeah. Somewhat." The blonde shrugged. Knowing he hadn't fully thought out of his plan. Some parts were there, but not everything.

"Then I'll be joining you." Leone smiled and giggled out.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he sat back in his chair. Much to Leone's disappointment, "What?" He finally asked. Why in the world would she say something like this?

Naruto slowly sat up, as Leone began to speak again, "You have a good head on your shoulders, Naruto. One that I can really get behind. I feel you'll make an amazing leader." She said, as another more genuine smile formed on her face, "You'll fight for the people, not personal gain." She took a quick breath, then chuckled, "Funny, I've been in a situation like this before."  
"Really?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

She nodded, "Yeah. Back before I got my Teigu, there was a powerful gang that controlled the area of town I was in. Everyone hated them. They didn't care about anyone but themselves, and would downright kill people on the streets. Everyone lived in fear of them. But then a new gang moved into the territory. They came off as being much nicer then the others, and helped people. But in reality they weren't. After they killed the other gang, they installed harsh rules they we all had to abide by. They raped women in broad daylight, killed kids, hung people from the roofs."

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked, leaning in. Clearly intrigued about her story, and also sickened. This world…..he needed to fix it.

"Eventually the Imperial guard came in and took them all out, but not before almost everyone I knew was killed." She said looking down with a frown, reliving the old memories. Naruto saw this and gently put one of his hands on hers to try and offer some comfort to her. The Uzumaki still didn't know why this world was so cruel. Sure, his world wasn't perfect either, but at least there was actual law and order for the sake of the people there, not just the words.

Leone looked down at his hand, and her face softened as she continued, "As you can already assume. I...um...grew up in the slums of the capital. I'd always stand by and watch, as those gangs killed more and more innocent people each day. I always hoped that someone would fall out of the sky and kicked their asses. Be a hero, like in the books I used to read as a little girl."

Leone gripped his hand, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto frowned. It was clearly shown in her eyes, Leone was afraid. Afraid of her life, and the future of this world. If she went with the Revolutionary Army she'd be trading one demon for another. She was looking for a way out. A third option, "And now, you're here, Naruto." The Uzumaki's eyes widened, as his head shot up at her, "My hero." Leone added, placing a soft kiss on his lips. If Naruto was in Sage mode he would've noticed the large amount of Natural energy starting to circulate around her left hand. Just like Akame.

Little did both of them know that Akame had listened to the entire conversation and was now gripping her sword tightly. Her body shook uncontrollably for a moment. She was pissed, but not because of Naruto and Leone. Akame loved both of them very dearly. And she knew Leone had a crush on the blonde as well. She was pissed at the Revolutionary Army, and Najenda. Their leader had to have known about all the dark secrets of the Rebels. She had been so blind to follow some false flag, but not anymore! She would not be played for a fool. She would be with Naruto and protect her sister!  
Akame decided to make her presence known and walked out.

Leone and Naruto were still kissing as Akame walked out. The two quickly jerked away from each other and stared at the red-eyed swordswoman.  
"Akame.….I didn't mean to..." Leone said with a blush.

Naruto began blush as well, looking at her, "Uh...Uh...Uh, Akame. We were just...um..." He stuttered out, poking both of his index fingers together the way Hinata did back in his world. Naruto was sure that she was furious with both of them.

Akame approached Naruto, and to his surprise she sat on his lap, "I heard what you two were talking about. I knew something was wrong with Naruto the moment we left the village." She said, looking over too Leone.

"Are you going to tell Najenda?" The blonde women asked.

Akame shook her head, "No. Najenda most likely knows about the corruption in the Revolutionary Army, and is hiding it from us. I want to stand beside Naruto, and you too Leone. A force against both of these opposing sides."

"It won't be easy. Especially with so much support going to the Revolutionary Army nowadays." Leone said, feeling relived that Akame wasn't mad that she kissed Naruto.

"We need to expose them to the public. Maybe find some records of some sort." Naruto said crossing his arms, thinking.

"Or documentation that they have direct connections with the Western Country." Akame added.

"Agreed." Leone said, nodding her head.  
Naruto sighed and leaned back, "I'll have my clones try to dig up as much info as possible."

Akame nodded to him, "Just so we're clear. What we're creating here is for the people. Anyone can join, if they're willing. A way to amend your past. Even if you know you'll die." She added. Specifically thinking of her younger sibling. Who now may be able to join her.

"Agreed." Naruto and Leone said in unison, "We'll have to think of a name, and location later." Naruto said.

"Once that's done, then we can rally support behind our cause." Leone said, putting her hands on the table. She already had quite a few people in mind that would be more then willing to join their cause.  
Naruto was being to smirk, and jumped up in the air with Akame in his arms, "Haha! Yeah! Then we'll knock some sense into anyone who thinks they can mess with us, and this country!"  
Leone giggled, and hugged the blonde tightly when he came back down to the ground. Akame laughed as well, as they were both smashed into Leone's breasts. Leone then immediately licked the blonde's ear, effectively marking him. Naruto, being Naruto, he didn't even notice.

"Oh, Leone." Akame said, quickly remembering something.

"Yeah?" She responded, pushing Naruto's head into her chest further.

"I was quite surprised you kept your feelings for Naruto so well hidden from the others."

"Eh?" Leone shouted out. Akame smiled. She could tell that Leone already found Naruto quite attractive when she first met him, but Leone was exceptionally good at hiding her true feelings behind her happy-go-lucky mask. There were sometimes that she would catch Leone watching the blonde during training. Akame didn't mind this at all. She was quite happy, in fact.

"Well...um...You know I just...um..." Leone stammered out, hiding behind Naruto's back.  
Akame, in turn, giggled, "One rule. I get first kiss." She said, planting a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Leone's eyes widened, "Ehhhhh!?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as well. Akame was surprisingly okay with this. He thought she'd smash his head in like Sakura did.

Leone smirked, and pulled Naruto away from her, "Oh, you're so on!" She said, smashing her lips against Naruto's again.

But while the three enjoyed this new-formed relationship, something terrible was about to happen hundreds of miles away in the Imperial Capital. Something that would put Naruto's skills to the test.

* * *

Mine, Sheele, and Kurama all walked down an empty road of the Imperial Capital. The sun was still setting over the enormous walls of the Imperial Capital. Mine walked freely about while Sheele had a henge over her. Thanks to the little fox running behind her. Sheele almost looked like herself, but she instead of long purple hair, she had short brown hair. She was a white jacket and blue fitting jeans, with brown boots. All in all, she blended in as a normal civilian.

"Come on, Kurama!" Mine griped, as she held the large suitcase that held her pumpkin. It was disguised as an musical instrument case, so no one would take too much notice. The same could be said for Sheele's Extase.

"Coming." The fox said, hopping along next to Sheele. But she didn't take too much notice to him, as her eyes grew wide at the gorgeous sunset in front of them, "The sunset is so beautiful." She exclaimed.

Kurama and Mine smiled at Sheele. It was true that sometimes she acted like a child, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"When are Tatsumi and the others supposed to finish their mission?" Mine suddenly asked, taking her attention off Sheele and putting it onto Kurama.

The fox shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. Lubbock and Bulat are with them, so it could take a bit." He looked around the town for a second, and then continued, "Another mansion right?" He added.

"Yeah. I think. They've started to turn into Night Raid's second team." Mine sighed, remembering when Night Raid was smaller. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, because now she could do things like this.

Kurama smirked, "Heh. I can see it. Tatsumi and his friends certainly have talent." He put on a smug expression. Mine sighed. But when Kurama looked back to Sheele who was about to round a street corner, his smug look turned into an small smile.  
Mine saw this, and gently kicked his side, "You know, for a god-like fox you're awfully nice to Sheele." She teased.

"Well that's because she isn't an idiot." Kurama said, looking away from her with a confident smirk, but if as on cue, Sheele rounded the corner and crashed into a woman.

"Wahhh!" Sheele said, falling backwards and hitting the ground. Her weak henge disappeared as she hit the ground.

"Oww!" The woman that she hit yelped out as she fell flat on her face.

"You sure about that?" Mine said with a deadpanned expression, and Kurama ran over to Sheele. No one even noticed the strange looking dog behind the girl.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, putting a paw on her shoulder, but then he looked closer to see that the henge wore off. She looked like her normal self…in hostile territory, "Damn. The henge wore off." He added.

"I'm sorry." Sheele said, bowing to him as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He said, smiling up at her. She nodded happily in return and he turned to the women, "Are you alright miss?" She asked. Kurama really didn't care if they freaked out that he was a talking fox.

"Y-Yeah." The women said, looking up to them as Mine approached. The woman's eyes narrowed as they landed on Sheele, and she gripped something tightly in her hand. Kurama looked over to see a wanted poster in her hand, crumpled up…with the picture of Sheele on it.

"Night Raid." The women spat out, lowering her head. Mine, and Sheele quickly took notice of the wanted poster and moved away at lightning speed. They moved into a park like area, surrounded by trees.

"Crap!" Mine called out, unzipping the suitcase. Sheele began to do the same with hers. Kurama moved away to Sheele's side.

"What luck! You walk right into me!" The woman shouted out. They could now see she wore an Imperial Guard uniform. This wasn't good.

"Listen lady. Stop this. You won't win here." Mine said, loading Pumpkin.

The woman smirked demonically, "Haha! I'm so glad I waited out here for you! I've wanted to meet you very badly, Night Raid!" She pointed her finger directly at Sheele, "You're the one from the wanted poster, and judging by your friends weapon she's a Night Raid member as well!"

Both Night Raid members kept neutral expressions on their faces. But in reality a million things were rolling across their minds at once.

"I couldn't even sense her presence." Mine said, raising Pumpkin.

"She's on a completely different level then the other guards." Sheele said, holding Extase.

"Could you sense her, Kurama?" Mine asked, looking down at the now growling fox. Sheele and Mine hadn't noticed, but that weird dog thing had joined her. This was no doubt the same woman Naruto met a couple weeks ago, "No..." He finally said, getting into a fighting stance. Something was blocking him from sensing normal humans. It was starting to annoy him.

The girl laughed insanely, and pulled out two strange guns. Both had no sights and looking exactly identical, "I am Imperial Guard Seryu Ubiquitous, and in the name of absolute justice you will die right here right now!" She screamed out.  
Mine smirked back, "Well sense you've blown my cover. You can either come with us or die."

Seryu pointed her finger at Mine with an insane look, "My commanding officer says you're wanted dead or alive. That means I can execute you where you stand! You're the reason my father and my mentor Captain Orge are dead! I'll kill you both where you stand!" She screamed.

"So you're that eager to fight us. Fine! I'll make this quick!" Mine shouted back, firing Pumpkin at her with incredible speed and accuracy. Soon a cloud of smoke appeared around Seryu and everything went quiet.

"Did I hit her?" Mine asked, lowering her gun and looking into the smoke.

Suddenly a massive roar was heard through the smoke, and a few moments later a large dog like creature blocked all the shots. Holes riddled the creature's body, but soon began to heal.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Sheele asked, staring at the creature, her body slightly shaking.

"An organic type Teigu." Mine said, narrowing her eyes, and putting a new attachment on Pumpkin for more powerful shots.

Sheele narrowed her eyes, and looked down too Kurama, "We need to think this out carefully. Kurama-" She paused when she realized the fox was no longer sitting next to her, "Kurama?" She asked, looking around.

"Kurama, what are you doing?!" Mine suddenly called out, pointing forward. Sheele directed her gaze towards where Mine was pointing.

Kurama stood directly in front of the dog monster, a scowl on his muzzle, "You are one messed-up mutt." He said wagging his nine tails. He knew that little dog was creepy as hell.

"Grrrrrrrr." The creature growled, looking down at Kurama. Seryu looked at the fox as well. She was confused. Why could this thing talk? And why was it with Night Raid?

"I hate dogs." Kurama said, growling back as the dog thing swiped at him with it's hands.

Kurama easily jumped up in the air to dodge, "Too slow." The fox taunted out still in the air. He didn't notice the other fist approaching him. But Mine and Sheele did.

"Kurama!" Sheele called out, trying to rush to him, but Mine grabbed her collar and stopped her.  
The nine-tails looked over in time to see the fist inches away from his face, "Crap." He said out loud as the fist connected with his face. The Fox was sent flying straight into a nearby building. A violent cloud of debris flew from the structure.

"No!" Sheele cried out, looking too the building.  
"Sheele focus!" Mine called back, aiming her gun at the giant dog.

Seryu came into clear view, and laughed, "Well that was easy!" She smiled disgustingly and pointed her guns forward, "Tonfa guns!" The guns immediately began to fire towards the two.

Sheele and Mine began to dodge the bullets. Both moved to each side of her, and her Teigu, 'Looks like shooting won't be effective at this range.' Seryu thought too herself, lowering her guns. Instead she turned to the dog, "Koro! Supper time!" Seryu screamed out pointing directly to Sheele.  
The beast now known as Koro roared out, and jumped towards Sheele with an extreme amount of bloodlust. Sheele in turn opened up her Extase, and aimed it at Koro. The beast stilled launched towards her, with rage filling its eyes.

Sheele narrowed her eyes, and sliced across Koro's head. The beast cried in agony as it tumbled across the ground, causing dust too be knocked up into the air, "I'm sorry." Sheele said, closing her eyes.

But suddenly from the dust cloud, Koro began to rise as the side of his head quickly regenerated, "Sheele!" Mine called out, looking into the dust cloud.

Sheele looked behind her and she visibly shook at the sight of the demonic looking Koro. Mine prepared to fire Pumpkin, while Seryu stood in a tree waiting.

As Koro bared down on Sheele and opened his mouth to devour her, a large orange fist connected with it's face. Koro was sent flying into the nearby trees with a loud crash soon following, "Don't you dare touch her!" Kurama roared out in his Chakra mode. But because he only had part of his Chakra with him, he was only about the size of Koro.

"What? Koro!" Seryu cried out seeing her Teigu be easily thrown around. She turned back too see Kurama standing proudly in the street as the sunlight reflected off of him.

Kurama stood defensively as he roared out. So loud that everyone in the Capital could hear him. Including the other Night Raid members, but also Esdeath and her troops.

"Kurama! We're trying to be stealthy!" Mine shouted out, lighting up Seryu with Pumpkin. Seryu in turn began to dodge, heading back into the treeline.  
"That went out the window when she released that dog thing!" Kurama shouted back, pointing into the trees.

Seryu was breathing heavily, as she took a perch up on a tree branch. She scanned the area for Koro. After a moment she noticed Koro lazily getting up from a smoking hole in the ground.  
She turned back to the direction where Kurama stood, and stared at him. Seryu visibly shook in terror, "A-A God... I-I need more help." She stuttered out, taking a small whistle, and blowing into it.  
Kurama's ears instantly picked the sound, and he darted his head to the trees, "Shit! She called for more reinforcements!" Kurama roared out.

"We're going to need to leave!" Mine shouted, firing pumpkin into the trees. Sheele nodded with her.  
Seryu heard this and lowered her head. Her loose brunette locks covered her eyes. Koro was directly under her. Seryu clenched her fist and lifted up her head in rage. She would not be defeated so easily. Not in the name of justice, "Koro! Tear it apart!" She screamed out with insane rage.

Koro nodded, and charged Kurama. The fox already saw this coming, and his tails raised in defense. The Teigu rushed towards him with pure rage, but the kitsune was ready. But suddenly something else entered the very edge of his sensing radar, and he paused. In turn Koro socked Kurama right in his cheek.

"Kurama!" Mine and Sheele shouted out in unison, worrying for the fox. But Kurama simply waved off the punch, and hit Koro with two of his tails. The Teigu tumbled over on the ground, and into a tree.  
Kurama was no longer worried about Koro, but more about the increasingly large energy presence nearing them, 'The hell is this? This power it's nothing like anything in this world.' He thought to himself as Koro got back up.

"Let's retreat, Kurama." Mine said, reloading Pumpkin.

"We can't leave!" Kurama suddenly barked back, shocking both of the girls.

"Why!?" Mine asked, backing away from the front of the fox as Koro charged for another attack.  
"Something is coming!" He shouted out, grabbing Koro with four of his tails and smashing it on the ground repeatedly. Seryu jumped down from "Yeah! Half the imperial army!" Mine yelled, firing at Seryu, while Sheele stayed back. Knowing she didn't want to get close.

"No, something much worse." Kurama said, chuckling Koro across the fountain area.

"Oh yeah? What?!" Mine asked as Koro got back up for another attack.

Kurama didn't know what to call it. He was completely sure that it wasn't any human. It was just too powerful. No one here compared to it besides Naruto. So he could only come up with one possible suspect.

He sighed, "A Kaiser-class danger beast."  
Both Mine and Sheele paused for a moment as Kurama tore Koro in half with his mouth. Seryu gasped, as Kurama threw both pieces of Koro up in the air. This was hardly a fight.

"W-What?" Mine stammered out. It couldn't be! They had barely defeated one, and it was all thanks to Naruto. There was no way this could be a Kaiser-class!

"Impossible! This close to the capital?!" Sheele protested, as both pieces of Koro nearly smashed into Seryu.

Kurama shook his head, "I'm not for sure, but what ever it is, it's far more powerful then me. It rivals Naruto when he uses my full chakra. A Kaiser-class is the only option here."

"Then we really need to get out of here!" Mine pleaded, knowing that Seryu wasn't a threat with Kurama around.

"This thing is moving way too fast. We won't get out of here in time!" Kurama protested just as Koro regenerated again and pounced on him. The Teigu bit into Kurama's neck, pissing him off. Seryu began to fire her guns again at Mine, who was effortlessly dodging the bullets.

"Get off me!" Kurama roared, getting pissed and annoyed at the Teigu. He grabbed Koro's neck and held him up to his mouth. Within a split second Kurama had made a small tailed beast ball in his mouth. "You're so annoying!" he shouted, releasing the tailed beast ball through Koros body. Effectively shattered his core.

Kurama didn't even know about the core, he just fired. A large hole now burned right through Koro's chest, and he went flying towards Seryu.  
Seryu in turned looked up in shock at her now-deceased Teigu. She couldn't move, it was going to land right on her. She wasn't fast enough.  
Seryu didn't realized this until the last second, when reality snapped back in, "Noooo!" She suddenly screamed out, as the large corpse smashed into her. Blood splattered everywhere.  
Mine and Sheele breathed heavily, looking over at the corpse of Koro and the blood spattered on the ground.

"That was too easy." Kurama said, swinging his tails back, and forth.

"Crazy bitch." Mine said, taking the barrel off of pumpkin. If Kurama wasn't here this could've turned out alot different, and Mine knew this. She reminded herself to thank him later.

"Everyone alright?" Sheele asked, looking over to Mine and then up to Kurama.  
"Yeah thanks." The fox said, looking down at her with a small grin.

Mine crossed her arms and looked towards the sunset. Their battle didn't even take long to her surprise. The warm summer air felt nice to her, it was almost peaceful. But then she remembered Kurama's warning about the Danger Beast, "We need to contact Naruto." Mine said, turning back around. Both of her companions nodded.

"Mine! Sheele! Kurama!" A voice suddenly called out behind them. The three turned their head to the source of the voice. To their surprise Tatsumi was running up to them with the rest of Night Raid following, excluding Naruto, Leone, Akame, and their boss.

"Tatsumi!" Mine shouted out, waving to him. Tatsumi had a bright smile on his face, as he reached them. A moment later, the rest of the team was with them. "We heard Kurama's roar and tracked it back here. What happened?" Bulat asked, in his full set of armor.

"That bitch over there tried to kill us, but with Kurama here we made quick work of her." Mine said, with a confident smirk, pointing back to the corpse of Koro.

Bulat quickly looked over, and analyzed the corpse for a brief second, "Did she call for reinforcements?" He asked.

"Yes." Sheele said as Kurama reverted back into his regular from and plopped down into Sheele's arms.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Lubbock demanded and Tatsumi nodded in agreement. They both knew the team should be gone by now.

"We can't leave." Mine simply said, looking over to Kurama.

"Why?!" Both Lubbock and Tatsumi asked, blood rushing from their faces.

"Kurama is tracking a Kaiser class danger beast. It's on it's way here to the capital." Sheele said, petting the fox's head.

"What?! No way! That's insane!" Doya said, crossing her arms. Sayo agreed with her.

"Yeah. Not something this close to the Capital." Bulat said, shaking his head.

Kurama sighed, "Well whatever it is. It's on it's way fast. I've made contact with Naruto. He'll be here shortly." Kurama explained to them. Actually since Tatsumi showed up Kurama has been talking with Naruto.

Tatsumi began to walk to Kurama, "Then we have to-" He was abruptly interrupted by an ice spike, that flew directly in front of his face. He fell back into Mine's chest, who immediately began to blush.

"I thought I heard little rats!" Esdeath shouted out, landing in the middle of the group. Everyone froze up for a moment, and soon her soldiers rushed into the fountain area.

"Esdeath!" Lubbock yelped, moving backwards quickly. Everyone immediately put up their guards, and aimed their weapons at her.

"This is bad." Doya said. No Naruto around was a big problem when dealing with this woman.  
Esdeath giggled, and walked up to Tatsumi and Mine, "Haha. I didn't think I would find almost all of Night Raid in one place. A few new members I see." She said, poking Tatsumi's cheek.

Kurama growled. They didn't need this now. There was particularly an astroid nearly on top of them, and he had to deal with the crazy ice bitch! He lost his temper, "Gah! We don't have time for this, Esdeath!"

The General directed her attention towards the fox and Sheele. Kurama growled again. "Who's that? Oh, aren't you that little fox that's always with Naruto?" Esdeath asked.

One of Kurama's eyebrows twitched, "There's a Kaiser-class danger beast on it's way to the Capital right now! You have to prepare!"  
"Did I hear Kaiser?" One of Esdeath's soldiers asked.

"Oh man we're so fucked." One of them gulped. Many of her other men said similar things. This greatly angered her, "Silence! Do not believe their lies!" She barked out, all of them immediately shut up.

"You have to believe me. It's power level is off the charts! Naruto may not be able to beat it with me!" Kurama said, with another growl. Sheele softly pet him to try and calm him down.

Esdeath simple scoffed at this and laughed. But as soon as she did, an extremely loud roar was heard. Everyone paused, including Esdeath. Kurama lowered his ears.

"W-What the hell was that?" Lubbock asked as a large cloud of smoke rose over the city wall, shortly followed by an explosion.

"It's here." Kurama said, slightly whimpering. Whatever the hell this thing was, it even had the nine-tails scared.

Almost immediately after, multiple objects shot through the city wall and flew towards them at high speed.

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers shouted, as the objects approached the city. The members of Night Raid ran into the trees to get cover; while Esdeath's men hid in the buildings across from the fountain. A few moments later, the objects pelted the city. A few houses were smashed, as well some street. Once object even smashed into the fountain.

After a few moments, everything went silent and Night Raid and Esdeath peaked out of their respective covers.

"Is everyone alright?" Bulat asked, looking around at his team. In return, they all nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Lubbock asked, looking at the object that crashed into the fountain. Once the dust cleared both sides got a clear view of the object. It was a chunk of some creature, it still bleed, so it was recently tore from whatever body it came from.

"It's a body part." Tatsumi said as one of Esdeath's men ran out and checked it. After a moment, he looked at the creature and his face paled. The soldier slowly turned back to his side,

"Ma'am...these are parts from our Ultra class danger beasts that guard the land just outside the walls!"

"I-It's coming." Kurama stammered out as an incredibly loud bang was heard from the city wall.  
"What the hell is that?" One of the soldiers asked, looking up to the source. Almost at the very top of the city wall, it was cracked, along with the few holes put through it by the danger beast remains.  
Everyone remained quiet, as another bang was heard, and the crack got larger. After a few more seconds it didn't seem like another was coming. But one final bang was heard throughout the capital and the wall shattered. Everyone gasped and their mouths hung open.

Immediately following, a black object burst through the wall, and landed on the ground below. It created a massive shockwave when it hit the ground, destroying everything in a certain radius. Killing dozens on impact

"It broke through the wall like it was nothing!" Doya gulped.

The creature suddenly jumped in the air and began to land near the already destroyed fountain, "Move now!" Bulat called out as he pushed everyone further back into the trees.

The creature landed in the area with another shockwave destroying everything near the fountain. The front rows of trees were also incinerated. Some imperial soldiers weren't quick enough to move away; they were burned to death.

"Is everyone alright?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Doya said, giving him a thumbs up. Bulat sighed with relief.

"The hell kinda Danger Beast is that?!" Lubbock demanded, pointing to it. As Kurama's eyes landed on it, they widened. It looked like the ten-tails, although in it's earlier form. But instead of brown skin, it had white skin with bright red glowing lines all over it's body. This truly was bad, but why in the hell would something like this even be here!?

"That's no Danger Beast..." Kurama growled.

"What?" Lubbock asked, turning to him, as well as the rest of Night Raid.

The fox gulped "It looks like a miniature version of the ten-tails."

"Ten-tails?!" Everyone asked, as Bulat watched the creature.

"A massive beast that is made up of all the tailed beast. But this one is different. There's no tailed beasts here. Not even chakra." The nine-tails said, scowling at the hideous creature. How could It be here!? Was it one of the ten-tails clones that went through the portal with them?

"We need Naruto." Sheele said, hugging Kurama. The nine-tails agreed with her as well. They needed someone to stand up to it.

"Attack!" The Imperial troops suddenly shouted out, rushing the creature with swords and guns. Dozens of them ran out of the building, Esdeath charged straight forward with them.

"Those fools." Kurama said, shaking his head in disappointment. They would all be slaughtered by the creature.

The ten-tails look alike turned to them, and it's lone eye glowed bright red. Esdeath quickly turned to the right, knowing what was about to happen.

"Move!" She shouted back to her soldiers. But it was too late for them. The creature's eye released an incredibly bright red beam of energy that was directed towards the soldiers.

All of them were instantly incinerated, turning into nothing but piles of ashes. Esdeath slid to the right of the beam and got into a defensive stance.  
Night Raid remained in the trees watching the entire showdown, "Oh man. She's going to get slaughtered." Tatsumi said, gripping his sword, watching her. For some reason he wanted to jump into the battle, but he didn't know why.

"Relax Tatsumi. She's an enemy. This is good." Bulat said, gripping the boy's shoulder. Bulat knew they weren't in a good situation at all; but if Esdeath was taken out here, then some good could come out of this.

"Finally a real challenge! Face me!" Esdeath shouted out, making an ice sword and laughing at the creature. This fight really got her blood running.  
But the creature was in no mood to play games. It scowled at Esdeath, and began to approach her. The Imperial general in turn created multiple ice arrows, and launched them at the Ten-Tails look alike.

"Weak human." The beast suddenly said in a gravely and monstrous voice, as the ice arrows bounced off of it's skin. It stared at her for another moment before suddenly disappearing.

"What?" Esdeath asked, bringing up her guard looking all around. Night Raid still watched from the trees, holding their breaths.

"Tear you apart!" The beast suddenly shouted out, appearing as quick as lightning in front of her. Esdeath brought up her guard to protect herself. Ice formed around the front of her arms, but it wasn't going to help. The creature reared back it's fist, and punched immediately through her guard. Esdeath's ice guards shattered and she was smashed against the ground. She skid across the concrete on her back, until she abruptly came to a stop in the middle of the area where the fountain used to be.

She staggered, getting up from the ground holding one of her arms. That thing's punch was enough to level even their strongest Teigu.

"Rahhhhhhh!" It screamed out, appearing in front of her again. This time it gripped her face, and raised her above the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed out in agony as it began to crush her head with it's hand. The creature seemed to snicker at this. It was enjoying inflicting pain on her. The Ten-tails look alike was so entranced by this that it didn't even notice the extremely large chakra signature appear above it.  
Esdeath pushed through the pain and moved her gaze to look down at the creature. She gritted her teeth and closed one of her eyes, "T-The strong survive and the weak die." She grunted out as the creature applied more pressure.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto suddenly screamed out with valor, as he struck the beast from above with his signature move. Esdeath was ripped from the beast's hands by one of the blonde's clones. Two more of his clones landed behind them, carrying Leone and Akame.

"W-What?" Esdeath asked, blinking and looking up at the blonde's clone. In turn he looked down at her, eyes filled with purpose, "And I told you that it's the job of the strong to protect the weak!" He said, smirking.

"Naruto?" She stammered out, looking at him. She hadn't expected this.

The original now stood in front of them, holding up his right hand. The beast after quickly recovering, focused all it's attention on the blonde. Everyone was frozen. They could practically see the energy flowing out of the two. Both Night Raid, and Esdeath knew, they were in the presence of gods.  
The creature moved first as it lunged towards him, eyes filled with rage. Everyone held their breath as the blonde formed an incredibly large Rasengan in his arm. He narrowed his eyes and swung the ball of chakra around to the beast. It scraped the concrete, as it flew to the enemy. The creature's lone eye widened as it realized what was coming it's way.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as his moved connecting with the monster's chest. The amount of kinetic force that was created was enough to level the imperial palace.

The Ten-Tails look alike was sent flying back to the wall which it had first broken through. It impacted, smashing right through, and destroying most of the wall with it. All the debris flew outward with the creature to the area outside of the imperial capital.  
Naruto looked up at the destroyed wall with a smirk. He knew the thing wasn't defeated, but that gave him some time to think and gather some info.  
The blonde turned back too see Esdeath still in his clone's grasp and she had a smile on her face. Naruto sighed, he didn't want to deal with this right now. The Uzumaki simply snapped his fingers, both his clone and Esdeath disappeared. Transported to a safer distance. But now he had to do the harder task. Get Night Raid to leave, including Akame and Leone. He had already not wanted them to come in the first place. But they were too stubborn to change their minds.

"Naruto!" Tatsumi called out, running towards him. The rest of Night Raid followed him with relief in their faces.

Naruto grint his teeth, as much as he loved those guys, he had to get them away quickly. So he decided to go for the direct approach, "Everyone get out of here!" he yelled back to them.  
Almost everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Almost everyone…Leone and Akame still ran towards him.

"What?" Lubbock asked, confused as Leone and Akame stood on each side of Naruto with concerning expressions.

"This thing is too powerful for you guys. It'll tear this place apart!" He said, nearly snarling at them. He didn't want any of them to get hurt...or killed.  
Tatsumi stepped forward, but Mine gripped his shoulder, "But Naruto-" he began, but was immediately cut off as rumbling began from the smashed up wall.

Naruto was too late. The abomination was coming back. He knew this wasn't going to be easy from what he felt and what Kurama told him. This thing was incredibly power, rivaling his Kurama mode even.

"It's coming back." Naruto said, clenching his fist and looking to the wall, "Leave now, please!" He pleaded back to Night Raid.  
But before they could respond the beast burst through the lower part of the wall, causing the entire section to crumble. It raced through the streets towards Naruto, destroying everything in it's path.

The blonde activated his Kurama cloak, and pushed Leone and Akame away from him. The beast bursts through the trees at high speeds towards the Uzumaki.

Naruto braced for the impact, putting both of his arms up. The creature in turn smashed into the Uzumaki, and grabbed him still sprinting.

"Tch!" Naruto groaned as he struggled in the beasts grip. Suddenly without warning the creature shot up into the sky with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Akame screamed out, watching him be taken away.

"Dammit!" Leone shouted, using her enhanced strength to jump up, trying to reach the blonde. But he was too high, and she couldn't reach him. The beast took the blonde high up into the air, above the clouds. Soon the sound of explosions and bright colors lit up the sky.

The rest of Night Raid sprinted from the trees, looking up to the sky.

"It can fly!?" Lubbock asked, clearly stunned. Everyone else was clearly shocked as well. But before anyone could comment, another roar was heard behind them, and another identical creature burst through the trees. It nearly took Tatsumi's head off as it passed over the group.

"Another one!" Mine asked clearly afraid. She went to hold onto Tatsumi.

Everyone else backed away in fear, as the creature came to a stop in front of them. The knew they were in deep shit without Naruto here.

The Ten-tails look alike scowled down at them. Night Raid backed away in fear, as it's eye began to glow red.

"It's a clone!" One of Naruto's copy shouted as he came out of nowhere, and sucker punched the creature straight in the jaw. It was pushed away by several feet, but quickly recovered.

It turned back to Naruto's clone, and roared out, "This world will burn!"

Within a second, the creature appear in front of the clone, and grabbed it with one hand. The clone struggled in it's grip, and turned to Akame and Leone, "Akame evacuate the civilians in the area! Kurama says multiple new targets are coming in!"

"What?!" The assassin shouted out, looking up at him. She tried to run up to him, but was stopped by Leone.

The clone smirked back to them as the creature's clone roared at him. A split second later, it shoved it's hand into the clone's stomach, "Gah!" He grunted out before disappearing into a poof of smoke.

"Naruto!" Leone shouted out, feeling slightly hurt from seeing her lover's clone being destroyed. Akame felt the feeling as well, gripping her sword.  
Almost immediately, Naruto's other clone jumped in and slammed a Rasengan to the beast's stomach.

The rest of Night Raid retreated across the street into an alleyway. Akame literally had to pull Leone away. After all of them were safely in the alley Tatsumi turned to his team leader in the set of demon armor, "Bulat what do we do?!"  
Bulat wrinkled his eyebrow under the Incursio helm. He knew it was a must to report back to Najenda, and this wasn't Night Raid's fight. They weren't technically part of the Revolutionary Army's main fighting force. In all actuality he just wanted to get everyone home safety. He knew Naruto wouldn't stand long against this thing, maybe he could buy them time. It was a tough decision, but after a bit longer he made his decision, "This isn't our fight Tatsumi." Everyone instantly turned to him, shock filling their faces.

"Bulat!" Leone said, turning too him with anger. Akame did the same, gripping her sword handle harder.

"We have to retreat." Bulat said, looking up through the buildings to the sky. The sky still flashed, and small shockwaves rocked the clouds.

Tatsumi looked down for a moment, then looked back up, "But-"

"But nothing Tatsumi! We have to retreat! If this thing lays waste to the capital, then this will give a major advantage to the Revolutionary Army!" Bulat shouted out, looking down at the boy. Tatsumi was still young, but eventually he would understand.  
"But all these people..." Tatsumi began looking up at Bulat.

"War's not pretty Tatsumi." Lubbock added, standing behind him clutching his fist. Lubbock knew there was nothing they could do to help Naruto.

"You heard Kurama, this thing is just as powerful as Naruto! He'll die if we don't help him! I won't abandon my friend!" Tatsumi protested.

Lubbock looked up, clearly irritated, and walked over to him, "Look, this isn't some happy story where everyone lives! People are going to die to make change! Naruto will just have to-" Lubbock was stopped by a large hand grabbing his collar and lifting him up.

"Gah!" He shouted, looking down at the owner of the hand, "You leave him, and I'll never forgive you." Leone said, looking up at him with rage. Leone didn't know why her teammates where acting like this. They never abandoned a teammate. Something was wrong here. Were they truly scared of this creature?

"L-Leone." Lubbock stuttered out, struggling in her grip. Everyone was extremely tense, watching the situation unfold.

"Woah! Calm down, Leone." Bulat said, walking towards them. Trying to defuse the situation before Leone tore Lubbock apart.

The blonde immediately turned to him, dropping Lubbock, and walking up to him, "No! I won't leave him!"

Bulat clenched his teeth, and looked down at her crossing her arms, "Listen, Naruto can hold it off while we escape-" He was immediately interrupted by Murasame being pointed in his face.

"I'm staying." Akame said, with a neutral tone.

"Akame, you too!" Lubbock shouted out, getting up off the ground. Oh who was Lubbock kidding? Of course she would stay! She was practically glued to Naruto, the same could be said for Leone now as well.

Bulat just stared at Akame before Leone came up behind her and gripped her shoulder, "Come on Akame. He needs our help."

"Right." Akame agreed, and with that both of them ran out of the alleyways.

"Wait!" Tatsumi shouted to them, but it was too late. The two were already gone.

"Give it up Tatsumi. We have to go. It's not an assassin's job to fight a battle like this." Bulat said, looking away from him.

Tatsumi clenched his fist. Why in the hell was Bulat so unwilling to help?! Isn't that what Night Raid did? Help people!? He was so frustrated, he lowered his head, hair covering his eyes, "I'm not going to stand here and act weak."

"Huh?" Bulat asked, turning back around. Not Tatsumi too!

The young man looked up at Bulat, eyes filled with purpose. He was tired of all these assassin business bullshit, "I'm going! I don't care if we're assassins! If being an assassin means I have to abandon my friends, then I quit Night Raid!" He shouted out, turning and running out of the alleyway.

"Tatsumi wait!" Both Mine and Sayo said in unison. But after a few seconds it was clear that the boy wasn't coming back. Bulat needed to think of something fast, he was losing members left and right.

"He's right." Mine finally said, looking over to the Incursio user. Sheele nodded in agreement, Kurama had long since disappeared from her arms, giving her more reason to help. Some of the others began to agree with her.

Bulat spun around, "Mine! Sheele! The rest of you..." He said, looking at everyone. Besides Lubbock and himself everyone else showed signs of agreeing with Mine.

"We can't abandon them..." Doya said, gripping her arm tightly.

Bulat and Lubbock looked around. All of them were so eager to jump in and help the Uzumaki. He looked at all of their pleading faces. Bulat couldn't take it anymore. So he let others' feelings get in the way of the mission, "Dammit! Fine lets go!" He said, running towards the edge of the alleyway.  
Akame and Leone rounded the street corner and ran into the direction of a park where flashes of light were brightening up the darkening sky. Both of them sprinted to the center of the park to find one of Naruto's clone locked in a brutal struggle with the beast's clone.

"C-Come on you beast." The clone said, looking up at the creature with a smirk. In turn, it looked down at him and snarled.

"Naruto!" Leone shouted out, running to the courtyard with Akame hot on her heels. The blonde was barely able to tilt his head in their direction, "G-Get back!" He shouted out.

Both of the women froze in their tracks as the creature began to tightened its grip on him. But it didn't notice the gathering of chakra in his right hand.

As the chakra began to take shape, it started to look like a Rasengan. But after a few seconds it was clear it wasn't just a Rasengan. A spinning, shuriken-like blade made of wind chakra formed around it's outside.

Everything next happened in a split second. The Beast saw the justu, and widen it's eye. The copy of the blonde smirked, and shoved the justu into the clone's stomach, "R-Rasenshuriken!" He screamed out, impacting with so much force that a large explosion engulfed the area. Both Naruto's clone and the creature's clone were poofed out of existence.

Leone and Akame, who had been shielding their faces from the blast, looked back. Only a crater remained in the square, "If that was a clone, then where is the real Naruto?" Leone asked.  
As if on cue, an incredibly large explosion echoed throughout the sky. The two women looked up to see all of the clouds parting and two figures shoot through the opening in the sky.

One was clearly Naruto, and the other was that horrid beast. Both of them tumbled down to the earth at high speeds, but yet they still battled. The Uzumaki punched the creature across the face, and in return, the monster kneed him in the stomach. The blonde grunted in pain, and reared his fist back to retaliate.

But before Naruto could fully deliver the punch, the creature bit down on the Uzumaki's shoulder as hard as possible, "Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed out as the beast quickly ripped its mouth away, taking a large amount of Naruto's flesh with it.

The blonde's eyes looked over in shock to his shoulder as blood flew out of the wound. Before he could do anything, he was met with a massive punch to his chest by the creature. He flew down to the earth at top speed, bleeding severely.  
Back on the ground, Leone and Akame watched in horror as the scene unfolded. Naruto had been hurt-badily- by this creature. The man who Leone and Akame thought was invincible was so easily hurt by this thing. It angered both of them, their instincts to protect Naruto were kicking in.  
Leone's in particular were acting up as she wouldn't move, even as Naruto came crashing down towards her.

"Leone, come on!" Akame shouted out, grabbing her arm and moving her away with her. Leone quickly snapped out of her daze. The two moved to the edge of the square.

A moment later, Naruto smashed into the square. Full force. A shockwave blew past the girls as the creature barreled down on top of the Uzumaki. A few seconds later, the creature crashed on top of Naruto's body, creating another shockwave.  
"NO!" Leone screamed out with rage, watching the creature rise from the small crater it had created. Akame, on the other hand, was already rushing the creature with Murasame drawn.

The beast payed no mind to her as it picked up Naruto with one hand. The blonde, barely conscious and heavily bleeding, looked up at the creature. Naruto had fought too recklessly with something that was so easy to defeat. He had been too carefree and now he was paying for it.

"Child of Kaguya. You lose." The beast said in it's gravely voice, as it's eye lit up and fired a beam of energy at Naruto's chest.

Luckily for the blonde, Akame had reached the creature just in time. Leone was hot on her heels as well.

The black haired assassin swung her blade down on the creature's arm that was holding Naruto. It sliced into it's arm, causing the beast to jerk it's arm to the side quickly.

This in turn caused the attack to miss the center of Naruto's chest. Instead it sliced his entire left arm clean off.

Leone and Akame froze as the beast threw the blonde high up into the air. Blood splattered from his shoulder wound and arm. A couple moments later, he smashed into pavement. Leone and Akame immediately ran to his aid as the beast gave off a devilish laugh.

Leone picked him up and held him in her arms. She looked down at him, her eyes visibly shaking as she assets his wound. After a moment her eyes widened as she looked over to the blonde's eyes. They were wide open, yet there was no life in them. "Naruto! Come on! Please! Don't do this to me!" She pleaded, shaking him and putting her head up to his chest. Trying to find his heartbeat.  
Akame's eyes were wide as well, staring down at the blonde's motionless body. Her mind was starting to break down, looking at him. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

She tightened her grip on Murasame as Leone began to cry into Naruto's chest. The rest of Night Raid had now entered the scene and they all gasped at the sight of Naruto.

Akame grinted her teeth, looking up to the creature who waited patiently for them. It seemed like it was enjoying this. She gripped Murasame tighter and screamed out with rage, "You…. BASTARD!" She had lost someone close to her. She couldn't stand this. Her judgment was fading quickly. She tried to think of anyway Naruto could have survived. He went down way too easily, or was this thing just way to powerful?

Leone stayed back and cradled Naruto into her arms. Sobbing. 'I-I didn't even get a chance to mark him.' She thought to herself, trying to wipe away the tears.

Akame, on the other hand, charged directly at the creature. She knew from her previous attempt that Murasame's poison wouldn't work. She would just have to cut this thing to pieces. The assassin leaped at the monster with rage filling her eyes. The beast narrowed it's eye and disappeared in thin air.

A moment later, it reappeared directly behind her and grabbed her from behind by the neck. Her eyes widened, realizing what had just happened.

"Akame!" Leone shouted out as the beast began to squeeze hard on her neck.

"Ahhhh!" Akame screamed out in pain. She struggled and tried to bring Murasame up to stab the beast. In turn, the monster squeezed harder. She was being to lose consciousness from the pressure. Was this the end of her? Was she about to die here?

"Akame!" Leone screamed out, sprinting towards the beast at full speed, followed by the rest of Night Raid.

Fueled by rage and anger, Leone jumped up into the air towards it. She just couldn't take it anymore. The creature was surprisingly calm as it narrowed it's eye. It lifted one of it's razor sharp claws up into the air. Directly in her flight path.

Leone never saw it coming.

"Gah!" She coughed out, as blood splatter out of her mouth.

"L-Leone!" Akame screamed out in horror, looking over at her best friend. Night Raid all stopped in horror.

Leone grinnted her teeth as she hung midair. The creature's claw going straight through her chest. Even with her healing abilities, this was a bit much. Still, with all her strength she punched the creature across the face repeatedly. Akame in the creature's other hand grabbed it's arm, and tried to get free.  
"Weak." The monster bellowed out, smashing both of the girls into the ground with enough force to crack the concrete beneath them.

The creature stared down at the wounded girls and smirked. It walked forward and began to reach down towards the barely conscious Akame. "You'll do." It said, beginning to pick her up, "My mistress has plans for you." It smirked again. Akame looked over to Naruto's body. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't leave Naruto...Akame had to at least bury his body.

"Ahhhhh!" Tatsumi suddenly shouted out, running at the beast full speed with his sword aimed at the creature, "Tatsumi, no!" Mine yelled, running out from behind the group followed by Sayo.

As Tatsumi approached the monster, the beast stopped reaching for Akame and lunged towards him, it aimed it's claws with a smirk.

"Tatsumi!" Mine and Sayo both shouted out, running behind him. They knew he couldn't take this thing on, everyone knew...he knew. Still he would try. He wouldn't give up. Naruto didn't give up, so he wouldn't either, "Ahhhhhhh!" He cried out with his sword.

As the young man approached, the creature simply swiped his claws forward, slicing the boy's sword in half. Tatsumi was left in shock, as the creature followed with a powerful punch. He was sent flying back into Mine and Sayo. His impact caused all three of them to fly back and crash into Night Raid. Only Bulat was left standing. The monster narrowed it's eye at him. Bulat, in turn, raised his spear defensively. The beast chuckled and began to approach him, but suddenly stopped when it felt a hand wrap around it's leg. It looked down to see Leone gripping onto its leg.

Blood covered much of her torso, and various organs could be seen hanging out of her body. She was barely hanging onto life. The abomination chuckled once again and raised it's foot; causing her to lose her weak grip. It aimed it's foot above her head and slammed down. Leone closed her eyes and braced for impact.

She didn't even feel a thing.

"H-Huh?" She asked, opening her eyes, and looking up. What she saw next made her heart skip a beat.  
Naruto stood above her, holding the beast's foot with one hand. She looked at his body, and noticed all the wounds had healed. The arm he lost, was now replaced with Kurama's glowing orange chakra. It took the shape of his lost arm and a split second later the chakra burst away. Replacing it was a new, fully formed arm.

"N-Naruto?" Leone asked weakly beginning to succumb to her wounds.

Naruto quickly pushed the beast away with one hand. A neutral expression remained on his face the entire time. The monster flew back and fell over. The blonde payed it no mind, and picked Leone up. Chakra seemed to radiate off his body as her body began to heal. All her organs moved back into place, and the hole closed up. She smiled softly, licking his ear. Marking him.

He carried Leone over to Akame and picked her up with his other hand. He looked down at her bruised neck and frowned. Her face was pale white and she showed signs of losing blood to her head. But as with Leone; the moment he touched her, the bruises on her neck instantly began heal, and color returned to her face.

After looking over Akame for a moment and setting Leone down, he passed the still unconscious black haired assassin to Leone without a word.

As he did this, the Ten-tails look alike recovered and looked over to Naruto. The blonde turned back to it, and grit his teeth, "You hurt two of my precious people. Something I can never forgive ANYONE FOR!" He screamed out, a burst of violent bright orange chakra exploding from his body. The monster backed away out of fear.

Naruto instantly made five clones, and looked back at them. A new chakra cloak quickly formed into a bright yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath. Two chakra horns appeared in Naruto's hair. A black bodysuit covered his torso, it reached down his arms, and to his knuckles. It also reaching down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He had 9 strange looking orbs behind him, and two black staff like objects in each hand. Finally his usual ocean blue eyes turned into a light yellow, his pupils became a cross of vertical fox-slits and horizontal toad-slats.

"Get them all out of here!" He commanded to his clone, turning too them. They all complied, and ran over to Night Raid. With in a split second, they all formed the Hiraishin no Jutsu around the group, and disappeared.

Naruto turned back to the beast with a pissed off expression. Leone stood behind him with the unconscious Akame.

The blonde lowered his head, and began to speak, "I've realized now. I've been going too easy on this world. A world filled with demons. Although it has tried, I will never fall to this worlds evil ways!" He looked up at the monster eyes filled with passion and hope, "I will save them!" He shouted with valor, motioning his hand back too Akame and Leone.

Behind him Leone's senses were going haywire. Naruto had just received a major powerful boost, everything about him seemed different. She was clearly attracted to him more, as she couldn't lay her eyes off of him. The Uzumaki just seemed so powerful.

Naruto stood definitely, as the creature tried too intimate him with a roar. But it wouldn't work on him, the blonde had gone all out for this. As the creature stopped its roar, Naruto lifted one of his chakra rods. He pointed it at the beast and narrowed his eyes, "I will be the Will Of Fire that defends this world! But most of all I will protect Akame and Leone! No matter the COST!" He shouted lunging towards the beast.

* * *

Back in the now-deserted fountain area where Koro's body now laid, one of Naruto's lone clones appeared in the area. He walked up to the corpse and turned it over. The blonde looked down to see an unconscious, battered and bruised Seryu Ubiquitous. She only survived by having the hole in Koro's body land on top of her.

The clone smiled slightly and picked her up before disappearing into thin air. Leaving the area deserted again, with only Koro's corpse.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Done! Longest chapter ever! I am proud of it though. I would like to thank everyone for their incredible supports. Its really helped me.**

 **Now I know all of you have tons of questions, but I can assure you that most of them will be resolved next chapter. Please do not worry. I promise all of you that it will. His healing factor is one of them, and why he took Seryu. Please don't be frustrated with me for that part. It'll all make sense soon enough.**

 **I do kinda feel like this was just a tiny bit rushed, but this fight desperately needed to happen. It'll play a big part in the main story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 **Author question: Like the fact that I added Leone to Naruto and Akame's relationship?**


	9. Oni and the Unspeakable Future

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I'm back for chapter 9 in The Path Of Two Fires. I would just like to say thank you for all the support. It means alot to me. You guys are what helps keep the story going.**

 **Alright on to one announcement. The story will begin to differ from the Akame Ga Kiru storyline and focus more on Naruto's story. So be warned.**

 **Oh and merry early Christmas everyone ^-^ This is a present to all my patient readers. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

 **Now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill**

* * *

Naruto lunged towards the beast, and slammed one of his chakra rods into its side. Then while the beast was stunned the blonde kicked it with so much force that it was sent flying. The Uzumaki was truly pissed.

As the creature sailed through the air Naruto appeared behind it, and kicked the beast again. A few moments later it slammed back into the square. Naruto followed it, and slammed another chakra rod into the beast as hard as he could. The monster wailed in pain, before Naruto took the chakra rod out. A chakra arm from Kurama formed behind Naruto and he picked up the creature with it.

The monster struggled in his grip. It was not prepared for this. No one was prepared for Naruto to activate his Sage Of Six paths mode. In this state all of Naruto's abilities are increased by unmeasurable levels. He could literally level a continent with this mode.

"C-Child of Kaguya. You do not know what you are, or what you have unleashed." The beast said, again struggling in the blonde grip. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and increased his hold, "I am not the child of that women. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki!"

"This world will now burn." The monster shouted out, as Naruto began to form a dark like sphere in his left hand, "Over my dead body." The blonde said narrowing his eyes as the black sphere finished forming in his hands.

The monster looked down at the sphere in fear. Naruto reared back his hand, and yelled out with Valor, "Sage Art! Mini Tailed Beast Ball!" He slammed the ball directly into the creatures stomach. The monsters eyes widen in pain, as it ripped into its stomach. Blood flew out of the monsters mouth, and Naruto let go of the Mini Tailed Beast Ball. The Ten-tails-look-alike was sent flying with so much force that ground cracked under Naruto.

It flew through the trees of the park, and slammed into some deserted buildings. A large explosion soon followed, and the shockwave rocked the park. Naruto shielded Akame and Leone from the shockwave with his chakra cloak.

Once the after effects dissipated, Naruto looked to the smoking remains of the buildings, and began to walk towards it. He wasn't finished. The blonde had to make sure this thing had in fact died. Leone who was still holding the unconscious Akame remained behind. She was still amazed by the blondes strength. It was truly amazing.

As Naruto approached the rubble, it began to stir and the creature arose. It was bleeding heavily from its chest and mouth. Naruto would end this with one more attack.

The monster looked up to the sky, as the blonde approached, "M-My mistress. Please give me strength." It said, lifting its hand up into the sky.

Somewhere deep underground a pale looking women with horns smiled.

Suddenly the creature began to glow a bright white, so bright that Naruto had to covered his eyes to not be blinded, "W-What?" He asked himself lowering his arms.

Without warning the monster suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the face. The blonde was sent back a few feet, but quickly recovered. The monster didn't stop, it lunged towards Naruto again. But this time he was prepared. Naruto formed one of his chakra, and struck the beast across the face as it approached. It skidded past Naruto and back into the park.

Naruto sprinted after it, and prepared a Rasengan for another attack. But as he saw the creature. He stopped dead in his tracks. Something was happening to it. Something weird.

Said creature struggled to get up in the park as it began to bleed again from the gash on its face from Naruto's chakra rod. Cracks began to form all over its body, and pieces of his body began to fall off. It looked like how Obito died when he was hit with Kaguya's attack.

Naruto gasped. Had his chakra rod really done this? He had no idea that he could do something so powerful. But then as if on a timer all of the creatures skin bursts away. The pieces of skin shattered like glass on the concrete. Naruto thought for a moment that the beast had died, but then where its body has been a human sized figure replaced it.

The figured appeared to look male. His skin was white, ten protrusions emerge from his back five near his shoulders and five near his hips. This man looked disturbingly like Obito when he became the Ten-tails Jinchūriki. Except this man had jet black hair, black eyes, and two horn that curled over each other on the side of his head. He held a staff similar to that of the Sage Of Six Paths staff.

"What are you?" Naruto asked, forming chakra rods in his hand, and formed them into the shape of chakra knuckle blades.

The man stood up, looking at him, and narrowing his eyes, "I? I-I am Oni. Loyal servant to main house of the Otsutsuki clan!" He said before launching himself at the blonde.

Naruto raised his blades in defense. The man know now as Oni reached Naruto in a matter of seconds. He went for a punch, but Naruto blocked in with his blades. The Uzumaki quickly kicked him in the stomach, and then struck him in the face with a punch from the knuckle part of the blade.

Oni took the punch the face, and swung his arm around and hit Naruto in the side. One of the blondes knuckle blades disappeared, and a Rasengan took its place. Oni raised his staff in defense from the Rasengan. But just as Naruto's Rasengan was fully formed, a black like substance covered the Rasengan.

"What?" Oni asked himself, staring at the now black Rasengan.

Suddenly Naruto slammed the Rasengan at Oni, it went right through his staff and into his chest. Naruto twisted the Rasengan, and the black of the Rasengan opened up, "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted out at the black completely faded away, "Sage Art! Truth seeking Rasengan!" Naruto continued, twisting his arm one more time. The Justu exploded on Oni's chest like a bomb going off. The man was sent flying all the way to the destroyed city walls. He flew through the remains of the wall, and out of the capital city.

Naruto looked too the wall, and quickly made two shadow clones. Both of the clones stood guard, waiting for Oni to come back. Because he would.

While his clones stood guard the original Naruto looked back to find Akame, and Leone. As on queue Leone ran up to him, with Akame still in her arms, "I'm glad your okay!" Leone shouted, wanting to smother him with her body, but couldn't because of Akame.

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm glad you're okay to, but you two need to get out of here." He commanded, knowing this "Oni" wasn't going to be defeated that easily.

"But where? I can't run fast enough to get Akame and I out of here." Leone said, looking down at Akame who was still unconscious. At least she was alright, but why wasn't she waking up?

Naruto put on a thinking pose, before he mentally slapped himself. He could just Hiraishin no Jutsu them back to the hideout. The blonde began to form the signs in his hands, "Hold still. Let me send you back to the hideout."

The blonde had just finished the signs for the Justu when Oni burst back through the destroyed wall, and headed straight for them, "You will not take them away from me!" He screamed, bypassing both of the blondes clones, and closing in on the three.

The Justu activated just as Oni reached them. Naruto thought he had made it in time. But he was dead wrong. Just as Leone was being transported Oni grabbed onto her neck, and went with her and Akame in the transportation Justu.

"No!" Naruto shouted out, reaching for Leone as they disappeared into nothing, leaving the blonde alone in the park. Without a second thought he began to form the Justu on himself.

"Gah!" Leone shouted coming out on the other side of the Justu with Oni's hand still wrapped around her neck. She was pushed up against a wall in the hideouts main meeting room, dropping Akame. All of Night Raid had been in the room when she arrived. They all watched in shock.

"Leone!" Najenda shouted out from her chair. Yukari, Air, Fal, and Luna were all around Najenda, they all backed away to the wall out of fear. The rest of Night Raid all stood in shock, they could feel the power coming from Oni. None of them wanted to move.

Oni looked up at Leone with a scowl, "Future wife to the branch leader you will also do nicely for my mistress. But she only needs one." He spoke, looking down at the unconscious Akame, then back to her narrowing his eyes, "I can't let you live."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto suddenly screamed out appearing behind him. Oni quickly turned but Naruto was too quick and pissed off. He gripped Oni's arm, and ripped him away from Leone. The blonde women was sent crashing to the ground next to Akame. Naruto pushed Oni away from Leone, he focused a large amount of strength and chakra into his hand. He reared back his arm, and punched Oni with an unmeasurable amount of force. The man was sent smashing through the wall of Night Raids hideout and into the forest below.

"Naruto?!" Najenda panicked, raising from her chair. The rest of the team stood their shocked.

The blonde turned too her with fire in his eyes, as he prepared another Rasengan, "Evacuate the base Najenda! He is as powerful as me right now!"

"What's going on?" Najenda protested.

"Just do it!" He shouted, jumping out of the hole, and into the woods. Najenda was still in slight shock as the blonde ran out into the woods. Who was that man? Why was he here? Was he really as strong as Naruto?

"J-Just do as he says." Leone stuttered as she regained her strength. She stood up, and looked out too the woods. She was worried for him. She had never seen so much desperation on his face before when he shouted at Najenda. Was he scared?

Najenda nodded to her, and began to order everyone around, "Let's go people! You heard Naruto. It's time to evacuate!"

As everyone ran around her, Leone kept staring out. A split second later the forest in front of her was rocked by explosions. It shook the base, and caused the damaged wall to start crumbling. Suddenly Akame shot up from behind Leone, and began to look around with a blank expression on her face. Leone looked back, and greeted her friend, "Finally awake?"

She nodded, and looked around, "Where's Naruto?"

"Out there." Leone pointed out to the forest. More explosions rocked the woods, and the base.

Akame's eyes widened for a second as she saw the explosions, "H-How did we get back to the hideout?" She stuttered.

"I'll explain later. We need to evacuate the base." Leone said pointing the the open door next to them. Akame looked through the door to see Tatsumi and Mine running down the hallway with their bags.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked. Still confused.

Leone frowned. Akame was still in shock, "No time to explain!" Leone suddenly blurted out, taking it into her own hands. Literally. She grabbed Akame's hand, and the two took off down the hallway.

As they ran, the two looked out the windows that stretched down the hallway. They could see and feel the explosions.

But as they ran Leone suddenly toppled over in pain. Soon followed by Akame. The blonde gripped her right hand, and the black haired assassin gripped her left hand. They both curled up in the hallway as their hand emitted a glowing orange energy.

"Tch. A-Akame are you okay?" Leone asked, struggling to get up from the floor. She looked down at the now strange symbol forming on her hand.

"Y-Yeah." Akame replied looking down at hers. The exact same symbol was forming on her hand as well. Akame could feel a strange like energy began to spread throughout her body.

"You can feel it too right?" Leone asked, standing up and leaning against the wall. She began to pant, looking down at Akame. Akame herself wasn't doing that well. She was coughing violently, and throwing up some blood, "G-God dammit. Akame hold on." Leone said, clutching her side as blood dripped out of her mouth. Their bodies began to glow with strange blue lines.

Below them in the forest Naruto and Oni were locked in brutal hand to hand combat. Naruto punched the man across the face, and in return Oni slashed out with his arm. The blonde grabbed his hand, and chucked Oni into a nearby tree. Oni quickly recovered, and lunged back at Naruto. The two again locked fists, "You don't even know what you've started coming to this world child of Kaguya!" Oni spat out.

Naruto narrow his eyes, and broke free of their stalemate. He punched Oni again, and grabbed his head, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted out slamming Oni's head down on his knee.

Oni was sent backwards in a daze. Naruto grabbed his back, and slammed him into the ground. The blonde did this repeatedly, until the earth cracked under him. He let go of Oni's body, and stood over him.

As Oni layed in the small crater Naruto had created a smile came to his face. "Heh."

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, as truth seeking balls formed behind him. Two came down to his hand, and formed into chakra knuckle blades.

Oni instantly shot up, and punched Naruto in the chest, "You don't even know who you are!"

"W-What do you mean?" The blonde asked, struggling to look at him. Being punched by him was like slamming into the earth from space.

Oni smiled, "Do you think that your world was the only one with chakra? Kaguya didn't bring it to your world! The main house of the Otsutsuki did!" He shouted, slamming Naruto into the ground. The blonde dropped on of his knuckle blades, which Oni grabbed.

Oni then did the same thing Naruto had done to him. He slammed the blondes head into the ground repeatedly. Naruto resisted but it was too much. Oni kept this up for a couple seconds but then took out the knuckle blade, and shoved it into Naruto's stomach.

"Tch." Naruto grunted. Gripping Oni's arm that had stabbed him. He painful forced the blade from his stomach, then shoved the hilt into Oni's face, "I don't wanna hear anymore of this Otsutsuki crap!" He said, forming a Rasengan in his hands, and shoving it into Oni's chest.

The man was sent flying into a nearby tree. He slumped down, as blood ran down his forehead. But Naruto didn't let up, he sprinted towards Oni again, and slammed another Rasengan into his chest. Naruto repeated this one more time before he stopped. Naruto panted, looking at Oni's unmoving body.

He deactivated his Sage Of Six Paths mode and looked at Oni. Oni himself had changed as well. His skin had turned to a normal pink, all the extra features on his body had disappeared. The only thing on his body that remained different were the horns on his head, other then that he looked like a normal man now.

Naruto remained silent, standing in his tattered Haori looked at Oni with a scowl. Oni began to stir, and looked over at Naruto, "Y-You are already part of this circle. My mistress will complete the Otsutsuki plan." He said, coughing up some blood.

"Over my dead body." Naruto huffed out. The two of them had already used a considerable amount of chakra today. Oni more then Naruto, but even the blonde had taken some damage. He wasn't used too going all out against someone, but if he needed to he would continue to fight. But then the blonde gripped his chest in pain and fell to the ground. His entire body felt like it was on fire, specifically his chakra network. It was like something was pulling the very Chakra out of his system, "Gah!" He screamed out, clutching his chest.

Back at the hideout Leone was struggling too carry Akame out of the secret escape tunnel. Both of them looked terribly sick. Blood still dripped out of their mouths, "C-Come on Akame get up." Leone said, trying to move faster.

Suddenly she felt the sudden feeling to throw up. She dropped Akame, and threw up a large amount of blood, "Ahh!" She wallowed out once she finished throwing up.

"W-What's happening to me?" Leone asked, picking Akame back up, and beginning to walk towards the exist of the escape tunnel. Light blinded her vision, as she walked through.

Back in forest Naruto slowly got off the ground as the pain from his Chakra network calmed, he looked over at Oni. Who smirked up at him, "It has already began. I-I'll leave you with this little gift." Oni said weakly.

"W-Where the hell do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, exhausted. This day has taken a toll on him. But he was nowhere near finished.

"My mistress has called me back." Oni smiled.

"You're not going anywhere! You will answer my questions!" Naruto shouted out, fist raised at Oni.

Again he smirked, "Heh. In time." As he said this he raised both of his hand into the air, and grinned at Naruto, "Celestial Art: Katon Chibaku tensei!" Oni screamed, before disappearing into thin air.

Naruto's face whitened. He knew this Justu. This was something even he might not be able to beat. The blonde quickly looked up into the sky and just as he thought three black balls appeared in the air. They were massive in size, dwarfing even Kurama. Certainly bigger then anything Madara had thrown at them. Naruto tightened his fist together, as the very land it's self, began to lift up into the air. Large chunks of rocks, and trees where sent up, and attached to the balls.

"No." Naruto said to himself looking up at the large planetary bodies above him. He knew this wasn't good. There was a chance he could die. There was a chance Akame and Leone could die. Instantly an image of a the two dying flashed across his mind. Naruto grinted his teeth, and clenched his fist again. That wouldn't happen! They wouldn't die! Not on his watch, "Ahhhhh! KURAMA!" He screamed out, as he was bathed in orange chakra. The ground cracked under him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"W-We made it." Leone said, walking out of the escape tunnel. She still held Akame, and the pain in her body had dulled down, and a strange mark had appeared on her hand, "What's this?" She asked herself, looking down at her hand. It looked like a all black crescent moon.

But before she could investigate further, she heard footsteps running up to them, "Leone! Akame!" Doya shouted quickly moving to them. Najenda was right behind her, and the rest of Night Raid followed. Yukari, Air, Fal, and Luna were running next to Najenda. All of them had scared expressions on their faces. They were currently on the plateau just above the hideout.

"Where'd you go? What happened to you?" Najenda asked, gripping Leone's shoulders tightly. Relief filled her eyes as she stared at Leone, thankful she was okay.

"I-I don't know." Leone said, shaking her head. Everything seemed so foggy. The pain was almost completely gone in her body, and the symbol in her hand pulsated, "A-Ah." A voice muttered, Leone looked down to see Akame's eyes fluttered open.

"Akame?" Leone asked, tightening her grip around the smaller girl, "Ow." Akame replied gripping her left hand. Leone looked to her hand, then widened her eyes. The exact same crescent moon symbol had appeared on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Leone asked, staring down at Akame's hand with shocked eyes. What was happening to them? Was this the monsters doing?

"I don't know." Akame said, rubbing her hand. She didn't even pay much attention to the symbol. She just kinda shrugged at it.

"Uh guys." Lubbock suddenly said from behind them.

"What is it Lubbock?" Doya asked, turning to him. Akame and Leone looked over as well.

"What the hell is that?" He panicked pointing up to the sky. Everyone followed his finger, and looked up. Three incredibly large inflamed rocky spheres sat up in the sky.

"A-Are those moons?" Tatsumi asked, fear audible in his voice. Sayo nervously gripped his arm, Mine gripped his other arm as well. Yukari, Air, Fal, and Luna backed away in fear, and huddled around Leone. Leone hugged the girls, and stared at the spheres. What in the world was this? This was just too insane for her. Akame was feeling the same way right now. Demonic monsters, insane moon sized floating spheres that were on fire!

As she was lost in thought and shock the three spheres began to move towards them, "T-They're headed right for us!" Lubbock shouted out.

Almost everyone froze, besides Leone and Akame, "What do we do?!" Leone asked. This wasn't directed towards anyone in particular though. She just wanted an fucking answer.

"Najenda!" Akame shouted out, as the fiery planetary bodies got closer and closer picking up more momentum. Najenda just looked up at the spheres, and stared, "I-I don't know.…"

Leone grinted her teeth, "Everyone run!"

Her words seemed to get the group out of their gaze. They all began to run the opposite direction. Bulat picked up Yukari, Air, Fal, and Luna in his armor. As everyone ran away from the rocky spheres Leone picked up Akame and began to sprint as fast as she could away from them.

"Shit we aren't fast enough!" Lubbock said looking back at the approaching fireballs. All of Night Raid sprinted as fast as they could, with Bulat in the lead. He held the crying four little girls. They were scared, and so was everyone else. Up until now their wasn't a threat they couldn't beat. But now they were basically up against gods.

"Come on!" Leone shouted out to everyone. She needed to take charge if Najenda wasn't going to. None of them needed to die today. She narrowed her eyes and sprinted faster. While Leone carried her, Akame stared back at the fiery rocky spheres. The heat coming from them was intense, and to top it all off the spheres were coming in on after the other. Meaning they would all crash into each other, so that left out the ability that Bulat might be able to stop it, "S-So hot." Doya said to herself running next to Akame, this caught Akame's attention. She looked around and almost everyone besides Leone and her were sweating. That was strange. She barely felt hot at all, even with the fire balls so close.

Meanwhile Leone looked around and saw that everyone besides her was beginning to slow down, this wasn't good. She narrowed her eyes, and looked back at everyone, "Come on we need to go-" Leone wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she tripped over a stray rock. She hadn't been paying attention, and didn't see it.

Leone and Akame tumbled onto the ground, and crashed into each other. Everyone stopped, looking back at the two.

"Leone! Akame!" Tatsumi shouted out, running over to them, Sayo and Mine followed him with terrified expression.

"Come on we need to go!" Tatsumi shouted, pulling on Akames shoulder. Akame looked over to Leone, who nodded back to her. But as they began to get up, Tatsumi covered his eyes, as well as Mine and Sayo. The light and heat were getting to intense for them.

Akame and Leone turned their heads to the incoming planetary bodies. They couldn't move or stop this thing. Was is the end? No. No it wasn't. Akame and Leone could feel it. His chakra.

"Ahhhhh!" Kurama shouted out, dropping from the sky. He landed in front of the group. The mighty fox was in his chakra mode.

"Kurama?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. He looked up at the fox. Sayo and Mine gasped as well. The Fox payed them no mind, and rushed the first incoming fire ball. He brought both his arms up, and they smashed into the rocky sphere. Kurama dug his legs into the ground, and tried to stop the fiery ball. He pushed back with all his might, but it wasn't doing much good. Naruto had only infused his chakra during his fight with Oni. So the fox was fairly weak.

"You're late. You mangy furball." Leone shouted out to him. Kurama looked at them, narrowing his eyes, "Go! Get out of here!" He shouted, beginning to be pushed back by the overwhelming strength of the objects.

"Hold on Kurama!" Naruto shouted to his fox companion. The 9-tails couldn't handle it. Just one of the spheres was too much from him, "C-Can't. To powerful! Use the others!" Kurama yelled out, just as the two other fire balls smashed into the first one, increasing the weight and pressure 10 fold, "Ahhhhhhh!" Kurama screamed in agony, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto was now face to face with the ball of fire.

"Gah! Kurama!" He shouted, being pushed back by the sheer force from the planetary bodies. He activated his Sage Of Six Paths mode, and pushed back against it, but even that wasn't enough.

Suddenly without warning his Sage Of Six Paths cloak burst away. His eyes widened in horror. He usually only infused Kurama's chakra when he entered this mode. Now almost all of the Foxes Chakra was used up, 'K-Kurama just a little bit more. Please!' He shouted out in his head to his tailed beast companion.

As if on queue his 9-tails cloak activated, and he tried to push back against the fireballs, "Ahhhh!" He screamed out, his hands smashing into the rocky surface with all of his strength. The blonde made a quick glace behind him to see that he and the spheres were closing in on Night Raid.

Naruto clenched his teeth, as his arms began to burn from the intense heat. Then again without warning, Kurama's cloak bursts away. The 9-tails couldn't spare anymore chakra. This wasn't good.

The blonde thinking fast activated his regular sage mode. But that didn't hold up too the fire ball. He was pushed back indefinitely, "Dammit!" Naruto screamed pushing as hard as he could. The blonde could feel his arms beginning to snap from the pressure. He wouldn't last much longer.

Not to far ahead of the blonde was Night Raid. They all continued to run, knowing that moving to the left or right wasn't an object. Cliffs on each side of them confirmed it. Suddenly the rock Naruto was trying to hold back, shot a smaller rock into the air. Most likely from the massive spheres unstable core. It flew through the air, and landed smack dab in front of Night Raid. Everyone came to a crashing hault.

"What do we do?" Mine asked, looking around to the other members with a frightened expression. The fear on her face was clearly visible, suddenly Tatsumi gripped her hand, which seemed to calm her down.

"W-We're totally screwed." Sayo said, huffing and puffing next to Tatsumi. Some of the others nodded to her. But not the two females that stood in front of the group.

Leone and Akame watched, looking up at Naruto as he struggled to hold the fireball of earth back. Akame gulped, and spoke out loud, "He can't possibly think he can hold back that giant thing?"

"NARUTO!" Leone shouted out in desperation watching the blonde struggled against the rock. Akame looked over at Leone with wide eyes. She truly loved and believed in the blonde. Akame had to too.

Naruto still being pushed back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He called to all the tailed beasts at his disposal. (Except Kurama for obvious reasons) A split second later Naruto could instantly feel all of their combined chakra swell inside of him. With this power he could do it! He could take this thing out!

Naruto narrowed his eye, and focused all of their combined chakra. All around his eyes began to burn a white like chakra. He focused all this chakra to his hands, "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, using all of his strength to bounce off the rock. Naruto went flying through the sky towards Night Raid. Landing unharmed on the ground, Naruto came skidding to a stop. Everyone stopped and stared. Naruto stood up and raised his burned hands. A massive Rasenganshuriken began to form in his hands, his eyes filled with rage. 4 Rasengan size tailed beast balls formed inside the Rasenshuriken.

Leone and Akame were speechless, as Naruto stood in front of them. The blonde raised his arm, and screamed out, "TAILED BEAST PLANETARY RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto chucked the justu straight at the approaching fireball. It flew low, and fast hugging the ground. A split second later it collided with the fireball, slicing the massive thing clean in half. The upper half flew above Night Raid, and crashed into the trees behind them. The lower half smashed into the ground in front of them, still approaching. Naruto wasn't going to have any of that. He rushed the incoming piece with his right fist raised. His entire right arm began to blow with orange chakra. Kurama had gotten some chakra back. Naruto smirked.

The blondes fist connected.

Everything went dead quiet. No birds, nothing. Then as if reality came back into order, a spark appeared between Naruto and the fireball. A moment later the rock exploded, and was sent flying back in a million pieces. Then the shockwave finally took effect. Dust and debris was sent flying in every direction. Many off the pieces smashed back into the valley behind it and the remains of Night Raids base. Everyone was pushed too the ground because of this, the little girls were almost blown away but Bulat stopped that thankfully.

And just like that, the dust and debris was gone. Everything went back to normal. Birds began to chirp, and the sound of insects resumed.

"Tch. D-Did we make it?" Tatsumi asked, struggling to get up, his body still shaken by the shockwave. Sayo and Mine layed right beside him. They too began to stand.

"Is everyone alright?" Najenda asked, getting up and looking around at her team.

"Yeah." Lubbock said, laying face down on the ground. Everyone else got up too also confirm Najendas questions. Night Raid began to check themselves for injuries, and gather around Najenda so they could figure out what they were going to do.

All except Night Raids lead females. They still layed on their stomachs looking forward, trying to find their blonde. Finally Leone began to get up, she then reached down and helped Akame up.

Akame looked around hopelessly, the same could be said for Leone. Finally after scanning the area, they saw him.

Naruto stood on the very edge of the large crater the fireball had created. His haori flapped in the wind. His fists were clenched, as he looked up into the sky. Millions of stars filled the now dark expanse above him. Naruto took one last look before his gaze fell down to his burnt hands. They were slowly beginning to heal thanks to Kurama.

"Naruto.…NARUTO!" Both Leone and Akame shouted out, running towards him at full speed. The blonde turned too them with a smile, "Hey are you tw-Wahhhhh!" Naruto was cut short as Leone and Akame tackled him to the ground.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Akame shouted cuddling into his side.

"We thought you died!" Leone shouted out nibbling on Narutos neck.

The blonde chuckled and held them close, "I'm fine you two. Nothing's going to take me down! Believe it!" He shouted out, but quickly feeling embarrassed for using his younger catchphrase.

"Ah man. Why does Naruto get the girls?" Lubbock complained walking up with the rest of Night Raid. The two girls quickly got off of Naruto, as to not be embarrassed further.

Suddenly without warning Doya slammed her foot on Lubbock's, "Owww! What was that for!?" He screamed out. Grasping his foot. Doya simply shrugged her shoulder. Lubbock in turn began to yell at the cowgirl. Doya quickly retaliated, and in no time the two were in a full on fight.

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto. I was worried for you." Najenda said, walking up to the blonde.

"Thanks Najenda." Naruto said, with an exhausted smile. For the most part the smile was fake. Naruto still didn't know if Najenda knew anything about the corruption in the Revolutionary Army. But a part of the smile was sincere, even if she was a traitor, Naruto still wanted to convince and sway her to their side

"We all were." Bulat said with a chuckle, walking up behind her with all of the little girls with him. Naruto sighed in relief, he was glad that all of the little ones had survived.

"Hate too lose a friend." Tatsumi added, with a pleasant smile.

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said with a smirk, looking at Tatsumi. The blonde had to admit he liked Tatsumi. The boy had a good head on his shoulders, he would always pick the path of good.

"But Naruto. What was that thing?" Lubbock asked, breaking off from the argument with Doya.

The blonde thought for a moment. Should he tell them, with Najenda here? After another moment of talk, he decided to tell them. This went beyond petty empires and revolutions, this was damn near signaling the end of the world.

Naruto took a deep breath, and looked at all of the awaiting eyes, "He was-"

"Naruto!" Yukari shouted out, cutting him off. She ran from the other girls, and went to Naruto. The blonde kneeled down and opened his arms.

"Yukari!" Naruto exclaimed with glee, as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled the little girl in his arms.

"I was so scared Naruto!" Yukari said, hugging him close. Naruto smiled down at her, and rubbed her head, "It's okay. Big brother's here for you." The blonde said in a soft voice. Naruto and Yukari agreed that he was more like a big brother too her then a father.

"You're a natural with children Naruto." Sayo said with a smirk, looking over at Akame and Leone winking. The two girls began to blush furiously, looking away from the group.

"Back to Lubbock's questions. Who was that and what is going on?" Najenda asked, walking up to him, getting his full attention.

Naruto took another deep breath, "I'm afraid this world just got a whole lot more dangerous."

A couple of their eyes widen. Najenda just crossed her arms, "Explain?"

"It's a long story." Naruto replied looking up into the sky. Should he tell them? About everything? Sasuke? Sakura? Kakashi Sensei? He had only told them about his world. Not his close people and his personal past. But now if he didn't tell them about this, then they would never understand how in endangered this world was in.

"Then you can explain it to us on the way to our secondary hideout." Najenda said, turning and walking away.

"Ehh!? We have another one?" Tatsumi shouted out, as everyone began to follow her. Naruto stayed behind for a moment, watching everyone pass him, until he felt the hands of both Akame and Leone. They wrapped their hands around his. Naruto looked up at both of them, they both smiled back. "Come on." Akame said.

"Let's go." Leone added. They both pulled on his arms. This brighten the blonde's eyes. He put on his signature smirk, "Right." The blonde said, beginning to move with them. He couldn't keep his complete past hidden forever.

* * *

"M-My lady. I'm afraid I have failed you." Oni stuttered out, still bleeding heavily from his fight with Naruto. He kneeled in the middle of the ancient vault that had been opened by the unfortunate miners.

"No you haven't Oni. You did just as I wanted." A voice called out from in front of him. A few moments later, the sister of Kaguya Otsutsuki stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Oni, "What?" He asked, picking his head up. The women smiled down at him, and cupped his injured cheek, "I wanted to test that boy's might. He is fairly powerful."

Oni's eyes widen. It was a test? Only a test! He had fought his heart out for her, and she only called it a test. The servant lost his temper, "He is a descendent of the branch family. He is nothing put trash!"

"He is more powerful then you!" The women quickly shot back.

Oni, knowing he was already overstepping his boundaries still wanted to argue, "But I wared him down! I could've killed him if I had a bit more chakra!"

Without warning the women slapped him across the face, "He was going easy on you!" Oni was stunned for a moment, but then he lowered his head. He had angered her, something he should never do if he wanted to live, "I-I am terribly sorry my mistress. I spoke out of term."

"That boy has the full chakra of my sister. But he didn't even use 1/8 of it." She revealed, walking past him.

As she did his eyes widened, and he turned his head, "W-What? But he was exhausted!" The women ignored him for a moment, as she continued to walk forward. Eventually she stopped and looked up to the ceiling, "That's correct. I suspect something is blocking him from using all of it."

"Like what my lady?" Oni asked. What in gods name could possibly block that much chakra from being accessed? He needed to figure this out, so he could make sure Naruto never unlocks it.

His Mistress looked back to him with a neutral expression, "No idea. But you did fail in getting one of the girls."

Oni froze up. 'Crap!' He thought in his head. She had ordered him to take one of the two girls that was with the blonde mid fight. But he failed to do this because of Naruto. Oni lowered his head once again, "I know. I do apologize for my intolerance, but I still don't understand why you need one of them?"

His mistress chuckled, "You'll understand in all do time. But It has something to do with them possibly developing a chakra network."

Oni turned his head once again, "What! That's impossible!"

His mistress shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. We have to focus on the bigger threat." She said, not wanting to worry about what she had just revealed.

"The branch member?" Oni asked, trying to push the possibility of people in this world developing a chakra network to the back of his head. He would have to look into this more later.

The women walked back over to him, and looked down at him with a frown, "This boy…...Naruto Uzumaki. He's the only one that can possibly stop me." She told him. In truth she could sense how powerful Naruto was through Oni when he was battle the Uzumaki. Naruto was certainly a major threat to her plans.

"Indeed he is." A voice said from behind the two.

"Huh?" Oni asked, turning around to see Prime minister Honest staring at both of them. Oni was instantly put on alert and began to rush the man, but he was stopped by the women. She grasped his shoulder tightly, "Relax Oni. He's of some use to me. Allow me to introduce Prime Minister Honest. Leader of the Imperial Empire."

"What use is he going to be?!" Oni snarled.

"He has resources and knowledge of this new world. You must remember It's been sometime since we were on the surface. He even massacred those that were in charge of guarding this place." She explained to him.

Oni took a deep breath in and began to calm down. Instead of killing the man, Oni now simply scowled at him. Honest on the other hand, smiled innocently, "Pleasure to meet such a strong warrior."

Oni kept his scowl on even after the compliment. He would not fall into the Prime Ministers mind games, "What did he ask for in return?" Oni asked, simply ignoring Honest and looking back to his mistress.

The women smirked, as she walked up in between the two, "Ah. I see you still kept your wit Oni dear. You'll be aiding his troops in defending his empire against a rebel threat."

Oni crossed his arms and frowned. He wasn't going to fight Naruto? Surely this was just a waste of his skill. But being orders from his Mistress he had to comply, "I see. When will I do this?"

"As soon as possible. These are the locations I wish for you to attack." Honest said, stepping in and handing Oni a small pieces of paper that had various locations of Revolutionary Army bases.

"Fine." Oni said, snatching the paper from Honests hands, and walking off, "It'll be done after I rest a bit." He snarled walking away from the two.

"Charming young lad isn't he?" Honest asked, looking back over at the women.

"Indeed." She replied, nodding her head. In all honesty she had to watch Oni very carefully. Without proper control and authority he has the potential to over power her and everything in this plane of exist. But he was still young, and she didn't have to worry about this. Yet.

Honest chuckled, "Now then. I must hurry back to the capital. Your boy caused quite a bit of destruction." He informed her with a cheery voice, before turning away from her, towards the exit.

"You know when this is all over I will kill you Minister. All your fighting is in vain." The women announced to him. Honest stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to her with wide eyes, "Oh Uzume. We shall see." He said, sinister smile appearing on his face, as he turned back to the exit. Walking slowly away. The women now revealed to be Uzume Otsutsuki stared daggers into his back as he left.

Once Honest had left her chamber Uzume let out a sigh, "Fatass." She said, closing her eyes and turning away. Uzume walked to the edge of her small platform in the middle of the chamber. She stared down at the water, looking at the reflection of herself. She was still young, if Uzume was human she would only be in her early twenties, unlike her elder sister who would be in her forties. Suddenly the reflection changed, but in reality this was only in her mind. She saw herself with her sister and mother. They looked happy, but then a violent flash happened and then there was only her in the reflection. Suddenly Uzume slammed her hand down into the water and snarled out, "My family….your deaths will not have been in vain. I'll make my sister pay. And…..I'll bring Mom back."

* * *

Naruto suddenly jolted awake. He immediately looked around sleepily. The blonde thought he felt something. Like a sudden burst of energy, but only in his head not around him physically. Naruto shook it off, and tried to throw the covers off of him, but only there were no covers. Then Naruto took in his surrounding, and he immediately stood up, "What's going on here?" He called out looking around the same room Kurama usually stayed in. The last thing he remembered was going to bed in the new hideout after telling Night Raid the full story about his past. They had all widely accepted in and were not bothered by him keeping it from them for so long. Leone and Akame especially didn't care. It made the blonde so happy that they would still accept him. But now.…he was his own mindscape away from the bed with Leone and Akame in it.

"Hello? Kurama!" The blonde called out again trying to reach the fox. Only there wasn't a response. It was as if the place was deserted, but then a small light began to shine in a hallway off the the side of the main room. Strange he had never noticed that hallway before. Naruto began to walk towards it, carefully watching his surroundings. As he moved into the hallway the blonde noticed a room to the right with a bright white light shining from it. Something didn't feel right to him. Naruto began to near the room, but as he closed in the Uzumaki began to hear humming, "What the?" He asked himself nearing the room. This wasn't some artificial type of humming from a machine. A person was making this...a feminine person.

Naruto slowly peered into the bright white room, "I must say. This is a decent place you have here." A voice said from within. Naruto looked to the source of the voice and his eyes widen. In the center of the room sat Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto froze up, as he stared at her. This couldn't be possible! She was supposed to be sealed away! She couldn't be here, this meant that everything he did in his world were for nothing! Everyone's deaths were for nothing, "What? Kaguya!" He suddenly snarled activating his Sage Of Six paths mode.

Naruto lunged towards Kaguya, but as he was about to strike her she suddenly pulled him into a hug. Naruto was in shock, "Relax. I mean you no harm." She said softly stroking his hair. His Sage mode deactivated. The sudden feeling of calmness rushed over him, "I must say you have turned into a very handsome man Ashura."

"Ehhhh?!" Naruto freaked out in her grasp.

"It's fun to mess with the younger ones." Kaguya laughed, still rubbing his hair. Naruto looked up at her, she was supposed to be his enemy, "Why are you inside my head granny! You're supposed to be sealed away!"

"That I was." Kaguya said with a hum. She was acting so calm, unlike last time where she hardly spoke now she was very talkative. Finally she let the blonde go and Naruto moved away from her, "So what are you doing here!?"

"Please a child like you couldn't seal me. My children barely did it." She laughed.

"That means…." Naruto said, looking down with a frown.

As if she already knew what he was thinking Kaguya put her hand on the blondes shoulder, "I am sorry about Indra. But that wasn't my doing."

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

Her face scowled, "It was Zetsu. That horrible disgusting creature I foolishly made at the last. I regret doing that. He killed Indra."

* * *

 _"T-They did it." Kakashi stuttered out breathing heavily as he watched both Naruto and Sasuke seal away the rabbit goddess. But their victory was short lived, as the entire dimension around them began to shattered apart._

 _"What's happening Kakashi sensei!?" Sakura shouted out next to him. The entire world was ripping apart around them._

 _"No idea but we need to leave! Now!" Kakashi shouted out. Sakura nodded to him and turned back to the two boys, "Naruto Sasuke come on!"_

 _"Right." Naruto shouted back. Sasuke nodded as well, and both of them began to sprint toward the other two._

 _"How are we supposed to get out of here!?" Naruto shouted out, looking around frantically tying to find a way out, as they neared Sakura and Kakashi._

 _"Naruto!" A voice yelled to him from afar. The blonde looked over to see that behind Kakashi and Sakura stood the Sage Of Six Paths. He awaited in a portal that looked like it lead back to their world, "Old man sage!" Naruto shouted out waving to him. Sakura and Kakashi looked back to see the Sage as well, both immediately began to run to the portal._

 _"Come on!" Sakura shouted out, yelling back to both of the boys._

 _As the blonde and the raven haired boy sprinted to catch up with their companions, strange portals began to tear open all around them, "Watch out!" Naruto shouted pushing Sasuke forward with a bit of force, just as a portal opened below them. It looked like it led to oblivion. Nevertheless the two boys continued to run with all their might._

 _But far behind the two, on the ground of the disintegrating dimension layer the remains of Black Zestu. He lay on the ground dying, but still barely holding onto life. Probably not for long though his life force was fading. Black Zestu weakly looked up at the giant boulder in the sky and snarled. Those creatures! They had sealed away his mother! He couldn't stand for this! He just couldn't! Zestu turned his head and snarled at the retreating two figures, "Y-You will not escape!" He announced weakly lifting up his hand weakly as dark energy began to form around it. A moment later a small black arrow formed in his hands, and he released it from his hands. It flew like a lightning bolt through the air._

 _"Come on we're almost there!" Naruto called out, still pushing his body to the limit to reach the portal. He didn't notice the black arrow approaching him. But Sasuke did, and then last Uchiha made the ultimate decision, "Naruto!" He called out, pushing the blonde out of the way. The Uzumaki looked back in surprise as he tumbled onto the ground. Sasuke was now the lone figure in the arrows flight path. The Uchiha smiled slightly. But the blondes eyes widen in horror as the arrow shot through Sasuke's heart and then exploded violently._

 _"Gah!" Sasuke spat out, blood flying out of his mouth as he fell to the floor. Naruto immediately got up and sprinting over to him, "Sasuke!" He tried to pick the boy up, but his injuries were too great, "I'm going to get you out of here." The blonde pleaded as Sasuke looked up at with sorrowful eyes. Suddenly he began to speak to the blonde._

* * *

The memories flashed through Naruto's eyes, as he stood before the Rabbit Goddess, "I see…" he said to himself, looking down at the ground. Kaguya frowned slightly at the blonde. She could tell that he was going through a lot of stress and information. It could easily overload someone, if not given time, "Again I'm sorry Ashura." Kaguya said, frowning again. It was tough to see one of her grandchildren go through this.

"I'll just need sometime." The blonde said looking down again with a frown. Having all this new information racked his brain. He wanted to know more about Kaguya now. But he couldn't forgive this women...not right now.

"I understand Ashura." Kaguya said, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulders. As she did this the blondes eyes widen and he looked up at her, realizing something, "Wait. Why are you calling me Ashura?" He asked, noticing now that she was the one calling Ashura in his head for the past couple of weeks. The Rabbit goddess smiled down at him, causing a strange feeling to appear in the blondes heart, "Because you are Ashura. My grandson. You may not be Ashura, but we're still related, and I'll love you as a grandmother should." Suddenly her face scrunched up, "I never wanted to hurt your world, it…it was just a needed evil to save this one." She revealed.

Naruto just stood there, staring at the frowning goddess. He was confused by what she meant by this world?

"I was trying to help you. Since I'm inside you now. I might as well help you Ashura." Kaguya said, sitting on the floor with her feet crossed. She motioned Naruto too sit down as well. The blonde cautiously sat down in front of her, "First off I'm Naruto Uzumaki and second...why are you inside me?!" He stammered out, making exaggerated expressions, "I sealed myself inside you, when I realized I opened up a portal back to this world when I lost my mind." Kaguya revealed, remembering when she lost all her reason when the black Zestu filled her with lies. Naruto's eyes widened she purposely sealed herself inside of him? And here he thought they had actually defeated her, but in reality she let them win.

His head hung low just from this thought. Kaguya saw this realizing she must've brought up some bad memory, so she began to speak again, "There's also a very important reason I wanted to speak to you."

His head shot up, "Oh yeah? About what?"

"I take it you've already met Oni?" Kaguya asked. But in reality she already knew Naruto had battled him. She just wanted to see if he would lie. The blonde's eyes widened at the name, "Y-Yeah I have. He was a tough opponent."

"Yes I know. He was one of my servant." Kaguya revealed.

"Ehhh?!" Naruto shouted out, eyes getting wider. 'Okay! What the hell was going on!?' He thought to himself. Kaguya looked down for a moment then shot her eyes up as she began to speak, "Yes. This dimension. This world..….is the home of my race." Naruto's still remained wide from this revelation. He was getting tired of all this crap! Why couldn't he go back to the simpler days when it was just the Akatsuki he had to worry about? He mentally sighed, Naruto guessed nothing would ever be the same again. So he decided to just let Kaguya continue to explain.

He calmed down and payed his full attention to the rabbit goddess. Once she knew the blonde was paying attention she began to speak, "A millennia ago my race ruled this entire dimension. All over our power spread. We were unstoppable thanks to the strange energy in our bodies that we had come to call chakra. Humans were our slaves. But our race ran into an issue. With our ever evolving society and race we desired to become immortal. We began to research heavily in new justu's that could help us achieve this goal. But instead of immortality we created something much more horrifying."

"What was it?" Naruto asked, listening carefully to every word she was saying.

"A virus."

"Huh?" He asked. Kaguya nodded to him and continued her tale, "Yes we created a virus that effected almost our entire species. It had deadly side effects. It could only be passed to others with a chakra network. So only we were effected. Eventually we were able to come up with a cure for this disease, but the damage was already done, and our humans slaves saw an opportunity. They rose up in the masses against us. Those who weren't killed sought refuge in a place we come to have called Mount Genten." Naruto's eyes widened at the name. It was the same name the women had shouted to him in his dreams.

He was going keep this to himself until Kaguya had finished speaking, "Only about 20,000 of us remained when we fled there. But the long war fought against the humans and the effects of the virus shattered us. Our bodies were broken. Unable to mold chakra. We were a dead race."

"Were you effected by this?" Naruto asked, perking up. Kaguya shook her head, "No. Being part of the royal family I was heavily guarded, but others in my family weren't so lucky. We had to do something."

"What was that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"My people realized we couldn't use our bodies any longer, so we came up with a plan. To take humanities bodies." She revealed.

The blondes eyes, yet again widened, "Eh! That's insane!" She nodded back, "Indeed. But before they could initiate this plan. We were betrayed."

"Huh? By who?" The blonde asked, still visibly shocked from all the news he was receiving. Everything always had to be so complicated in these kinda things, "Me." Kaguya finally said, closing her eyes. Naruto now finally adjusting to this decided to keep quiet for now. Kaguya took another deep breath, "I sided with humanity and stopped the plan from happening. That's also part of the reason I came to your world and started the infinite tsukuyomi. I didn't want to do that to your people but I needed an army to effectively combat my people."

"The white Zetsu..." Naruto said slowly, remembering the army he and the ninja world faced in the 4th Shinobi world war. It was not something he liked to remember, not knowing who was friend or foe felt strange and wrong to him.

"Correct." Kaguya said with a nod, looking around the room. Naruto followed her gaze until he jumped slightly when he realized all the tailed beasts were now surrounding him and Kaguya. They hadn't said a word. They were listening intently to her story.

Suddenly as he stared at the beast another question popped into his head, "But what about the chakra plant the story says you stole and ate?"

Her eyebrows raised slightly and then she laughed slightly, "Ah that? Well in truth that was sent by my people to your world ages before I arrived. They wanted to make a race of humans that would be their slaves, but also have the power of chakra. In the fruit the chakra stored in their could be controlled by our people. They were going to use use as a slave army. I stopped that by digesting the fruit and taking the controllable chakra into my own body. Which then faded away. Then you know the rest of the tale of me battling my sons." As she finished explain Naruto was taken deep into thought. Surprisingly he was beginning to understand much of what she was saying, but their was still one question that he had to ask. One that would put a little more trust in her if she correctly, "What I still don't get is…..Why did you side with us?" The Uzumaki asked, looking up at her.

The Rabbit goddess seemingly ignoring his question looked up to the tailed beast, specifically Kurama. The giant foxes eyes were trained on her he was ready just in case. But then she did something that none of them expected. Kaguya got up and walked up to the fox. Once she stood underneath him Kaguya put her hand out and she pet his paw. A slightly smiled appeared on her face, and she began to speak once again, "You humans are still young. You have a chance to do right. I believed in you. But for this I was removed from my position in the main family and put into the branch family. That's all you need to know." She looked back to the blonde who was now standing behind her with his arms crossed. His eye looked straight at her, filled with determination, wanting more answers. Kaguya was reminded of her self, she to once had that fiery look. She still might have it. She now knew Naruto was ready for the last part of what she had to say, "But now the horrible plan may come back." Kaguya revealed.

"What?" Naruto asked, stepping forward with an outraged and suprised expression. She nodded to him and continued to explain, "My younger sister. Uzume Otsutsuki. The one who controls Oni. She has been reawakened from her slumber in Mount Genten. She was infected by the virus and is now very weak. Uzume intends to reawaken our race so they can take control of human hosts."

"Reawaken?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. When they went into Mount Genten my people fell into an ancient slumber. Uzume seeks to gather enough chakra so she can reignite the beacon on Mount Genten that will awaken my people. It will be total war." Kaguya said, rubbing Kurama's paw again.

"What does she need to do to regain her chakra?" He asked. Kaguya stopped touching Kurama and turned back to him, "A powerful human host. One with a chakra network."

Naruto looked down for a moment letting what she said sink in. There was only one possible option to this, "So...me?" He asked looking back at her. Kaguya shook her head which surprised Naruto, "Normally I'd say yes. But she wouldn't be able to take you. My presence inside your body will stop her."

"Then we should be fine then right?" Naruto asked perking up. All he had to do was stop Oni in reality. And that wouldn't be too hard. Again Kaguya shook her head, "No. there are two others here that have a chakra network."

"What? Who!" He shouted back immediately thinking of Sakura and Kakashi. Had they made it here to? He needed to find them immediately!

"The two girls that you seemed to have grown fond of. They've developed a chakra network." Kaguya revealed. Naruto's heart almost stopped at her words. No….that wasn't possible. No one on this planet had developed a chakra system. She had to be incorrect. "No. That's impossible. Akame and Leone don't have any chakra networks!"

"It's tough to explain exactly. But it has something to do with you and I. It's possible that they have ancient ties to the humans of old. But that's a story for another time. The point is we also effected them. I'll try to find out more if I can. When a person develops a chakra network it is a very violent and painful few minutes when the system forms in their body. It also requires that some chara is taken from another. It happened when you were fighting Oni. That's why you were so weak trying to take down the Chibaku Tensei." She explained to him. Naruto was silently relieved at least he wasn't just took weak to stop them.

After the thought passed he narrowed his eyes at Kaguya, "What happens if Uzume gets to one of them?"

"She'll take their body. Ripping their lifeforce and chakra out. Killing them. That's the power it takes to reactive a royal families system." She sighed, sometimes wishing she was born as a farmer instead.

Naruto walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm not going to let that happen! I will protect those two even if it means I die! What do I have to do to protect them?" He asked, fury filling his voice. The thought of losing Leone or Akame shook him to the core. He had already lost everybody in his world, he didn't want to lose anymore! Kaguya smirked slightly from the blondes action. He had fire alright, "The only way to protect those two girls and the world is to kill my sister as well as Oni."

"If it means peace and avoiding the lost of the ones I love then so be it." He nodded to her.

The rabbit goddesses nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then I guess our conversation is over my grandson. I'll contact you again if I come across anything in my mediations. It is up to you for the time being Naruto Uzumaki! As of right now you are this worlds only savior. The only thing more I can give you is your full power."

"Full power?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I locked away most of your power when I was sealed myself inside you. This also includes most of my power." Kaguya revealed with a small laugh.

"Why'd you do that!" Naruto suddenly shouted out almost humorously. He thought he was just extremely under estimating the guys he had faced, "A grandmother must test her grandson from time to time." She said, planting a kiss on his forehead. This caused Naruto to blush slight, "Goodluck." The rabbit goddess said in a soft rubbing his shoulder.

Naruto beginning to grow more and more comfortable with Kaguya put his signature thumbs up with confidence, "Right! Don't you worry super granny! I'll take your psycho sis down!" He shouted out fading away slowly from his own mindscape, leaving Kaguya alone with the tailed beast, "That boy reminds me to much of myself when I was a young girl." She whispered to herself, before turning around to all of the beast. She has some work to do.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered awake and he looked around. Realizing he was back in their second hideout. The blonde sighed in relief. But as he did this he felt a slight shuffle against his stomach, then he realized his arms were wrapped around someone. Naruto turned his head only to see Leone's sleeping face not even inches away from his. Her mouth moved slowly as her chest moved against his. Naruto smiled warmly at this. In all honesty Leones confession completely blind sided him. But it didn't matter now he cared for her and she for him. Leone suddenly inched closer to him, and moved her head under his neck.

"Mmm. Finally awake?" Leone asked, eyes still closed. Naruto was slightly surprised by this but then pushed it aside she could sense these kind of things, "Yeah." He said in a horse voice, still thinking about his earlier conversation with Kaguya. The blonde needed to prepare and contact his clones to make sure everything was going according to plan.

But Leone being Leone she quickly noticed the change of tone in his voice. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him, "You were out for awhile? Are you alright?" The lioness asked, rubbing her head into his neck.

Knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her; he told her the truth in how he was actually feeling, "No I'm not actually." He sighed, looking down at her.

"Huh?" Leone asked, pushing herself closer to his body. She could tell just from his body language that he was already under some new form of stress. Leone wanted to help in anyway she could.

The Uzumaki was hesitant to even tell her, knowing that hearing the news that she would most likely be hunted down for Uzume wouldn't be taken well with her. But he needed her to know this, for her sake, "I um received some news from someone while I was out. It's not good." He began, looking away with an expression of slight despair.

Suddenly she cupped the side of his face, and directed his face back over to hers. The Lioness looked at the Uzumaki with soft eyes, "Tell me." She whispered licking his cheek. Naruto slightly blushed at this action, "Huh? A-Are you sure?" He stuttered out, still blushing.

"Yes." She smiled, planting a light kiss on his lips. After the kiss Naruto took a deep breath and began to explain everything to her. As he began both of them had no idea that Akame was sitting by the door listening in, she had only left for a moment to get something to eat but now she was too absorbed in their conversation to walk in. So she sat gripping Murasame as Naruto told Leone everything.

"W-Wow talk about unexpected." Leone began, as the blonde wrapped his arms around her again. During his explanation she had moved to sitting in his lap, so as he wrapped his arms around her she moved closer to him.

"Yeah." Naruto said softly, resting his chin on the top of her head. Naruto could tell that she was clearly shaken by this. Mainly the part where Uzume needed Akame's body or her own. The Uzumaki could feel her shaking in his arms, "I-I'm actually scared Naruto." She began, even her voice was shaky. Naruto hugged her tighter as she continued to speak, "But...but I know that whatever happens we'll make it through. Because of you and that s-stupid furball. But don't go doing anything stupid I'd hate for you to-" Leone wasn't able to finish talking before she broke down in tears. She quickly turned around and hugged the blonde tightly, "Shhhh. There, There." Naruto whispered out as she wailed into his chest. Just a few steps away behind the door Akame was gripping Murasame. She was afraid as well, but she needed to be strong even though their lives were threatened much more worse now.

"Oh god." Leone barely called out, tears still streaming from her eyes, "Why couldn't we just go back to fighting the empire?" She asked, looking up at him. Fighting a realistic opponent was easy for her but trying to battle a goddess didn't seem possibly for her even with Naruto.

The Uzumaki didn't say a word and just rubbed her head softly. When he was about to speak Leone shot up and look at him, "Just promise me you won't die okay!" She stammered out, eyes still teary. Naruto softly smiled again, "Don't worry, I'll be-"

"No I really mean it!" Leone shouted out, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I couldn't even handle watching you get beat up by that Oni thing and when I thought you died.…I just couldn't-" Leone was quickly silenced by Naruto who brought her into a deep and passionate kiss. Her body seemed to instantly calm down and she went limp leaning on the blonde. She felt at peace.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her. Fire filling his eyes, "I won't die! I give you my word! I'll protect you, Akame, Night Raid, all the innocents of this world! I won't leave you or Akame alone again! I'll hold the entire weight of the world on my shoulders to protect you two! The ones I love! I'll carry everyones burdens if I have to!"

Leone was quite shocked from his outburst, but then she smiled slightly and rubbed the tears from her eyes, "You idiot you-"

"Don't have to do it alone!" Akame shouted out, bursting through the doors and running over to Naruto.

"Akame!" The blonde shouted out in surprise nearly falling over. Leone made some room as Akame climbed onto the bed and hugged the blondes side within tears streaming down her eyes. She had been crying as well, "Akame." Naruto said again, but this time in a much softer voice as Akame looked up at him, "We're both here for you! I heard everything. If we have chakra we want to help fight with you! Stand with you! Start something greater then the Empire or the Imperial army could ever create. Us! The two that love you! We will carry your burden Naruto! Most of your life you were mistreated and abused. You were alone! Well no more! Marry me! So you'll never be alone again!" Naruto's eyes widened and so did Leones. But then determined not to lose the lioness spoke as well, "Me too Naruto! I never want you, Akame or me to be alone again! Marry me to!" She shouted proposing to Naruto as well, and beginning to take off her shirt.

"Leone!?" Naruto stammered out, from the proposal and from the fact that she was taking off her shirt. Akame saw this and blushed slightly but then quickly caught onto what Leone was doing. Not wanting to be beaten by her friend, Akame began to take her shirt off as well. The blonde's nose began to bleed slightly from this and he covered his lower area.

"We're with you all the way!" Both of the girls shouted out, their large bare breast fully exposed to him. Naruto's eyes went wide just before both of the girls tackled him onto the bed.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dunnnn**

 **And that's the end of chapter 9 folks. Some of you might be thinking this story is going a bit to fast. Well I can assure you it isn't. We haven't even gotten halfway in yet and I'm already thinking of plans for a sequel!**

 **Anyway enough with my boring talk. Here's this chapters author question!**

 **Author question: Any abilities you guys think Akame and Leone should learn now?**

 **Remember to review. Your reviews keep my passion for writing lit. Ha-ha!**


	10. An Empire Against Us

**Not much to talk about this time. So enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all the support- Now hold on! WE DO HAVE SOME STUFF TO TALK ABOUT! Sorry I've been gone so long guys. A lot of things have happened. Mainly me joining the Air Force. So that's taken up a large amount of my time along with other things, but now you can see why I've been gone. Anyway I'm back with force! So please enjoy this chapter I've put a lot of hard work into it. There will be plenty more chapters to come. So Yay!**

 **Also remember to review! I enjoy the feedback even if it isn't always positive.**

 **So without further ado. On with the long awaited chapter 10!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me**.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: An Empire Against Us**

"Warm…." Her voice echoed inside her head as she began to come too, "It's so warm." She muttered to herself again as her eyes began to flutter awake.

The girl slowly opened her groggily eyes looking around. Pitch blackness surrounded her on every side, the warm feeling suddenly rushed away and it was replaced by a cold darkness, "W-What?" The girl asked herself looking around. But instantly everything came rushing back to her. The fight with the god, the defeat, her teigu being destroyed. She couldn't take it. All of the feelings rushing back into her head. With wide eyes she gripped her temples and screamed at the top of her lungs, "KORO!"

Seryu jolted awake on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating, "W-Where am I?" She asked, looking around rapidly. Suddenly the warmness she had felt earlier quickly returned. Seryu relaxed slightly, but was still on guard.

"Ah you're awake." A voice said from beside her. Seryu quickly spun her head, to be greeted with Naruto or well a clone of the blonde. Her eyes widen, "Huh! Wait…..Naruto!" She shouted out, gripping both of his shoulders.

"Yo." Was all the blonde could say, as he looked at her with a awkward smile from being shook, "What am I doing here?" Seryu asked, looking around the small room. It was quite comfortable, with a small lit fireplace next to her bed, and wood walls surrounding her. She quickly realized she must've been in a log cabin of sorts, meaning she was no longer in the Capital. Realizing she was shaking the blonde for too long Seryu immediately got her hands off of him.

Once the Uzumaki got his bearings, he began to explain the situation to her, "Well after I picked you up in the square. I brought you here." He said, looking around at the small cabin, with a small smile. It reminded him of the old man's, the one that saved him, "We're a bit aways from he capital. About a days journey." He added, standing up and looking down at her. Seryu immediately shot up clenching her fists, "Wait! What happened in the square! To Koro? Did justice prevail?" She asked, gripping onto his jounin vest. Naruto looked away for a moment deciding if he should tell her, but then once he made up his mind he looked back to her, "Your um Teigu.…..Koro. It died."

Her eyes immediately widen, before tears started to form and she put her head in Naruto's chest, "T-That's fine." She sobbed, before looking back up at the blonde, "But did justice overcome the evil tyrants of Night Raid?" Her words caused Naruto to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Seryu asked, shooting her head back up in anger. Why would he laugh in a situation like this. It was absolutely terrible.

Naruto walked away from her and sat by the fireplace, "I can assure you my friends weren't evil." He said with another chuckle, looking into the flames of the fire. Seryu's eyes widen again, as she stood over him, "Friends! That means!" She hissed, clenching her fist.

Naruto looked up at her, "I'm part of Night Raid."

Seryu's reactions were almost immediate. She lunged at the blonde, and punched him straight across the face, "DIE!" She screamed out, punching him again repeatedly across the face.

Naruto just sighed, and grasped her hand tightly. Seryu eyes widen, as result. The punch had no effect on him? That wasn't possible. Her punches could go straight through a brick wall. How could they possible have no effect? "Huh?!" She finally stammered out. The blonde again, sighed and forced her back into the bed, "Stop that. You'll reopen your wounds." He said with a sense of care in his voice as he lifted up her shirt, and examined the bloodied bandages. He had just finished healing her, but now they reopened from her erratic movements.

"M-My punches didn't even effect you." Seryu winced in pain, looking down at him, as the Uzumaki's hands began to glow green and she felt a wave a relief pass over her body. "Yeah. You can't hurt me. Now shut it while I heal your wounds." He added, while he slowly took off the bandages, and continued to heal her wounds. A small shade of pink appeared on her face, as he did this. Then silence soon encroached on them, and Seryu looked away.

This silence continued for a few more minutes, until Seryu looked back to him, "Why?" She asked, the shade of pink still present on her face. Naruto instantly perked up at this, "What?" He asked, still healing the wound.

"Why did you join Night Raid!" Seryu suddenly spat out with rage looking at him. Naruto shook his head, and continued to heal her, "That's more complicated then a simple answer. But you could say I joined to make a difference. To help the people of the Empire from the Empire." He said, looking up at her with a smile.

Seryu narrowed her eyes, "What! That's ridiculous! The Empire is the most upholding image of justice, and honor!" She shouted clenching her fists on the bed, "At one time. I'm sure it was." The Uzumaki said, as he began to apply new bandages to her wounds. In turn Seryu's widen and she stared at him with both curiosity and anger. Naruto sighed and did one final check on her wounds before putting down her shirt, "Listen Seryu." He began, looking up at her with his ocean blue eyes, "I'm not the brightest person, but even I can see that this world….this Empire is corrupt."

His words immediately set her off, "No. It isn't! The Empire is the greatest thing for this world."

Naruto slammed his hand onto the bed, "I've seen children almost killed, old men murdered! Serial killers run rampant in the streets! In my village that would have never been acceptable!" He shouted out, with anger. Compared to Konaha this place was a violent and chaotic. Naruto continued, "This kind of crap would be-" But he was immediately interrupted by Seryu, who slapped him in the face, "You're just another one of those Revolutionary army pieces of trash! You're the reason my father, Captain Ogre, and Koro are dead! I-I want to kill you where you stand but…..but." She stuttered off, looking away.

"The Revolutionary army isn't any better then the Empire. I do not stand with them." Naruto said, sitting on the side of the bed. He looked down at his feet and clenched his fist. He wanted to slap himself sometimes. If he wasn't like this then he would've never saved this girl... But he was like this. So there was no going back. "Huh?" Seryu asked, turning her head back to him instantly. She hadn't expected this. Usually one person was either with the Empire or the rebels.

Naruto looked straight into the girls eyes, "And your Captain lied to you Seryu. I heard from my friend who was on the mission. He used his power and took bribes from wealthy merchants. Framing innocent people and sentencing them to death." As the words echoed from his mouth Seryu was immediately set off, "No that's not true! He was like a father to me!"

Naruto stared her down, "Your Teigu Koro! He was poisoned by your beliefs and the Empires teachings! You're part of the reason he's dead now!"

"No! Shut up! Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!" She screamed out, gripping the side of her head. She couldn't take it, her head was starting to pound. Was he actually making sense? Was she in the wrong? Was the Empire corrupt? Almost all of the things the blonde was saying, did in someway make sense. But she didn't want to her it. Seryu didn't want to be wrong?

Naruto wasn't done yet though, "And your sense of justice from what I've seen is all wrong! You would quickly attack my friends because they're trying to make a difference in the Empire. A corrupt Empire! You're the one that's unjust here, believing in those people you call teacher!" Seryu couldn't take it anymore, she kept clutching her head tighter and tighter. She was about to break, it was too much. Infact she just did, "SHUT UP! JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS OVERCOME PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU ARE THE FILTH OF THIS WORLD! JUST-"

"Will you just shut up for a moment and stop with that justice bull crap!" Naruto yelled out, gripping the bed tightly. Seryu seemed to jump slightly at Naruto's outburst. She hadn't expected that from him, "I knew a man that was so far gone because of a simple ideology. Like yourself." Naruto began, after his outburst staring her down again, "He hated the entire world. He was so deluded in creating a perfect world, he turned his back on everyone he cared about. Killed innocent people. Ruined lives. All in the name of his ideology and end goal. You somewhat remind me of him."

"W-What happened to him?" Seryu asked, now listening in and calming down.

Naruto looked down for a second, "He died. But you know….in the last few hours of his life." He said, perking up, "He came back from all that darkness. He saved my life and redeemed himself as a person and a Shinobi. And the world he hated so much, he saved. At the cost of his life." He finished with a small smile, being reminded of this man. Obito Uchiha.

After Naruto had finished his speech, the two sat in silence for a few more minutes. Naruto was about to get up, before Seryu tugged on his shoulder, "D-Do you really think I can come back? I mean if you're right, about some of the empire being unjust." She said, looking up at him slightly. Her head hanging low.

Naruto smirked. He had finally gotten through or at least started to get through to the stubborn girl, "Seryu." He began, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it tightly, "I know you can. Anyone can."

Seryu for the first time looked back up with a big smile. Naruto in turn chuckled, and got up from the bed, "Well. I'll go get some more firewood and then start to make dinner." And with that he turned to the door and walked out. Seryu in the mean time, kept the smile on her face. There was something about Naruto that she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe his smile, or his personality. She couldn't understand it. But Seryu did know one thing. She might've found her new master.

The clone of the blonde walked out of the room, looking back with a now confident smirk. He turned down the hall of the small cabin, and immediately bumped into someone else.

"Oh? Is she okay Naruto-kun?" Esdeath asked, with a curious smile, as she was only dressed in a long grey shirt.

* * *

Najenda lazily walked into the dining room of the new hideout and yawned, "Morning everyone." She looked around then suddenly twitched her eyebrows when she saw who was present. Or the lack of who wasn't present.

The only ones in the room at the time were Lubbock and Tatsumi. Mine, Sayo, and Bulat were all in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the team. Doya and Sheele were out in the yard training, and all the little girls were still sleeping. That only left Akame, Leone and…..Naruto. The only one's that were supposed to be awake right now. "Yo boss." Lubbock said, waving his hand, before putting his head back on the table. He looked worn out. Tatsumi was also in the same state, except Mine and Sayo kept waking him up by throwing various pots at him. In truth they looked worn out too, and who could blame them? They barely survived yesterday, and it was only because of Naruto…..speaking of Naruto, "Where's Naruto, Leon, and Akame?" Najenda asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Probably still in their room. Those three sleep like no tomorrow." Lubbock said, not lifting his head up from the table, "I wish I could sleep like that." Tatsumi said, looking to her with heavy bags under his eyes. In turn a cooking pot immediately collided with his face. A moment later both Mine and Sayo walked out of the kitchen high-fiving each other. They carried a few plates of food, "Hopefully it's just sleep." Mine said, setting a cup of coffee infront of Najenda then sitting next to an unconscious Tatsumi. Sayo blushed slightly at Mine's comment and sat on the other side of Tatsumi.

Najenda just shook her head and ignore what Mine was implying, "Well we have assignments today. Lubbock go get them up." As his name was mentioned the green haired boy immediately shot up in protest, "What? Why me!" But soon backed down as a terrible glare from a grumpy Najenda made his spin shiver. He soon left for the blondes room, a few floors up. After that the leader of Night Raid sighed and looked out the window. Taking in the sudden silence of the room for only a moment before coming back to reality and turning towards the groaning Tatsumi, "Oh hey Tatsumi." She started. The boy slowly lifted his head up.

"Yes boss lady?" He asked.

Najenda smirked and slide him her untouched coffee. He took it as a blessing and payed full attention to her, "When you see Sheele today, can you tell her that she's to watch the little girls while I'm gone."

Tatsumi nodded, "Oh yeah. Will do boss. But where are you going?"

Najenda crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, "I'll be leaving with one of Naruto's clones today. We'll be meeting with the leader of the Revolutionary Army."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise at this, but Mine was the first to actually speak up, "Wow. So that knucklehead actually got an audience with him?" She asked, as Tatsumi began to enjoy the coffee next to her and Sayo patted him on the back.

Najenda nodded, "Correct. I'm also heading back to HQ to look for more promising candidates to join Night Raid. With the amount of deadly members we've acquired, commands considering making a second team. So I'll have the "glory" of going to inspect these new recruits." She explained.

"Understood Najenda. We'll hold the fort down while you're away." Mine said, with a stern expression.

"Haha. I have no doubt about that. Especially with those three here. We'll be perfectly fine." Their leader said with a laugh, as she got up from her seat at the table to go and make another cup of coffee.

In the mean time a few floors the bright blonde haired boy shifted in his bed slightly, as the rays of the early sun hit his face, "W-What time is it?" He asked, trying to move to get up, but quickly found that he couldn't, "Huh?" He asked, looking down at his chest, only to smile at the sight before him.

Both Akame and Leone were wrapped around the blondes chest on each side. They both snuggled into him, still sound asleep, "Mmmmm." Akame moaned, rubbing into him with a small smile.

"Heh." He chuckled, petting her hair softly, as she got as close as she could to the Uzumaki. Naruto decided to use the time to memorize every feature on her untouched face. She must've worked really hard to keep up her looks, but as Naruto's eyes traveled further down her body he began to take notice of all the scars and bruises that seemed to almost cover her chest and stomach. He mentally sighed and remember that she was a warrior. These thing would happen to her, through her years of fighting. But still the image of an injured and dying Akame pained him. Without thinking he cupped her cheek and let a small amount of chakra into her system. The results were quite. She seemed to grip the Uzumaki tighter, and push herself into him, 'A-Ahhh. Bad idea. Bad idea!' He shouted out mentally. Not ready for what happened last night to occur again so soon. He needed time to recover.

"N-Naruto?" A voice almost whimpered next to him, breaking him out of his focus on Akame.

He darted his eyes over to see Leone sitting up and looking at him, yawning. "Heh. Hey you're awake?" He asked, looking up at the Lioness with a small smile.

She nodded, scratching her head and laying on the blonde with a thud, "Yeah. What time is it?" She asked with a soft giggle, kissing his cheek.

"N-No idea." He blushed looking away from the naked girl ontop of him.

In response to her lovers actions Leone smiled again, looking over at the still sleeping Akame, "She's still sound asleep I see." The lioness said, rubbing into Naruto's cheek, "Heh. Well she needs it. She's been wearing herself out to much recently." Leone added.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow, "I think we all have honestly."

Leone closed her eyes and rested her on Naruto's chest, "You especially. Fighting Esdeath, the Empire, monster's, this Uzume person. Plus this whole prophecy thing. It's all way over my head. But I'm always be here for you. So you need the most rest out of all of us. Take a break for right now. I don't think we'll get another moment like this for awhile." She said, her brow furrowing

"L-Leone." Was all the blonde could stutter out, as he blushed from her words. He now began to notice that the more their situation grew dire, the more Leone spoke from her heart. So he moved his hand up to her head and softly brushed her hair. Feeling his touch Leone open her eyes and smiled up at the blushing blondes face.

"Oh I just love it when you blush." She whispered.

Naruto's eyes widen as she inched her way up to his face, "Now Leone. Come on- Leone?" Naruto asked, his expression changing to concern.

The Lioness in questions eyes were now watering, as she was inches away from Naruto's face, "I-I don't ever want that blush to disappear. I-I'm sorry. I'm still shaken up from the news you told us last night. It'll take some time for me to calm down. It's just-" She began began to get choked up on her words before Naruto brought her into a kiss.

Her eyes widen, before she gave in. Then after a few more moments Naurto broke the kiss and smiled at her, "Shhhhh. There, There. Like I said last night. I'll protect both of you. No matter what."

Leone smiled, "You might have to protect more then just the two of us now."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, eyes widening again.

"After last night I mean." Leone said with a blush, quickly looking away from him.

"O-Oh." Naruto said, again eyes widening.

The Lioness quickly looked away, her blush only intensifying, "Heh. Who would've thought I'd fall for you. Infact who would've thought both of us, would've fallen for you." She chuckled, looking down with a sad smile, "And I thought I told myself no romantic attachments when I joined up with Night Raid."

The Uzumaki quickly cupped her cheek and brought her face back to his, "Leone…"

In turn she smiled and kissed his forehead, "But that's before I met you Naruto. I still remember watching you all the time in the training yard, and following you wherever I could. At first I thought it was just so I could keep tabs on you, but then…I realised. It was something else, and long story short.…we're here now. At the worlds end." She revealed so poetically, saddened smile returning to her face.

"Shhh. It's not going to end." He replied, rubbing her head softly.

"We'll make sure of that." Akame suddenly said, snuggling up to Naruto, hugging his side.

"So you're awake now Akame?" Leone asked, scooting over so the dark haired girl could get ontop of Naruto as well.

She nodded, with a bright smile, "Yeah. One of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time."

Leone smirk, "It wasn't all just sleep~"

A sudden blush quickly covered Akame's face, "T-True." She stuttered out, recalling the more than wonderful night she had with Naruto. But remembering that there were more important things to discuss, she shrugged Leones comment off and looked back to Naruto, "A…Anyway. Can we really stop her Naruto? Do you think it's possible? To stop this horrible future from coming true?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes and brought both of the girls in close, "Heh. I'm not going to let some half ass prediction come true! We own our own future. We decide what we'll become. Not some ancient Ōtsutsuki race, and I give you my word that even if it's the last thing I do. I'll stop her and bring an end to all this!" He shouted with pride looking at both of them.

Both girls in turn looked back at him in slight shock, Naruto then raised an eyebrow thinking he went a bit overboard, "Uhhhh. Was that to much?"

But before he could ask any further, both of the girls hugged the blonde tightly and kissed his cheeks on their own respective sides. Naruto looked at both of them in shock, as Akame was the first to speak up, "Don't die. I don't want to lose my other half~"

"Same here." Leone said with a bright smile. Letting the saddened one fade away.

The Uzumaki chucked and brought them as close as he could, "Both of you…" He paused, taking in all of their pictures, before continuing, "Then I'll make sure we can live a happy life after this. No matter where we are."

"We're going to hold you to that." Akame smiled, snuggling up to his body again. Naruto laughed and stroked her hair.

But while her other half was acting sweet, Leone was staring to let her urges take control again. Seeing as all the serious talk was over with and Akame seemed to be getting all the attention the lioness smirked and rubbed up against the blonde.

"A-Ahhh! Leone!" Naruto shouted, almost jumping.

She smirked and purred, "You knowww. There is sometime before we have to report in to the boss. Maybe we could go for another round. I mean you certainly didn't stop for a long time last night." Leone whispered out, licking her lips.

Naruto's face turned ten shades darker at her comment,"L-Leone."

But then suddenly and without warning her felt Akame rub up against him on this opposite side, "She's right you know. I wouldn't mind it either."

"A….Akame." Naruto stuttered out, as Leone moved to get ontop of him, and Akame pressed her breasts in his face. The blonde tried to resist, the girls lust was just to powerful. He slowly reached up and began to massage one of Akame's breasts. He had reached his breaking point, but just as Leone was going to start their door suddenly slammed open.

"Hey you guys!" Lubbock shouted out, marching straight in with a confident grin, "It's time to get up! Come on you lazy heroes! The boss wants to see you downstairs as soon as- Eh?" He stopped dead in his tracks once the scene came into full view. Both of the girls had quickly wrapped themselves in sheets and were hiding behind Naruto.

Fear instantly gripped the green haired boys mind, "Oh god no." Was all he could say starting directly at a now pale white Naruto and two firey girls behind him.

"LUB-BOCK!" Both of them yelled out in rage, tossing several of Naruto's hidden Kunai at the him with lightning speed.

"I'M SORRRRRY!" He screamed in pain, as the Kunai hit their mark.

20 minutes later

Naruto, Akame, and Leone all walked down the stairs fully dressed, "Morning everyone." The Uzumaki yawned out, as both of the girls passed him and sat down at the table with annoyed expressions.

"Finally. What took you so long? And where's Lubbock?!" Najenda shouted out, getting up from the table.

"Upstairs, healing." Leone grumbled out, taking a seat at one of the empty spots.

"What?" Najenda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto sighed, "L-Long story Najenda." He said, sitting down next to Leone, while Akame sat next to him.

Najenda sat back down letting out a sign equal to Naruto's, "I swear it's like I'm dealing with high school kids sometimes." She said, looking at almost all of the members of Night Raid that were now seated at the table.

"Wellllll." Tatsumi began.

But before he could even continue, Mine slammed her foot down on his under the table, "Shut it Tatsumi."

The boy tried to contain his yelp of pain, "Y-Yes ma'am…"

Najenda waved off Tatsumi and Mines antics and began to speak, "Now that you're all here I'm going to explain all the missions for today, and what I want you all to do until I get back from command." She began to explain. Everyone in turn nodded with acknowledgment as she began to continue, "Alright here's our current situation. I haven't sent word to HQ yet about the whole incident with Oni. I'll be telling that to them in person, when I take one of Naurto's clones to meet the leader personally."

"When are we leaving Najenda?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Immediately after this briefing. Have a clone ready." She ordered.

"Understood." The Uzumaki nodded, creating a shadow clone behind his chair. Before Najenda continued the briefing, "In the mean time almost everyone has a job while I'm gone. Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock and Sayo will all be heading back into the capital to see the aftermath of the Oni incident. Pick up any information you can. Weakness and doubt in the Prime ministers circle has began to ensue. I'm sure of it."

"Wait! Just hold on a minute!" Tatsumi shouted out, slamming both of his hands on the table in an angered fashion. Startling both Mine and Sayo.

Najenda raised an eyebrow curiously, "What is it Tatsumi?" She asked. It was rare for the younger member of Night Raid to speak out like this so earlier in the morning.

"Aren't we going to go after Oni? Try and find him atleast? You saw what he did! He's a bigger threat then the Empire! It could be the end for everyone if we don't stop him!" The boy shouted out. Some of the members raised their heads in question. That didn't sound like a bad idea, but just like most things Najenda had an answer for it. In turn the woman simply nodded her head over to Naruto.

The Uzumaki nodded back to her, and began to speak, "I have no idea where he's gone and Kurama has no hope of tracking him. Something is blocking his senses. For now I'm gonna wait until he shows his ugly head again. He loves to fight, and he'll be back. In the mean time we need focus on the primary goal. Stopping the Prime minister. He has info on Oni, and even more I'm sure of it." Naruto explained, looking directly at his friend.

Tatsumi looked away for a moment, thinking in silence. Naruto kept a stern expression on his face the entire time. He liked his friend, but Tatsumi needed some help seeing the full picture. Now was not the time to chase him. Finally after nearly a minute of silence Tatsumi spoke up, "Alright. If you think it's for the best Naruto. I'm with you."

Naruto smirked and held out his fist. In turn the younger boy nodded and gave the Uzumaki a fist-bump.

Najenda sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Now that that's settled. Doya and Bulat will be tasked with hunting and scouting in the local area. I want no surprises. No Imperial agents. No wandering merchants. Hell I wanna make it difficult for our people to find this place." She ordered looking over at the two older members.

"You got it boss." Bulat says with a stern nod. Doya just crossed her arms and tilted her hat. Everyone could tell she didn't want to do, but wasn't going to complain.

Najenda then looked over to one of the other senior members, who was slightly dosing off, "Sheele with some help from Kurama will be in charge of watching and training the girls. You know what you have to do right?" The boss asked, looking directly at the purple haired woman.

In response Sheele popped her head up with a nod, "I think so. I'll do my best."

Najenda gave her a large smirk, before turning to the remaining three, "And finally Naruto, Akame, and Leone. You have the most important assignment. You are tasked with personally escorting the former prime minister back to the capital."

"What?" Akame and Naruto asked in unison, while Leone just sighed and shook her head.

Najenda nodded and stood up, "Correct. I know it sounds odd. But this is coming straight from HQ. They believe that sending this man back will somehow destabilize the capital even more. Creating more civil unrest." She revealed.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Najenda was just about to explain, but Leone quickly cut her off, "Former Prime Minister Chouri. A kind old man, well liked by the public before Honest won the title from him ages ago. He truly cares for the people of the empire. Would put his life on the line for any of them. If there wasn't a civil war going on, this man would've been the best hope for the country. I completely forgot he existed." She sighed, looking over to the Uzumaki with an apologetic expression.

"I see." Naruto said, looking over to her with a warm smile. Sending her the signal that it was alright.

Najenda dug into her pocket and slide out two detailed drawings to Naruto's group. One was a picture of a older man. The Uzumaki guessed that that must've been the former prime minister. His eyes soon wandered over to the other picture and found a younger woman, around his age, "That is Chouri and his daughter spear. We suspect the Empire has sent the three beasts after him. Along with a good number of mercenaries and lower class danger beasts."

"Three beasts?" Naruto asked, perking up.

"Esdeath personal death squad. Dangerous. All possessing Teigu's." Leone said with a groan.

Najenda smirked to the tall blonde, "That's why I'm sending you three. All of you can get done with this quick and clean. No mistakes and no matter what Prime Minister Chouri cannot be harmed or his family." She ordered looking at the three.

"But why is there so much extra forces traveling with them Najenda?" Akame spoke up, crossing her arms. She had heard of the three before. They always operated on their own. Having extra forces is extremely odd.

Najenda leaned forward, with her now signature sigh, "Reports say that they're also hunting for Revolutionary Army camps and supporters. A larger force will make it easier to raid towns and search areas."

"Savages." Tatsumi said, tightening his fist.

"I can not express to you how vital this mission is for the Revolutionary Army. Do not fail." All three of them nodded back to her and began to get up, but were stopped as Najenda continued to speak, "But I do have some other troubling news, regarding the woman I just spoke of."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

The boss sighed, "After the Oni incident, we haven't been able to get any intel on her. It's like she vanished without a trance after the battles. No doubt Honest is going haywire because of it. Be on your guard all of you. You never know what could happen."

"Understood Najenda." Akame said, with a slight bow while Leone looked over to Naruto suspiciously. For some reason the Uzumaki found their wooden table strangely interesting.

'He did something with her.' Leone thought to herself, 'Hehe. We'll tell me one way our another.' She added, looking at him with a smirk, and placing her leg on his, which caused him to slightly jump.

But lucky for him Tatsumi got up from the table with a big smirk drawing Leone's attention away from him for just the right amount of time that he was able to retreat back to Akame. Once Leone turned back around she caught Akame staring daggers into her, while Naurto played the victim role. Leone mentally freaked out and turned her attention back to Tatsumi who now had a thumb up, "Ha! We got this boss. We'll handle these jobs and wait for you to get back. It'll be no sweat at all." He laughed with a smile.

"I wish I had your youth Tatsumi." She started before getting up from her chair, "Now. YOU ALL HAVE YOUR ASSIGNMENTS! MOVE OUT IMMEDIATELY AND DO NOT FAIL!" She yelled out.

Almost everyone immediately got up from their seats and began to prepare for their missions Najenda smirked, feeling proud of her team, up until Lubbock slowly walked down the stairs, "H-Hey boss." Was all he could say before passing out on the floor covered in bruises and somehow acquiring a black eye. Najenda again felt slightly ashamed of her team, "It'll never end with them."

* * *

 **1 day later**

Deep in Imperial territory, a small horse drawn carriage passed through a run down town, each side flanked by a group of Imperial soldiers, armed to the teeth with weapons and armor. An older man peered out of the side frowning at the state of the town, "Yet another devastated village. A nation is nothing without it's people." He sighed, looking over to the young girl seated next to him. She had long flowing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The young girl also wore wore a heavy winter coat and a large hat, that only a higher class would wear. Signaling her importance.

She smirked at the old man, "You really do care. Don't you father? Enough to return to the snake pit of the capital. It makes me proud."

The man smiled warmly, "Yes. This is not the time to cower in retirement and let life pass me by. I intend to fight Honest until my very last breath if I have too. He's destroying this once great nation." He announced to his daughter, still looking out at the poverty stricken people. Watching a little girl throw up blood on the ground, before her mother came to her aid. He had to look away. This wasn't right. The man looked over to his daughter, narrowing his eyes, "But that's not the only reason I'm returning Spear."

The girl now known as Spear perked up at this, "Oh? Why's that?"

He leaned forward and closed his eyes, "Some old friends have told me that a great power has appeared in the Capital."

"A great power?" Spear asked, perking up.

The old man nodded, "A person in fact. They call him Naruto Uzumaki. Apparent a member of Night Raid. He has reportedly saved the city multiple times, killed Kaiser class danger beasts, and even beat the great General Esdeath in combat."

"Unbelievable father." Spear said, leaning in. Taking even more interest in the news. This Naruto character seemed to be the splitting image of a hero. Especially from all the semi impossible feats he's accomplished.

He smiled continuing, "I know. I couldn't believe it myself. Until word reached me this morning on what had happened in the Capital a few days ago. A monster unlike anything we've seen before appeared. More powerful then any Danger beast in existence. It defeated Esdeath in a single hit. It looked hopeless until Naurto Uzumaki showed up and took it out. Saving everyone. He didn't do it for money, or the glory. I'm guessing he did it for the people of the empire. This Naruto seems a lot like me. Willing to protect the people of this world. Even at the expense of his own. Something people have seemed to have forgotten this day in age. So I've come to try and find him. Talk with him. Explain to him that a rebellion would only destroy this country further and lead to more deaths. If we are going to survive the coming war with country to the west then we need to stand united. If the revolutionary army wins. We'll be too fractured to survive that war, and then they'll commit worse atrocities then even the current prime minister could achieve. Having Naruto's Uzumakis support would mean the end of Honests rule. The Empire could get back how it used to be." He finished explaining, staring at his daughter.

Spear was quiet for a moment taking in everything her father had said. Finally she began to speak with a smile, "Well if anyone could convince him father it would be you, and I'll be watching over you. Every step of the way."

Her father smiled, "Ha. I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter. Now if you wouldn't scare away all of your suitors. One day I might be a grandpa too." He laughed.

Spears face quickly began to flush deep shades of crimson, "Ah! Father. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, starting to stammer.

He continued to laugh, "Hahahaha- Huh?" But his laughter was quickly interrupted as the carriage came to a sudden halt, "What's happening out there?" He asked, pushing away the curtains from the window. He was quickly greeted by three figures a ways down the road, all walking slowly toward the carriage, weapons at the ready, "More bandits! This area is getting worse and worse." He panicked.

Spear immediately sprang into action, grabbing her signature Spear and running out of the carriage, "I'll take care of this father!" She shouted out.

Her father tried to reach for her, "Spear wait! Those are-" But it was too late. She was already standing at the front of the formation of Imperial guards, "Ready! Positions!" She barked, twirling her spear in the air and slamming it into the ground.

One of the guards immediately got infront of her, his shield at the ready, "Lady Spear get back! They appear to be more than just bandits."

"Yeah. They have a small army with them!" Another one of the guard pointed to the amassing group of men and creatures behind the three. All of them looked blood thirsty and ready to kill. But Spear was mainly worried about the three closest to them. They seemed the most dangerous.

The center figure walked a bit further ahead then the other two. He had grey hair worn in a long ponytail, with blue eyes and a mustache. He wore a black uniform similar to the other two. The man smirked, looking over to one of the other members, "Daidara?" He asked.

The man in question had long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes along with a wide smirk on his face, "You got it. Been wanting to try these newly repaired blades out!" He laughed, walking forward, licking his lips. Spear narrowed her eyes, and pushed the guard out of the way, "Charge!" She screamed out. Almost immediately all of the Imperial guards ran ahead of her weapons ready. Spear followed close behind, gripping her spear tightly.

The man now known as Daidara smirk got wider, as the Imperial guard neared him. Knowing this was going to be childs play, he slowly took out his Teigu and swung it with all his might at the men, "AHHHHHH!" He screamed out, slicing through all of them in a matter of seconds. Spear quickly put up her weapon in defense, only to have it cut in half by Daidara, along with the side of her stomach. Her eyes widen in shock and horror at what she had just witnessed.

"T-Tch." She whimpered, falling to her knees as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, as she gripped her now blood soaked coat.

Daidara just smiled and walked past her. The same could be said for the silver haired man. Both of them moved to the now defenseless carriage. Spear cried in pain as the third member of the group stopped infront of her and knelt down. He was a smaller boy looking more feminine. He had chin length blonde hair and golden eyes. Also a black devil tail. He wipped the tears away from her face, "Man. You're sure a wimp. If that's got you crying, then you'll be screaming while I skin you alive~" He smiled, holding up a knife to her face.

"N-No." She whimper.

Just as this happened her father quickly got out of the carriage, his eyes landing directly on her, "Spear? My god! Gah!" He was pushed to the ground violently by Daidara who hit him across the face with the butt of his weapon.

"Father!" Spear shouted out in distress, looking over to her dad only to have her head jerked back toward the blonde boy, "Heyyyyyy little girl. Just wanted to let you know this, before you die. When were done here, we'll go raid that poor little village back there. Now please don't scream to much~" He cooed, as he suddenly and violently dug the tip of the knife into her skin, "Hhhghhh! AHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain, as the boy began to skin her face off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU **SCUM!** " A voice screamed out, full of rage, from the boys side.

"What?" He asked, turning his head, only to have a fist smash into his face, sending him flying away from the girl and onto the ground, "Gahhhhh!" He wailed, skidding to a stop. Spear looked up slowly, only to be see Leone stand infront of her defensively. She smashed her fists together, "Who the hell do YOU think you are? Doing that to a girl!" She screamed out, staring over boy.

The blonde slowly got up with a smirk. Wipping some blood away from his mouth, "N-No.…Who the hell do you think you are bitch! Interrupting Imperial business! Prepare to die! Now Daidara!" He signaled.

"Huh?" Leone asked, only to have her ears perk up a moment later as she heard the footsteps behind her, "Ahhhhhh!" Daidara shouted out in sudden rage, sprinting at her full speed, weapon at the ready. His heavy boots obvious. The lioness mentally laughed. This man thought he was a threat. To her? To Akame? To Naurto!?, 'Ha. Don't make me laugh.' She thought to herself, smiling menacingly. Leone was going to play with her food a bet before she went in for the kill. Just from the initial clash, it was clear that these three weren't remotely close to the same level as her, or Akame. Which meant Naruto certainly outclassed them. But she gave him the benefit of the doubt, and tried to look surprised as she slightly turned her head. Leone was enjoying this a bit to much.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that she almost seemed to pout as a bright orange fist collided with the deranged killers cheek and sent him soaring back into the small blonde boy, "I don't think so!" Naruto yelled out, skidding to a stop infront of Leone protectivly.

"Took your sweet time hun." Leone said with a smirk, as she cracked her knuckle.

Naruto smiled back at her with a sheepish grin, "Well you ran ahead, and Akame had to get into postion. Besides you seemed to be enjoying yourself." He said, winking at her before kneeling down infront of a shocked Spear, who hadn't moved a muscle since both of the assassins had decided to stop her death.

Leone laughed and crossed her arms, while Naurto began to heal the wounds on Spears stomach and cheek, "It's a nice change of pace compared to Oni. These guys seem to move in slow motion, compared to him." She sighed, narrowing her eyes at two of the three beasts that now stood in front of her. Who both had nervous expressions filling their faces. Sensing the killing intent coming from both Leone and Naurto.

The young boy narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Tch. You must be a member of Night Raid, and you!" He shouted, directing his gaze to Naruto, "You're the one that was with General Esdeath a few months ago! Liver! What the hell do we do!?" He called out, behind Naruto and Leone, only to watch the lead member of the three beasts skid across the ground, and smash violently and suddenly into the soil infront of the young boy.

"G-Gahhh! She's too fast!" Liver panted out in pain, as he now layed motionless on the ground.

"Liver!" Daidara called out, now recovering from the punch that Naruto had delivered and limping over to the other two.

Before anyone knew it Akame, slid up next to Naruto, gripping her Murasame tightly, "Former Prime Minister Chouri is safe and unharmed." She said in a cold voice, slowly pointing her blade up to the three before, "Daidara, Nyau, and Liver of the Empire. You have all committed crimes against humanity and by order of the people you shall be executed." Akame said sternly, taking a step forward with her blade.

Daidara and the now revealed Nyau were about to turn tail and run. Knowing they were out matched. But as Liver began to rise they halted. Waiting for him. In turn their leader chuckled, wipping some blood off of his lips, "T-That's a bit different then the usual spill Revolutionary idiots say. What? Not gonna mention your army, or how you've already beaten us?" He asked.

Akame shook her head in response, "I have already spoken."

Liver sighed and was about to speak up again, until Naruto took a step forward, "So it's you guys again….you're the three beasts. If I knew that when I first met you, you would've been killed where you stood!" Naruto yelled out, getting ticked off for letting Nyau get so close to Yukari during that time.

The three stood their silently for a moment, seemingly contemplating their actions. But Naruto already knew what they were actually doing. During this brief moment of rest Liver had gave a hidden signal for the small army far behind them to move up and they were now slowing advancing toward their position. The blonde sighed, at this. More unless deaths were about to occur.

But suddenly the silence was broken as Daidara stepped forward, his voice so full of anger, "You broke my Teigu boy! Been wanting to meet you again. I need to repay you. Show you how much better you made them." He laughed before continuing, "Man. I'm going to get so much experience points from you! You may have gotten the jump on me before, but the Prime minister assured me that we can beat you if you ever show your face again! NOW DIE!" He shouted out, charging forward towards the still unmoving Uzumaki.

After waiting a few more seconds Naruto let out sigh, and disappeared from thin air, shocking the hulking brute, "What the? Where'd he go?" Daidara asked, stopping dead in his tracks and raised his axes in defenses.

"D-Daidara look out!" Liver shouted out from behind him.

Daidara looked back, "Huh. Where did he-" But before he could even finish his statement a fist burst through the ground up towards Daidara's chin, "What the!?" He shouted out, as Naruto's fist smashed against his jaw. Shattering it in a single move, "Ahhhh! Take this!" Naruto yelled out with a smirk, sending the large man flying.

Daidara soared in the air for a moment, before he quickly recovered, gripping his weapons, "GahhhHHHH! Don't count me out just yet!" He used his momentum to spin back, towards the Uzumaki, ready to strike. Naruto smirked, as his arms began to glow bright with Kurama chakra. As the man was mere inches away from him, Naruto again reared his fist back and shattering one of his axes, "Dammit not again. I'll kill you!" Daidara called out, swinging his other weapon at Naruto's opposite arm, "Heh. Got ya." The man smirked, forcing the weapon down on Naruto's arm. But to his own shock his last weapon shattered against Kurama's chakra just like before, "N-No way." He whispered in shock just before Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around him tightly, "What the!?"

"You didn't think we already had this planned out?" Naruto asked, as Akame sprinted up on their left side. Her Murasame poised to strike, "Goodbye." She whispered, as Daidara struggled in Naruto's grasped. He couldn't do anything. His face filled with fear, then he realized this must've been life giving him payback. The three beasts member lowered his head, as Akames sword plunged into the side of his ribs. Striking his heart and coming out the other side.

"Daidara!" Nyau, as he tried to run to the man, but was stopped dead as Liver grabbed onto his collar.

The mans head suddenly went limp, as the swords poison instantly effected his body, "B-But.….ahhhhh." He wailed out, as the last breath of life finally left his body and he went limp in Naruto's arms.

"It's done." Akame said softly, pulling the sword from his body as Naruto let go. Resulting in Daidara's body falling over like a bag of bricks.

"You bastards! I'll skin you alive!" Nyau shouted in a fit of rage, trying to reach for us Teigu.

"Nyau stop." Liver ordered, standing firm, keeping his eye on the ever powerful three opponents before him.

"What? Why!?" Nyau asked, mind fueled with rage, as he eyed Akame like a hungry wolf, "They just killed Daidara with ease! We cannot let this stand! General Esdeath will have our heads!" He added.

Liver narrowed his eyes, "I'm well aware of that. They will die. Make no mistake about that. But we will not rush in needlessly to our deaths. We have them for that!" He announced, snapping his fingers as a hail of bullets and arrows flew past them towards the powerful defenders. "It's time to fall back Nyau!" The three beasts member shouted, pulling the small blonde boy and rushing back towards the horde of henchmen.

Almost immediately as he was pulled out of view from Naruto, all his confidence faded and he began to panic, "B-But do you really think we have a chance? We weren't supposed to run into any Night Raid members here!? You've seen the reports on how powerful those three are!" He shouted out, as they retreated behind their small army.

Liver nodded, "Yes. I have. But remember what the Prime minister gave to us before he left." He began, holding up a small syringe with a strange glowing blue liquid inside of it.

Remembering what the vile contained, all the confidence returned to the smaller boy, "Yeah. You're right. With that. They won't stand a chance!" He hollered, as they stopped atop a small hill. Ready to watch the battle…

Naruto quickly expanded Kurama's chakra, and used it as a shield to cover the group, as the enemies projectiles helplessly bounced off his chakra shield, "Tch! Damn. They were stalling." The Uzumaki announced, looking back to the girls.

"Enemies fast approaching." Akame said softly, raising her blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked back to the now war-hungry lioness, "Leone you're on defense. Protect the former prime minister and his daughter safe!" He ordered, spinning up a rasengan in his left hand. The golden blonde haired beauty deadpanned, "Will do." She groaned. Clearly irritated that she wasn't able to go on the offensive with her lover and her best friend.

Naruto looked to the black haired assassin next to him, "Akame you're with me. Stay behind me while we push into their attack. Ready to see if that chakra helps improve your skills?" He asked with a smirk, as the enemies attack pressed on and more bullets and arrows stuck against the chakra.

"Always Naruto." Akame smiled, taking up postion behind the blonde. They both looked at each other and nodded, ready to break the linesof the attackers. "Let's show them how-"

"Wait just a moment!" Spear shouted out, catching their attention for a second.

Naruto looked down at her with a smirk, before taking off into a full sprint, with Akame close behind, "No time lady!" He shouted back to her.

"W-Who is he?" Spear stuttered out, as Leone helped her up to her feet. She rubbed the side of her stomach where Daidara's axe had stuck in the initial attack, "He's certainty amazing." She added, as Leone suddenly placed her hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

"Relax little girl. That's Naruto Uzumaki. Most feared man by the Empire." The lioness smirked, as she moved forward and stood guard infront of her.

"That's Naruto?" Spear asked, looking past the lioness as the blonde boy and the dark haired girl just about reached the enemy forces.

"Ah. I was wondering when he'd show up." A voice said out from behind the two.

Leone turned her head slightly, as Spear turned around completely only to be met face to face with her father. Former Prime Chouri.

"Father!" Spear called out, rushing over to him.

The old man smiled, as he brought her daughter into a hug, "Glad you're alright sweetheart. Could've been really bad right there." He began, looking over to Akame and Naruto, "Now. Let's see if the stories are true. These fiends should be no problem for that man if they are." He said with a smirk. It was time he got to observe the fabled blonde in combat for himself.

The two raced across the land and instantly clashed against the small army of men and danger beasts. Akame made quick work of a group of thugs that stood before her. She glided through the army like a hot knife slicing into butter. But still even with her speed, she couldn't dodge all of that hits. That's where Naruto came in.

The blonde used his own body, along with Kurama's chakra cloak as a shield against the blades and gunfire. He smirked, as he quickly created a group of clones. Which sprinted into the army. Tearing apart the group even more. The men and monsters were in disarray. In disbelief at the pairs speed and deadliness.

But finally Akame met something that she couldn't simply slice through. A Ultra class danger beast. An Undead hawk to be exactly, flying towards them. Talons at the ready. These things were dangerous and deadly. Causing terror throughout the southern regions. Even herself, had only faced one in her short life, and still it took a day to kill. But that was her old self. The girl before Naruto. Before this new mysterious thing called chakra. She didn't know what it could do for her yet, but she was determined to find out, "Naruto! See it ahead?" The black haired assassin asked pointing over to the Danger beast, "Give me your back!" She added.

The blonde looked over with a nod, "Yeah. You got it!" He sprinted ahead of the girl and offered his back to her. Akame instantly jumped on, taking a hook out of one of the blondes pouches, as Naruto blew through the enemies with ease.

Taking the opportunity that Naruto created, Akame spun the hook in her hand as she sliced through a lower class danger beast with her Murasame. Then after another moment Akame threw the hook up at the undead hawk, as it pasted overheard. The weapon soared into the sky as it sliced into the beasts leg. Akame wrapped the rope around her arm, as she was taken up into the air by the now enraged monster. She gripped her Teigu tightly, as she flew. Ready to finish this battle.

As Akame was lifted off his back Naruto came to a halting stop in the middle of the army. He looked around at all the bloody thirsty men and creatures, while his clones continued to make mince meat out of the outer ring of the army.

"Alone now are we?" A voice called out from the edge of the group.

Naruto quickly directed his eyes over to the source, only to me met by both Liver and Nyau. They both stood with confidence, as the older one began to speak again, "So the reports are true. You are powerful. Same with your little girlfriend up there. I can see why the prime minister wants you all dead."

Kurama's chakra cloak began to completely form around his body as he stared the former imperial general down, "You know the old me would try and convince you to give up. But I can tell you won't see reason. Neither of you will...Esdeath assured me of that." He revealed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Nyau almost immediately lashed out, "What have you done with her!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "She came with me willingly."

"Impossible! She would never!" Nyau screamed, taking a step forward in rage, "She would never go with someone like you! Someone so falsely noble!"

Nyau was about to rush forward if it was not for Liver who clutched the young boys shoulder, "Silence with your lies!" The man called out, as water began to swirl around him, trying to intimidate Naurto.

But just as he did this Naurto flared Kurama's chakra, causing an image of the mighty fox to form behind him, "I speak the truth old man! Maybe Esdeath has finally started to see the right path now!" He shouted out, as some of the men backed away in the fear as they saw Kurama stare them all down.

Liver narrowed his eyes as he launched water attacks at him enraged. Naruto effortlessly deflected them, as the use to be imperial general spat out in fury, "Kill this MAN! If enough of you attack. He'll fall! Like all the others! No one will stand in the way of the mighty EMPIRE!" And with that all of the men hesitantly began to rush Naruto. Weapons and guns firing at the blonde.

Naruto smirked, and almost immediately nine large chakra fox tails appeared behind him. He wasted no time and sprang into action.

The Uzumaki whipped all of the tails around him like a protective shield as the men hopelessly rushed him. Within a matter of seconds they had bridge the gap and began to pound on the outside of the tails, "Come on!" One of them shouted out, striking against the chakra.

"Yeah! He ain't so tough! Some god!" Another laughed, firing duel pistols at the makeshift shields. All while Liver and Nyau kept their distance, watching with confident smirks. Thinking they had beaten the man. But soon like the rest of the Empire they will learn that a person like Naruto isn't defeated so easily.

Because just then, one of the men decided to open his mouth, as he smashed a massive hammer against it, "Ha! After we're through with you we'll take care of your little girlfriends!" The man laughed, licking his lips, "Oh man I can't to try out the little-"

One of Naruto's clones sprang up from beneath the ground and smashed his fist against the chin. Effectively shattering it, and breaking his neck. His body soared through the air until it crashed into the ground. Everyone else froze in shock as the blonde clone brought up a blue spiraling orb into the group of men, "AHHHHH! RASENGAN!" He yelled out in raged. Slamming it into them. Almost all of them were flung away, while the few unlucky enough to be in the direct path of the justu got their insides grinded into oblivion.

Liver and Nyau watched in shock as a group of two dozen men were blown away by the blonde. While all of a sudden the real Naruto forced Kurama chakra tails away. Sending almost the entire half of the army flying in all directions. Meanwhile it could be seen in the background, that the Uzumaki's clones had almost completely taken out the other part of the army, as they now began to fall back towards the members of the three beasts.

Watching this the original Naruto smirked up at them and slowly walked past his clone, patting him on the shoulder. All while eyeing the two surviving members of the three beasts, "Now you're going to pay!" He shouted, smashing both his fist together, as the full Kurama cloak appeared on his body.

Liver and Nyau backed up in fear, as the now remains of their army began to regroup around them. Now numbering only in the dozens. Man and danger beast alike. Suddenly Nyau took a step forward and screamed madly, "Do you think someone as worthless as you can stop the mighty Empire! Sway the great and powerful Esdeath into betrayal! NO! You will die here and now! Everyone attack! Attack now! Do it!" The small blonde now ordered, as he finally took his own Teigu out, and Liver began to activate his.

The remains of the army took off towards the Uzumaki and his clones. Who had now joined him, after they had taken out a majority of the small army. The blonde smirked and looked back at all of the copies of himself, "This is a much better pace then fighting Oni." He started, turning back towards the approaching hoard, "Let's show them you don't mess with any of our precious people!" He called out, as they all took off at high speeds, forming rasengan's and instantly clashing with the idiotic horde.

The former prime minister and his daughter watched in awe, as Naruto and his clones cut through the legions of enemies with ease, "S-So powerful and agile. The spitting image of a warrior and a hero. This is Naruto Uzumaki?" Chouri asked, looking up to a smirking Leone.

"Yeah. That's my man." She said with a snicker and a soft smile.

"Your man?" Spear asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leone rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well hers too." She said, nodding up to the raven haired girl who passed overhead, as she dangled from the rope of the danger beast.

Akame gripped the rope as tight as she could, finally getting a good hold on the rampaging beast above, "Alright. Naruto's almost done down there. Now let's see what this chakra can do." She told herself, quickly climbing up on the rope. Akame calmed her mind as she did this she tried to focus the energy flowing throughout her body. But still nothing. The black haired assassin couldn't mold this chakra, "Dammit come on." She whispered to herself.

"You're never going to use chakra like that." A feminine voice suddenly echoed out in her mind, as she soared through the air.

"Huh?" Akame asked, almost losing her grip on the rope.

The voice chuckled out, and Akame suddenly felt the chakra all throughout her body begin to move, "Here let me take over." It said, as Akame began to feel her body move on it's own.

Red chakra glowed all around her as she felt the weight of her own bones increase ten-fold, causing both her and the undead hawk to fall towards the earth. Again her body moved, as her feet slammed on the ground, but moments later she began to slide across the dirt. Somehow the beast was able to stay in the Air. But it was steadily lowering to the ground, as Akame slid across the earth, "Hang on!" The voice echoed, as she felt her weight decrease slightly and the danger beast started to move faster.

Akame felt like this game of pull me was going to go on forever, but to her own surprise her feet suddenly slammed against some sturdy rocks, stopping the danger beast cold and almost taking it's talon off. Again her body was commanded by an outside force as she quickly wrapped the rope around her left arm. Securing it. But by now the undead hawk had all it's attention on her. Pulling as hard as it could the rope burned against Akame's arm as she pulled back. It looked like they were about to be stuck in a game of tug of war for a good minute until without warning Akame suddenly let go knocking the hawk off balance. Stunning it, "Now we strike!" The voice called out, as red chakra coated Akame's sword, she reared said weapon back for a moment, seemingly to let it power up. But not for too long as the beast was coming back to its senses.

Finally she sliced her sword forward, unleashing a hail of pure red energy, "Finishing move! RED HOT DEATH!" The voice in her head screamed, as the energy sliced through the air, and collided with the deranged beast. Slicing it in two in a matter of seconds. Effectively killing it.

Akame panted as she watched the two halfs of the beast impact into the ground, "Cha! We did it!" The voice cheered, as Akame felt control return back to her body.

"W-Who are you?" The black haired assassin asked, gripping her sword tightly, examining it. It seemed to be smoking from the energy.

The voice chuckled, "A friend."

"A friend?" Akame asked, perking up.

"Yes that's right. Now go back up Naruto! He's almost finished this battle! I'll talk to you after all those creeps have been delt with!" The feminine voice commanded, as she slowly faded out of her mind.

Akame shook her head and looked toward the battle before her. Bodies of men and danger beasts alike scattered the area. Craters from explosions created columns of smoke in the background. Then after scanning for another second Akames eyes landed on Naruto just as he struck a serious blow on Liver. The narrowed her eyes and ran towards her lover. For some reason she was getting an odd feeling. She didn't like this. Something was off.

Liver gripped his wounded shoulder as he looked up at the still unscathed Naruto, "N-Nyau. Yo…..You goddamn coward." He struggled, referring to the other member of his team who ran for it when the battle was taking a turn for the worse. Leaving Liver all alone to fight Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde, said Uzumaki slowly walked up to Liver. The silver haired man prepared for the worse as he began to reach for the syringe in his pocket, as Naruto's hand descended and he out stretched his palm. Offering Liver a hand up, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to do all of this. You've left me no choice. Don't make me fight you. Give up Liver! I can promise you a better life then the one you've had. Free from the Empire. You can help create a free world for the people here."

The old imperial generals face scrunched up, "And betray what I love?" He asked, almost immediately swatting his hand away, "Ha! Like I'd ever do something so dishonorable. I've served the Empire for as long as I've lived. My loyalty is only to her and General Esdeath! This is who I am! All I know! So let's just skip anymore speeches and fight a warriors battles!" He screamed, flinging his last reserves of water into the blonde, pushing him back slightly.

"Tch!" Naruto grunted, sliding on the ground as he put up his arms in defense.

Liver now took the chance he created to grab the syringe and slam it into his neck. Injecting the fluid into his blood stream. The effects were almost instant. The blue liquid started to flow throughout all of his vains, glowing. Liver smirked, as he clenched his fist and without warning white metallic bones sprouted out of the side of his face and back. The former General shouted in pain, as the blue liquid started to seep from his body.

"What the hell?!" Naruto panicked, standing back in a moment of shock, as he watched the mad mans transformation. Sensing what was happening, Kurama instantly enter the blondes mindscape, "Naruto. Are you sensing what I'm sensing?" He asked, growling at the being before them.

Liver smirked, as the ground before him started to crack, "HA-HA-HA! You like it? A little present from the Prime minister!"

Naruto clenched his teeth, responding back to his tailed beast, "Yeah I am Kurama. But this.…this isn't natural. Not like with Akame or Leone. This was forced." He began, flaring his chakra, and approaching the monstrous man, "How did you get access to chakra and how did you get it to fuze into you!" He yelled out.

Liver narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, "So that's what you call it? Heh. The Prime minister has gotten an entire supply of those viles. Looks like you aren't the only one with this godlike power anymore!"

"Naruto!" Akame yelled out, as she came barreling towards Liver. Her sword at the ready to strike him, as the red chakra surrounded her body again.

"Akame no don't!" Naruto, protested. Trying to reach her in time. But even he couldn't catch her, not in this strange state that she was in. It kinda reminded him of how fast his dad moved on the battlefield.

Within millisecond she reached honest and struck her sword against his arm, "Tch!" She grunted, as her blade didn't even brake skin. Liver smirked, grabbing the back of her head and slamming it against his knee, before delivering a powerful kick to her stomach. She slide back a few feet before regaining her composure and rushing back to him. Liver prepared to attack, as Akame closed the gap and jumped straight over him, trying to slice the sword across his back. Which again helplessly slide across his skin. Not damaging it at all.

Liver turned around and smirked. Smashing both his fist together, "So you have this power too Akame? Heh. Well I would expect an assassin of your caliber to obtain such unique abilities such as these. It's too bad you changed sides to the Revolutionary Army, we could've really used YOU!" He lunged towards her, as she brought up the Teigu in defense.

They clashed, as Liver held her blade in place with his hands, "I fight for neither! You've been corrupted Liver! You used to be one of the best men in the Empire! Now this blind oath to Honest and Esdeath has tainted your soul!" She screamed out enraged, pushing the man away from her.

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto yelled out suddenly, as the blue orb slammed into Liver sending him flying back into the forest behind them. The Uzumaki dropped infront of Akame protectively, "Let me handle this. Protect Chori and his daughter!" He added, as her red chakra disappeared and she lowered her sword.

"But Naruto… I can do it." She began to protest feeling the presence leave her and in toe feeling herself calm down.

The Uzumaki nodded and smirked, "I know you can. But let me have some fun." Began, as his chakra cloak once again activated, "And besides, I gotta get some information out of him before we end this." Naruto added, turning around as his chakra knuckle blades formed in each hand.

Akame looked away for a moment, as the crash of trees was heard deep in the forest. Signalling that the monster Liver had become was on it's way back. But still she was lost in another moment of thought before she looked back to him with a smile, "Right!"

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her forehead before taking off forward towards the woods, "I'll explain everything when this is over!" He called back, racing into the forest towards the abomination that was the once round head three beast member.

Within seconds Naruto found him, crashing through the trees towards him. The blonde didn't bother to brace as he smashed into Liver with all his might in the dense woods. Creating a pressure wave of air so strong that the very foliage and earth was sent flying into the air. But even with this remarkable display of power Liver continued to assault the blonde with all his might. Striking at the blonde in rapid succession. But Naruto simply countered all of them with ease. Even to go as far as flipping the man over and spinning him into an uprooted trees. But still Liver came at him again and again. Burning himself out. "S-Scared yet boy!" He called out, as the blondes on the surface started to crack.

Now Naurto had observed enough. He knew what was going on here. So the he slid to a stop holding up his knuckle blades in defense, "Before I end this. Tell me. Where did Honest get access to this infectious chakra?" He asked.

Liver lowered his guard for a second, "Infectious?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. It's almost like a parasite. Controlling your body. It's sick and wrong." He began as he activated his signature sage mode, walking towards the man menacingly.

Liver backed up slightly, but suddenly moved lunged forward from a sudden burst of confidence, "Ha! How could something like this be wrong? Now how about we turn the tide of this battle! Now die!" He screamed, launching a bright ball of pale blue energy towards the blonde. Who simply deflected it into a nearby tree. Completely disintegrating it.

Livers eyes widen, "W-What?! There's no way-" But before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto moved at lighting speed, posed to strike. Before Liver even knew it Naruto moved past him like a bullet, slicing his right hand clean off and almost cutting his entire body in half at the abdomen with his other chakra knuckle, "Gahhhh!" He wailed out in pain, falling over in a bloody mess. Naruto was not messing around, nor was he taking any crap from this man.

Once the blonde looked back and saw his handie work. He almost instantly regretted it, but then pushed away that feeling. He had to do this. So he simply walked over to him and frowned, "This isn't proper chakra." He began, looking at the blue liquid now seeping from Livers mangled body. Then almost immediately the blonde could feel his tailed beast inside him begin to study the "chakra" as well. "You can see it too. Can't you Kurama?"

He felt his fox mentally sigh, " **Indeed. It's parasitic. If you didn't stop him as quickly as you did. It would've been problematic Naruto. This is evolving chakra. The more you fought him. The more powerful he would've gotten, and in turn the more out of control as well. As the chakra consumed him.** " Kurama explained.

"But who's chakra is this?" Naurto asked, as he knelt down next to Liver and held up one of his Kunai to his throat to make sure the job was finished.

But before he could, make the cut, Liver coughed up a slosh of blood and quickly gripped Naruto's weapon. Bending it away, "Y-You'll never win. Even if you managed to bring over lady Esdeath. It's hopeless. The Prime minister and his new allies are to powerful. No one will help you now. You are hopeless in this event." The deranged former imperial general announced.

Naruto instantly put pressure on the Kunai, forcing it back down to his neck, "New allies? Who?!" The blonde demanded

Liver smirked insanely, "Someone who can even bring a god like you to your knees. A titan of this world….." He smiled menacingly, as the last breath of life left his body and he went limp.

Naruto. Frustrated by the fact he couldn't get a for sure answer, began to shake the dead man's body violently, "Who Dammit! Is it her!" He yelled out, as the corpse.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and was just about to let the body fall to the ground until Livers eyes glowed blue, and an all to familiar echoed from his mouth, " **Naruto.** "

The blonde snapped to attention, "Oni!" He shouted out, slamming the body to the ground.

The Ōtsutsuki chuckled darkly as he began to speak once again, " **My mistress is pleased with this little test run of the chakra. But don't you worry, we'll be coming for those girls real soon. You can't stop what's coming. Uzumaki. Even a legend such as yourself cannot stop the very will of existence and the zero Ley Line. You will fail.** " He announced as his presence left the dead mans body.

Naruto panted loudly in frustration as he let the body wall to the ground, "This is her chakra." He said standing up slowly and beginning to walk out of the forest.

" **Uzume's hmmm. She will be more dangerous then anyone back in our world. Even Madara.** " Kurama said, as the fox retreated back into his mindset.

"Yeah. This just got alot more problematic. I just we had some support from back home. Damn." The blonde said to himself, as he turned around a rock and was smack right in the face by Leone's chest.

"Naruto!" She cheered, hugging him tightly, just as Akame came running up.

"Akame! Leone!" The Uzumaki yelped in surprise, as the busty blonde let him go from the hug and smiled, "Ha! Those guys were a piece of cake! We took out the three beast and saved the former prime minister." Leone yelled.

"One still remains at large." Akame announced, looking down for a moment, regretting that she let him escape. But also now contemplating the fact if she should tell Naruto about the strange women that had taken control of her body and spoken to her.

But while Akame thought about this Leone rubbed her head awkwardly, before grinning again, "Oh yeah. That's right. That little bastards going to get what's coming to him though. Mark my words!" She smacked her two fists together, before her expression suddenly became serious, "But hey I could also sense it from the back what was that whole thing with Liver? What was wrong with him?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, and looked down thinking of how he should explain it. After another moment he lifted his head up and began, "Somehow-"

But was cut off, as The Former Prime minister and his daughter entered the picture and walked directly up to him, "So you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki?" Chouri asked, as Spear lowered her head in gratefulness towards Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto began as he made Spear raise her head, "Please don't bow to me. It's kinda weird." He joked as Spear looked away with a face full of crimson.

Watching this her father smiled and layed an arm on Naruto's shoulder, "Former Prime Minister Chouri at your service. You have my full support, now that I see Uzume and Oni have gotten out of her tomb. We're looking at a second Ley Line war now. Something foretold ages ago." Chouri revealed, as everyones eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry. What?!" Naruto stammered out, as Akame gripped her sword tighter, and Leone looked off towards the sunset. Her eyes filled with shock, as the wind blew against them all. Things just got more and more complicated, the closer they got. This story was very far from over.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital**

Deep within the throne room of the ancient Imperial Capital Honest sat with a sinister smile upon his face as he injected another blue syringe into his neck, letting it fall to the floor a second later as. Causing it to pile up with the others.

"U-Uhh. Sir?" A young lady asked as she approached the man nervously with a clip board in hand.

"Yes what is it?" Honest asked, slowly getting up from the throne and walking down towards her.

"A-re you sure you should be taking those? I mean we've run tests and and t-hey come back as very unstable and toxic." She stammered out, feeling uneasy by his mere presence.

The large man smirked, "My dear if our most fierce Warriors use this now on the battlefield. Then I will to. Anyhow are they ready?" He asked, walking past her as he injected another blue syringe into his neck.

She nodded, following him, "Y-Yes sir. We've gathered who we could. All of the Jaegers are ready."

"And my son?" He asked, turning his head slightly.

"On his way back as we speak." She added.

Honest pulled his trademark satanic smile, walking up to the large doors, "Once our newest weapon Oni is done destroying the headquarters of the pathetic revolutionary army. We will shift our focus back to Night Raid, and crush Naruto Uzumaki."

"And that mysterious woman?" The young lady asked, as Honest began to pull the doors open, revealing several figures on the other side.

"Uzume?" He asked, perking up, "Do not worry. I have something special planned for her. Now go." He began turning to the figures, "It's time for Night Raid to meet their match! It is time to retake our place as the most dominate force of this world!" He announced, as all the figures stared at him, smiling.

But their was one in particular that seemed to smile a bit brighter then the rest. A small girl with short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform similar to Akame and also a pair of red gauntlets like her as well. She smiled, gripping a katana, as a handful of blue syringes piled up in a bag hung to her side, "Finally I get to meet big sis again, and also her boyfriend everyone's been talking about. I'll cut him into pieces, then her!" She said to herself, her eyes narrowing in excitement.

* * *

 **Done and Done! Whew! Whatta a chapter guys don't you think? Don't worry you won't have to wait over a year for the next one. I'm sure of that!**

 **But anyway most things have been addressed now! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review it'll really help me along! Oh! And also please answer the author question. I'd really like to hear your answers!**

 **Author Question: If you could pick songs to represent each main character what would like be? I'll post mine in the beginning of chapter 11! Can't wait to hear from you!**

 **Main characters:**

 **Naruto**  
 **Akame**  
 **Leone**  
 **Esdeath**


End file.
